Mi querido Presidente
by Dragi Sestra
Summary: Adaptación - ¿Como podré competir por su amor, cuando debo compartirlo con un país? Ganar lo llevará todo. Renunciar… será lo más difícil.
1. Chapter 1

ÉL LA GOBERNARÁ TAN FIRMEMENTE. COMO GOBERNARÁ AL PAIS.

Conocí a Edward Cullen cuando apenas era una niña de trenzas. Nunca había conocido a un chico como él: guapo, fino e inteligente. Era hijo del Presidente y prometía postularse en un futuro, por lo que le prometí ayudarle si lo hacía

Años después he sido invitada a unirme a su equipo de campaña y mientras el posible presidente de los Estados Unidos, va ganado la simpatía de millones de personas; yo arriesgo mi corazón.

¿Como podré competir por su amor, cuando debo compartirlo con un país?

Ganar lo llevará todo.

Renunciar… será lo más difícil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

SU NOMBRE ES EDWARD

Isabella

Estamos en una suite del hotel Jefferson, donde Carlisle, el director de campaña, está fumando en la ventana su segundo paquete de cigarros Camels. Exactamente a 13 kilómetros de aquí, la Casa Blanca está toda iluminada para la noche.

Todas las televisiones dentro de la suite están en diferentes canales de noticias, donde continúan informando sobre el progreso del conteo de los votos de elecciones presidenciales para este año. Los nombres de los candidatos están siendo lanzados a la especulación, tres nombres para ser exactos. Un candidato republicano, un candidato demócrata y el primer candidato fuerte independiente en los Estados Unidos —el hijo de un ex Presidente y uno con apenas treinta y cinco años, el contendiente más joven de la historia.

Mis pies me están matando. He usado la misma ropa desde que salí de mi apartamento está mañana, había ido al centro electoral y di mi voto. Todo el equipo que ha estado haciendo campaña el año pasado se ha reunido aquí al medio día.

Hemos estado en este lugar por más de doce horas.

El aire es denso con la tensión, especialmente cuando él entra a la habitación después de tomar un descanso y va a unos de los dormitorios para hablar con su abuelo, quien ha estado llamando desde New York.

Su alto y ancho hombro se asoma en la puerta.

Los hombres en la habitación se ponen de pie, las mujeres se enderezan.

Allí hay algo que llama la atención —su altura, su mirada fuerte pero tranquilamente cálida, la pulida robustez que sólo lo hace verse más masculino en su traje de negocios, y su sonrisa contagiosa, tan real y atractiva que no puedes evitar devolverle la mirada.

Sus ojos se detienen en mí, midiendo visualmente la distancia entre nosotros.

Había ido por un recado y regresé, y claro que se dio cuenta.

Trato de permanecer tranquila. —Te traje algo para la espera. —Hablo más suave de lo que puedo y voy a uno de los dormitorios con una bolsa marrón firmemente cerrada con lo que parece comida. Me sigue.

No cierra la puerta, noto eso, pero la empuja para que sólo quede una pulgada abierta, dándonos la mayor privacidad posible.

Saco su chaqueta negra y se la paso.

—Olvidaste tu chaqueta —digo.

Mira hacia abajo a su chaqueta, después esos hermosos ojos verdes se elevan a los míos.

Una mirada. Un roce de sus dedos. Un segundo de reconocimiento. Su voz es baja, casi íntima. —Eso hubiera sido difícil de explicar.

Nos seguimos mirando.

Casi no puedo dejar ir la chaqueta y él casi no la quiere agarrar.

Se extiende y la toma, su suave y triste sonrisa, su mirada perceptiva. Sé exactamente por qué esa sonrisa está triste, por qué me mira con ternura. Porque apenas estoy superando esta noche y no hay manera que este hombre, este hombre que lo sabe todo, no lo sepa.

Edward Cullen.

El posible Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Deja su chaqueta a un lado y no hace ningún movimiento para salir de la habitación, miro por la ventana mientras intento no mirar cada uno de sus movimientos.

A través de la ventana abierta, una brisa que huele a lluvia reciente y cigarrillos, entra en la habitación. D.C. parece más tranquilo esta noche que de costumbre, la ciudad tan tranquila parece estar conteniendo su aliento junto con el resto del país, junto conmigo.

En silencio vamos a la sala para unirnos a los demás. Soy cuidadosa en tomar un lugar en la habitación, directamente opuesto al suyo. Instinto. Auto preservación tal vez.

—Están diciendo que tienes a Ohio. —Carlisle lo actualiza.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Ed, arqueando una ceja, después mira alrededor de la habitación, silbando a Jake, su pastor alemán negro, instándolo para que venga. El perro cruza la sala y salta al sofá, poniéndose sobre su regazo y dejándose acariciar la parte superior de su cabeza.

—… eso es correcto, Roger, la campaña de Edward Cullen logró una hazaña impresionante este año, hasta que, bueno, ese incidente… —discuten los reporteros. Ed agarra el control remoto y la apaga. Me mira brevemente.

Una conexión más, una mirada solemne. La habitación se queda en silencio.

En mi experiencia, a los chicos les encanta hablar de sí mismos y sus logros. Ed, por el contrario lo evita. Como si estuviera harto de hacer tragedia la historia de su vida. La historia que ha sido el centro de atención de los medios desde que comenzó su campaña.

Puedes notar los diversos grados de respeto en la voz de una persona cuando hablan sobre un particular Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Para algunos Presidentes, el grado es inexistente, más como desprecio. Para otros, el nombre se convierte en algo mágico e inspirador, llenándote de la misma sensación cuando tomas la bandera americana con el rojo, blanco y azul: orgullo y esperanza. Tal fue el caso de la presidencia de Anthony Cullen , el padre de Ed, fallecido varios años atrás.

Mi propio padre, que hasta entonces había apoyado al partido opuesto, pronto se convirtió en un firme seguidor del demócrata, influenciado por el carisma del Presidente Cullen . La increíble conexión del hombre con la gente, no sólo se extendía en la nación, si no en el extranjero, mejorando nuestras relaciones internacionales. Tenía once años cuando me presentaron al legendario y encantador Cullen.

Ed Cullen , estaba en su adolescencia cuando su padre comenzó con su primer periodo, él tenía un futuro brillante. Yo, por otra parte, seguía siendo una niña, sin idea de quién era o a dónde iba.

Más de una década después, incluso ahora, lucho con la sensación de fracaso por no hacer algo importante. Un trabajo significativo y un hombre que me ame; esas era las cosas que quería. Mis padres querían más: política. En su lugar fui a servicios sociales. Pero no importa a cuántas personas he ayudado, cuánto me he dicho a mí misma que ser un adulto sólo significa que estaré en mi mejor momento para hacer la diferencia. No puedo sentir que estoy a la altura de lo que mis padres esperaban para mí. De lo que yo quería para mí.

Porque en este mismo momento, mientras esperamos que se anuncie el próximo Presidente, esos sueños se ciernen en el aire, y me temo que cuando lleguen los resultados, convertirán mis esperanzas en nada.

Espero en silencio mientras los hombres conversan, la voz de Ed me llega de vez en cuando.

Ignorarlo se siente imposible, pero eso es todo lo que puedo manejar ahora.

La suite es grandiosa, decorada para los gustos de aquellos que pueden pagar habitaciones que cuestan mil dólares la noche. El tipo de hotel que ofrece menta en las almohadas y han sido más que hospitalarios con nosotros, porque Ed es una celebridad. Han ido tan lejos como enviar pretzel de yogur, después que la prensa aseguró que eran los favoritos de él.

Incluso había una botella de champaña enfriándose. Edward le pidió a uno de los ayudantes de la campaña que la retirara de la habitación. Todos se sorprendieron, todos pensaron que Ed pensaba que había perdido la elección.

Sé que no es el caso. Simplemente sé que si los resultados no son lo que esperaba, no querría champán fresca allí. Un recordatorio de su pérdida.

Dejando a Jake en el sofá, anda inquietamente por la habitación y se sienta al lado de su jefe de campaña junto a la ventana, y enciende un cigarrillo. Los recuerdos juegan en mi cabeza. De mis labios rodeando el mismo cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios.

Miro a Jake, sus ojos están cálidos y su cola se menea ligeramente. El perro levanta la cabeza en alerta mientras Embry entra en la habitación, sin aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de suceder o lo que está sucediendo. Informa a la habitación que el conteo está listo. Y mientras anuncia el nombre del próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, la mirada de Edward se queda atrapada en la mía.

Una mirada.

Un segundo.

Un nombre.

Cierro los ojos, agacho la cabeza para oír las noticias y sonrío. La sensación de pérdida me abruma.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

COMO HE PENSADO EN TI POR AÑOS

 **Isabella**

Diez meses antes...

Desde que empecé a trabajar a tiempo completo, mis días parecen haberse hecho más largos y mis noches más cortas. Tal vez me he hecho más vieja y las grandes reuniones han perdido parte de su atractivo; pasar el tiempo con un grupo pequeño de amigos es algo que ahora disfruto mucho más. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y en nuestra cabina vip, se encuentra mi mejor amiga Emily, su novio Sam, Mike, una especie de pretendiente/amigo y quien insistió en celebrar por lo menos un ratito esta noche.

—Estas cumpliendo veintidós, bebé —me dice Emily mientras levanta su cóctel en mi dirección—. Espero que ahora finalmente arrastres el culo fuera para votar en las elecciones presidenciales del próximo año.

Gimo, las opciones hasta ahora no han sido suficientes para entusiasmarme.

¿La lucha actual y el desagradable Presidente quien tratará de lograr un segundo mandato? O los candidatos del partido opuesto, algunos de los cuales son demasiado difíciles de tomar en serio teniendo en cuenta la ideología radical que están abrazando. A veces parece que sólo están diciendo la cosa más loca que les viene a la mente para quitarse a sí mismos un poco de aire.

—Sería interesante si Edward Cullen se postula —añade Sam. Mi bebida se derrama sobre mi suéter con su mención.

—Tiene mi voto automáticamente —continúa Sam.

—¿De veras? —Emily mueve su ceja de forma peculiar y sigue tomando tequila.

—Isabella conoce a Sweetcullen.

Me burlo y me limpio rápidamente el lugar húmedo en mi suéter. —No lo hago, no realmente—aseguro a los chicos, luego disparo un ceño fruncido hacia Emily —: No sé de dónde sacas eso.

—De ti.

—Yo...nosotros... —Niego con mi cabeza, enviando una mirada molesta—. Nos hemos visto, pero eso no implica que lo conozco. No conozco las cosas importantes sobre él. Sé tanto como todos ustedes y la prensa no es fiable.

¡Dios! No sé por qué le dije a Emily las cosas que hice por Edward Cullen ...

En una época cuando era más joven y claramente muy impresionable. Cometí el error de declararle a mi mejor amiga que quería casarme con el hombre. Pero incluso entonces, al menos tenía el ingenio para extraerle una promesa de que nunca le diría a un alma. Supongo, que las promesas de niña siempre tienden a parecer tan infantiles cuando somos adultos, fue por eso que no le importó decirlo ahora o por el efecto de los tres chupitos de tequila que se ha mandado al hilo.

—Vamos, no solo lo viste, tuviste un enamoramiento por él durante años — dice Emily, riendo.

Veo a su novio darme una mirada avergonzada. —Creo que Em está lista para ir a casa.

—No lo estoy, todavía no estoy lo suficientemente borracha —protesta mientras él se mueve para que sea fácil que salga de la cabina.

Gime pero permite que la levante y se gira hacia Mike.

—¿Cómo se siente competir con el hombre más caliente de la historia?

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunta Mike.

—La gente de esa revista lo nombró el hombre vivo más sexy, sabes... — cuenta Emily —. ¿Cómo se siente competir con él?

Mike envía a Sam una mirada que da a entender: sin duda que Emily está lista para volver a casa.

—Está tan borracha —me disculpo con Michael—. Ven aquí, Em —digo mientras envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras tanto Sam le permite apoyarse en su hombro. Juntos, le ayudamos a salir y meterse dentro del taxi, Mike se despide de ella, enviándolos a su destino.

Mike y yo tomamos el siguiente taxi. Le da al taxista mi dirección y luego se voltea hacia mí.

—¿Qué quiso decir?

—Nada. —Miro por la ventana, mi estómago retorciéndose. Trato de reírme, pero me siento enferma del estómago con el pensamiento de que las personas sepan qué tan enamorada estaba de Ed Cullen —. Tengo Veintidós, eso sucedió hace diez u once años. Fue un enamoramiento infantil.

—Un enamoramiento que se terminó, ¿cierto?

Sonrío. —Por supuesto —lo tranquilizo, después giro para mirar hacia las luces de la ciudad parpadear mientras avanzamos para llegar a casa.

Un enamoramiento que fue aplastado, por supuesto. No puedes tener un enamoramiento de alguien que sólo has visto como, ¿qué? ¿Dos veces? La segunda vez fue un momento tan fugaz y tan abrumador... y el primero... bueno.

Tenía once años, y de alguna manera recuerdo todo sobre él. Sigue siendo el día más emocionante que recuerdo, aunque no me gusta reconocer el efecto que provocó en mí, conocer al hijo del Presidente. Tenía once años, vivíamos en una casa de piedra de dos pisos al este de Capitol Hill en Washington, D.C. Mi padre, mi madre, un gato atigrado llamado Percy y yo. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una rutina diaria; yo iba a la escuela, mi madre acudía a las oficinas de Women Of The World, papá iba al Senado y Percy nos daba el tratamiento de hielo cuando todos llegábamos a casa.

No nos alejábamos de esa rutina, era cómodo para mis padres; pero ese día pasó algo emocionante.

Percy fue enviado a mi habitación, lo que significaba que mamá no quería que causara travesuras. Se acurrucó al pie de mi cama, lamiendo sus patas, no interesado en los ruidos en la planta baja. Sólo hacia una pausa para mirarme de vez en cuando como si mirara a través de una rendija pequeña en mi puerta. Había estado sentada allí durante los últimos diez minutos, mirando al servicio secreto moverse dentro y fuera de mi casa.

Hablaban en tono silencioso por sus auriculares.

—¿Charlie? Una última vez. ¿Éste? ¿O… éste? —la voz de mi madre flotaba dentro de mi habitación a través de la sala.

—Este —Mi padre sonaba distraído. Probablemente se estaba vistiendo. Hubo una pequeña pausa y casi pude sentir la decepción de mi madre.

—Creí que debería vestir este —dijo.

Mi madre siempre le preguntaba a papá sobre qué ponerse para noches especiales. Pero si no escogía el vestido que ella quería, llevaba el que pensaba que él elegiría.

Me pude imaginar a mi madre poniendo a un lado el negro y dejando cuidadosamente el vestido rojo sobre la cama.

A mi padre no le gustaba cuando mi madre conseguía demasiada atención, pero a mi madre le encantaba. Y, ¿por qué no? Tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una espesa melena de cabello castaño rojizo. Aunque mi padre era veinte años mayor y los aparentaba, mi madre parecía más joven día a día. Soñaba con crecer para ser tan hermosa y lista como ella lo era.

Me preguntaba qué hora era. Mi estómago gruñó con el aroma de las especias que se burlaban de mis fosas nasales. ¿Romero? ¿Albahaca? Tenía todo revuelto sin importar cuantas veces Jessa, nuestra ama de llaves, me había explicado cuál era cuál.

En la planta baja, el chef de un restaurante de lujo cocinaba en nuestra cocina.

El servicio secreto había estado preparando la casa durante horas. Me dijeron que tenía que probar los alimentos del Presidente antes de que le fueran servidos.

La comida parecía tan deliciosa que estaría agradecida de probar un bocado. Pero mi padre le pidió a Jessa que me llevara escaleras arriba. No quería que asistiera porque era "demasiado joven". ¿Y qué? Pensé. La gente solía casarse a mi edad. Tenía edad suficiente para quedarme sola en casa. Querían que actuara madura, como una señorita. ¿Pero cuál era el punto si nunca llegaría a actuar la parte para la que me habían preparado?

—Es una cena de negocios, no es una fiesta, y Dios sabe que necesitamos de estas cosas para estar bien. —Se quejó papá cuando traté de abogar por mi caso.

—Papá —gruñí—. Puedo comportarme.

—¿Realmente crees que Bella puede comportarse? —Disparó a mi madre una mirada y mi madre sonrió—. No cumplirás once hasta la semana que viene. Eres demasiado joven para estos eventos. No va a ser nada más que hablar de política. Sólo quédate en tú habitación.

—Pero es el Presidente —dije con tanta convicción que mi voz temblaba. Mi mamá salió de su dormitorio en ese glorioso vestido rojo que lucía elegantemente sobre su figura y se asomó a regañarme. Yo le puse mi mejor carita desesperada por la emoción mirándola desde la planta baja.

—Isabella —dijo con un suspiro.

Me enderece hacia arriba desde mi posición con la cabeza agachada. Suspiró otra vez, entonces caminó hasta su habitación, cogió el teléfono de su mesita de noche, marcó una extensión y dijo—: Jessa, ¿puede ayudar a Isabella a vestirse?

Mis ojos se ensancharon y, milagrosamente, Jessa repentinamente me arrastró a mi habitación, sonriendo alegremente y moviendo su cabeza. —¡Niña! ¡Persuades a un rey que te de su corona!

—Juré no hacer nada. Mi madre simplemente me vio asomándome y debe haberse dado cuenta de que esto es una oportunidad única en la vida.

—Bien entonces, vamos a poner tú cabello en una trenza larga y bonita — Jessa dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir los cajones de mi tocador—. ¿Qué vestido vas a usar?

—Sólo tengo una opción. —Le mostré el único vestido que todavía me quedaba, y me ayudó a ponérmelo cuidadosamente.

—Estás creciendo demasiado rápido —dijo con cariño mientras me inclinaba hacia el espejo. Estaba parada detrás de mí y cepillaba mi pelo.

Miré mi reflejo y admiré el vestido. Me gustó el azul de la tela de satén. Me imaginé de pie junto a mi madre en su vestido rojo y mi padre en su traje perfectamente a la medida. Entrar al mundo prohibido y misterioso de mis padres fue emocionante, pero nada fue más emocionante que conocer al Presidente.

Cuando el Presidente llegó, un grupo de hombres se arrastró detrás de él, todos ellos en trajes. Eran altos y guapos, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada mirando al joven que estaba al lado del Presidente para notar otra cosa.

Era hermoso. Su cabello era de color rubio con tonos más rojos, casi cobrizo, y aunque estaba peinado hacia atrás, era indisciplinado en los extremos y rizado en el cuello.

Era un centímetro más alto que el Presidente. Su traje parecía echo a medida. Me miraba fijamente, y aunque sus labios no se movían y su expresión no revelaba nada, podía jurar que sus ojos se reían de mí.

El Presidente Cullen sacudió la mano de mi madre antes de saludar a mi padre. Separé los ojos del joven que estaba junto a él y vi que los labios del Presidente se curvaban un poco mientras me miraba. Cuando fue mi turno, tomé su mano.

—Mi hija, Isabella ...

—Bella —lo corregí.

Mi madre sonrió. —Ella insistió en no perderse la diversión.

—Chica inteligente. —sonrió el Presidente, señalando a su lado con evidente orgullo mientras atraía al joven a su lado—. Mi hijo, Edward. Él va a ser Presidente un día —dijo en tono conspirativo.

El joven que no podía dejar de mirar se rió en silencio. Era una risa baja y profunda, y me hizo sonrojar. De repente, no quería estrecharle la mano. Pero, ¿cómo podría evitarlo?

Tomó mi mano en la suya, era caliente y fuerte. La mía era suave y temblorosa. —Absolutamente no —dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me di cuenta de que mis padres nos miraban con atención. —No pareces Presidente —le dije al Presidente Cullen .

—¿Cómo es un Presidente?

—Viejo.

El Presidente Cullen rió. —Dame tiempo —señaló su brillante cabello rubio bañado de blanco y dio una palmada en la espalda de Edward, luego dejó que mis padres lo llevaran al comedor.

Los adultos se centraron en hablar de política y proyectos de ley, mientras me centraba en la comida deliciosa. Cuando mi plato estuvo limpio, llamé al camarero y tranquilamente pregunté por otro.

—Isabella —mi padre advirtió.

El camarero miró a mi padre, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos, y traté de repetir la pregunta en voz baja.

El Presidente me miró con interés.

Sintiéndome preocupada, me preguntaba si era malo pedir más antes de que terminaran.

Edward tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, pero sus ojos parecían reírse de mí otra vez. Su mirada no me dejó cuando le dijo al camarero—: Yo también voy a querer un poco más.

Le di una sonrisa agradecida y luego volví a sentirme nerviosa. Su sonrisa era tan poderosa. Podía sentirla perforando mi corazón.

Eché un vistazo a mis manos descansando sobre mi regazo y admiré mi vestido. Esperaba que Edward pensara que me veía linda. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela sí. Al menos, eso es lo que me dijeron.

Mientras mis padres hablaban con el Presidente y Edward, jugueteé con mi trenza, colocándolo en el lado de mi hombro, luego detrás de mi espalda. La atención de Edward volvió a mí, y cuando sus ojos brillaron con una risa más tranquila, el agujero en mi estómago volvió.

El camarero nos trajo dos nuevos platos llenos de codornices rellenas y quinua. Mis padres todavía me miraban como si fui demasiado atrevida por pedir otro plato delante del Presidente.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y dijo—: Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que eres demasiado joven para pedir lo que quieres.

—Oh, no te preocupes, a veces no lo pido. Solo lo tomo.

Esto me ganó una risa muy amable de Edward. El Presidente frunció el ceño, luego me guiñó un ojo. Cuando Edward volvió su atención al grupo, noté que sus ojos parecían un tono más claro que el verde. Brillaba como el agua del mar.

Me senté allí, tratando de absorber todo, sabiendo que ese momento, esa noche, sería la experiencia más emocionante de mi vida.

Pero como todo en la vida... no duraría para siempre.

Miré con desilusión cuando el Presidente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar las gracias a mis padres por la cena.

Me levanté también, con los ojos fijos en Edward. La forma en que él se paraba, la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que se veía. Empecé a preguntarme a qué olía también. Seguí al grupo en silencio hacia el vestíbulo. El Presidente se volvió y señalo su mejilla presidencial—. ¿Un beso, jovencita?

Sonriendo, me levanté sobre los dedos de los pies y le besé la mejilla. Cuando volví a bajar, mi mirada atrapó a Edward.

Como si estuviera en automático, mis dedos se elevaron de nuevo. Parecía natural que le diera un beso de despedida también. Cuando mis labios rozaban su mandíbula, era dura y hacía cosquillas con un poco de rastrojo. Era como besar a una estrella de cine. Giró su cabeza y me besó la mejilla a cambio, y casi me quedé sin aliento por la sorpresa de sentir sus labios en mi mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera componerme, él y el Presidente salieron por la puerta, y todo el ajetreo y el bullicio del día se marcho con ellos, volviendo la casa silenciosa.

Apurándome a subir por las escaleras, los vi salir desde la ventana de mi habitación. El Presidente fue introducido en la parte trasera de su brillante coche negro con chófer.

Antes de entrar, el Presidente dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda y le apretó la nuca con un gesto amistoso.

El hoyo en mi estómago se convirtió en una bola cuando desaparecieron en el coche.

El coche se puso en marcha y bajó por la calle tranquila del barrio, con pequeñas banderas americanas ondeando en el frente. Un rastro de coches los siguió, uno tras otro.

Cerré mi ventana, cerré mis cortinas, luego me quité el vestido y lo colgué con cuidado. Luego me metí en el pijama de franela y me acosté en la cama mientras mi madre entraba.

—Fue una velada encantadora —dijo mi madre—. ¿Te divertiste?

Sonreí como si se estuviera riendo de algo. Asentí con la cabeza honestamente. —Me gustó escuchar las conversaciones. Me gustó todo el mundo.

Ella seguía sonriendo. —Edward es guapo. Lo notaste, por supuesto. También es inteligente y con un futuro prometedor.

Asentí en silencio.

—Tu padre y yo estamos escribiendo una carta al Presidente para agradecerle por pasar su noche con nosotros. ¿Quieres escribirle también?

—No, gracias —dije remilgadamente.

Ella alzó las cejas y rió. —Bueno. ¿Estás segura? Si cambias de opinión, déjala en el vestíbulo mañana.

Mamá dejó mi habitación y me quedé en la cama, pensando en la visita, sobre lo que el Presidente había dicho sobre su hijo.

Decidí escribir a Edward una carta, sólo porque no podía dejar de sentirme asombrada y sorprendida por la visita. ¿Y si no sólo hubiera conocido a un Presidente esta noche, sino dos? Esa tuvo que llevarse el premio de las reuniones, seguro.

Utilicé la primera página de la papelería que mi abuela me envió para mi cumpleaños, y con mi mejor caligrafía escribí: Quiero darle las gracias a usted y al Presidente por venir. Si usted decide presentarse a la presidencia, tiene mi voto. Incluso estaría dispuesta a unirme a su campaña.

Lamí el sello y lo cerré con firmeza, y puse la carta en mi mesa de noche. Entonces apagué el interruptor de luz y me metí debajo de mis cobertores. Yací en mi cama y en la oscuridad. Estaba en todas partes. En el techo, en las sombras y en el edredón.

Y me preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver y de repente el pensamiento de que él no me viera crecer, produjo un dolor en mi pecho.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Mike estaba estudiando mi perfil.

—Un enamoramiento que ha sido aplastado, ¿verdad? —pregunta de nuevo.

Me vuelvo hacia él, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que ya hemos aparcado en frente de mi edificio. Me río y salgo del taxi, mirando a dentro. —Absolutamente.

—Asiento con más firmeza esta vez—. Estoy enfocada en mi carrera ahora. —Y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, despidiéndolo.

EL ANUNCIO

 **Edward**

Nunca fui el tipo de hombre tentado a probar los zapatos de mi padre.

Demasiado limpios, demasiado clásicos, demasiado grandes.

Pero, extrañamente, sus zapatos son el recuerdo que más claro tengo de él, paseando en un círculo perfecto alrededor de su escritorio durante una llamada telefónica tensa. Yo, a sus pies, construyendo un rompecabezas.

Mi padre se esforzaba por la perfección de todas las cosas, incluyendo su apariencia. De traje impecable, su rostro suavemente afeitado, su cabello cortado a la perfección.

Mientras que yo, joven y desorientado, soñaba con la libertad. Libre de la privilegiada vida de éxito que mi padre nos dio a mi madre y a mí.

Mil veces mi papá dijo que yo sería Presidente. Les dijo a sus amigos, a los amigos de sus amigos, y me lo dijo a mí a menudo. Me reí y lo rechacé.

Los siete años que pasé creciendo en la Casa Blanca fueron los siete años que estuve orando por salir de la Casa Blanca.

La política me interesaba, sí. Hacer política, no.

Pero sabía que mi papá rara vez se dormía en los laureles. La mayoría de las elecciones que hizo fueron equivocadas para nosotros, incluso cuando eran correctas para la mayoría de la población. Mi mamá perdió a su marido el día que él entró a la Casa Blanca.

Perdí a mi papá el día que decidió que ser Presidente sería su legado.

Trató de hacer malabares con todo, pero ningún humano en el mundo podía dirigir el país y todavía tener energía para su esposa e hijo adolescente.

Mi vida, como lo imaginé después de la Casa Blanca, se centraría en el trabajo, tal vez en Wall Street. Tendría la libertad de hacer todas las cosas que nunca pude hacer bajo la mirada atenta de América.

Mi padre corrió para la reelección y ganó.

Después, a los tres años de su segundo mandato, un infeliz ciudadano puso dos balas en él. Una en su pecho, otra en su estómago.

Han pasado miles de días desde ese entonces. Demasiados años viviendo en el pasado. Ahora, mientras que aseguro mis gemelos y aliso mi corbata, pienso de nuevo en los zapatos y me doy cuenta que estoy a punto de entrar en ellos.

—¿Listo, Señor?

Asiento con la cabeza, y él empuja la cortina.

El mundo está observando. Han estado especulando, esperando, preguntándose.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

LA NOTICIA

 **Isabella**

La mañana después de mi cumpleaños, me doy cuenta que la luz en el contestador está parpadeando. Presiono play. La mitad lo escucho mientras estoy acostada en la cama, tratando de sacudir mi aturdimiento.

—Isabella, soy yo tu madre, llámame.

—Isabella, responde tu celular.

Después de un tercer mensaje similar, me levanto, pongo el café y devuelvo la llamada. —¿Has oído el rumor? —Me pregunta en lugar de un saludo.

—He estado dormida durante las pasadas... siete horas. —Entrecierro los ojos—. ¿Qué rumor?

—¡Es en la televisión nacional! Y nos han invitado a su campaña inaugural, Bella, debes venir. Es hora de mojarte los pies en la política.

Mi primer pensamiento es el mismo que he tenido durante años. Que yo no quiero estar en la política. He visto y oído demasiadas cosas siendo la hija de un senador. He vivido mucho ya.

—Es el momento para que puedas hacer una diferencia, adoptar medidas en abrazar tu propio poder personal... —Mi madre continúa, y mientras divaga, enciendo la televisión. La cara de Edward destella ante mí.

Su rostro bronceado, un poco sin afeitar, perfectamente simétrico, caliente como el infierno.

Se pone de pie detrás de un podio; un lugar en el que nunca ha sido fotografiado antes. Los paparazzi lo han pillado en citas, en la playa, haciendo deportes. En todas partes; pero nunca, no que yo sepa, detrás de un podio.

Un traje negro y corbata carmesí cubren su cuerpo apto para una portada de GQ, su traje es tan negro que los trajes negros de los hombres que lo rodean parecen grises en comparación.

Ha sido conocido por ser un amante de la naturaleza, se mantiene en forma al experimentar cada deporte de aventura y de naturaleza deportiva que tiene para ofrecer. Natación, tenis, senderismo, paseos a caballo. Su magro cuerpo atlético, claramente definido bajo el traje equipado, es seguramente un testimonio de ello. Una boca bastante seductora se curva en una sonrisa mientras habla por el micrófono.

Debajo de él, una línea negra desplazándose por la pantalla dice:

NOTICIA: EDWARD CULLEN HA CONFIRMADO SU INTENCIÓN DE POSTULARSE A LA PRESIDENCIA.

Leí la línea de nuevo. También vagamente escucho su voz en el televisor. Tiene una voz tan deliciosa, que hace a los pequeños vellos de mis brazos, ponerse de punta.

—…presentación para el Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América.

Algo dentro de mí, da saltos mortales; estoy golpeada por una serie de emociones-conmociones, entusiasmo, incredulidad. Vuelvo a caer en el sofá y presiono un lado del estómago para mantener las cosas aladas en mi interior. Mi madre me sigue diciendo lo mucho que mi padre y ella amarían mi compañía en la cena, pero apenas escucho.

¿Cómo puedo cuando Ed Cullen está en la TV?

Es tan hermoso. Apuesto que cada mujer que lo está viendo quiere que sea el padre de sus bebés, que ponga esos labios sobre nadie más que ella, y utilizar esos ojos para mirar a nadie más.

Este dios.

El príncipe de América.

¿Ha decidido postularse a Presidente? Habla desde un lugar de confianza y fuerza.

Sé de primera mano que la política no es para los débiles. Sé lo que mi padre ha tenido que pasar para alcanzar y mantener su asiento en el Senado. Sé el tipo de sacrificio, paciencia y disciplina que requiere servir al pueblo. Sé que a pesar de hacer todo lo posible, las críticas lo han mantenido despierto por las noches más veces de las que gustaría admitir. Sé que ser Presidente no puede ser más fácil que ser senador. Y sé que Edward realmente no había querido esto.

Pero después de que su padre fuese asesinado, nuestra economía se fue a la mierda. Todos estamos básicamente en el punto de agarrar un salvavidas, y la situación es tan extrema que no hay probablemente los suficientes como para dar la vuelta.

Entonces, ¿lo está haciendo?

¿Se está postulando?

—¡Sé que realmente no tienes ninguna excusa para no venir! —Mi madre sigue.

—Está bien.

—¿Acabas de estar de acuerdo, Isabella? —Mi madre suena tan impactada que sonrío por haber logrado darle una sorpresa.

Demonios, incluso me sorprende que no estoy cantando una canción. La culpa es de mi cumpleaños y de otro año que paso, esperando una señal de neón grande, que me señale hacia mi camino de vida ideal.

Otro año pasó a la espera de que llegara el momento de: esto es lo que eres, esto es lo que estás destinada a hacer. Cuando recuerdo la noche en que los Cullen vinieron para la cena; me sentí como si estuviera tocada por algo emocionante, histórico y significativo. Ese momento me marca de muchas maneras. No se puede expresar con palabras. El respeto, el honor y completo asombro de estar frente al Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Hace que quieras hacer grandes cosas también.

Tal vez ver a Ed de nuevo me va a traer claridad. O por lo menos, en realidad podría llegar a conocerlo y ver de lo que está hecho. Ver si realmente es capaz de cumplir con el apellido Cullen .

Tengo curiosidad. Estoy intrigada.

Tal vez estoy incluso en la necesidad de convencerme a mí misma, que mi amor de la infancia está fuera de combate.

O tal vez, al igual que el resto del mundo, estoy emocionada. De que por fin hay un hombre que realmente puede ganar el respeto de un pais, cortar la cinta roja, y hacer un trabajo serio.

—Voy a ir contigo. —Estoy de acuerdo, para el deleite de mi madre—. ¿Cuándo es?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

AUN SOY ESA CHICA

 **Isabella**

Me he mudado a mi propio piso cerca de las oficinas de la organización. Un dormitorio y un armario de tamaño considerable, son mis lujos. Mi armario está lleno de trajes poderosos más que cualquier otra cosa. Son necesarios para cazar patrocinadores y dar oportunidades de trabajo para nuestras mujeres... nuevas oportunidades que les ayuden a ser mejores.

Pero hay una fila corta de vestidos en el abarrotado armario de mi nuevo apartamento. Podría no tener docenas de opciones para elegir; pero era la noche de la fiesta inaugural, y me alegro de tener más elecciones que el vestido que llevaba cuando tenía once años.

Emily está muriendo de celos, y Mike e incluso Sam han insinuado estar dispuestos a acompañarme al evento —en caso que necesite una escolta. Los rechacé, ya que voy con mi madre. Mi padre, como un demócrata corriente, no está realmente convencido de apoyar a un candidato independiente y su sola presencia así lo anunciaría. Pero mi madre tiene una mente propia y, cuando se trata de Cullen, parece que yo también. Me pregunto en qué clase de hombre se ha convertido Ed Cullen, y si él sigue siendo tan buen jugador como parece; para cuando la fascinación y persecución de la prensa, lo enfoque en pleno.

Terminé eligiendo el vestido amarillo con la espalda abierta.

Me peino el pelo castaño cayendo en ondas por mi espalda, añado un clip de cristalino brillante para sostenerlo en el costado, y me dirijo abajo, donde mi madre me espera en el Lincoln Town Car.

La última vez que vi a Ed , fue hace dos años y ocho meses. Lo recuerdo. Ya era más alta, oficialmente una mujer, y como mi madre, estoy usando un vestido negro. Edward está también vestido de negro, de pie junto a su madre. Parece derrotado y ella lo golpea en un hombro, hasta que pone su brazo alrededor de ella. Él es mayor, un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, mucho más masculino, y sus ojos no me detectan cuando sigo a mis padres para darle mis condolencias. Y entonces me siento atrás, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras observo a Ed enterrar a su padre. Su madre lloró suavemente, con delicadeza, y lloró el país; Se quedó allí, fuerte y orgulloso, el muchacho que su padre crió, quien lo entrenó para resistir la catástrofe y seguir adelante.

Volviendo al presente, me sorprendo lo rápido que llegamos al evento. Nos rodean adornos blancos salpicados de plata y azul.

Estoy un poco fuera de mi zona de confort cuando sigo a mi madre en el salón de baile. Caminando a través de esas puertas, es como abrir las páginas de una enciclopedia viviente, llena de importantes nombres de políticos, filántropos, herederos y herederas, junto con la gente de las altas esferas de las mejores escuelas del país, Duke, Princeton, Harvard.

Y de repente todos los artistas, escritores y poetas... y los ganadores de Pulitzer y de premios Nobel y caras que se ven en las películas más taquilleras del año...

De alguna manera, todos desaparecen de la habitación cuando diviso a Ed Cullen.

Está en el otro extremo. Alto y ancho de hombros, con el pelo cobrizo y brillando bajo las luces. Lleva un traje negro perfecto y un moño de color platino, camisa de un blanco pristino al contraste del matiz dorado de su piel.

Mi boca se seca y mi corazón parece empezar a trabajar un poco más para bombear la sangre a través de mi sistema.

No es fácil perder la pista a Cullen, que es el favorito de los medios de comunicación. A sido retratado al detalle: desde el adolescente rebelde, al individuo de la universidad privada, al hombre en que se ha convertido.

El candidato más joven en la historia. Mi madre dice que representa los años de oro que su padre nos regaló —crecimiento, empleo, paz. Quiero eso. Cada uno de los miles de seguidores aquí esta noche, quieren eso.

A medida que camina a través de la multitud…resplandece, el aire aromatizado con los más caros perfumes, me nubla por intervalos y saludo a algunos de los conocidos de mi madre, todos vestidos para impresionar. La fama siempre gravitó hacia los Cullen, su presencia endosa silenciosamente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Ed —de hecho, me sé la hora exacta, pero quiero fingir que no lo contaba tan religiosamente. Es más alto de lo que parecía incluso en la televisión, asomándose sobre las otras personas por unas cuantas pulgadas.

Y Dios.

Él es todo un hombre.

Mismo peinado. Ojos verde intenso. Cuerpo de dios griego.

La confianza le resplandece por cada poro. Incluso el traje negro que lleva es perfecto.

Si alguna vez hubo un hombre con un aire a su alrededor, de privilegio y éxito, ese es Edward Cullen.

Los Cullen han sido influyentes desde que nacieron. Las líneas de sangre se remontan a los lores ingleses. Lo llamaban príncipe cuando su padre estaba vivo, ahora está a punto de tomar el trono del rey.

Cuando la revista People lo llamó el hombre vivo más sexy, Forbes lo llamó el hombre de negocios más exitoso. Desapareció durante algunos años después de la escuela de leyes, construyendo silenciosamente, ampliando el imperio de bienes raíces de su familia. A juzgar por la cantidad de furgonetas de prensa fuera del salón de baile del partido inaugural, el mundo está siendo tomado por la tormenta de su regreso.

Cada titular tuvo hoy el nombre de Cullen en él.

Nunca he visto en mi vida, tanta gente importante junta en un solo lugar. No puedo creer que todos ellos salieron en su apoyo.

La enormidad del alcance de Ed me golpea, y estoy impresionada de repente que incluso pude enganchar una invitación a su fiesta de inauguración.

En la organización, ayudamos a las mujeres que pasan por momentos difíciles en sus vidas —divorcio, problemas de salud y traumas. El espíritu de la organización es muy útil y humilde. Aquí, es el mismo sentido, todo el mundo unido por una causa común; pero el aire es extraordinariamente poderoso.

La gente de aquí son los que mueven los hilos del mundo. Y esta noche, su mundo gira en torno a Edward Cullen.

Ed de repente es rodeado por una famosa actriz. Ella es cariñosa con él y detesto como se ve en un vestido tan ajustado, luciendo sus músculos tonificados, un respingón trasero y pechos siliconados.

Mi estómago se retuerce, parte de envidia, parte por el asombro. No tengo idea de lo que podía hablar con esa mujer- Es toda una estrella… manoseada pero estrella de todos modos.

—Él es tan guapo —susurra mi madre mientras nos dirigimos a su encuentro.

Mi nerviosismo aumenta. Ya hay demasiada gente a su alrededor, en espera de una introducción. Lo observo dar la mano, la firmeza de su agarre, la forma en que hace contacto visual. Tan... directa.

El nudo en mi estómago mantiene su apriete.

—Creo que voy a tomar un asiento allí —le susurro a mi madre y apunto a una sala de estar, con el menor número de gente.

—Oh, Isabella —la oigo decir.

—¡Yo lo he conocido, deja que los otros tengan su oportunidad!

No dejo que proteste más y al instante paso a un punto aislado. A partir de ahí, puedo escanear la multitud.

Es muy fácil para mí entablar una conversación con la gente del trabajo, pero esta multitud intimidaría a cualquiera. Miro a en un vestido blanco de diseñador en la esquina de la habitación. Miro mi vestido oro y me preguntó por qué elegí un color tan destacado cuando sería mejor mezclarme entre la multitud. Tal vez pensé que—finge hasta que lo logres—funcionaría. Que me vería tan sofisticada como los demás y de pronto fuera una mujer de mundo.

Muevo mi mirada de nuevo a la causa de todo el ruido de hoy.

Todo el mundo quiere saludar al príncipe Cullen y puedo ver que tomará un tiempo para que mi mamá tenga éxito; especialmente cuando los hombres siguen tratando de alejarlo de la línea.

Escaneo el salón de baile buscando la salida de los aseos y los encuentro en el extremo lejano. Al levantarme, mantengo la mirada recta mientras camino, ignorando al magnífico candidato entre un grupo de políticos y me dirijo al baño de damas, donde me deslizo para revisar mi maquillaje.

Tres mujeres están cotilleando como colegialas frente a los espejos.

—Quiero usarlo como piel —ronronea una mujer.

Me río interiormente y, sin embargo pretendo que no me enfada su adulación, especialmente cuando son bastante mayores como para ser su madre.

Una vez que salgo, voy directamente hacia el pasillo, directo a mi mesa, cuando piso el dobladillo de mi vestido mientras entro en el área alfombrada del salón de baile. Miro hacia mis zapatos y levanto mi vestido, nunca ralentizando mi paso, cuando me frena una figura grande.

Un brazo vuela para estabilizarme con seguridad.

Mi respiración queda atrapada y me congelo, notando la mano en mi talle. Su mano tan enorme que el calor se expande hasta el lado de mi pecho, presionando mis costillas. Y miro hacia arriba, a un pecho plano, unos centímetros arriba el lazo platino, y una garganta bronceada. Apenas logro pestañear antes de fijar mi vista directamente en los ojos de Edward Cullen.

Jadeo. —¡Señor Cullen!... Lo siento. No lo vi, estaba… —Su agarre es cálido y noto que me está soltando lentamente mientras se da cuenta que tengo el equilibrio—. Estaba teniendo problemas con el vestido —me apresuro a decir—. No debería estar usando este vestido.

Estoy completamente abrumada por su presencia. Masculino y atlético. Más alto que lo que recuerdo. Cara tan cincelada y hermosa. Todo en él es tan caliente que mis ojos duelen.

Odio que mis dedos se curven bajo su mirada—. En verdad no lo vi. Para que conste, no soy una loca fan. No es un intento de llamar su atención, no en absoluto.

—Y sin embargo, definitivamente la tienes. —Su voz es rica y profunda, pero su tono es juguetón y sus ojos parpadean.

De repente es difícil tragar.

Sus labios comienzan a curvarse y son magníficos y lujuriosos.

Labios besables.

Para desmayarse y fantasear. Incluso si dura sólo un segundo.

—De nuevo, perdóneme. —Sacudo la cabeza, exhalando nerviosamente—.Soy Bell…

—Sé quién eres.

Aunque sus labios ya no están curvados en una sonrisa, sus ojos brillan aún más, si es posible. Casi no puedo aceptar este intercambio. Este tipo es lo más parecido a un Dios en nuestro país. —Estoy bastante seguro que aún tengo tu carta en algún lugar —dice bajo.

Ed Cullen sabe quién soy.

Ed Cullen aún tiene mi carta.

En ese entonces él estaba en la universidad. Ahora el hombre delante de mí es completamente maduro, sazonado a la perfección. Y bueno, no puedo creer que le escribiera una carta.

—Ahora estoy doblemente avergonzada —susurro, agachando mi cabeza.

Cuando levanto los ojos, Ed sigue mirándome con una mirada directa, que estoy segura impacta enormemente a todo el mundo—. Dijiste que me ayudarías si alguna vez me postulaba.

Sacudo la cabeza, riéndome ligeramente de la idea. —Tenía once años. Sólo era una niña.

—¿Sigues siendo una niña?

—Ed. —Un tipo golpea su hombro y lo llama.

Él asiente con la cabeza al hombre y después simplemente me mira mientras estoy con la boca abierta, desconcertada por su pregunta.

—Estás ocupado. Iré a a a… —Digo y me retiro, dando unos cuentos pasos antes de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

Me está viendo irme.

Me mira como si estuviera un poco intrigado y un poco riéndose por dentro,

¿o tal vez lo imagine? Porque al instante que se da la vuelta, su amplia espalda se pierde mientras regresa a saludar a sus entusiastas partidarios.

—No puedo creer que fueras capaz de saludarlo antes que yo, esa fila es mortal —Mi mamá de repente está a mi lado—. Los grandes siguen tirando de él a un lado y otro. Vuelvo enseguida.

Vuelve a la fila mientras tomo asiento en la mesa una vez más, charlando durante un rato con una de las parejas de allí.

Todavía estoy vacilando por el encuentro.

—Oh, la hija del Senador Swan, es un placer. No puedo decir que lo conozca a él, pero es un buen hombre. Aunque demasiado joven para el puesto. Un voto en contra…

—Ah, en serio —interrumpe su esposa, deteniendo al viejo senador—. Vamos a saludar a Lewis y Jessica —dice, persuadiéndolo.

Me siento un poco aliviada cuando se alejan, temiendo decir algo vergonzoso. Todavía me siento mal por mi encuentro con Ed Cullen y no puedo concentrarme en nada más.

Miro mientras mi madre que espera pacientemente tras seis personas antes de saludarlo, hasta que finalmente lo abraza. Se ve tan pequeña y femenina contra su forma alta y musculosa. Cuando libera su brazo, estoy sorprendida al ver que ella apunta en mi dirección.

Mi estómago se hunde cuando la mirada de él sigue la dirección de su dedo.

Oh Mi Dios, ¿mi madre me está apuntando?

¿Ed me está mirando?

Nuestras miradas se encuentran y por un segundo, hay algo en sus ojos. Él asiente, como si le estuviera diciendo que ya ha dicho hola.

Mientras hablan, la mirada de él se queda en mí.

Estoy brevemente consiente de la curiosidad de la habitación, ya que colectivamente se preguntan que está mirando el nuevo candidato, sin embargo no puedo apartar mis ojos lo suficiente para comprobar quién está mirando exactamente.

Dios. Incluso se ve como la nobleza americana.

Ha crecido para ser la mezcla más deliciosa, pulida y terrosa y en algún lugar debajo de esa mirada puedo ver una primitividad que me atrae.

Una mujer desconocida se inclina en mi oído. —Es tan caliente y rico como un pastel. Y hace a la política emocionante.

La miro, después regreso a la mirada de Ed Cullen mientras él continua saludando a la fila. Ya casi ha terminado, pero estoy segura que no será por mucho tiempo. Una sombra cae sobre la mitad de su cara, pero puedo ver que ahora su atención se centra en una pareja de ancianos, su sonrisa apenas está allí, pero todavía es tan sexy y hermosa que hace que mis pulmones funcionen un poco más restringidos.

Una vez que termina de hablar con la pareja y él es capaz librarse, comienza a ajustar sus gemelos.

Y empieza a dirigirse en mi dirección. Se dirige en Mi dirección.

El tipo más caliente de la habitación se dirige en mi dirección, y mi corazón acaba de voltearse más de mil veces en un segundo dentro de mi pecho.

Echo un vistazo alrededor de la habitación en un intento de indiferencia, pero no soy tan buena actriz.

Tengo miedo de mirar a su cara hermosa y saber que él sabe el efecto que tiene en mí. Se necesita un momento para reunir coraje, cautelosa veo la expresión que está usando. Incluso más temeroso de encontrarle mirando directo.

Alguien lo detuvo para charlar. Exhalo.

Pero antes de que pueda liberar la tensión en mis hombros, Ed golpea al hombre de mediana edad en la espalda, le da la mano y se dirige otra vez en mi dirección.

Me siento avergonzada, luchando con estos sentimientos que no puedo suprimir.

Quiero hablar con él. Quiero hacerle preguntas. Tengo curiosidad y sed profesional, y tal vez quiero presionarme accidentalmente contra él una vez más.

Así puedo olerlo.

No, definitivamente no a lo último.

De todos modos, estoy segura de que con una bebida, estaré un poco menos nerviosa. Pero es demasiado tarde para bebidas ahora.

Antes de que pueda pararme para saludarlo una vez más, Ed —Ed jodido Cullen , el exquisito caramelo americano, se hunde en el asiento detrás de mí, los ojos se acercan a los míos mientras él se desplaza hacia adelante. —Para que conste, no soy un acosador loco tratando de llamar tu atención. —Su voz es tan íntima que parece que acaba de recorrer con su dedo, mi espina dorsal.

Y el timbre es como sexo en sábanas de seda. Su olor es un preludio… preludio de sexo.

Incluso sus cálidos e intensos ojos parecen una invitación para el sexo. Me río, ruborizándome.

Sus labios se contraen y ¿su sonrisa? Es un juego preliminar puro y malvado. Que las muchachas ingenuas como yo miran solamente en la TV. El tipo que se escabulle sin previo aviso hasta tus bragas. Sé que las he perdido y que no están donde pertenecen.

Oh Dios. Es la cosa más caliente que he visto.

Estoy luchando para suprimir un pequeño escalofrío desde adentro. —No te preocupes, sé quién eres tú también.

—Está bien. Pero apuesto a que no sabes lo serio que soy para obtener una respuesta.

—¿Disculpa?

Él sólo sonríe y examina mi cara, contemplándome en silencio. No puedo evitar hacer lo mismo. Sus rasgos están aún más definidos ahora, mil y un por ciento hombre, y cada pulgada visible de piel en su cuerpo parece haber sido besada recientemente por la luz del sol.

Noto el brillo de sus hermosos cabellos y ojos, y la forma en que huele a colonia cara. El espacio que su cuerpo ocupa y el calor que emana de cada pulgada atlética de él me hace sentir caliente por todas partes.

Realmente está aquí. En frente de mí.

Mi estómago se revuelve, y me río nerviosamente. Corro mis manos por mi vestido. —En ese momento estabas decido a no postularte como candidato. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? Quiero decir. Mírate ahora — digo, señalándolo. A Ed maldito Cullen sentado justo a mi lado, obviamente, sintiéndose muy entretenido por mi nerviosismo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —me advierte, su expresión seria pero con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

 _¿Que eres hermoso?_ Me pregunto.

 _¿Que no sé cómo tienes este efecto en mí y por qué aún después de todos estos años te deseo?_

—Confía en mí, no lo haces —susurro, ruborizada.

Se desplaza hacia delante y agarra un mechón suelto de mi cabello, tirando de él y viéndome lamer mis labios en nerviosismo. —Te estás preguntando por qué me postulé.

—¡No! Estoy... —Preguntándome por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo. No digo eso, simplemente me alejo y lo miro enrollar el mechón de cabello alrededor de la punta de su dedo índice, luego lo suelta lentamente, observándome mientras desenrolla su dedo muy, muy lentamente y lo deja caer.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás? —Pregunta, con voz profunda.

—Bien. No tan bien como pareces estar tú —le digo. Dios, _¿estoy flirteando?_

 _¡Por favor, no estés flirteando, Isabella!_

—Dudo eso. Dudo mucho eso —dice Ed, su voz todavía tan profunda y la sonrisa todavía en sus ojos, pero no en sus labios.

Parece tan centrado en mí que es como si no se diera cuenta de que todo el mundo está mirando en nuestra dirección.

Estoy nerviosa en su presencia, pero al mismo tiempo, no quiero que se vaya.

—Ya sabes, te he visto tres veces y me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de ti aparte de la historia ocasional que oigo —dejo escapar—. Son tan contrarias que ni siquiera sé en qué creer.

—Ninguna de ellas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Edward! —Me río, entonces me doy cuenta de que lo llamé por su nombre—. Quiero decir ... señor Cu…

—Ed. Isabella. A menos que todavía quieras que te diga Bella.

—¡Dios no! ¿Estás decidido a avergonzarme hoy?

—Realmente no. Aunque no puedo negar que encuentro el rosa en tus mejillas muy encantador.

Sus labios se curvan sensualmente, y hay un revoloteo en mi estómago cuando me guiña un ojo.

 _Cielo siento. ¿Él también está flirteando conmigo?_

Tímidamente miro hacia abajo, y me doy cuenta de que los pequeños picos duros de mis pezones están apareciendo contra mi vestido.

Mortificada, levanto los brazos para cruzarlos frente a mí, pero no antes de que lo descubra notándolos. Él lentamente levanta su mirada hacia la mía, su expresión no revela nada mientras desvía su atención hacia el grupo atestado que espera saludarlo.

—Debo irme. Pero no voy a decir adiós. —Él levanta una ceja elegante con intención. Empujando su silla hacia atrás y parándose en toda su altura.

Sus palabras me dejan confundida. No puedo responder con la suficiente rapidez, así que simplemente sonrío y me guardo todo ello para reflexionar íntimamente el resto de la noche.

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo mi madre y yo nos quedamos allí, en realidad, pero sé exactamente que tres veces miré en la dirección de Edward, y él se volvió para encontrarse con mi mirada, como si tuviera algún tipo de radar o simplemente me percibiera mirándolo.

Mi estómago se volvió loco cada uno de esos momentos, y aparté los ojos.

Cuando estamos listas para irnos, mi madre se toma el tiempo para despedirse. Considero llamar la atención de Ed para desearle buena suerte antes de salir, solo deseo que no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos y podido hablar un poco más. Pero está ocupado cuando lo busco a través de la multitud, y no quiero ser impertinente. Mientras sigo a mi padre a la puerta, uno de sus viejos amigos congresistas se detiene para decirnos adiós. Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, y por encima de su hombro, veo que los ojos de Ed se encuentran con los míos y me doy cuenta de que había estado observándome.

Me sonríe e inclina la cabeza en el más mínimo asentimiento, y hay algo en esa sonrisa y ese gesto que me llena de una extraña sensación de anticipación.

Por qué, simplemente lo sé.

En el viaje en la parte de atrás de la limusina con mi madre, soy incapaz de dejar de repetir las cosas que Ed me dijo cuando llegó. Más bien odio el hecho de que todavía no puedo controlar las cosas que él saca de mí. —Va a ganar —dice mi madre suavemente.

—¿Lo crees? —Le pregunto.

El deseo de que él gane de repente me golpea con tanta fuerza, casi me abruma. Sentada allí hablando con él, sentí una verdadera cualidad en él y una fuerza que te hace querer aferrarte a ella. Lo que es tonto, en serio, pero quieres un Presidente fuerte. Quieres a alguien que pueda mantener su cabeza en una crisis, alguien seguro, y alguien real.

—Bueno, su anuncio causó un gran revuelo. Pero los demócratas y los republicanos no dejarán ir la presidencia con tanta facilidad —dice mi madre, y presiono mis labios.

Cuando empiezo a salir del coche, mi madre dice—: Isabella , sabes cuánto odio que vivas sola aquí...

—Mamá —gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza con un ceño fruncido, luego la saludo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

Esa noche no es la primera vez en los últimos once años que sueño con Ed Cullen de nuevo, pero es la primera en la que el tipo en el sueño se ve exactamente como lo que sucedió esta noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

 **Isabella**

Sigo pensando en la noche anterior mientras me dirijo a mi oficina. He estado trabajando con mi mamá desde que tenía dieciocho años, tanto en mis estudios en Georgetown como en las horas de servicio social aquí. Ayudo a dirigir la organización y mis días suelen ser una combinación de recaudación de fondos, cazadora de empleos y conversaciones de apoyo con las mujeres que tomamos bajo nuestra ala. Acabo de recibir una llamada telefónica cuando un hombre alto con la cabeza llena de canas aparece en la puerta de mi oficina y llama.

—Hola, Isabella. Buenos días —habla con la familiaridad de viejos amigos. Reconozco su cara, pero no puedo identificar de dónde.

—Carlisle… —Extiende su mano, la cual sacudo rápidamente—. Desafortunadamente no tuvimos la oportunidad de ser presentados anoche. Soy el director de campaña de Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón salta.

—Oh, claro… Señor Carlisle, lo siento. Todavía no he tenido mi café. Por favor siéntese.

—No me quedaré mucho tiempo. Simplemente estoy aquí en nombre de Ed.

—¿Ed? —Pregunto.

—Sí. Quiere extenderle una invitación para unirse a su campaña.

Si ver al director de campaña de Ed en mi oficina no fue lo suficiente impactante, esto ciertamente lo es.

—Yo…

—Me dijo que fuiste la primera en ofrecerte ayudar y odia rechazar a su primera oferta.

Mis ojos se ensanchan.

—Señor Carlisle…

Ríe.

—Admito que me sorprendió. La mayoría de nuestros reclutas tienen experiencia, algo de lo que usted carece. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, a primera hora de la mañana. —Me mira como si se preguntara qué hice para merecer esto y no me gustan sus suposiciones.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que no tengo experiencia. Aprecio la oferta, pero tendré que rechazarla.

—Es justo.

—Pero envíe mis mejores deseos al señor Cullen.

—Lo haré. —Deja su tarjeta—. En caso de que podamos hacer algo por ti.

Nos estrechamos las manos y veo al hombre irse tan elegante y silenciosamente como cuando entró. Cuando está fuera de la vista, me hundo en mi silla, aturdida.

El resto del día me concentro en el trabajo, pero cuando voy hacia mi apartamento, me siento en el sofá, mi hermoso gato Doodles se enrosca en mi regazo y me pregunto por qué rechacé la oferta. He estado deseando hacer algo importante por mí misma, fuera de las sombras de mis padres. Trabajar en una campaña, ¿sería emocionante? ¿Por qué no acepté? Me pregunto si mi temor viene de la misma razón por la cuál sería tan emocionante. Porque implicaría a Edward Cullen, y me hace anhelar mantener una distancia segura.

Esa noche, veo un programa de televisión donde uno de los candidatos está discutiendo cosas sobre los inmigrantes pobres, los refugiados, y cómo aumentará los impuestos para que podamos convertirnos nuevamente en el mayor ejército en el mundo.

Hace que suene como si negarse a ayudar a los que sufren es la única manera en que podamos volver a nuestros días dorados.

Presiono mis labios y apago la televisión.

Tal vez pueda ayudar. Creo en él. Creo que es el mejor candidato que cualquiera de las opciones que han estado rondando en la televisión.

Agarro la tarjeta de Carlisle y llamo. —Señor Carlisle, soy Isabella Swan. He estado pensando en la oferta… y sí. Quiero ayudar. Estoy lista para cualquier cosa y para comenzar el lunes.

Hay un silencio atónico, entonces.

—Edward estará contento.

Me envía la dirección a donde debo presentarme el lunes, después cuelgo y miro con los ojos abiertos a mi teléfono.

¡Mierda! Acabo de firmar para trabajar en la campaña de Edward Cullen.

PRIMER DÍA

 **Isabella**

Mis ojos se fijan en la ventana de la parte trasera de la cabina mientras voy hacia la sede de la campaña presidencial del candidato Cullen .

Es un día claro de febrero.

La tranquilidad de D.C. parece un recordatorio permanente que este es el hogar del poderoso asiento presidencial del país. Grandes monumentos, alfombras de dólares, políticos hormigueando en sus cafés y calles, Washington te tienta y se muestra orgullosa y fuerte como la ciudad más elegante de la nación.

No hay ningún lugar en el que prefiero vivir. Si hay algo más allá de aquí... es sólo una aventura temporal.

Mi pulso está en D.C.

El pulso de la nación está en D.C.

Si Nueva York es el cerebro, Los Ángeles es la belleza, D.C. es el corazón, la vibrante alma en nuestros monumentos, cada uno de ellos es un testimonio de la fuerza y belleza de la experiencia americana.

Así que el taxi me lleva a través del corazón de todo, más allá del laberinto del Pentágono, a lo largo del Potomac, y por el Lincoln Memorial, las inmaculadas blancas paredes de la Casa Blanca y la cúpula del Capitolio.

No sé por qué estoy aquí.

¿Qué me poseyó para querer dejar mi trabajo y correr a ser una asistente de campaña?

La TV ha repetido su anuncio sin fin de veces, y he repetido la fiesta inaugural en mi cabeza igual.

No, sé por qué estoy aquí. Porque él me preguntó, tal vez. Y porque quiero tomar un pequeño papel en la historia.

Salto de la cabina y revuelvo mi bolso mientras el edificio de dos pisos, que tiene la campaña de Ed Cullen, se cierne ante nosotros.

Pago al conductor, y en el momento en que mis pasos empiezan a caminar sobre la acera, me siento recargada de esperanza y anticipación.

Soy llevada adentro por una mujer de mediana edad con una voz quebradiza e incluso lo es más el caminar. —Está listo para verte. —Señala a la zona principal del segundo piso, donde un grupo de personas flotan ansiosamente alrededor de Ed, un metro ochenta más de natural atletismo, cerebro, y calentura al extremo; vestido de pantalones grises y una camisa negra. Todos miran los afiches sobre la larga mesa.

Los brazos de Ed están cruzados, frunce el ceño ante algunas de las consignas que le están mostrando.

—No estoy entusiasmado sobre éste. —Su voz es profunda, aunque suave. Su gesto pensativo mientras golpea con un dedo algo en los papeles que claramente no le gusta—. Huelgas de mierda y eso no es lo que estamos haciendo.

Nosotros, como él y su equipo.

Parece ser el hombre más modesto y sin pretensiones, incluso cuando es fácilmente el más famoso.

—Isabella.

Levanta la cabeza y me ve. Y él pone esa risa en sus ojos que recuerdo tan bien, y no puedo ver lo que encuentra tan divertido sobre mí. Pero sonrío, sin sentido, solo porque su sonrisa es contagiosa.

Mientras él viene hacia mí, lleva ese encanto fácil que hace que todos quieran ser su mejor amigo. O su madre, o mejor aún, su esposa. Tiene esa cosa que un reportero una vez dijo que fácilmente sugiere que necesita a alguien para amar. Una inclinación triste en sus ojos lo hace aún más guapo.

Es el hombre que su padre preparó y que una nación ha esperado.

Los Cullen inspiran lealtad más que cualquier otra familia que haya estado en el poder presidencial.

Su mano aprieta la mía.

—Señor Cullen.

—Ed —corrige.

Su mano es cálida, grande. Engulle todo. Siento que se desliza sobre la mía, la agito e intento mantener su mirada. Pero se siente mientras me aprieta, que en su agarre está apretando todo mi cuerpo. Estoy nerviosa, y culpo el brillo en sus ojos y esa cara guapa de ámame, llévame a casa, madre mía o tómame.

Él deja caer su mano y la mete en su bolsillo, y la miro por un segundo y me pregunto si sintió esa corriente eléctrica que me recorrió cuando me tocó.

También mira hacia mis manos, como si se diera cuenta de lo pequeña que es mi mano comparada con la suya también. —¿Integrándote bien?

—Sí señor. Estoy absolutamente emocionada de estar aquí.

—Ed ... —alguien llama.

Él asiente con la cabeza al chico que le da un teléfono, lo alcanza con su mano libre y lo pone ligeramente en la parte posterior de su hombro mientras él asiente hacia mí. —Nos pondremos al día, Bella.

Me vuelve a saludar. El más ligero apretón, y su tacto me quema, y aunque dura sólo un segundo, envía un escalofrío a través de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se enrollan en mis zapatos.

No puedo evitar seguir su retroceso mientras él levanta el teléfono celular a su oído y se retira a su oficina para atender la llamada.

Dios, estoy en muchos problemas.

 _¡Enfócate, Isabella! Nop. No en su trasero._

Quito mi mirada y pego una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me conduce otro auxiliar de campaña hacia mi cubículo.

Mi primer día consiste en un resumen básico de mis deberes como ayudante político.

—¿Por qué se postuló? Ha sido feroz tratando de proteger su privacidad por años.

Dos mujeres jóvenes hablan sobre mi escritorio, una de cabello rubio y la otra con un estilo deportivo, corto y oscuro.

—Cierto. Pero sólo durante el tiempo que eligió hacerlo —le dice la rubia a la morena.

Le echan un vistazo. Resisto el impulso de hacer lo mismo.

Ed está siendo el centro de atención después de años luchando por su privacidad ante reporteros obsesionados. La ingeniosa prensa se filtró en Harvard cuando comenzó la universidad y cada evento en el que se alistó para ayudar a promover, acabo siendo el titular más que la causa a la que intentaba tan generosamente empujar.

Le molestaba. Y pronto se alejó de todo.

—Cuando me ofreció el trabajo, le pregunté, ¿por qué yo? Y él dijo, ¿por qué no tú? —La rubia comparte incluyéndome en la conversación con un guiño coqueto—. Porque eres tan caliente que ninguna mujer puede trabajar a tu alrededor y pensar bien —contesta, riendo.

Sonrío falsamente y me derrumbo por dentro al darme cuenta que yo no soy nadie especial en su grupo de trabajo. Hay algunas beldades reclutadas por la misma sonrisa coqueta y quito mis ensoñaciones de un manotazo. Es hora de trabajar y presto atención a organizar mi escritorio.

Mi oficina es la perfección, con una linda vista de la ciudad. Fuera de este edificio se siente sereno, el país en movimiento, como siempre, pero hay un zumbido dentro de este edificio, en mis compañeros de trabajo, en mí.

Después de acomodarme, me dirijo a la pequeña cocina para el café. Con una taza llena, me giro al momento que oigo pasos detrás de mí, pero calculo mal cuán cerca está la recién llegada. Empiezo a girarme cuando me topé con ella y le pongo café encima de sus zapatos.

Estoy mortificada. _¡Maldición, Isabella!_ Miro los dedos manchados de café en la taza.

La coloco a un lado y agarro las servilletas. —Lo lamento. No sé como ocurrió. Sus bellos zapatos.

—Comienzo a agacharme, pero la morocha se inclina también, consiguiéndolo antes de que lo haga.

—Oye, está bien. Un poco de emoción nunca lastima a nadie. —Ella sonríe—. Soy Alice. —Extiende su mano, y yo la tomo—. La fotógrafa oficial de la campaña.

—Isabella.

—Isabella, sé cómo puedes compensarme.

Me hace señas que la siga y nos dirigimos a la oficina de Edward mientras lleva su cámara dentro. En el instante en que me doy cuenta de que es la jodida oficina de Cullen a la que estoy entrando, corro mis dedos nerviosamente a través de mi cabello, divisando su anchos hombros y caliente naturaleza en la silla detrás del escritorio, todo magnífico y ocupado mientras lee algunos papeles.

Mientras lee, mi dedo se queda atorado en un nudo pequeño en mi pelo y rápidamente intento deshacerlo.

Cuando finalmente lo hago, invoco el coraje de mirarlo, y él me está observando, un el ceño fruncido en su rostro. — ¿Quieres estar en la sesión conmigo? —Su voz es baja y terriblemente profunda.

Miro con confusión. —Dios no. Absolutamente no.

—¿Todo ese esfuerzo y no dejarás que el mundo lo disfrute? —Pregunta, su expresión ilegible mientras él alza cómplice una ceja, señalando a mi pelo.

 _Oh Dios._

Me estoy sonrojando. Dicen que Ed disfruta de la vida, que disfruta de la vida tanto que quiere cambiarla. Sonrío, un poco nerviosa, y solo me mantengo a un lado mientras Alice coloca la cámara. —¿Aquí, Ed? —Pregunta.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo más natural? —Su mirada oscura permanece en mí mientras curva un dedo, atrayéndome adelante—. ¿Isabella, quieres darme una de esas impresiones detrás de ti? —Pregunta.

Sintiendo un nudo de nerviosismo en mi garganta, tomo uno y me acerco a él, consciente de él mirando cada paso que tomo cuando oigo los clics consecutivos.

—Perfectos —dice Alice.

Ed coge la carpeta con gracia perezosa, su mirada todavía sostiene la mía, su voz todavía terriblemente profunda y desconcertante. —¿Ves? Sabía que había una razón por la que te traje. Me haces ver bien —dice con aprobación. Sus labios se curvaron un poco.

Levanto las cejas; Él levanta la suya también, como si me desafiara. El calor se arrastra por mi cuello y mejillas. Realmente, no hay nada que pueda hacer que se vea un poco mejor de lo que lo hace.

Cuando vuelvo a casa estoy más que avergonzada. _Adelante y lucete como una tonta enamorada Isabella_. Me escondo, mientras me dirijo a mi apartamento.

Cuando llego a casa, estoy pensando en el traje más severo que tengo. No importa si soy pequeña y tengo un rostro infantil, quiero ser tomada en serio aquí. Mis pies me están matando, mi cuello me está matando, pero no me meto en mi pijama hasta que saco un poderoso traje, pantalones y una pequeña chaqueta negra bien cortada para mañana.

Esparciéndola en la silla que está junto a mi ventana y la observo con juicio.

Es inteligente y vigorizante, exactamente cómo quiero lucir mañana.

Ed Cullen me va a tomar en serio aunque me cueste. Mi padres estarán orgullosos.

Emily ha estado enviando mensajes de texto sin parar, y quiere los detalles. Pasé un tiempo enviándome mensajes de texto, sola en mi apartamento.

No me había dado cuenta de lo solitario que sería dormir en mi apartamento por mi cuenta.

Querías ser independiente, Isabella. Esto es.

La luz de mi contestador automático está parpadeando y reproduzco los mensajes.

—Isabella, realmente no estoy feliz de que estés allí en ese pequeño apartamento, especialmente ahora que estás haciendo esto. Tu padre y yo queremos que vuelvas casa si eres seria acerca de embarcarte en un año de campaña. Llámame.

Gimo. Oh no, madre, no lo harás.

Habíamos discutido que sería capaz de moverme de casa y tallar mi propio camino a los veinte. Mamá no estaba feliz cuando la fecha se acercó y yo todavía estaba en la universidad tentada a seguir en la residencia, empujando a los veintidós. Ahora, un mes después de mí vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, he pagado mis deudas, he mantenido mi espacio, y me he negado a empujar la fecha más lejos.

Insistió en que el edificio era relativamente inseguro, con sólo un hombre en la puerta.

Si alguno de los habitantes lo llamaba arriba, la puerta y el vestíbulo estarían sin portero. Era pequeño e incómodo y poco seguro.

Pero para mi era perfecto. Bien situado, el tamaño adecuado para mantenerlo limpio y ordenado.

Aunque no he conocido a nadie excepto a dos de mis vecinos, una familia joven, el otro un veterano del ejército. Y siento, por la noche, que las cosas crujen y me mantiene despierta. Este fue mi primer paso haciendo camino por mi cuenta.

Así que me acuesto en la cama y pongo mi alarma para mañana. Estoy físicamente agotada, pero mi mente sigue repitiendo el día.

Pienso en la campaña, en Ed y en el asesinato del Presidente Cullen padre. Pienso en nuestro actual Presidente y mis esperanzas personales para nuestro futuro Presidente.

Cada persona que conozco, cada persona consciente de sí misma y de sus potenciales... todos queremos hacer un impacto, una contribución, trabajar en algo que nos importa. Estoy en un nuevo camino que estoy forjando por mi cuenta. Soy joven y un poco insegura, pero estoy haciendo una diferencia, aunque sea pequeña.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

EL EQUIPO

 **Ed**

La cosa sobre las campañas presidenciales, es que no sólo se necesita el candidato correcto. Necesitas el equipo adecuado. Miro las docenas de carpetas diseminadas a través de mi escritorio. Estoy en mi sexta taza de café, y tomo el último sorbo mientras considero la última adhesión del equipo.

—Woman for the world, Isabella Swan. Es casi una interna, no tiene experiencia.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Carlisle.

Decidí todo esto sobre una caja de rosquillas, envolturas eco amigables, latas de refresco y botellas de agua.

No se puede decir que Isabella sea hermosa, es demasiado impresionante para eso. Simplemente no olvido una cara como la suya.

Cabello caoba con rastros rojos como una llama cayendo por sus hombros. Y esa chispa en sus

ojos. Recuerdo el brillo de su mirada y apenas puedo creer que esa chiquilla encantadora se haya convertido en una mujer tan explosiva.

Ella es enérgica, sin disculpas, exquisita. A pesar de haber sido criada como hija del senador, hasta el momento no ha sido afectada por el escándalo político.

A veces la política se empareja con tratos desagradables.

Ella es más adecuada para el trabajo de lo que Carlisle cree. Soy consciente de su renuencia, pero sé que Isabella se demostrará a sí misma sin lugar a dudas.

En lugar de atraer a los aliados políticos experimentados de la era de mi padre, también dispuesto a respaldarme, estoy trayendo gente joven que quiere hacer la diferencia.

Quién ha hecho el hábito de pensar en los demás antes de sí mismos y sus bolsillos.

Estoy decidido a tenerla en mi equipo. Incluso antes de fijar los ojos en ella en la fiesta inicial, había planeado pedirle a Carlisle que hiciera una llamada a esa chica que conocí, la que lloró un océano y medio en el funeral de mi padre. Cuya carta he guardado y, por alguna razón, el día en que mi padre murió, terminó por darme el empujón a postularme,.

Después de la fiesta de lanzamiento... digamos que ha estado en mi mente, y no sólo porque es hermosa y en otra vida, me hubiera gustado meter mis manos bajo su vestido amarillo y sentir su piel, inclinar mi cabeza y besar su boca por un infierno de tiempo. No, no por eso, sino porque le encanta la presidencia, y ella siempre ha creido en mi.

Y ahora ella ha sido confirmada en mi equipo, gracias a Carlisle. Carlisle es mi Presidente de campaña y gerente. Ya hemos reclutado a nuestros asesores de medios, Jefe de estrategias y encuestador, director de comunicaciones, CFO, consultor de medios, secretario de prensa, portavoz, directora digital y fotógrafa oficial.

Tenerlos todos juntos bajo el techo del bunker de campaña me da un sentido de satisfacción. Hemos reunido un equipo que nos llevará sin problemas hacia las elecciones de este año.

Estoy listo para acabar el día, así que acaricio a Carlisle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, diciendo—: Confía en mí —agarro las llaves de mi coche, y salgo.

La casa es una plataforma de soltero de dos dormitorios cerca de la colina. Muy lejos de las 132 habitaciones y la superficie sin fin de la Casa Blanca, es moderno y el tamaño perfecto para pertenecerme, no para que la cosa me domine. También estoy a tres cuadras de mi madre.

Aunque ella tiene un ocupado horario social y un nuevo novio que tiene por cinco años tratando de conseguir que se case con él sin éxito; me gusta mantener un ojo sobre ella.

Mi compañero, mezcla de pastor alemán y callejero; está ladrando cuando inserto la llave en la cerradura.

Es negro elegante, y los medios lo llaman Black Jake. Es más famoso que el perro de Taco Bell. Tiene los ojos casi tan negros como su piel y está afortunadamente pasando la fase donde roía todos mis zapatos. Él está en la puerta, ladrando tres veces. Abro y salta.

Lo atrapo con un brazo, cierro la puerta con el otro y lo dejo caer. Él camina lentamente a mi lado a la cocina.

Lo adopté una vez que hice una demostración para aumentar la conciencia de adoptar. Jake era un cachorro entonces, la madre fue encontrada en las calles, acurrucada sobre él y sus dos hermanas muertas.

La Casa Blanca va a estar muy lejos de donde él empezó. Presiono el botón de reproducción en el contestador automático.

—Edward, el congresista Mitchell. Felicidades, puedes contar conmigo.

—Edward, Charlie Swan, muchas gracias por la oportunidad que está ofreciendo a mi hija. Por supuesto, puedes contar con el apoyo de la familia... Vamos a almorzar en algún momento.

—Ed. —Una voz femenina al azar sube después—. Espero que recibas este mensaje. Estoy embarazada. Me llamo Leilani. Pasamos una noche juntos hace unos meses. Estoy embarazada de tus bebés... son gemelos. Por favor, necesitan a su padre.

Saqué una cerveza de vidrio Blue Moon de la nevera y una bandeja de precongelados que caliento en el microhondas, mientras planeo volver a cambiar de número. Las llamadas bizarras han comenzado a ser más que las normales.

Elimino los mensajes, enciendo el televisor, apoyo mis pies y comienzo a comer mientras espero por Sam.

Quería reunirse y le dije que a las 10 p.m. era lo más temprano que podía. Entra y toma una cerveza, luego se deja caer en el sofá a mi derecha.

Tiene alrededor de cincuenta. Todavía soltero, cuida a su sobrino en sus días fuera del servicio secreto.

Sorprendiendo que no me hubiera contactado después de que dejara caer la bomba de la presidencia a todo el país.

Me mira por un momento, agitando las manos mientras me mira a los ojos.

—Aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos. —Sonrío y tomo un trago.

Sam parece que nunca esperaba decir eso, un hecho que me parece un poco divertido.

—Vi el anuncio. Nunca pensé que te lo escucharía decir, maldita sea.

Pasa una mano sobre su cabello oscuro atenazado de hebras blancas al costado y la deja caer, mirándome como si esperara una explicación.

Solo levanto mi cerveza en señal de brindis.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta.

—Nueve años, mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Siempre estuvo allí... —giro un dedo, simbolizando las ruedas en mi cabeza—. Algunos dicen que deberías haber esperado otro término, hasta que sea un poco mayor.

—Sí, no lo creo. Estados Unidos no puede esperar más. ¿Día libre?

—Dimití.

Levanto la cerveza a mis labios, me detengo a medio camino.

—Vas a necesitarme —dice Sam—. Y quiero entrar.

Estoy asombrado en silencio. Entonces me pongo de pie cuando Sam se levanta, un hábito, supongo, y le estrecho la mano.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a la Casa Blanca.

—No. Yo te llevaré allí. En una pieza. Conozco a muchas damas que estarán agradecidas por eso. Y tu madre también.

—¿Te contrató? —Pregunto, entre risas y gemidos mientras nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos.

—No. Había hecho mi elección. Pero ella llamó. Está preocupada.

—Me quedé en las sombras para apaciguar ese miedo de ella, Sam. No puedo quedarme allí. —Sacudo la cabeza, luego lo estudio con curiosidad—. ¿Cuando empiezas?

—Mañana —dice.

Estamos tan acostumbrados el uno al otro, no estamos para los saludos o las despedidas, él se pone de pie y se va.

Tomo el mando a distancia para cambiar los canales cuando los presentadores comienzan a discutir mis elecciones de equipo.

—Así es, Violet, parece que Ed Cullen está más interesado en traer sangre fresca a la campaña que la experiencia. Tendremos que ver si el método demuestra ser efectivo mientras nos dirigimos al año electoral... Tenemos una docena o más de nombres confirmado como parte del equipo de campaña. Uno de los más jóvenes firmó como político ayudante, —hija del ex senador Swan...

Nada que no sepa. Una imagen de Isabella parpadea en la pantalla. Está usando el alfiler de mi padre en la solapa. Me inclino hacia adelante en mi asiento y simplemente la miro, la sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada en sus ojos, y se que estoy jodido. No puedo creer lo hermosa que es.

—Un rompecabezas en cuanto a su inclusión en el personal permanente y la especulación sobre por qué Cullen la eligió...

—Corazonada —les digo, sentándome de regreso una vez que la imagen desaparece, levantando mi cerveza y tomando un trago.

—Ella parece tener un fondo católico sólido y una inclinación para ayudar aquellos que lo necesitan. Esa cara angelical definitivamente no ganará ningún enemigo...

—Además, es pura y no ha sido tocada por la política —digo, dejando a un lado mi cerveza y mirando las imágenes de ella destellar a través de la pantalla.

Han pasado nueve años desde el funeral de mi padre, pero todavía recuerdo la forma en que lloró, como si mi padre fuera suyo.

—Tenemos un fragmento de ella en los brazos de Ed Cullen en el funeral del Presidente Cullen . ¿Crees que hay enredos románticos?

—Todavía no —murmuro. _¡Whoa! ¿Acabo de decir eso? No sucederá, Cullen. Ahora no._

 _Mierda._

Termino mi comida y llevo el plato a la cocina, dejándolo caer en el fregadero. Frunzo el ceño y me apoyo en él cuando su rostro se filtra de nuevo en mi mente. Isabella, en ese vestido amarillo brillante. La confirmación de Carlisle de que ella había aceptado la campaña. Estoy confundido por lo mucho que me afectó. Cuanto la quiero alrededor.

Me dirijo a la sala de estar para escuchar el resto.

—Realmente no. Cullen ha sido muy cuidadoso con eso, un hombre muy discreto.

—Es verdad que desde su abrupta partida de la Casa Blanca ha estado amasando la simpatía y el apoyo del público —la cantidad de fans que ha ganado es sin precedentes para un independiente y las donaciones se están reportando antes de que comiencen las recaudaciones de fondos. Será interesante ver lo que trae este equipo de gente joven pero impresionantemente entusiasta. Estrategias originales e inventivas para el público y una enorme campaña en línea, son los aportes esperados.

Me froto la nuca y apago la televisión.

Estoy acostumbrado a la atención. Mi madre nunca aprobó la voluntad de mi padre para usarme para publicidad. Ella trató de proteger ferozmente mi privacidad, y supongo que antes de esto, lo hice yo también.

Pero mi padre me enseñó que la prensa no tenía que ser enemigos, podían ser amigos o herramientas para ayudar a su administración. Esos años de la Casa Blanca, siempre estuvimos rodeados por una armada de prensa y fotógrafos ingeniosos. El único respiro fue encontrado en Camp David donde estaban fuera de límites. Sin embargo, rara vez fuimos allí, no importa cuánto le encantó a mi madre el lugar de vacaciones. Papá se sentía como si perteneciera a la gente, e insistió en ser tan abierto y disponible como sea posible.

—Paso mucho tiempo lejos, quiero que me conozcas —me decía.

—Lo hago.

Lo acompañaba al South Lawn mientras se subió al Marine One. Como siempre, yo era un adolescente con una fascinación por todas las cosas militares.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntaría a cualquiera, con el orgullo paternal de cualquier padre estadounidense—. Él será Presidente un día —diría.

—Ahh, no —habría reído.

Le habría encantado verme intentarlo.

En cambio, ha faltado por casi una década.

Mi madre recibió la llamada de un senador de los EE. UU. Cuando sucedió. Mi abuelo vio en la televisión que su hijo estaba muerto.

Todo lo que recuerdo del funeral es mi mamá besando la parte superior de su cabeza, sus dedos, sus nudillos y sus palmas, poniendo el anillo de bodas de ella en la mano de él, y tomando el de él en la de ella.

El vicepresidente envió a mi madre una carta, y una para mí.

Ed, conozco al hombre fenomenal y al líder que tu padre era. Él no será olvidado.

La carta fue un amable recordatorio de que mi madre y yo estábamos sin hogar por primera vez en nuestras vidas.

Después del funeral estatal, solo nos dio tiempo a empacar lo necesario cuando la nueva familia se estableció en la Casa Blanca. Miré la oficina oval una última vez, las paredes, el escritorio, el asiento vacío, y salimos. Nunca imaginé lo decidido que estaría por volver.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

PRIMERA SEMANA

 **Isabella**

Tengo sueños inquietos acerca de la campaña, preguntándome quién va a ganar las primarias de entre los principales partidos políticos, y los flashbacks del día que mataron al padre de Ed. Todavía es de noche cuando me despierto. Tomo un baño caliente, pero no estoy cansada a pesar de que no pude dormir bien. Todavía estoy corriendo con la adrenalina de la emoción —tropiezo medio desnuda alrededor de mi cocina, mientras desayuno.

Me pongo una falda de color caqui, una camisa blanca abotonada, y un par de buenos zapatos color bronce con punta abierta y tacones de siete centímetros. Mi cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo práctica, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente apretada para que no haya hilos caprichosos escapándose.

La emoción en la sala es palpable cuando llego al edificio. Los teclados cliquean, los teléfonos zumban, las personas maniobran más allá de las salas pequeñas, consiguiendo rápidamente ir de un lugar a otro. Hay respeto en el aire, gratitud por estar aquí.

Queremos que nuestro candidato gane.

Ed nos inspira lo que todos deseamos para nuestro próximo Presidente, lo que deseamos para nuestro país. A medida que el grupo estudia sus preguntas otra vez, lo descubro mirándome fijamente e ignorando a la docena de mujeres que trabajamos en la sede. —Si tuviera un genio que concede tres deseos, ¿cuáles serían? —Cada palabra que dice es como una propuesta indecente.

Las mujeres que me rodean parecen transpirar un poco.

Me pregunto si todas están pensando en acostarse con él como su primer último deseo y casarse con él, como yo.

Una mujer levanta la mano. —Empleo, salud y educación. Lo que cada persona quiere. Para sentirse válidos, ocupados, como si tuvieran algo que ofrecer. El amor es imposible conceder, pero si los haces ocupados, sentirse útiles y validados, eso les amor propio.

—Voy a ser su genio. Tienes razón; el amor no es algo que esté en mi poder para otorgar. Pero para aquellos primeros tres deseos, voy a ser su genio para el que llame a mi lámpara. —Golpea la mesa, y luego nos deja con todas las cosas para hacer. Agitados con inspiración.

Todos queremos impresionarlo. Todos queremos sentir que hemos hecho algo para esta campaña. Si Ed Cullen es elegido Presidente, vamos a hacer historia. Miro a las personas elaborando las consignas.

Cullen es el cambio.

Una nueva visión.

Predestinado para dirigir.

El cambio que necesitamos. La voz que merecemos. Para el Futuro.

Liderazgo para el pueblo.

El hombre adecuado para el trabajo

Mi favorito: Nacido para esto.

Me instalo durante la mañana, y estoy feliz de informar que estoy estableciéndome bien.

El teléfono empieza a sonar brutalmente más desde el mediodía en adelante, y no deja de sonar a partir de entonces.

Contesto tan frenéticamente que casi lo dejo caer. —Campaña de Ed Cullen , oficina central.

—Ed, por favor —las demandas de voces masculinas.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién llama?

—Su padre, Antonhy.

Me habían advertido de esto otros ayudantes, por supuesto. Es todavía difícil permanecer imperturbable después de una declaración como esa. —Lo siento, por favor diga su nombre.

—Se trata de George del más allá, y yo soy un médium y su padre me está usando para comunicar un mensaje. Es imperativo que hable con él ahora.

Es difícil ignorar el sonido de la muerte inminente en el otro lado de la línea.

—Señor George del más allá, si desea dejar un mensaje voy a estar segura que lo consiga.

—¡Ed, es tu padre! —El hombre empieza a gritar, cambiando su voz.

—Edward no está disponible, pero si desea dejar un mensaje...

—Tengo que hablar con Ed. Sé de la conspiración detrás de mi asesinato. Durante los siguientes diez minutos trato de que el hombre deje un mensaje, y lo único que consigo es un número. Lo apunto.

El teléfono suena de nuevo, y tengo un mini ataque al corazón.

—¿Sí? Ed Cullen oficina central de campaña.

Una voz entrecortada dice—: Ed. Necesito hablar con Ed.

—¿Quién llama? —Tomo mi libreta para anotar su información.

—Su novia. —Vacilo. ¿Novia? Mi corazón se hunde un poco, pero lo ignoro—. Su nombre, por favor.

—Mira. Él sabe mi nombre, soy su novia. —En este punto, me siento sospechosa. Él no tiene una novia. ¿Verdad?

—¿Y esto es en relación…?

—¡Dios, vete a la mierda! —Ella cuelga. Guau. Cuelgo también.

Me quedo hasta la medianoche, alternando entre la toma de las llamadas de teléfono y trabajando con la pila de cartas.

Hace menos de una semana, y ya he empezado a recibir llamadas telefónicas extrañas, silenciosas y notas sobre mi correo electrónico de su "hermana" y "esposa" y su padre de entre los "muertos". ¿Cómo Ed duerme entre este horroroso fanatismo?

¿De verdad estoy hecha para esto?

Dos días después, Carlisle llama a reuniones.

No hay piedad en esta carrera política, y la competencia ya está tomando una línea de colisión contra Edward.

Resulta que el Presidente Dwyer ya está lanzando puñaladas hacia él.

—¿Está amenazado? —Ed sonríe y se tapa la expresión con la mano cuando Carlisle nos convoca a la sala de televisión y rebobina una grabación del mismo día.

Vemos una entrevista en el canal de noticias populares sobre la candidatura del Presidente Cullen.

Miro su lenguaje corporal, y es difícil decir algo con él viéndose tan decidido y estoico. —¿Cómo puede ejecutar con eficacia el país sin una primera dama? —Él señala a su elegante primera dama, que está sonriendo recatadamente.

Al día siguiente, Ed Cullen aparece, en el mismo canal, viéndose incluso más presidencial de lo que el Presidente estuvo.

—Me parece ridículo que el Presidente Dwyer crea que un hombre solo, independiente, no puede gobernar con eficacia el país. —Él mira a la cámara con sobriedad, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y esos ojos de color verde, profundos pero juguetones, enfocados como un láser en la lente de la cámara—. El acuerdo y papel oficial como primera dama, ni siquiera acuñado adecuadamente cuando la Señora Washington sirvió en Mount Vernon en función de George Washington. Tengo una esposa —sus labios se rizan altos— y su nombre es los Estados Unidos de América...

 **SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

TU PERRO NECESITA UN COLLAR

 **Isabella**

A la mañana siguiente, mi alarma sonó a las cinco en punto. Antes de unirme a la campaña de Cullen , hacía ejercicio a las siete y estaba en el trabajo a las nueve. Ahora tengo que estar en el trabajo a las siete y media, y como quiero un buen comienzo, me levanto temprano, me lavo la cara, me pongo los pantalones de correr y camiseta de manga larga, agarro mi teléfono, auriculares, una chaqueta, y salgo.

El sol se asoma a través de un par de nubes grises mientras sigo por mi sendero favorito para correr, uno que pasa por los monumentos de Washington. El día es demasiado sombrío para admirar la vista, y casi me gustaría haberme quedado en la cama.

Veo un destello de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y detrás de una esquina a la distancia aparece un perro, trotando feliz hacia mí. Él me ladra, luego se sienta delante de mí, todo atento y excitado. Al ser una persona de gatos, mi relación con los perros ha sido inexistente, por lo que no sé qué hacer con la criatura, excepto tratar de conseguir que se calme. Mientras agarro el final de su correa, algo oscuro me llama la atención, y levanto mi cabeza.

Estoy en el medio del camino, parpadeo, teniendo dificultades por la sorpresa de ver a Edward Cullen caminando hacia mí con una camisa de correr roja y pantalones cortos de color azul marino.

Su cara muestra una combinación entre ceño fruncido y una sonrisa. Se ve sorprendido y divertido al verme, y estoy sorprendida.

Su camisa se amolda a su piel, revelando la preciosa definición de su pecho.

Es tan resistente y al mismo tiempo tan elegante, es difícil pensar con claridad.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora—. Qué raro verte por aquí —dice.

—Sí raro. —Sonrío, mi garganta está seca mientras se detiene delante de mí.

Y entonces comenzamos a caminar, juntos, y él está mirando mi perfil mientras el sol besa cada centímetro de su rostro.

Su perro corretea felizmente junto a él, y me resulta divertido ver la forma en que mira hacia arriba devotamente a Ed. Edward se vuelve hacia mí. —Veo que has conocido a Jake.

—Jake —repito, sonriéndole al perro.

—Tiene la mala costumbre de saludar a todo aquel que encontramos en el parque.

—Apuesto a que las personas terminan terriblemente excitados cuando se enteran de quién es el dueño del perro.

Sus cejas se elevan. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta. Comienzo a reír y digo rápidamente—. Tengo un gato. Doodles. No es como Jake; odia a los extraños. Espero que no me considere uno también un día, se está quedando con mi madre porque casi no estoy en casa.

Seguimos caminando en un silencio cómodo, bueno, no es tan cómodo, supongo. Soy demasiado consciente de su presencia. Lo alto que es comparado conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo ir a Georgetown? ¿Y convertirte en una abogada defensora de las leyes de las mujeres? —Me pregunta.

Estoy sorprendida de cuan realmente interesado suena. Por la forma atenta en la que me mira mientras espera.

—Quiero asegurarme de que se conozcan los derechos de la mujer. —Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Sé que estudiaste leyes para hacer funcionar tu imperio.

—En serio. ¿Dónde has escuchado eso?

—En la prensa.

Él me da una sonrisa, luego, se ríe y niega con la cabeza en reprimenda. — Creo que ya deberías saber que no hay que escucharles. —Su sonrisa se desvanece, se pone serio y añade—. No, en serio. Admiro el hecho de que entraste al servicio público. ¿Qué te inspiró a cambiar el mundo?

—No sé —empiezo, reflexiva—. Cada verano durante la universidad, fui en viajes misioneros. Me encantó conocer a todas estas personas y me gustaba ayudar.

Especialmente a las mujeres: es difícil imaginar cuando se vive en un país del primer mundo el tipo de cosas a las que las mujeres de todo el mundo todavía están sometidas. Me dio ganas de hacer algo por los demás. ¿Y tú, señor Cullen? ¿Qué te inspira? —le pregunto.

—Caminar a tu lado y verte hablar.

Mi respiración se contiene, y noto que sus ojos brillan como un bosque misterioso y hermoso, y me doy cuenta que está coqueteando conmigo, y soy una bola de fuegos artificiales—. Así que cuéntame sobre _B_ —dice.

Estoy confundida—. ¿coin?

—Bella . Vamos.

Me río mientras él sólo muestra su minúscula sonrisa torcida y siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan—. Bueno, fui a Georgetown, pero ya los sabes. —Le doy una mirada significativa—. Mis padres querían que fuera a Georgetown. En el momento en que me gradué dijeron, _debes_ _entrar_ _en_ _política_ _ahora_. Pero sabían que mi objetivo era trabajar para el servicio público, así que ahí es a dónde fui… —Sigo pensando para ver qué más puedo compartir.

Todavía no puedo creer que dijo mi diminutivo con la letra B…

—Todo el mundo piensa que soy una buena chica. Nunca he hecho nada malo; simplemente nunca he querido molestar a mis padres -

Le miro tímidamente indicándole que es su turno.

—Estudiante de derecho. Como ya sabes. —Me lanza una mirada astuta—. Soy el chico malo, pero no soy realmente taaaan malo. Todo siempre es exponencial cuando los medios lo explican. Al crecer, en realidad, había muy pocas personas en mi vida de las que podía estar seguro que no irían a los medios de comunicación con la historia una noche.

Estoy sorprendida por esto, un poco abrumada al darme cuenta de cuán difícil debe ser tener tu vida siempre bajo escrutinio. No sé si podría hacerlo alguna vez. —Estaba tan nerviosa cuando nos conocimos. Durante años he tenido una imagen de ti en mi pared.

—¿Lo hiciste, en serio? —Canturrea, con una risa grave y retumbante.

Me río. —Mi madre me permitió dejarlo simplemente porque probablemente me ayudó a mantenerme alejada de los chicos y, bueno, soy hija única. Realmente siempre trataba de ser buena.

—Mi padre era senador antes de ser Presidente. Crecí como hijo único, así que sé exactamente lo que se siente al ser la niña de los ojos de tus padres.

Sonrío. —Excepto que también eres el hijo del ex-Presidente ahora. Lo que debe ser doblemente difícil porque eres el niño de los ojos del público, también.

—En realidad no —frunce el ceño mientras piensa en ello.

—Me he divertido mucho con las cartas de tus fans. Disfruto incluso las locas.

¿Sabes que has recibido diversas propuestas de matrimonio en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas?

Pretende poner cara de sorpresa y cruza los brazos como si estuviera súper interesado. —Espero que las haya rechazado.

—Por supuesto. A lo largo de la campaña y la presidencia, estarás irremediablemente solo. Carlisle nos informó a todos.

Sólo me da un vistazo y la más simple contracción sexy de sus labios me desencadena un sunami. Después mira adelante, pensativo.

—Yo no sería el primer Presidente soltero, sabes —dice mientras me mira de nuevo con un encogimiento casual de su hombro—. James Buchanan ya tuvo ese papel. —Su ceño crece—. No fue un buen Presidente. Pero estuvo soltero hasta el final. —Sus labios se mueven en un mohín que me apetece morder.

Mi curiosidad se despierta. —¿Qué hizo? —Pregunto.

—Más bien que no hizo. —Su ceño se profundiza—. Su incapacidad para adoptar una posición firme sobre la esclavitud y detener la recesión, nos condujo directos a la guerra civil.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro con una intensidad que casi hace encogerse a los dedos de mis pies.

Hay una suave brisa y me doy cuenta de que mi camisa está pegada a mi piel, y su presencia hace que mis pechos se sientan pesados.

Miro hacia abajo y mis ojos se abren cuando me doy cuenta de que mis pezones están totalmente mostrándose.

Cruzo los brazos, y Ed sonríe.

—Hice que tus pezones se endurecieran ese día en la fiesta de campaña.

—Oh guau. Bueno, mis pezones no eran las únicas cosas que se volvieron más duras ese día, diría.

—No sabes ni la mitad.

Gimo y pongo mis ojos en blanco, riendo por dentro, pero odiando cuánto se han mostrado mis pezones ahora.

Estoy tan nerviosa que me tropiezo. Él me atrapa, sus reflejos son rápidos como un relámpago mientras su mano coge mi codo para mantenerme sobre mis pies, y de repente no puedo respirar. Estoy sorprendida por cuanta química tenemos y por la posesiva manera en que me ayuda a encontrar mi equilibrio. Después, de alguna manera, me atrae un poco más más cerca de él.

Levanta la otra mano y pone un mechón de pelo detrás de mi frente, con los ojos tan oscuros como un mar en tormenta.

El deseo me inunda mientras nuestros cuerpos conectan, mi frente contra su frente, y lo puedo sentir. Puedo sentir lo grande que es, qué tan grueso y duro, es su hombría latiendo contra mi abdomen.

Y en este momento Edward Cullen, mi enamoramiento de toda la vida, el hombre vivo más sexy, el candidato más caliente de la historia de Estados Unidos, se vuelve tan real para mí. Muy real. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela húmeda de nuestras camisas. Le puedo oler, una esencia de jabón y lluvia, y le veo como un chico, un chico muy caliente con un destino extraordinario que cumplir.

Siento algo que salta para lamer mi mejilla, tiro de mi brazo y doy un paso atrás, sorprendida por el beso del perro.

—Mierda —respiro, riéndome.

—¡Jake! —Una maldición fuerte le sigue, y siento a Ed enderezarme y luego poner distancia entre nosotros—. Lo siento. Yo no debería haber… ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta. Se sacude el pelo hacia atrás como si tomase impulso antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo, y la electricidad hormiguea por mi cuerpo.

Asiento rápidamente. Estoy muy, muy nerviosa.

Sí. Lo siento. _¿Dije_ _mierda?_

—¿Por qué? —Sus labios se vuelven una mueca.

Me río, sin creer que estaba olvidando quién era, atrapada en el momento de su cercanía, de lo mucho que lo deseo —dándome cuenta de que, lo quiera él o no, su cuerpo responde también al mío.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de llegar tarde. No me gustaría que el jefe se enfade conmigo.

—El jefe nunca podría enfadarse contigo.

Su tono es serio, pero sus ojos centellean, y todo mi cuerpo se enrojece bajo su mirada.

—Adiós, Ed —digo, levantando mi mano un poco torpe saludándole antes de abrirme camino a través de la hierba y dirigirme a la acera.

Esa noche, mis padres me invitan a cenar, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Ed y su enérgico perro Jake y las conversaciones que tuvimos acerca de su infancia y la mía. Entonces pienso en el día que nos encontramos, y el Presidente, y su muerte.

Le pregunto a mi padre por qué cree que no había ninguna información concluyente sobre el asesinato del Presidente Cullen.

—El asesino nunca fue atrapado. —Se encoge de hombros—. Una teoría es que fue un acto terrorista debido a la visión liberal del Presidente Cullen; otros dicen que fue una conspiración entre los partidos.

Frunzo el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Estás preocupada porque Ed pueda estar en peligro? —pregunta. No puedo dejar de mirarlo con una expresión de preocupación.

Él suspira. —Va a estar bien, siempre y cuando no abra esa lata de gusanos.

Frunzo el ceño aún más. —Ed no me parece que sea un hombre que no abrirá una lata de gusanos, especialmente si se siente fuertemente inclinado a ello.

Niega. —No te preocupes por las cosas que no puedes controlar. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas y mantén tu cabeza centrada —esa es la única manera de salir adelante en la política.

—Pero yo no quiero estar en la política. Él ríe. —Tarde. Estás en ello ahora.

—Estoy allí sólo porque…

—Tienes una debilidad por los Cullen, lo sé. Lo supimos desde la cena con ellos. La gente en las noticias está sorprendida por que estés participando. La buena de Isabella, encandilaste a Edward esa noche, ¿no? Incluso al Presidente Cullen. Ellos también tienen debilidad por tí. —Sonríe melancólico, con los ojos tristes por los recuerdos.

—¿Sabes porque más tiene Ed debilidad? ¿Aparte del país? Su perro — digo, recordando esta mañana, mientras recojo a Doodles de mis pies, la pongo en mi regazo, y acaricio su frente, escuchando su feliz ronroneo.

* * *

NOTA: Me disculpo por la demora pero he tenido mucho trabajo. En esta semana publicare capítulos dobles para ponerme al día. Para las lectoras que siguieron la adaptación de Nunca fui tu esposa; aclaro que esta terminada y que es correcto el orden de los capítulos. Creo que el salto de tiempo de la autora, puede hacer que la linea de la trama parezca extraña pero está asi en el original. Gracias por los review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

REGALO

 _Isabella_

A la mañana siguiente, tomo un baño, me cambio rápidamente, y me detengo en una tienda de mascotas, en un impulso para hacer una compra. No sé por qué quiero hacer esta compra en particular, pero mi madre siempre ha sido del tipo de mujer que tienen pequeñas sorpresas dulces para mi padre. No sé si es su manera de decir gracias por algo bueno que él hizo o simplemente la forma en que la hacía sentir que lo valoraba en el día a día. Quiero conseguir algo para Ed, pero sé que no sería adecuado. Pero cuando el deseo de darle a Jake alguna pequeña cosa me golpea, decido no luchar contra la idea.

Una vez que llego a la oficina de la campaña, salgo del ascensor y veo a Ed en el pasillo. Inmediatamente mi cuerpo responde: mi pulso salta, mis pezones se aprietan y mi coño se contrae.

Lleva pantalones vaqueros oscuros y un suéter de cachemira gris oscuro de aspecto suave que contrasta notablemente con el pelo. Está hablando con su mánager web de la campaña cuando me ve. Se detiene a mitad de frase, y mi corazón tartamudea cuando me sonríe.

Sus ojos se ven más cálidos y hay algo más en su mirada, casi como protectora.

Continúa hablando con el chico que —rebosando positivamente de esa confianza que parece aferrarse a él como una segunda piel— y me dirijo a mi silla. Exhalo y echo un vistazo alrededor de mi escritorio desbordado de cartas, diciéndome que tengo que ponerme al día.

Aquí todo el mundo es inteligente, va a la velocidad del rayo, y tiene ganas de mayoría de ellos son confiados y también un poco más experimentados que yo.

Los he visto responder sin esfuerzo una llamada tras otra, una carta tras otra, un correo electrónico tras otro. Me pongo sentimental con estas cosas. Me he encontrado necesitando una caja de pañuelos de papel para cubrir mi respuesta cuando leo las cartas. Hay casos tan apabullantes. Hay tanta necesidad y tanta confianza en que Ed hará posible el cambio.

Después de todo un día, y todavía no sé cómo responder a la carta de este pequeño.

Me he ocupado de la mujer en la fundación de mi madre, pero nunca de ninguna persona menor de dieciocho años. Hay algo acerca de alguien más joven que tiene dificultades que me llega doblemente.

—Lee esta carta —le digo a Eric, cuya mesa está a unos pocos metros de distancia de la mía.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me gustaría preguntarle a Edward si podría intentar visitarle…

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Él tiene cuatrocientos compromisos para hablar esta semana. No tiene tiempo para todo y todos. Tenemos miles de cartas como esa en estas pilas. Sólo responde en forma genérica y vas a por la siguiente.

Camino a mi escritorio, descontenta con la sugerencia de Eric.

Se inclina en su silla y mira en mi cubículo por un momento, y estoy segura de que estaba tratando de echar un vistazo a mis tetas mientras me inclinaba para llevarme mi silla. —¿Qué importa pedírselo? Es sólo uno entre miles —me pregunta, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Sacudo la carta en el aire. —Es importante para _éste_.

Volviendo a las cartas en mi escritorio, la dejo a un lado y agacho la cabeza para seguir respondiendo a mano.

 _Estimada Kim,_

 _Edward_ _está_ _muy_ _conmovido_ _por_ _tu_ _carta_ _y_ _le_ _gustaría_ _que_ _recibieras_ _sus_ _mejores_ _deseos en tu graduación. Por favor, acepta este conjunto de marcadores de libro así como las_ _más sentidas_ _felicitaciones_ _de_ _él y todo_ _su_ _equipo_ _de_ _campaña._ _Estoy_ _segura_ _de_ _que_ _podemos_ _esperar grandes cosas de ti en el futuro._

 _Saludos Cordiales, Isabella Swan, asesora de_ _campaña._

Unas pocas horas después, Carlisle nos convoca a una reunión. Cojo una libreta amarilla y me levanto para seguir a mis compañeros de trabajo hacia la sala de conferencias.

Ed está observando cada paso mientras entro en la habitación donde nos informan de la nueva estrategia de campaña. Cuando todos se van, los nervios se comen las paredes de mi estómago cuando voy a mi escritorio, cojo mi compra de esta mañana, y me dirijo a la esquina del edificio donde Ed ha erigido su oficina.

Él ya está detrás de su escritorio cuando entro.

—Te traje un regalo.

Se inclina atrás en la silla y nos miramos, y la mera forma en que me mira hace que mi estómago se cierre y mi sexo se apriete.

—No es para ti, es para Jake. —Tartamudeo mientras me explico.

Se asoma a la caja, ve el collar azul, rojo y blanco con el colgante de metal unido, y lo levanta en una mano. —Un collar anti pulgas. —Toca el collar anti pulgas con un dedo—. Gracioso.

Aprieto mis labios para no reírme.

—¿Cómo estás esta mañana? —Pone el collar contra pulgas a un lado en su escritorio, en el que tiene una foto de su padre, su madre, y de él mismo.

—Estoy absolutamente fabulosa, señor Cullen —digo efusivamente, presionando las carpetas contra mi pecho.

—Ed. —Enuncia claramente cada letra.

— _Ed_ —digo.

Su sonrisa llega hasta sus ojos—. Buena chica, has obtenido una A hoy.

—Tú una M de mandón. _Ed_.

Me giró, y cuando miro por encima de mis hombros, él está cogiendo un par de gafas para leer y mirando la propuesta de Carlisle sin dejar de apretar los labios como si algo le molestara.

Se ve elegante, tranquilo e intelectual mientas lee con sus gafas puestas, con aire ausente pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Ahí es cuando le veo levantar su cabeza y mirar el collar que compré para su perro, sus labios curvándose.

Sólo un poco.

He visto a Ed en la sede de campaña todos los días. Al principio sonreía y me miraba directamente, pero últimamente parezco invisible para él. Mira por encima de mi hombro cuando le pregunto algo, respondiendo cortante con comentarios cortos como: — Es bueno, lo aprecio.

Ayer, su mirada cayó a un pasador que llevaba puesto y que fue puesto a la venta en la conmemoración de la presidencia de su padre, un círculo de oro con un

águila en él y un lema latino grabado debajo. Lo compré en el momento en que salió y la edición limitada se agotó en cuestión de horas. La oscura mirada en sus ojos me confunde. Parece disgustado, o casi. Coge la carpeta que le doy y se aleja, mirándola mientras se dirige a su oficina.

Tras ese encuentro, voy al baño. Reviso mi ropa; no está arrugada o manchada. Paso mis manos por mis pantalones y camisa, tocando el pasador de mi cuello. Me siento insegura. ¿Tal vez piensa que mi persona es lamentable? ¿Tal vez el fantasma de su padre está acechándolo? ¿Tal vez esté insatisfecho con la mala prensa que estoy recibiendo?

Cuando salgo, está hablando con Alice —y mirándola fijamente a los ojos— me doy la vuelta y tomo el camino largo hacia mi cubículo. Alice es vistosa. Tiene algunos años más que Ed pero lleva un porte de modelo y prendas que acentúan su buen cuerpo. Para que me engaño, cualquier mujer que recibe atención de él, me provoca estas reacciones enfermizas de celo e inseguridad.

De vuelta en mi asiento, mi ordenador en suspensión me mira sin nada en la pantalla.

He tratado tanto para colaborar y ser eficiente, y estoy decepcionada porque claramente no está feliz con mi trabajo.

—No te burles de mí —le digo a la pantalla mientras agarro una pila de cartas y continúo leyendo.

Tantas peticiones. Tantas personas esperan el cambio. Tantas personas quieren un pedazo de Ed Cullen.

Mis ojos están cansados. He tomado unas diez tazas de café. Escucho ruidos y le veo en su oficina. No me he percatado de la hora.

Somos los únicos en el edificio. Dos luces en el interior. Le veo pasar una mano por su cara y levantar la cabeza, y yo bajo la mía para que no se dé cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Comienzo a ordenar mi escritorio. No quiero que piense que me quedé para estar a solas con él.

Mi estómago se retuerce mientras oigo pasos. Debería haberme marchado.

La energía de Edward comienza a envolverme, y siento mis latidos acelerarse mientras le escucho agarrar la silla del cubículo de al lado y traerla para sentarse junto a mi.

Pone su café junto al mío, y una carpeta, y sus gafas de lectura—. ¿No hay café? —Levanta mi taza vacía.

—Si tomo una más nunca voy a dormir otra vez en la vida —gimo, y se ríe, una risa agradable, y toma mi taza y se va para llenarla.

La pone en el mismo lugar que antes. Al lado de la suya.

Luego toma el asiento a mi lado, y no puedo concentrarme ni un momento. Soy súper consciente de él, de que no hay nadie más en el edificio, excepto nosotros.

Ed tiene una manera de ocupar más espacio que su cuerpo. Se mueve para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, y mi corazón se tropieza ante su cercanía. — Oye. ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Isabella?

—Es mi cubículo.

Sonríe con sarcasmo y sólo me fulmina por ser una listilla.

Soy demasiado consciente de él sentado allí, con los contornos de sus hombros presionando contra el tejido negro, del aspecto suave de su camisa.

—Estaba tratando de terminar este montón de cartas. Paso el tiempo. No me he dado cuenta. —contesto por fin, cogiendo el bolígrafo y pretendiendo volver a trabajar.

No puedo.

Él me está mirando.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no acordaste ayudarme para poder pasar toda la noche respondiendo cartas —dice.

—Tal vez sí. —Entrecierro mis ojos. —Sabes que me tomo muy en serio la correspondencia.

—Cuando recibes una carta de una chica que acabas de conocer, y que pasado

los años perdura en tu cabeza por solo lo que escribió; pues es seguro que debo

tomarla muy en serio.

—Puse _perfume_ en la carta —por supuesto que iba en serio —digo con malicia—. A pesar de que parece que _tú_ no lo decías en serio cuando dijiste que no querías ser Presidente cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

—Sí, bueno. —Una risa se eleva hasta su pecho, y pasa una mano por su pelo.

—Cambiaste de opinión —digo.

—Se podría decir que maduré la idea. Toma tiempo reunir el valor de creer que puedes hacerlo. Luego toma más tiempo creer que puedes hacerlo mejor que nadie.

Parece estar en calma, como si él no tuviera nada que ocultar, con ojos cálidos y simplemente… amigable mientras se inclina hacia atrás y pasa su brazo por detrás de la silla mientras se mueve. —Me quedé pensando ¿si no soy yo, entonces quién? Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? —Mira por la ventana del otro extremo antes de mirarme de nuevo—. Me gustaría cambiar las cosas. Todavía hay desigualdad, sigue existiendo la necesidad de puestos de trabajo, aún hay demasiados con ambiciones egoístas. Todos somos lobos salvajes que fueron alimentados en el umbral

demasiado tiempo y se olvidaron de cómo cazar. ¿Dónde están los trabajadores que construyeron a América? ¿En el desempleo?

Suena tan apasionado, y él está tan cerca, me quedo sin aliento un poco. — Me encanta cómo eres proactivo con lo de los trabajos.

—Debido a que nada se siente tan bien como un día bien invertido en hacer algo bien. —Sus ojos bajan hacia mis labios por un momento minúsculo. —En realidad, nada. Excepto unas pocas cosas preciosas.

Ninguno de los dos nos reímos.

De hecho, el aire se siente un poco cargado, un poco eléctrico.

 _Quiere besarte_ , susurra una parte de mí.

 _No, Isabella , ¡quiere sexo!_

Me siento enrojecer ante eso, consciente de que Edward me está mirando como si estuviera disfrutando inmensamente. He dejado el bolígrafo y le miro—. Lo que dijiste el otro día, de que nunca serías capaz de confiar en alguien que no muestre nada. Hay tantas historias sobre tu familia y tú… ¿Son todas reales?

—Créeme. No son tan interesantes como podrías pensar que lo son.

—¡No es cierto! —Protesto—. Todas son fascinantes.

Sonríe. Se mueve hacia adelante. —Tú eres fascinante —susurra. Casi me ahogo. —Todo de ti me parece fascinante. Incluso el hecho de que estás sentada aquí ahora a esta hora.

—Tú también —contrarresto.

—Soy el candidato.

—Y eres _mi_ candidato. Por lo tanto _estoy_ aquí.

La palabra _mi_ se siente un poco diferente cuando se la digo a él. La idea de que Ed podría ser cualquier cosa mía es simplemente alucinante, por no decir improbable.

Pero podría ser mi Presidente. Él fue mi primer amor.

Él es mi jefe, y mi candidato.

Y ahora mismo es mi aliento, porque nunca nada se ha sentido tan emocionante para mí como este hombre, este hombre en este momento, bebiendo

su café, reclinándose en su silla, mirándome con esos perezosos ojos, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ir a ninguna parte.

Como si lo que ocurrió cuando nos encontramos, caminando juntos, también fuera una especie de conexión para él.

—¿ _Es_ cierto que tenías un chimpancé en la Casa Blanca? ¿Te lo regaló un embajador extranjero? —Pregunté.

Admito que soy adicta a hablar con él, a aprender más sobre él.

—Baboo. Tenía seis meses de edad cuando me la dieron.

—¿Oh, enserio? ¿Todas tus novias en la universidad estaban terriblemente celosas porque ella conseguía vivir contigo? Ni siquiera puedo seguir el ritmo de todas esas novias. Christina Aguilera, Jennifer —¿Quién era en realidad tu novia?

Ed coloca su taza de café, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. —Ninguna. Ambas son mis amigas. Mis años de la Casa Blanca me enseñaron a controlar todos mis pasos y después… digamos que me gusta ser el cazador en la relación. —Me mira con malicia—. ¿Y tú, Isabella?

—Oh, no. —Niego, riendo—. Mis padres han renunciado a hacerme salir con alguien que tenga algún tipo de entidad política prometedora. Simplemente no he encontrado al chico adecuado.

Hay un silencio.

Edward parece extrañamente satisfecho. Se inclina hacia delante. Tan cerca que su hombro toca el mío, y una parte de mí se pregunta si es a propósito.

—¿Quieres? —Su voz es profunda y tranquila. Levanta su mano y mete un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, casi como lo hizo cuando estábamos trotando juntos, y un escalofrío caliente atraviesa mi espalda.

Mi corazón está dando vueltas en mi pecho mientras nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro y Ed baja su mano, sin dejar de mirarme con sus párpados entrecerrados.

—Por supuesto, todo el mundo quiere encontrar eso. Soy realista, pero sueño con encontrar lo que mis padres tienen.

—¿Entonces por qué no…? —dice, su mirada acariciándome.

—La mayoría de los políticos son viejos, estirados, o aburridos. Se ríe, un sonido rico y profundo.

Cuando se serena, su voz cae un decibelio. —Lo bueno es que yo soy un abogado y un hombre de negocios, y no un político. Porque no soy un estirado, y definitivamente no soy aburrido.

Mi garganta se seca. Oh Dios. Él sin duda no es nada como los políticos que he visto, incluso con los Kennedy.

Pero no estás disponible, pienso para mí misma, aunque de alguna manera me siento demasiado cohibida como para decirlo.

Un silencio se instala entre nosotros. Siento que mis pezones se tensan y temo que Ed, con una mirada hacia abajo, se dé cuenta. Entre mis piernas siento calor y mi sexo se aprieta, y estoy desesperada por deshacerme de la necesidad de alivio.

Me toma un momento y una respiración profunda para obtener control sobre la tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros. Recuerdo por qué estoy aún aquí, trabajando tan tarde, reelaborando un itinerario en el que ya había trabajado hace un par de días. Busco debajo de mis papeles para sacar un sobre, mirando inquisitivamente a sus ojos.

—¿Leerías esto?

Antes de pensarlo, estoy extendiendo mi mano.

Toma un sorbo de su café ausentemente y rápidamente lo pone a un lado. Luego coge sus gafas, se las pone y saca la carta. Nuestros pulgares se rozan mientras lo hace, y mi vientre vuelve a apretarse profundamente.

Sonríe, como si definitivamente lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Pero su sonrisa se desvanece mientras Ed mira la carta. Sé lo que dice de memoria. Me ha tocado profundamente.

 _Estimado Edward Cullen ,_

 _Estoy muy feliz de que te estés presentando para ser Presidente. Mi madre se preocupa de que algo pueda pasarte por lo que creo que eres muy valiente. Soy muy valiente también. Tengo siete años y conseguí un nuevo tratamiento experimental para mi leucemia llamado PCL. Pregunté si también podía matarme. Pero mi padre dice que alguien tiene que ser el que lo pruebe y abra nuevos caminos desconocidos como tú.Mi sueño es ira la casa blanca cuando te conviertas en Presidente. Sé que me va a ir muy bien con este tratamiento ya que espero ir allí con cada una de mis respiraciones. Así que, ¡gana Ed ! Ah, y mi nombre es Edward también, mis padres me pusieron tu nombre._

 _Ed_

—¿Visitarías a este chico? —Pregunto. Ed se quita las gafas y me mira.

Sólo me mira.

Con tanta atención y como si pudiera ver todo lo que soy, siempre he sido y lo que siempre seré.

Rápidamente saco el horario de la semana siguiente y mi propia versión del mismo. —Es hijo de una de las mujeres de Mujeres por el Mundo. Reconocí su nombre en el sobre de envío. Creo que lo puedo encajar antes de que nos vayamos de D.C. —están tratándolo en el Children's National de Michigan Northwest.

Pongo mi nueva versión de su calendario para que lo vea.

Pero no se fija en el calendario. Sólo en mí. Su voz es suave pero más profunda que antes.

—Es por eso que estás aquí tan tarde; estás tratando de encajar esto —dice. Es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio mientras un destello de admiración aparece en sus ojos.

Desliza el calendario sobre la mesa de nuevo hacia mí sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

—Me gustaría ir.

Sonrío, mi pecho henchido de felicidad.

Me lanzo hacia adelante y le doy un abrazo y un beso dulce pero casto en la mandíbula. —¡Gracias! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Mientras mis labios tocan su mandíbula, de repente su olor me está rodeando en un manto de colonia elegante y jabón. Comienzo a retroceder, sorprendida por mi propia acción impulsiva. Me doy cuenta de que sus manos cayeron a mi cintura, agarrándome suavemente pero con firmeza. Me mira con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, y le miro; nuestra sorpresa mutua ante mi impulsividad se convierte en otra cosa.

Compartimos un momento de comprensión silenciosa, una conexión más poderosa que cualquier cosa que haya sentido.

La soledad del edificio de repente se vuelve aún más pronunciada. El calor de su cuerpo. Las vetas oscuras en sus ojos, los irises dilatados, el grosor de sus pestañas, y muy especialmente, la mirada en sus ojos.

Soy consciente de la admiración en su mirada cuando levanta su mano y me roza la mejilla con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Aguanto la respiración, con dolor por su cercanía, por establecer esta conexión física que siento, su cálido aliento contra

mi piel. Pasa su pulgar por mi mejilla una segunda vez, y luego, como si eso no fuera suficiente, sus labios le siguen. El toque más débil, mil veces más potente que una sesión de besos con nadie. —De nada. —Su voz es ronca.

Mientras me separo, parece que no podemos dejar de mirarnos. Sonríe de nuevo, sus ojos como metal líquido y demasiado caliente, y sonrío tímidamente en respuesta. Y de alguna manera esta es la sonrisa más honesta y la más íntima que alguien alguna vez me ha dirigido y que le he dirigido a nadie.

Supongo que debería sentirse incómodo, pero sólo se siente más agudo al siguiente minuto. El sonido de su respiración y el roce de la ropa mientras coge sus cosas de vuelta a su oficina, el timbre de su voz cuando me dice que si he terminado, que ha acabado y que puede llevarme a casa, el contorno de su cuerpo cerca del mío mientras me ayuda con mi chaqueta.

Voy en la parte de atrás del Lincoln negro con él, su chófer, Sam, nos lleva. La mirada de Ed cae abajo de repente.

Suavemente se apodera del pasador del águila de mi pecho. Acaricia el águila con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Una vez, eso es todo.

—Siempre usa esto —dice.

Una sonrisa ridículamente atractiva curva sus labios, pero esta vez, sus ojos no están sonriendo. Busca mi expresión con curiosidad. Y su sonrisa cae. Todavía está sosteniendo el pasador. Mantengo mi respiración, esperando más de esos toques, más de él.

Pero sé lo ridículo que es pensar en tener algo con él.

Está tan destinado a ganar, sé que lo último que necesita en este momento es una distracción como yo.

—Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos —contesto finalmente, tratando de empujar hacia abajo el grueso anhelo en mis venas—. Los que traerás de vuelta.

—Estoy listo.

Sonreímos. Hasta el aire entre nosotros parece estar en llamas.

—Buenas noches, Ed.

Alargo mi mano hacia la puerta, pero él se inclina encima de mí y pone sus dedos sobre los míos, abriéndola por mí, su calor envolviéndome de nuevo, sus dedos deslizándose sobre los míos, acariciándome como una pluma.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Él mira entre las sombras del coche, sus ojos bailando de la forma en que lo hacen a veces cuando hago algo que le divierte, todavía siendo el chico del que valía la pena enamorarse cuando tenía once años.

¿Puede ver lo mucho que me he sonrojado al sentirlo llamarme así?

Por supuesto que puede.

Llego a mi apartamento y mis pies duelen, me duele la espalda, me duele el cerebro. Me siento demasiado agotada como para hacer otra cosa que no sea quitarme los zapatos, estirar los brazos hacia fuera, y caer plana, boca abajo en la cama. Pero no puedo dormir. Sus magníficos ojos con motas doradas siguen mirándome.

Y están mirándome como un hombre mira a una mujer que desea. Ed me está mirando como si él me quisiera.

No puedo dejar de pensar acerca de la forma en que impulsivamente me arrojé sobre él y le di un beso. La forma en que olía, como se sentía, tan cálido, masculino y fuerte. Estoy inquieta ese fin de semana y llamo a Emily para que venga al apartamento.

—¿Así que, como va todo?

Empujando la idea de haber querido besarlo, pienso en lo bien que se siente estar haciendo campaña con él. —Increíblemente bien —admito.

—¿Es tan delgado, guapo, alto y atlético como se ve en la televisión?

—La televisión no puede capturar con precisión su carisma en persona. Él es... él sería atractivo, con su rostro únicamente, pero combinado con su personalidad y su energía es una especie de super hombre. —Estoy hambrienta, comiendo mi cena de prisa para poder ir a dormir pronto.

—Está presentándose para Presidente. ¡Tú mega enamoramiento de la infancia y el mío! —Emily coge el mando a distancia y escoge el primer canal. Está en la pantalla, tan atractivo como lo es en persona.

—¿Qué dicen los republicanos? —Le pregunto.

—Se están cagando en sus pantalones.

—¿Y los demócratas?

—Cagándose en sus pantalones.

Ella suspira y se despliega en mi sofá. —Nunca ha votado por un candidato independiente en mi vida, pero ésta es la mía. ¡Cullen a por la victoria! —Me

mira—. Te extrañamos en Mujeres por el Mundo. ¿Estás pensando en volver después de la campaña?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué dejaste MPEM del todo?

—Porque él es lo que Estados Unidos ha estado esperando. Nos lo merecemos. Debo dar todo mi tiempo a ayudar a conseguirlo.

—Odias ser el centro de atención, a pesar de que en secreto admiras lo bien que tu madre lo lleva.

—Soy tímida. —Me encojo de hombros—. No es tan fácil para mí como para mi madre. Pero quiero estar allí cuando él pateé culos.

—¿Qué hay de nuestro viaje a Europa este año? —Pregunta Emily.

Me uno a ella en el sofá, suspirando mientras miro hacia el techo. —Podemos ir a Europa en cualquier momento, pero Edward Cullen no se presenta para ser Presidente cada día.

—El padre del bebé perfecto y todas las mujeres lo saben. Si no le puedes tener en tu cama o cuidando de tus hijos, al menos déjale ser nuestro jefe al mando.

—Comandante en jefe —la corrijo.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa que quiera. Gimo y me río.

NUEVO CAPITULO

CORRIENDO EN EL MISMO CAMINO

 **Isabella**

En realidad no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba metiendo en un trabajo de tan alta tensión cuando le dije que sí. ¿Quieres ayudar a la gente, tener tiempo limitado, y no poder ayudar a todos de la forma en la que quieres? Genera frustraciones reprimidas enormes. Tengo problemas de desahogo.

Me dirijo para una rápida carrera mañanera y está allí. Edward es el tipo más tranquilo que conozco, uno que puede mantener la calma durante la adversidad. Mientras que el mundo está revolucionado por las noticias, y la televisión sigue repitiendo su anuncio, él está estirando sus cuádriceps.

Una gorra cubre mi pelo, que está retorcido bajo ella. De alguna manera aun así me reconoce, sus cejas se elevaban sólo una fracción cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran. No lleva una gorra, su pelo se mueve por el viento, y la remera que lleva está presionada contra su torso definido.

No sólo presentándose para ser Presidente, también correrá en la maratón de TCS en Nueva York. A pesar de que ya es una gran maratón, las inscripciones se han disparado dado que los rumores de su participación han sido filtrados. —Es peligroso, Ed —le había advertido Carlisle justo esta misma semana.

Ed rió. —No estoy en esta campaña por el miedo —el miedo no tiene lugar cuando decides gobernar un país.

—¡Temerario! —Insistió Carlisle.

Ed se levantó de su escritorio y golpeó amistosamente la espalda de su jefe de campaña, negando, frunciéndole el ceño. —Relájate. Es sólo una maratón. Además, correr me ayuda a mantener mi cabeza fría.

Meto mi cara debajo de la gorra hasta que corro a su lado con un breve gesto de reconocimiento.

Oigo sus ligeros y ágiles pasos corriendo detrás de mí mientras se pone a mí altura, y me quedo un poco más sin aliento cuando le veo en mi periferia.

—Buenos días, Isabella.

—Buenos días —digo en voz baja, tratando de mantener mi ritmo. Corremos en silencio durante el resto de la hora.

Esto ha estado ocurriendo todos los días, durante casi dos semanas. Parece que estamos… corriendo juntos. No a propósito, sin embargo. A los dos parece que simplemente nos gusta correr a _esta_ hora, en _este_ parque, todos los días.

—¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre esta mañana en la oficina? —Pregunta.

—Tengo una agenda apretada.

—Nunca demasiado llena para mí. Mis labios se tuercen irónicamente.

Sus labios se tuercen irónicamente también. —Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir contigo.

—¿Qué tipo de asuntos? —Pregunto con recelo—. ¿Tuyos o míos?

—¿No es lo mismo?

Dejo de correr, curiosa —más curiosa que nuestros gatos, como dice mi madre. —¿Qué?

Él ríe. —Paciencia, saltamontes. Voy a hacer que Carlisle lo gestione por ti.

Echo un vistazo a su enorme perro negro, que se ha sentado inmediatamente de manera protectora a su lado. Sonrío. —¿Le gusta su collar anti pulgas?

Él mira al perro como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta de que parece poderosamente cómodo con él. Sonríe, después pone un dedo en el final del collar.

—Vamos, Jake. —Se dirige hacia el coche—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Viéndose decepcionado, abre la puerta y entra, y se van.

Me quedo, estirándome un rato, y no parezco poder evitar repetirme nuestras conversaciones y sonreír. ¿Por qué sigo corriendo en este parque? ¿Por qué sigue _él_ corriendo en este parque? ¿Por qué de repente es importante para mí saberlo?

Sabía que iba a ser desafiada de muchas maneras cuando tomé el trabajo, pero nunca imaginé que me fascinaría tanto no sólo los aspectos de la campaña, sino el mismo candidato. Es un hombre que podría, en menos de un año, ser nuestro Presidente. El conocimiento sobre nuestro país y una verdadera comprensión de cómo funciona se filtra por sus poros.

Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber más sobre lo que piensa, pero es el hombre más que el candidato, quien me tiene más curiosa.

A la hora del almuerzo, me entero de que la noticia de que Edward le ha pedido a Rosalie que cambie el horario para dar cabida a una petición mía, parece que no ha sentado demasiado bien a algunas de las otras ayudantes femeninas.

—Sabes, nunca nos ha hecho mucho caso a ninguna de nosotras. —Jessica mueve su pelo, obviamente molesta.

—Las familias de Ed y Isabella son cercanas. Ellos se conocían desde niños.

—dice Alice mientras entro.

—¿Oh? —Gira sus grandes ojos cuestionantes en mi dirección.

—Un poco. Lo conocí cuando tenía 11. —digo.

—Ah, así que por eso. —Parece aliviada.

La energía en la sala parece cambiar, y toda la atención va de mí hacia la puerta.

Mis ojos vuelan hacia Ed cuando se detiene en la sección de la pequeña cafetería para sacar una botella de agua. La abre, pensativo mientras mira al grupo de mujeres, a continuación, levanta la cabeza y me ve.

Sonrío y paso a través de la puerta y cuando mi hombro roza el suyo, mi piel crepita acaloradamente.

Distraídamente me paso mi mano por mi brazo mientras vuelvo a mi escritorio.

Estoy mirando a través de mi pila de cartas cuando Carlisle para al lado de mi escritorio.

—Edward quiere que seas su nueva planificadora —dice Carlisle. Me sorprende. —¿Yo?

—Tendrá que estar dispuesta a viajar; visitaremos los cincuenta estados. Es una buena idea que haya sólo un planificador o pueden surgir un montón de

confusiones. Confía en mí, no es divertido tener algo en New Hampshire una hora antes de tener algo en San Francisco.

Me quedo boquiabierta.

—Vamos a ver como funciona. Se espera mucho de ti para los siguientes meses — empieza Carlisle.

Me informa dentro de una habitación de tres por tres sobre mis funciones como planificadora política.

—Como nuestra única planificadora, debes supervisar toda la agenda de Ed durante toda la campaña. Vas a tener ayudantes políticos y equipos avanzados para organizarte, reservaras su tiempo de ejercicio en el gimnasio, sus comidas, su médico, tendrás que asegurarte de que los aviones y los autobuses están equipados con elementos esenciales, organizarás los mítines y cada uno de sus compromisos sociales y personales para el resto del año. Necesitamos un buen equilibrio entre todos sus compromisos. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

Mi cabeza da vueltas, pero me esfuerzo para responder. —Yo… si Ed piensa que puedo, puedo —digo con valentía.

Me mira seriamente. —Para ser claros, un error de planificación podría costarnos toda la campaña. Cada minuto y segundo deben tenerse en cuenta. El planificador de su padre permaneció en la sede durante su campaña, pero Ed quiere un enfoque más práctico.

Parece preocupado por mi capacidad para hacer el trabajo, por lo que yo asiento con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Rosalie estará en la coordinación de prensa, pero puede ayudar si te atascas en cualquier parte del proceso; ella te ayudará con cualquier pregunta que puedas tener.

Ed entra a ver a Carlisle, y cuando mi brazo roza el suyo mientras paso por la puerta, mi piel crepita acaloradamente de nuevo.

Paso mis dedos por encima de la piel que hormiguea en la parte superior de mi brazo mientras me dirijo a la mesa cuando la asistente de Carlisle se acerca.

—Isabella … —Señala en dirección a la planta donde Ed tiene su oficina—

. Vas a estar aquí ahora, frente a la oficina del candidato Cullen.

Trago, después empiezo a reunir mis cosas personales, más determinada que nunca en marcar una diferencia y probarme. _Yo puedo._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA

 **Isabella**

Es mi primer día como su planeadora oficial, cuando llego a la sede de la campaña el siguiente lunes, bajo del ascensor e inmediatamente me pongo a trabajar.

Estoy decidida a impresionarlos y ser una patea traseros como todos en el equipo. Sobre todo ahora que soy su asistente más cercana; Soy yo y no hay nada que me ampare ante un error.

Estoy tratando de concentrarme en la mayoría de las cosas que Ed tiene que hacer cuando Rosalie aparece.

—¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? —Me pregunta mientras se acerca a mí.

—¡Genial! —Le sonreí, luego le mostré unas páginas con itinerarios dispersos, me tomó trabajo realmente supervisar el horario de Ed, no sólo porque es él, sino porque involucra a muchas personas. —Estoy un poco preocupada ya que estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso en lo que le toma al equipo llegar en autobús, me pregunto si no debería hacer uso de ese tiempo en algo para él.

Rosalie arrastra una silla encima y mira las páginas. Ed no quiere poner consignas a través de cada pueblo y ciudad de Estados Unidos; está haciendo campañas agresivas en línea con opiniones personales y proposiciones de soluciones. Pero incluso con la campaña en línea, su horario es asesino.

Literalmente podría matar a un hombre que no fuera tan enérgico como él lo es. No me imagino al Presidente Dwyer o Waylon Forge, el favorito republicano, que son mucho mayores y mucho menos atléticos, soportando este ritmo.

Como planificadora principal y como nos embarcaremos en un travesía por el país, haré trabajo de campo ahora. En lugar de estar encerrada en la sede, estaré allí, supervisando a todos los ayudantes de campaña a nivel local, garantizando que todo funciona sin problemas en cada lugar y compromiso en el que Edward esté.

Rosalie ha dicho claramente en repetidas ocasiones que mí trabajo es gestionar tanto los horarios personales como profesionales de Ed y no solo eso, estoy aquí para administrar los equipos de avance que van a llegar a cada lugar antes para asegurarse de que todo sea como debe ser. Ella me dice que un buen flujo de programación es de suma importancia para una campaña más eficaz. Necesito centrarme primero en el tiempo personal de Ed, luego realizar un equilibrio entre eventos dirigidos a escuelas secundarias, los veteranos, las industrias, los hombres trabajadores promedio. También incluir a todas las minorías y definitivamente a las mujeres y jóvenes, que parecen ser sus fans más devotos. A esta lista, después de hablar con los gerentes, tengo que añadir hospitales y hospicios y añadirlos a la mezcla también.

—Necesita tiempo para correr todos los días. Asegúrese de que todos los días, tenga una hora libre para correr y por lo menos una media hora para bañarse y prepararse para el día. Créeme, se concentra más en el trabajo cuando comienza el día con eso. Añade una noche libre durante los fines de semana así puede ver a sus amigos y familiares o simplemente tener tiempo a solas —me dijo Rosalie cuando me explicó esto por primera vez.

—¿Sólo una noche? —Me horrorizó pensar que estuviera trabajando tanto.

—Sólo una; sugerencia que vino del mismo Ed —me aseguró Rosalie, pero ella parecía como si estuviera más preocupada que yo.

Ahora nos sentaremos aquí mientras creamos en conjunto su primer horario de campaña activa, uno donde estará viajando intensamente.

Como Waylon Forge y Phil Dwyer están atacándose entre ellos mismos en sus campañas; aquí estamos. Nuestros primeros estados para visitar son estados conocidos por ser principalmente rojo o azul, lo que significa que Texas está principalmente del lado republicano y California por ser demócrata.

—Isabella, han estado hablado. Levanto mi cabeza. —¿Disculpa?

—Algunos de los colaboradores. —Señala hacia fuera la puerta—. Hablan de que Ed te presta más atención a ti que a otras asistentes. Alice los ha apaciguado diciendo que son amigos de la infancia, pero me gustaría darte un consejo amistoso.

Me siento tan sorprendida e incómoda al pensar en alguien asumiendo algo escandaloso que me quedo callada, sin pestañear, mientras veo que Rosalie es amable pero con mirada severa.

—No lo hagas —dice tranquilamente, manteniendo mi mirada.

Sacude su cabeza, mirando hacia abajo en el itinerario, roza una línea roja sobre un evento y agrega una gran flecha roja para poder avanzar hasta el siguiente día.

—Ed es inquebrantable donde está parado ahora .—Me mira otra vez—. Posee el corazón de cada americano simplemente porque todos lo vieron perder a su padre de esa manera, cuidar de su madre, permanecer con los pies en la tierra siendo humilde a pesar de todo y ser uno de los hombres más famosos del mundo. Cualquier suciedad que los partidos que quieren poner en él, no existe, Carlisle lo ha estudiado y cualquier calumnia se puede contraatacar fácilmente, mientras que sea una calumnia.

Mis ojos se ensanchan. —No está diciendo...

—Isabella, tengo un par de años más que tú, me he casado dos veces y tengo tres hijos —me dice, sonriendo un poco como mi madre lo hacía cuando Ed y su padre, el Presidente, vinieron a cenar y me dijo que Ed era guapo. — Solo mantente ecuánime y cree en lo que estamos haciendo …

—Lo hago. —Digo con vehemencia, arrastrando el horario más a mi lado y frunciendo el ceño hacia las hojas, tratando de concentrarme otra vez.

—Entonces mantenlo profesional. Van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Recuerdo las cosas que pienso cuando me recuesto a solas en mi apartamento y la culpa se arrastra encima de mis mejillas, pero miro hacia abajo, al horario e intento recuperar mi enfoque.

Una vez que Rosalie y yo finalmente terminamos el horario de inicio de campaña, aplaude.

—Supongo que hemos terminado aquí. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que obtenga una copia ya?

—Por supuesto.

Se pone su caro abrigo y nos despedimos mientras se dirige a su nueva oficina y yo salgo de la mía y hacia la del candidato. _Debo recordarme no pensar en él como Ed y solo que es el candidato al que apoyo y para el que trabajo._

Mientras me acerco, escucho los susurros de Carlisle que dice —: Debemos desenterrar la suciedad de Dwyer... Cometió muchos errores durante su administración... y ni siquiera hablemos de Waylon.

—Estamos haciendo una campaña limpia, y estamos jugando a la defensa. Sin ataques a menos que seamos atacados personalmente, entonces contraatacaremos. Entonces y sólo entonces.

—Esos dos son especialistas en atacar. Es como se ganan las elecciones. Hace que la gente tenga miedo, y luego eres la luz brillante y te pones la capa de héroe salvador. Personalmente, creo que Dwyer ha permitido que la economía se vaya a la mierda así puede subir con un plan brillante para salvarnos. En cuanto a Waylon, demonios, está ensañado contigo, empezando por el hecho de que no serviste en las fuerzas armadas.

—Él tampoco.

—Pero él será el único que puede decirlo. Yo no lo expondré.

—Y hace más sencillo señalar que estaba haciendo otras cosas que mi padre, el Presidente me había pedido hacer. Quería que aprendiera a ser un líder, demonios, sacas la mierda fuera de mí, él no me dejó servir y lo sabes.

—Waylon lo sacará a relucir. Dwyer insistirá respecto al asunto de la primera dama...

—Realmente, si eso es de lo que tenemos que tener miedo es... —Edward deja de hablar lentamente, y suelta una risa seguro de sí mismo.

Carlisle suspira. —Tienes un poco de sentido del humor, lo que te hace accesible pero, Dios, tu terquedad es...

Llamo a la puerta.

Ed. No. El candidato levanta su cabeza, me saluda con la mano, y de repente está mirando cada paso que tomo dentro de la habitación.

Pongo la carpeta en su escritorio y mientras salgo lentamente de la habitación, oigo que Carlisle insiste: —Necesitamos más lemas. La gente necesita saber lo que traes a la mesa.

—Traigo. Carlisle suspira.

—Carlisle. Durante años, el público ha llegado a creer que cada promesa hecha por cada candidato ha sido pura mierda. Ya nadie cree en ellos. La política ha sido totalmente contaminada por la propaganda. Al principio no era así, Carlisle. No había campañas de lema; demonios, hasta Andrew Jake, ni siquiera difama las campañas. Yo sirvo a mi país.

—Hablando de nuestros opositores; están en curso para las primarias y ya están atacando las calles con propaganda.

El candidato escucha atentamente, luego dice—: Estamos en tiempos modernos, Carlisle. El Internet funciona. Cullen es amigable con los árboles. —Inclina su cabeza—. Isabella. —Levanta su voz mientras pronuncia mi nombre cuando salgo.

Me vuelvo sin mirarlo directamente.

—Puede salvar más árboles como Presidente. Planta un puto bosque —masculla Carlisle mientras Ed ondea su mano como disipando el disparate que acaba de tirar su director de campaña. Estoy tentada a decirle a Carlisle que realmente me gusta el enfoque diferente.

Las figuras políticas son amadas y odiadas en todo el mundo. Han llegado a ser vistos como males necesarios. Pero no fue así con Washington. Él es el único Presidente que recibió cada voto —era un campeón, un líder, no un _mal necesario_. No había propaganda, ni campaña de Sameting, ni lemas de mierda. Cullen no es un político, y creo que hace la diferencia. No da discursos practicados. Ni siquiera parece 100 por ciento pulido con su apariencia casual y hogareña. Él prefiere suéteres, pantalones y camisas abotonadas cuando sale en público. Se ve firme, que es lo que el país quiere, un poquito rebelde, que es lo que el país necesita, y diferente, la encarnación del cambio que anhelamos.

Pero mantengo mis pensamientos para mí.

Carlisle sale y Ed agita sus dedos, asintiendo en dirección a la puerta ahora vacía. —¿Qué piensas?

—Yo... ¿sobre lo qué dice Carlisle?

Asiente. Ese baile centelleante, exasperantemente adorable, apareciendo en sus ojos.

Sonrío y niego. —Realmente creo que eres terco —admito, frotando mi nariz juguetonamente.

—¿Eso es todo?

Me encojo de hombros misteriosamente.

¡Pero no, eso no es todo, en absoluto! Tiene buen juicio, impulso y disciplina.

Cuando los debates de carácter surgan más adelante en el juego, Waylon ha tenido cuatro esposas, el Presidente Dwyer deja que su esposa gobierne el país para él, y Ed, por otra parte, es un hombre muy equilibrado. Escucha las opiniones de las personas que respeta y cuya inteligencia coincide con la suya propia, pero en última instancia, él hace su propia elección.

Hemos recaudado cientos de millones de dólares para su campaña, la mayor parte de los fondos procedentes de pequeñas donaciones de estadounidenses promedio, listos para un cambio. La infraestructura tecnológica que hemos

establecido en la sede central a fin de alcanzar los trescientos o más millones de estadounidenses a través de la red, es algo sin precedentes hasta estas elecciones. Pero los intereses de la gente nunca han sido más difíciles de picar que en los días en que ahora vivimos.

—Creo que ir fuerte en Internet puede conseguirte mucha tracción con los jóvenes votantes —digo finalmente—, y si puedes encontrar una manera de despertar su interés en tus proyectos más emocionantes con cada letra del alfabeto, realmente podría pegar.

Frota su barbilla con las puntas de sus dos índices, hace un sonido de _hmm_ y frunce el ceño pensativamente. — _I_ es para Isabella .

— _C_ para la comida chatarra en las cafeterías, que debe ser detenida inmediatamente.

Se ríe.

Señalo a su horario. —Aquí está el horario para los meses de abril y mayo. Ya que las cosas se ponen muy pesadas a finales de abril, pensé que podría incluir un fin de semana libre entero. Para que te recargues.

—Eso es considerado de tu parte. —Se desliza los lentes y lo escanea.

—Sí, bueno, soy una chica considerada —digo.

Me vuelvo y miro por la ventana, porque algo acerca de las veces que se desliza en sus lentes siempre me afecta.

—Una chica considerada que de alguna manera se las arregla para hacerme pensar mucho en ella. —Vuelvo mi atención hacia él, sorprendida mientras me mira por encima de los bordes.

Mi corazón late fuerte.

Deja el horario y se quita los lentes, doblándolos y poniéndolos sobre el horario, sus ojos fijos en mí.

Un silencio se asienta en la habitación, haciéndome consciente de lo inquieta que estoy por dentro.

—¿Por qué querías que yo fuera tu nueva planificadora? —pregunto en voz baja.

Se inclina hacia atrás con una sonrisa sardónica que rápidamente se hace

admirativa. —Porque creo que tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros, eres dedicada e inteligente, y de todos modos. —Sonríe abiertamente aún más amplio—

. Pensé que eras demasiado suave para seguir respondiendo esas llamadas telefónicas y cartas.

—¡No soy tan suave!

— _B_ es para el budín.

—¡Tan no budín! —Estrecho mis ojos y apoyo una mano sobre su escritorio—. Me querías para mantener los ojos abiertos para las cartas como la que envió un pequeño Ed.

—Y sé que lo seguirás haciendo.

Frunzo el ceño. —¿Cómo me conoces tan bien? ¿Hmm?

Extiende sus brazos y los cruza detrás de su cabeza. —Algunos dicen que soy un hombre perceptivo.

—Discrepo. No pudiste ver que soy de corazón de piedra, capaz de leer tus cartas, día tras día. No ves lo dura que puedo ser. _P_ es para corazón de piedra2.

Se ríe. Es tan agradable oírlo reír. —No, Isabella, es sólo una palabra por alfabeto, la que te haría trisas el corazón. Eres como la roca que es erosionada dada por el agua. No eres permeable a los sentimientos de la gente.

Sacudo mi cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. —Tú tampoco. Puedo mostrarte mi dureza de corazón en la redacción de tu próximo horario.

—Adelante —Crezco bajo presión.

—Bien por ti, porque lo esto trayendo.

—Siempre lo haces.

Su mirada se desliza por mi hombro ante el sonido de un golpe suave. Alice está en la puerta, mirándonos, con los ojos entrecerrados. —Ed, las fotos que pediste.

Entra mientras yo me disculpo y me voy, pero pronto Alice me alcanza. —¿Estabas coqueteando con Ed?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Estábamos teniendo una discusión.

—¿Estabas discutiendo con él?

—Yo. . . ¡no! —Enrojezco y me dirijo a mi escritorio, me siento y levanto mi cabeza para mirar más allá de la ventana de su oficina, donde lleva esos lentes sexys. Leyendo, una mano sobre su boca como para cubrir su sonrisa. _Demonios._

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

OJOS

 **Isabella**

Llamé al hospital Children's National y le dije a Carlisle sobre la visita para que pudiera alertar al coordinador de prensa y a todos los que necesitaban participar.

—Vienes conmigo —dice Ed antes de marcharse.

—¿Yo?

—Fue idea tuya.

Gimo interiormente. Pasar más tiempo con él, es lo último que necesito ahora mismo. Pero me encanta verlo en acción, así que me apresuro a meterme en mi suéter y seguirlo fuera. Cuando llegamos al hospital, hay una pequeña multitud, agitando pancartas y cantando.

—¡Ed! _**—**_ Uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la muchedumbre femenina jadea su nombre.

—¡Ed Cullen ! —Su amiga grita, más fuerte, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca.

Les da las gracias, luego espera a que Carlisle nos alcance con el Director del hospital. El pequeño Ed lleva una camiseta de los Redskins, una gorra a juego, y una IV.

La forma en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando su héroe entra en la habitación, hace que mi pecho se apriete. Me aparto y trato de reagruparme cuando escucho la voz de Edward.

—Oí que había un tigre en el edificio. Tuve que venir a ver.

—¡¿Dónde?! —Pregunta el muchacho emocionado.

—Estoy mirándolo directamente.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, esta tirando de la gorra del chico, sonriéndole.

El chico sonríe. —Guau. Usted vino.

Edward arrima una silla para sentarse a su lado en la cama. —Isabella, la señorita que ves por la puerta, parece ser una gran admiradora tuya.

—Guao —dice.

Pronto obtienen una multitud. El pequeño Ed le dice a Edward que quiere ser futbolista cuando crezca. Los padres se acercan a mí y empiezan a decirme lo agradecidos que están mientras ellos charlan.

—Si ganas, me invitarás a la Casa Blanca —dice el pequeño Ed.

—No, si, cuando... vienes a la Casa Blanca —promete Edward.

Juega al ajedrez con el niño postrado a la cama. Las enfermeras empiezan a alinearse en el pasillo, sonriendo y saltando.

No es el hecho de que está haciendo esto, es el hecho de que puedes decir que él esta realmente divirtiéndose al hacerlo, lo que me toca. Yo creía en él: Cullen y todo lo que el nombre representa. Pero ahora mismo si nunca lo hubiera visto y no tuviera un pequeño estúpido enamoramiento de él; si él nunca hubiera crecido bajo el foco y con la fama de su nombre, es hoy que Edward —con todos los defectos que los medios intentan exagerar— ganaría mi voto.

Cuando nos vamos, Sam nos recoge en la acera. Ed está callado.

Yo también.

—Gracias. —Su voz es baja y suena dolorosamente honesto.

—Me pone triste. —Mi propia voz se agrieta, así que dejo de hablar.

Miro por la ventana y trato de reagruparme. Parece darse cuenta de que está fuera de su elemento con una mujer casi llorando en el coche. —Vamos a buscarte algo de comida.

—No.

Frunce el ceño, luego sus ojos brillan con confusión y diversión. —Eres demasiado cálida para la política, Isabella. Tenemos que endurecerte.

—Endureceré mi espalda peleando; no comiendo. No tengo hambre ahora. Suspiro y le doy una mirada de soslayo. —Es tu culpa.

—¿Perdón?

—No estaría en la política si no te hubieras lanzado.

—¿Dice la dama que se ofreció a ayudarme cuando tenía qué? ¿Siete?. Arqueo las cejas. —Once. —Levanté mi barbilla—. Todavía puedo votar por Waylon.

—Dios no. No —dice enfáticamente. Se ríe y corre la mano frustrado por su cabello.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que bajarte los humos. Waylon Forge tiene mi voto —declaro.

—Me haces daño, Isabella —dice.

—Oh, te ves tan herido, jaja.

Parece serio, a excepción de sus ojos, riéndose de mí. —Mis heridas son profundas.

—¿Cuán profundas? ¿Así de profundas? —Sostengo mis dedos separados por un pelo. Frunce el ceño, luego los lleva a reajustarlos a un centímetro—. Así de profundas.

Debería reírme.

Fue divertido hasta que me tocó.

Ahora es cálido y pegajoso y él me está mirando con una sonrisa ladeada y ojos intencionados.

Veo el anhelo en sus ojos, un anhelo tan profundo e igual al que siento. Verdaderamente intenso, no medido en pequeñas fracciones.

Me río finalmente. Trato de ahogar las sensaciones que se me disparan. —Guao. —Miro el centímetro—. Un centímetro. Eso es profundo.

Me refiero al espacio entre sus dedos, pero ya no sé de qué estamos hablando.

—Te lo dije. —Él sonríe. Bajó sus manos, y no puedo dejar de notar cuán fuertes y de dedos largos son, cuando los deja caer al lado.

Cada mujer viviente en América probablemente ha tenido fantasías sobre Ed.

Y lo tengo lo suficientemente cerca como para que mis sentidos se revuelvan. Permanezco afectada durante todo nuestro viaje.

Mi mente se apresura, preguntándose... Simplemente preguntándose. Ed revisa algunos correos electrónicos, su muslo tocando el mío.

No lo aleja.

Me pregunto si quiero moverlo.

No. Estoy sin aire y ardiendo por dentro. Y no quiero hacerlo.

Tengo que recordarme a mí misma que lo que hago aquí es mucho más valioso que un pequeño tonto enamoramiento. Lo que estoy haciendo aquí trasciende más allá de mí... Incluso más allá de Edward.

No sólo ha sido emocionante la campaña, sino que escuchar acerca de las opiniones y las ideas que tiene, continúa renovando mi esperanza.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañamos un líder fuerte, un líder inspirador, hasta cada vez que miro al que quiero.

Podía hacer una gran diferencia. Un hombre como él podría hacer una _gran_ diferencia.

Así que viajamos así, en tensión silenciosa, mi mente llena de él y mi cuerpo vacío.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, ardiendo de importancia. —Quiero que seas mis ojos y mi corazón, que me mantengas en contacto con la gente real, los que no he conocido.

—Está bien, Ed —le digo.

Y entonces se inclina hacia mí, y contengo el aliento y cierro los ojos cuando sus labios rozan mi mejilla, y él me besa. Es un beso tan breve como el que me dio cuando yo tenía once años, pero ahora soy una mujer, y él es todo un hombre, y de repente, inesperadamente, su brazo comienza a venir alrededor de mi cintura y me está volviendo hacia él, presionándome contra su pecho.

Lo siguiente que siento es su cabeza bajando lentamente hacia mí, su nariz rozando mi mejilla. Mi respiración se atrapa en mi garganta, y me siento luchando contra la necesidad de voltear mi cabeza sólo una fracción de pulgada y besarlo en la boca.

Él huele a menta y un poco de café mezclado con colonia. Inhalo temblorosamente y siento sus labios tocar el punto en mi mejilla donde su nariz acababa de estar. Sus labios son cálidos, suaves, pero firmes.

Su mano agarra mi cadera, sosteniéndome cerca de él, mientras inclina la cabeza y me besa el cuello. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, y él se ríe entre dientes, frotando ligeramente su nariz contra mi cuello, acariciándome.

Él usa su mano para girar mi cabeza para enfrentarlo, y cuando miro a sus ojos, siento mi mundo inclinarse de su eje y girar en todas direcciones.

Todo lo demás se borra ya que todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza se centran sólo en él y yo.

Todo lo que estoy pensando es lo que estoy sintiendo. Cuánto me late el corazón. Cómo mi aliento está llegando en intervalos más rápidos. Cómo mi piel es cálida y hormiguea a su tacto; Cómo todo mi cuerpo parece estar conteniendo su aliento en dulce anticipación para que Edward se mueva otra vez, que me toque otra vez, que me bese otra parte.

Susurro su nombre y él gime. —Te sientes increíble.

Él se inclina y me besa la clavícula, pasando su nariz por mi cuello e inhalándome.

—Dios, y hueles tan bien… —susurra en voz baja. Su profunda voz ardiendo a través de mí, consumiendo todo en su camino y dejando sólo esta profunda, casi primitiva necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible de este hombre.

Cuando siento que su lengua entre sus labios toca tentativamente la piel de mi cuello, me oigo gemir.

Me sostiene más cerca de él, hasta que casi estoy sentada en su regazo, su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello, besando y acariciando, lamiendo y degustando.

Empiezo a preocuparme, preguntándome dónde estamos y cuándo llegaremos a la sede de la campaña. Sé que nadie nos puede ver, ya que su coche tiene ventanas de color negro y una división que nos separa del conductor, pero aún así, algo sobre esto se siente oscuro y prohibido.

—Yo…

—Shhh... Solo déjame hacer esto, Isabella. Por favor —dice mientras levanta el rostro de mi cuello y me sostiene la cabeza entre sus manos, sus ojos mirando a los míos y luego bajando a mis labios, y luego volviendo a mis ojos.

Lo siento un poco más cerca de mí, y poco a poco me doy cuenta de que quiere besarme. Ahora mismo. En este coche.

Edward Cullen, posible futuro Presidente de los Estados Unidos y mi primer enamoramiento, quiere besarme.

Extiendo la mano y sostengo su rostro en mi mano también, sus ojos brillan.

No sé si debo hacer esto o no, pero ahora mismo todo lo que oigo decir es que necesito tocar a este hombre.

Beso su mejilla, mis labios persistiendo.

Lo siento relajarse, pero su agarre en mí se aprieta.

¿Que estamos haciendo?

—Señor, estamos aquí —la voz murmurada del guardaespaldas de Ed suena a través de la partición.

Creo que le escucho maldecir en bajo aliento. Me aparto de su regazo para sentarme en mi propio asiento, e inhalo una respiración temblorosa mientras Ed abre su propia puerta y gira alrededor del coche para abrir la mía.

La mirada que intercambiamos cuando entrelazamos la mirada mientras salgo del coche, no la puedo describir. Está cargada de necesidad, lujuria, anhelo, curiosidad y algo más...

Me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado y caminar hacia el edificio, la sensación de sus labios aún latiendo en mi piel.

 _Demonios. Estoy en problemas._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

SE SIENTE SOLO EN LA CIMA

 **Edward**

Ese era yo siendo bastante imprudente y tonto.

He estado pensando en su cabello sedoso, ojos chocolate, labios suaves, y cuánto quería sumergir mi lengua y saborearla. Quería abrir su boca y besarla, lento y suave, luego rápido y salvaje. En este punto, sólo dejarme llevar por el deseo es lo único que puede saciarme. Tengo hambre de ella.

Pensé que seguir ese impulso después del hospital sería suficiente para calmar el fuego que me quemaba...

No lo es.

Ha estado en mi cabeza durante las últimas dieciocho horas.

Me estoy quedando sin dormir. Necesito un buen entrenamiento o mi enfoque se dispersa, pero mi horario no podía permitirlo hoy. Mi abuelo voló desde Virginia después del resonante éxito de nuestros dos primeros meses de campaña, y mi madre, quien optó por ignorar silenciosamente el hecho de que me estoy postulando, no tenía otra opción más que darnos la bienvenida en el desayuno de esta mañana.

Soy consciente de los primeros problemas de la campaña. Entre ellos, mi abuelo. Mi abuelo fue el incansable motor político que condujo a mi padre al ejército, al Senado, y más tarde, a la Casa Blanca. Tiró cuerdas de izquierda y derecha y puso a mi papá sobre el caballo blanco de George Washington, pero fue mi papá quien montó el caballo como si fuera su dueño. El que había ganado la reelección por el mayor margen de la historia, manteniendo cerca del 70 por ciento del país feliz cuando se les encuestó sobre su primer mandato. Mi abuelo lo puso allí, pero mi padre se mantuvo.

No quiero que el motor político de mi abuelo me respalde ahora, sería necesario sacrificar méritos por favores durante la designación de mi gabinete. Esa es una manera segura de evitar que el país crezca y resplandezca más que nunca, y eso es lo que nos ha estado impidiendo ser la fuerza más poderosa del mundo.

Los hábitos se tienen que dejar de lado, nuevas ideas propuestas, sangre nueva traída para refrescar la perspectiva anticuada de cómo dirigir América.

El mundo está cambiando, y necesitamos estar en la vanguardia de ese cambio.

Mi abuelo no ha hecho ningún secreto que me quiere en la vanguardia... pero de uno de los partidos. A quienes les gusta mantener el status quo.

Soy el último en llegar a la casa de piedra rojiza de mi madre.

Mi madre se sienta en una silla alta, regia con sus perlas y en una falda y una chaqueta blanca de diseñador. Es una moderna Jackie Kennedy, dulce y tranquila, moralmente tan fuerte como el titanio. Hay fuertes semejanzas entre nuestras familias, los Kennedy y Cullen. Hasta el punto en que los medios de comunicación han especulado, después del asesinato de Padre, sobre si los Cullen también tienen una maldición sobre sus cabezas que no les permite llevar a cabo sus brillantes destinos.

Mi madre se sienta tan lejos de mi abuelo como sea posible, su pelo sigue siendo del mismo color negro que en su juventud, su porte majestuoso y su aplomo notable.

Grande, brusco, y sin sentido, la relación de Patrick Cullen con mi padre era muy cercana. Hasta que mi padre se fue, mi abuelo se entrometió e insistió en que entrara en la política. Lo último que mi madre quería era verme hacer eso.

—Consigue una vida, Ed. Ve y estudia lo que quieras, sé lo que quieras.

Excepto un político. No lo dijo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. En su mente, ella no sería una viuda, sino una esposa feliz si mi padre no hubiera sido Presidente. En su mente, habría vivido una vida feliz. En cambio, llevó una vida de deber, y lo hizo formidablemente, pero ningún maquillaje y peinado puede esconder las sombras en sus ojos con respecto al asesinato sin resolver de mi padre.

Le beso su frente en saludo. —Siento que esto te esté haciendo preocupar. No lo hagas —le digo.

Me sonríe ligeramente y acaricia mi mandíbula. —Edy.

Sólo una palabra, pero combinada con la mirada en sus ojos, me recuerdan silenciosamente que mi padre fue uno de los cinco Presidentes en ejercicio que fueron asesinados, todos por disparos: Lincoln, Garfield, McKinley, JFK, y Cullen.

Tomo asiento en la sala de estar y ella hace señas a María, su cocinera, para traernos el café.

—Almorcé con los demócratas —dice el abuelo mientras bebe a sorbos su café—. Quieren que te unas a las primarias; están seguros de que ganarás el boleto para el senado si desistes de la presidencia.

—Ya les he dicho que estoy corriendo independientemente.

—Ed, tu padre…

—No soy mi padre. Aunque planeo continuar con su legado. —Miro a mi madre, que parece estar luchando con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación.

—¿Por qué no consideras al menos a los demócratas? —Insiste el abuelo.

—Porque… —me inclino hacia adelante, mirándolo directo a los ojos—, fallaron en protegerlo. Por lo que a mí respecta, estoy mejor solo. —Lo miro fijamente. No es un hombre fácil, pero puedo ser tan difícil como él. —Mi padre me dijo que nunca confíe en mi propia sombra. He mantenido a la gente a raya, pero ahora elijo a quién dejo entrar. Y fuera. Fuera esta mi competencia. Estoy dejando entrar a mi país. Merecen algo mejor de lo que han conseguido últimamente. Voy a allanar el camino para que mejore.

—¡Joder, Edward, de verdad! —Vocifera el abuelo.

Su temperamento es formidable, y mi madre rápidamente interviene con su habitual encanto calmante.

—Patrick, aprecio que expreses tus opiniones a Ed, pero no estoy contenta con él postulado. Ed —se vuelve y me mira suplicante—, le dimos a este país todo lo que teníamos; les dimos a tu padre. Ya no le debemos nada a nadie.

—No todo lo que teníamos. Todavía está Ed —dice el Abuelo—. Esto es lo que quería Anthony.

Mantengo mi atención en mi madre. Sé que ésta es su peor pesadilla. Ella no quiere que me postule. —Estoy terminando lo que Padre comenzó, este es nuestro legado. ¿Bien? —Asiento con firmeza, pidiendo silenciosamente su comprensión.

Ella no ha superado lo que le pasó a mi padre.

Sacude la cabeza con firme obstinación. —Todavía eres tan joven, Ed, sólo tienes treinta y cinco años.

—Sí, bueno, mis treinta y cinco años cuentan doble. —Sonrío irónicamente y me inclino hacia atrás en mi asiento, mirando a mi abuelo—. Estaba más cerca de mi padre que el vicepresidente por un periodo y medio. Estoy haciendo esto, y cuando llegue a la cima, mi gabinete será nombrado por méritos, no por favores que debamos.

—Maldita sea, niño, tienes una voluntad propia, pero necesitas mirar el panorama general. Los recursos de los partidos no pueden ser negados.

—No los estoy negando. Simplemente confío en que tengo recursos propios para combatirlos.

El abuelo suspira. Se pone de pie y abrocha su chaqueta, luego besa a mi madre en la mejilla. —Gracias, Esme. —Me mira cuando yo llego a su altura.—. Estás haciendo enemigos poderosos, Ed.

—Seré aún más poderoso.

Se ríe y sacude su cabeza con incredulidad, luego me da una palmadita en la espalda y dice—: te apoyaré entonces. —Poco entusiasta y gruñón, se va, y mi madre suspira.

Lo miro fijamente. Sus palabras golpearon un blanco, aunque no al objetivo que mi abuelo había apuntado.

Todo este esfuerzo, el sueño que estoy persiguiendo... He estado decidido a hacerlo solo. Vi lo que el abandono de mi padre le hizo a mi madre. Experimenté de primera mano lo que me hizo. No querría deseárselo en alguien que me importe.

Pero una planificadora morena, de ojos enormes, con un corazón bondadoso y verdadero amor por su país, sigue golpeando mi cabeza. Por primera vez, me pregunto cómo sería llegar a la cumbre a la que aspiro con alguien a mi lado.

—Edy. —Mi madre presiona sus labios juntos mientras libra una batalla interior, la batalla entre apoyar a su hijo y protegerlo—. Quieres usar la

Casa Blanca para cambiar el mundo, y te apoyaré. —Camina hacia mí y me tira a sus brazos para hablar en mi oído—. Pero te cambia a ti antes de que puedas cambiar un centímetro de ella —dice tristemente, besando mi mejilla.

Arrastro mi mano sobre mi cara en frustración mientras la miro subir las escaleras. Es una mujer fuerte, pero incluso la fuerza se rompe. Cuando mi Padre ganó, pasó de ciudadana privada a pública y lo manejó con gracia y estilo.

El país nunca vio su sufrimiento silencioso mientras lentamente perdía a mi padre por su trabajo, y luego por dos balas, una a su estómago y otra a su corazón.

Sí, la Casa Blanca nos cambió a todos.

Pero lo que sucede en la Casa Blanca se refleja en toda la nación, y estoy decidido a cambiar las cosas para mejor.

Todavía tengo un día ocupado por delante cuando salgo y subo a bordo del Lincoln negro que Sam ha estacionado junto a la puerta principal.

Viajo en silencio hacia mi primer discurso del día. En mi mente, Isabella jadea mientras deslizo mis labios sobre su mejilla y hacia los suyos. Está conteniendo su aliento mientras presiono suavemente, probándola, casi perdiendo el control cuando me doy cuenta de que lo quiere.

Lo quiere tanto como yo.

Aparto el pensamiento a un lado cuando el coche se detiene, y salgo hacia la multitud.

—¡Ed! —Oigo que mi nombre me rodea en un griterio, y comienzo a estrechar la mano a ambos lados de la gente que me rodea, tanto como sea posible en mi camino hacia el edificio principal, agradeciéndoles por venir.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CAFÉ

 **Isabella**

Estoy nerviosa al día siguiente después de lo que pasó entre nosotros en el coche. Estoy en la pequeña cocina, preguntándome si debo llevarle un café. Tal vez porque quiero hablar de ello, saber la razón del por qué me besó. O tal vez sólo quiero verlo.

Antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, sirvo dos tazas, recordando la vez que llevó café a mi escritorio la noche que nos quedamos hasta tarde. Pongo la mía en mi escritorio, en el mismo lugar donde él lo hizo, después me dirijo a su oficina y paso por la abertura de la puerta.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Ed estaba mirando un poco de papeleo y cuando levanta los ojos para mirarme por encima de los bordes de sus gafas, mi corazón se dispara un poco. Asiente, y camino cuando veo a Jake poniéndose de pie desde donde estaba tendido a un lado del escritorio de Ed.

—Hola, Jake, —digo torpemente—. Te traje café, —le digo a Edward cuando se pone de pie.

Mientras le doy la cálida taza, el perro corre hacia Ed y salta, tratando desesperadamente de lamer la taza de café, derramando accidentalmente todo su contenido sobre la camisa de Ed.

—¡Jake, abajo! —El perro se sienta inmediatamente, pero el café ya ha empapado la camisa—. El café es su debilidad.

—Definitivamente eso es algo con lo que no puede relacionarse. ¿Cómo se siente vivir una vida sin vicios? —Pregunto.

Me guiña el ojo mientras cruza la habitación para cerrar la puerta. Mientras pasa, se acerca y dice cerca de mi oído—: No estaría tan seguro de eso.

Mi estómago se siente como si lo hubiera encendido en llamas con la combinación de sus palabras y la mirada en sus ojos mientras levanta las manos y comienza a desabrochar su camisa.

De repente estoy mirando una extensión de su pecho desnudo. Está tan caliente que apenas puedo respirar.

Aunque es un hecho bien publicado que Ed Cullen se ve increíble con ropa, la palabra increíble ni siquiera puede capturar la completa perfección atlética de su forma y músculos. Cada músculo de su pecho se define y flexiona. También tiene unos sedosos vellos en el pecho, y parece tan caliente que el calor líquido inunda mis piernas.

—¿Me pasas esa camiseta de la campaña? —Pregunta.

Miro a los estantes detrás de mí. Alcanzo una blanca con algún logotipo púrpura de Cullen 2016. Es como una camiseta deportiva.

Se la entrego, tratando de no notar cómo sus pantalones acentúan sus caderas esbeltas, cómo sus anchos hombros se estrechan en forma de una pirámide invertida hasta su estrecha cintura, y cómo esos abdominales me dan ganas de tocarlos con las yemas de mis dedos. Y esos increíbles brazos, los que se abultan mientras levanta la camisa por encima de su cabeza.

—Me gusta. —Apunto nerviosamente a la camiseta.

—Quería que alguien la aprobara. Supongo que encontré el modelo. La tira por encima de su cabeza y trago. _Oh Dios._

No puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Tira la camisa manchada a un lado y pasa los dedos por su cabello. Jake se ha levantado sigilosamente y está lamiendo el café de mis pies.

—Oh, no, Jake. —Me arrodillo e intento detenerlo. Ed viene para agarrarlo del cuello y lo aleja.

—Bueno, no creo que vaya a dormir —digo como disculpa.

—Ya somos dos.

Lo miro sonreír a su perro y pasar una mano por su cabeza, incluso cuando frunce el ceño travieso. —Nunca duermes, ¿verdad? —Exclamé.

Levanta la mirada. —Tengo mucho en mi mente. Tengo suerte si tengo unas cuantas horas seguidas. —Lo miro agacharse por su camisa empapada y ponerla sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Puedo lavar eso para ti, Ed —digo. Se me escapó, pero estoy mortificada un segundo después de escucharme.

Ed mira la camisa.

—Quiero decir… a menos que tengas… probablemente tengas a alguien para lavar tu ropa.

—Sí. La tintorería. —Se ríe. Me siento estúpida cuando se inclina con la servilleta que traje para quitar el café, después hace una bola y la tira a la basura—. Pero esa es la proposición más excitante que he recibido de una mujer.

—De Verdad. Te excita que te laven la ropa.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

Me río, después me muerdo el labio y extiendo mi mano hacia la camisa colgada en el respaldo de su silla. Sus ojos son súper calientes. Salgo de la habitación con su camisa doblada en mi brazo.

No duermo más de cuatro horas esa noche.

No puedo dejar de pensar en él, y el hecho que estábamos flirteando y sus ojos estaban en llamas, y él es tan caliente, y no estoy segura de que eso me guste.

Me muevo y giro, después salgo de la cama temprano. Estoy en la oficina antes que cualquier persona. Pongo su camisa limpia, perfectamente doblada, sobre su escritorio para cuando él llegue, sé que está perfecta porque traté de doblarla un par de veces.

—Buenos días, Ed.

Camino, y me coge de los dedos por un segundo mientras paso y desliza una caricia lenta y torturante.

—Buenos días, Isabella.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

LA DESEMBOCADURA

 **Isabella**

Ese día después del almuerzo, Ed se detuvo junto a mi cubículo, donde Alice me está mostrando algunas fotos de él en un evento que están haciendo que los dedos de mis pies se curven.

—¿Cómo está luciendo mi mes? —Me mira, y de alguna manera se siente como si mes significa otra cosa, su mirada es tan abrasadora.

Trago ante la vista de él en una camisa de negocios celeste y pantalones negros lisos. —Ocupado —me apresuro a decir.

No sé cómo esa pequeña inclinación de sus labios puede causar una impresión tan grande en mi cavidad torácica. —Justo como me gusta. —Me sonríe, asiente a Alice, y Alice rápidamente mete las fotos contra su pecho y se va.

Ed se queda cerca de la entrada por un momento. La zona se siente un poco más pequeña a medida que se acerca, camina alrededor de mi escritorio, y se inclina sobre mi hombro para mirar mi borrador. —¿Cuándo estoy libre esta noche? — Pregunta.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal, escuchando su voz tan cerca. Trato de detener el salto de mi corazón mientras bajo la página y toco con mi dedo para mostrarle.

—Perfecto. —Él se inclina una fracción más, a mi oído—. Te recogeré a las seis.

No le pregunto a dónde vamos o por qué, simplemente asiento con la cabeza mientras él sale.

Estoy temblando de nerviosismo mientras camino a casa para cambiarme. Ni siquiera sé qué usar, pero opto por una falda y una blusa de seda. Por alguna razón, sigo cambiando los zapatos de bailarines sin tacón a tacones, y la instintiva necesidad femenina de parecer femenina y un poco sexy gana. Supongo que no estoy orgullosa de esto, pero ahí está. Las de tacón alto ganan.

A las seis de la tarde, Ed está en la planta baja esperando dentro de un Lincoln Town Car negro; Sam, abriendo la puerta para mí. Estoy nerviosa. El recuerdo de su susurro continúa zumbando por mi espina dorsal, cálido y excitante.

Subo a la parte trasera del coche, sorprendida de notar que Ed está usando pantalones de chándal negro y una camiseta negra. Y zapatos de correr.

Su cabello es perfecto. Parece un atleta del centro deportivo para Nike.

Cuando Sam nos envía del tráfico, yo estudio mi propio atuendo —falda, blusa y tacones— y finalmente pregunto—: ¿Estamos por correr?

Ed está mirando mis zapatos con una mueca en sus labios, sus ojos se levantan a los mío. —Más como un poco de senderismo ligero.

—Yo… —Desamparada, miro mis tacones de tres pulgadas—. Estos van a ser un problema —le digo.

Él sólo me sonríe, pero no parece especialmente desconsolado. —Lo son.

Montamos en silencio en la parte trasera del coche por la ciudad, y le frunzo el ceño, preguntándome por qué ni siquiera parecía preocupado. Ed nunca me ha parecido egoísta.

—Sam, detente para conseguir a la señorita Swan un par de zapatillas.

—¡Espera. Ed! —Protesto.

Agarra una gorra blanca Nike de la parte posterior del coche y se desliza en un par de Ray-Bans. —Dos minutos, entramos y salimos —le dice a Sam mientras salta y mira dentro. Una ceja sube en pregunta—. ¿Vienes?

Dos minutos dentro del centro comercial terminan siendo veinte.

Pruebo con un par de Nikes blancas y rosadas por las que siempre había salivado, y cuando encajan perfectamente, Ed mira a Sam, Sam toma la caja y va a pagar mientras Ed y yo esperamos afuera de la tienda. La gente está echando un vistazo en su dirección como si especularan, pero inseguros, y Ed mantiene su atención en su teléfono para evitar llamar su atención.

Cuando volvemos al coche, él saca la gorra y las gafas de sol y las pone a un lado, digo: —Supongo que los Cullen nunca obtiene privacidad.

Me sonríe, pero con una mirada embrujada en sus ojos. —Nunca. Nosotros llevamos el circo donde vayamos.

Él admite: —casi he olvidado lo que era cuando era más simple. Más simple.

Como... tomar una caminata conmigo, me doy cuenta. La gente nos va a ver.

Estoy ansiosa ahora.

—Gira el coche.

Él balancea la cabeza, sorprendido. —¿Disculpe?

—Gira el coche ahora, Ed.

Él se ríe y arrastra una mano sobre su rostro, como si lo exasperara.

—Realmente. Esto... Puede lucir de una manera que no lo es. Dile que dé la vuelta. —Arrastro mis ojos hacia Sam, entonces miro de regreso a Ed.

—No puedo. —Él sacude la cabeza con asombro.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —Me estoy irritando, y él también.

—Es el único espacio de mi horario abierto y mi única oportunidad de estar a solas contigo por un tiempo. —Mira a Sam a través del espejo retrovisor cuando el auto se detiene y le dice—: Nos vemos en Jefferson Memorial en un par de Horas.

Él abre la puerta para mí, y tomo mi bloc de notas para mantenerlo profesional. Sus labios se curvan cuando ve eso, pero no dice nada mientras empezamos a descender por el sendero, que se desplaza alrededor de un gran cuerpo de agua azul rodeado por un sendero que corre alrededor de la circunferencia de la cuenca. Desde aquí se puede ver el Monumento a Washington, las altas columnas y la majestuosa cúpula blanca del monumento a Jefferson, y justo delante, el lugar donde se plantaron los primeros árboles de cerezo.

Es primavera, y los árboles están completamente florecidos, sus miembros largos y delgados salpicados de flores de cerezo.

Es un día frío, pero el sol me calienta la cara mientras caminamos hacia el monumento más cercano, que tiene sólo unos años.

—Nunca he tomado este paseo antes —admito. Tomo en cuenta la enorme talla de mármol de Martin Luther King Jr—. Sólo he estado en esta área una vez, en realidad, cuando mi padre me llevó a los barcos de remos.

—¿Charlie en botes de remo? Me gustaría haber visto eso. —Parece divertido con el pensamiento mientras absorbo el monumento de tres pies de altura de un

hombre cuya cita favorita mía es—: La oscuridad no puede expulsar la oscuridad; Sólo la luz puede hacer eso. El odio no puede expulsar el odio; Sólo el amor puede hacer eso.

Me doy cuenta de que Ed me está mirando, como si conociera el lugar de memoria, pero me viera a mí por primera vez. Mis mejillas se calientan mientras empiezo a caminar por el sendero a su lado.

Él mira a nuestros pies, deja de caminar, y cae en sus piernas para atar mis zapatos de correr.

Estoy sin aliento mientras él se levanta a su altura intimidante completa y sacude su cabeza hacia la cúpula blanca a través del agua. —¿Ves eso?

Miro a su alrededor, pensando que vio a algunos reporteros. Llámalo paranoia.

—No lo veo. —Estoy tratando de averiguar si alguien lo está reconociendo, un hombre de un metro ochenta y más, de aspecto magnífico, ¿quién no está mirando? Rápidamente abrí mi bloc de notas y fingí garabatear algo.

Se ríe y gira mi cabeza para cambiarme para que enfrente al agua. El tacto envía un escalofrío abajo en mi espina dorsal y no puedo ver derecho. —¿En serio?

¿Crees que ese cuaderno hace la diferencia? La gente verá lo que quiere ver. Esto no es diferente de nuestras carreras por la mañana. Ahora mira.

—¿A qué?

Él se ríe suavemente. —Deja de hablar y mira.

Ed da vuelta mi cara una pulgada más arriba sobre el agua, y veo. Cómo reflejan los monumentos en el agua, el agua duplicando el efecto de su belleza. Miro fijamente al edificio clásico blanco sobre el agua. —Oh.

Y él esta mirándome, con el dedo en mi barbilla.

—Llévame —digo, luego aclaro mi garganta cuando veo la risa masculina en sus ojos mientras apunto al Monumento a Jefferson—. Quiero decir, llévame allí. Nunca he estado adentro.

—Ese es el plan. —Él sonríe, obviamente todavía es sólo un tipo con la mente de un chico, debajo del nombre famoso.

Vamos hacia allí, mi cuerpo muy consciente de su movimiento junto al mío.

Pasamos una pagoda de piedra japonesa y otros monumentos conmemorativos, hasta llegar al monumento a Jefferson.

Caminamos, pasamos por las altas columnas blancas y entramos en el cavernoso edificio hasta que nos encontramos bajo un enorme techo abovedado. Las inscripciones cubren las paredes de mármol. Frente y centro, de pie sobre un gran bloque de mármol, está un monumento enorme de diecinueve pies de altura a Jefferson, tercer Presidente de los Estados Unidos, uno de nuestros padres fundadores.

Tomamos un banco cerca de uno de los paneles, uno que cita la Declaración de Independencia.

Echo un vistazo alrededor del lugar. Es uno de esos monumentos que son un poco difícil de acceder porque no hay espacio para aparcar fuera. Se siente como si se encontrara en su propia isla... Lejos de todo, pero tan cerca del corazón de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo.

—¿Siempre encuentras lugares lejanos para escapar y pensar? —le pregunto a Ed.

—Suelo ir solo.

Las manchas oscuras en sus ojos se ven un poco más oscuras mientras él me lleva bajo las cálidas luces amarillas que hay encima de nosotros. Hay una llama brillante allí, en sus ojos.

—Excepto que deseo algo de tiempo solo contigo.

—Sus labios se inclinan en travesura.

Su sonrisa se desvanece y las sombras entran en sus ojos.

—Sería más fácil si no hubiera huido. Durante el tiempo de mi padre en la Casa Blanca, solía soñar con la libertad. Mil veces, mi padre dijo que yo sería Presidente. Se lo dijo a sus amigos, amigos de sus amigos, y a menudo me lo dijo. Me reí y le resté importancia.

—Incluso me lo dijo —digo con buen humor, y la calidez de su sonrisa envía escalofríos a través de mí.

No hace ningún esfuerzo por esconder el hecho de que me está mirando tiernamente. —Lo hizo, ¿no?

Sus ojos.

Sólo me comen.

—Perdí a mi padre el día en que decidió que ser Presidente sería su legado.

—Sus ojos están nivelados sobre los míos bajo sus cejas contraídas—. Trató de hacer malabares con todo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Seguíamos pensando que cuando todo hubiera terminado, él sería nuestro de nuevo. Siguió prometiendo que cuando todo hubiera terminado, tendría tiempo para nosotros otra vez.

Me trago un nudo de emoción. Sé lo que viene después.

—Nunca sucedió. —El frío resplandor en sus ojos verdes envía un escalofrío a través de mí—. Han pasado miles de días desde entonces. Demasiados años viviendo en el pasado. Demasiados años preguntándome por qué. Demasiadas noches queriendo que las cosas estén bien en nuestro país.

Estamos en silencio.

Hay una tensión que emana de él, pulsando alrededor de mí, tentándome a atraer mis brazos alrededor de él y simplemente aplastarlo contra mí si es posible. Ed mira a la estatua y restriega la mano por su mandíbula.

—Isabella, tengo un enorme aprecio por ti y muchísimo respeto por tu familia. De muchas maneras, me siento responsable de ti.

—Ed, no lo eres, no eres responsable de mí…

—No se supone que debo desearte —dice, cortándome.

—¿Qué? — Mis ojos se ensanchan con incredulidad.

¿Qué puedo decir cuando me mira de esa manera? Me mira como si estuviera frustrado por decidir que me desea. El silencio se establece entre nosotros.

—Pienso en ti. Pienso en ti muy a menudo, si me preguntas —dice con un tono doloroso.

Metí nerviosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y miré a mi regazo.

—Pienso en ti también.

Mi comentario no parece ser una sorpresa. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? —pregunta suavemente.

—Nada —le digo.

Se ríe, y arrastra una mano sobre su cara y hace tsks, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Nada no está en mi vocabulario. ¿Es arriesgado? Sí. ¿Es egoísta de mi parte? Tal vez. Pero no voy a hacer nada.

Trago. —Ed. —Miro nerviosamente, tratando de alejarme del camino que ha tomado esta conversación—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la gente podría hablar si alguien nos reconoció? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—¿No es obvio? Sabía que te encantaría.

Me río. Trato de empujarle el pecho en broma, pero él me coge la muñeca y me acerca, con los ojos más oscuros.

—Soy tan malvado que no tienes ni idea.

Está mirando mi boca, no como si quisiera besarla.

Ed está mirando a mi boca como si quisiera devorarla.

—Sabes que no puedes besarme —grazno, mientras nos miramos los labios.

Me pasa el pulgar por los labios. —Puedo besarte. Definitivamente quiero besarte. Creo que ambos sabemos que quiero besarte. Largo y duro. Quiero que mi lengua ruede alrededor de la tuya, Isabella, y también quiero tus gemidos delicados.

Dios ayúdame. Estoy bastante segura de que nada podría detener a este hombre de conseguir lo que quiera, nada. Excepto quizás yo.

Porque Rosalie tiene razón.

Lo que estamos haciendo juntos me trasciende, lo trasciende incluso a él. Y aunque tengo veintidós años, sé que conseguir que Ed regrese a la Casa Blanca será lo más grande que he hecho.

—Excepto... por tu campaña. No podemos hacer algo tonto —digo, tratando de lavarme el cerebro que no quiero esto tanto.

Él sonríe tiernamente. —Si me lo preguntas ahora, no hay nada absolutamente tonto en ti, viniendo a mis brazos.

Asombrada y sin aliento por su brusquedad, me vuelvo a mirar ciegamente la inscripción de la libertad en la pared frente a mí —de todos nosotros teniendo libertad. Y sin embargo nunca he sido más consciente de no tener la libertad de enamorarme de este hombre.

—No habrá nada de eso —digo.

Ed desliza su mano para acariciar la parte superior de la mía, deteniéndose y dejándola sobre la mía cuando un grupo de adolescentes se mete en la caverna, y aprieta la mandíbula y permanece en silencio, ya que, afortunadamente, no nos miran.

Me muevo en el banco, a un centímetro de distancia de su toque, y luego giro de vuelta a Ed y estrecho mis ojos con exagerada sospecha, preguntándome cuántas mujeres han captado su interés. Y cuánto dura. —¿Por qué aún no estás casado?

—Estuve esperando a que ella crezca.

Se inclina hacia adelante ahora para recuperar el espacio que acabo de poner entre nosotros, sus ojos bailan de una manera que hace que mi corazón cruja a un millón de millas por hora.

—Bueno —respondo—. Supongo que por eso eres un mujeriego, has estado practicando todo este tiempo, para que tu novia pueda disfrutar de tu experiencia...

—Ella definitivamente lo disfrutará. —Él asiente con fingida seriedad.

—Está bien —digo con ligereza. Como si mi estómago no se retorciera en anticipación y no estuviera apretando mis muslos.

Las cejas de Ed se arrugan. —¿No me crees?

—Oh, no quiero una muestra. Gracias. Además. No puede tomar en serio, una mujer como yo.

—¿Mujer? —Se burla—. ¿Tú tienes qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciocho años? —Él se inclina hacia atrás y estira su brazo detrás de mí, observándome.

—¡Dieciocho a tus cincuenta!

Él se inclina hacia adelante otra vez, su hombro tocando el mío, y la burla en sus ojos se ha vuelto más peligrosa y excitante, un poco más desafiante.

—Un día haré todas las cosas que deseo. Y ella será mía. Marca mis palabras.

—¿Ella no sabe esto todavía? —pregunto, en voz baja.

—Acabo de decirle —dice.

Su voz es gruesa y baja, pero sus ojos todavía están llenos de travesuras.

—Tal vez... Tal vez ya es tuya.

—¿Lo es?

—Sólo un poquito —digo, alzando mi dedo pulgar e índice para dibujar un centímetro.

Me mira a los dedos, luego a mí. —No soy un hombre que está satisfecho con sólo un poco. —Sonríe.

—Eso es todo lo que tiene.

Él sacude la cabeza. —Ella puede hacerlo mejor. Mucho mejor.

Los adolescentes salen del monumento, y Ed y yo quedamos solos otra vez.

Desliza su mano para cubrir la parte de atrás de mi cuello en un gesto patentado, luego me mira a los ojos con una mirada tan posesiva que un millón de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago. Una sonrisa comienza a tirar de las esquinas de su boca. —Ven aquí, Isabella —ordena suavemente.

Medio me congelo.

Dijo que no quiere hacer nada, y ahora puedo ver en sus ojos que tiene un montón de cosas en mente.

La sonrisa de Ed se desvanece, agarra la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me acerca, entonces apoya su frente en la mía, sus ojos me sostienen hechizada. —Ellos tratarán de encontrar suciedad. Cualquier cosa que puedan encontrar. No quiero que estés en esa lista. Eres mejor que tres minutos en las noticias de la noche para atacar mi persona.

—Puede que no me preocupe, si no te afecta —respiro.

—Puedo manejar sus ataques. No quiero que los pongan sobre ti —él pestañea con rabia.

Roza su pulgar a través de mi labio inferior. Impulsivamente, lamo la yema de su dedo.

Por un segundo, sus ojos se desvanecen con necesidad. Luego, con cautela, se inclina hacia mi cara mientras baja la suya para llevar nuestros ojos al mismo nivel. Primero me acaricia la nariz y acaricia su pulgar otra vez a través de mi labio inferior. Presiona suavemente sobre mi labio para abrir mi boca. Mis ojos se cierran. Cada pensamiento en mi cabeza se dispersa a nada cuando él se agacha y toma mi boca con la suya.

Todo desaparece.

Me besa suavemente el primer segundo, y luego sin disculpa, profundamente, como el acelerar de un motor de cohete, seguido por el lanzamiento en el espacio, y luego estoy en una galaxia de estrellas brillantes puras y noche sin fin, perdida y sin peso, calentada por un sol que no puedo ver, su boca es un vórtice hambriento, un delicioso agujero negro, succionándome.

Sostiene mi cara con una mano, haciendo las cosas más malas a mi lengua hasta que él aparta sus labios, mirando a mi boca.

Él mira mis labios besados mientras desliza su mano debajo de mi falda, tocando la piel desnuda en el interior de mi muslo. La punta de su dedo me toca por encima de mi ropa interior, arrastrando un sendero semejante a una pluma a través de mi húmedo sexo.

Es un toque de fantasma, apenas allí, pero hace que un estremecimiento me atraviese.

Gimo, y su frente se cierne sobre la mía, mientras ambos jadeamos y rozamos nuestros labios sobre los del otro. Ed me lame el labio inferior, luego dentro de mi boca antes de retirarse.

Coloca su rostro en el mío y me huele el cuello. Él gime de nuevo y me besa, la lengua hundiéndose acaloradamente dentro. Retrocede segundos más tarde.

—¿Me estás torturando? —exclamo, tan excitada que todo mi cuerpo está temblando.

Respira con dificultad, su pecho se extiende con cada respiración. —Si te estoy torturando, entonces lo que estoy haciendo a mí mismo no tiene nombre.

—Eres inalcanzable, Ed. —Miro su cara de cubierta GQ—. Ed Cullen. Eres tan inasequible como una estrella, algo que puedo mirar pero no tocar.

Una mirada oscura se asienta en su mirada mientras se inclina hacia delante otra vez.

No pienso, estoy sin sentido mientras presiona sus labios contra los míos. Un beso con sólo un chasquido de su lengua. Tan perfecto y tan correcto que olvido que está mal. Inhalo, y me inhala a través de su boca.

Gimo su nombre esta vez.

—Ed.

No puede funcionar. No funcionará. El escándalo que causaría, la forma en que arruinaría todo lo que él —nosotros— estamos trabajando metódicamente.

—Encontraré una manera de conseguirte a solas conmigo. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Quiero sentir más de ti —gruñe, besando mi lóbulo de la oreja, su aliento caliente y lleno de ansiedad en mi piel mientras él deja sus dedos subir y bajar por mi muslo, debajo de mi falda.

Sus dedos barren a través de mis bragas de nuevo, sacando otro gruñido de mis labios.

—Me gustaría eso —gimo cuando él frota mi clítoris un poco.

Él me mira con posesividad primitiva, observándome contener el aliento y gemir mientras frota más fuerte, cuando un nuevo grupo de personas entra en el monumento.

Él aprieta la mandíbula, luego suavemente tira su mano. Respiro. —¿Es esto un error?

—No lo será. —Su voz es firme. Los ojos parpadeantes y decididos mientras levanta la cabeza para escudriñar a la multitud—. Vamos —dice suavemente, tomando mi codo y guiándome.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche en silencio, su mano en mi espalda mientras me guía hacia el asiento trasero. Su toque abrasador, recordándome dónde habían estado sus dedos.

 **Edward**

Llevo a Isabella al coche, y Sam me lanza una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor cuando nos acomodamos. Le disparo una de regreso que le dice que se guarde su opinión.

Cierro la división entre nosotros, y mi mirada aterriza en ella.

Se sienta en silencio en la parte trasera del coche, y no puedo sacudir el sabor de ella en mi boca. Mi corazón está pateando en mi caja torácica, mi cuerpo tenso por el deseo. La sensación de la mancha húmeda que acaricié entre sus piernas está quemando en las puntas de mis dedos.

Podría tener el control y puedo sentirme protector de ella, pero soy un hombre. Tengo instintos; Tengo necesidades. Y esas necesidades se han estado acumulando, todos los días mirándola, cada noche pensando en ella, y ahora mismo la necesito muy malditamente. Quiero probar su boca otra vez. Quiero probar cada centímetro de ella hasta que ambos nos ahogamos en el placer y luego, quiero hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Estudio su hermoso perfil y Dios, ella es tan hermosa.

—¿Deberíamos olvidar lo que pasó? —pregunta, trayendo sus ojos a los míos.

Sonrío, negando con la cabeza.

—No —le digo, mi voz desconocida por el anhelo.

Extiendo la mano y suavemente agarro la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de ella hacia mí, incapaz de resistir aplastar sus labios debajo de los míos.

Mientras siento su caída, froto mi lengua con la suya, persuadiéndola a soltarla mientras uso mi otra mano para sujetarla, alrededor de su cintura y acaricio su espalda, tirando de ella para que sus pechos se aplasten contra mi torax. Y la única cosa entre mí piel y sentir esos exuberantes pezones es nuestra ropa.

Ella es suave por todos lados y Dios, huele tan bien. Como se siente perfecta.

Gimo ante la idea de tenerla debajo de mí, desenfrenada y salvaje. Mientras las cosas se calientan y tengo su pecho en una mano, su pezón se frunce bajo mi pulgar, nuestras respiraciones jadeantes se hacen audibles en la parte trasera del coche y le beso los labios, luego voy por la piel de su cuello y mandíbula. Recorro un sendero hasta la parte posterior de su oreja, donde ella tiembla y parece volverse aún más loca de deseo.

Ambos estamos fuera de control, una urgencia en nuestros besos, nuestros movimientos, nuestra necesidad de entregarnos y amarnos con desesperación.

Deslizo la mano debajo de su falda y aparto sus bragas a un lado, facilitando mi dedo medio a través de su abertura. Ella se sacude y sus dedos se hunden en mis hombros, su respiración estallando de sus labios y en mi boca.

—Te deseo —le digo, metiendo mi lengua en su boca mientras saco mi dedo y lo vuelvo a insertar, sintiendo su estremecimiento de placer—. Quiero tenerte retorciéndote de placer de esta manera —le prometo.

Me acerco y miro hacia abajo para verla, e Isabella inhala bruscamente mientras acaricio con mi dedo el exterior de sus pliegues, ahora resbaladizos y deseándome.

Sonrío y froto la yema del pulgar de mi otra mano a lo largo de su labio inferior, tirándolo hacia abajo. Torturándome en la voluptuosidad de su rojo carmín.

Gimo cuando atrapo su aliento, obteniendo una última probada de ella y una última sensación de su sexo apretando alrededor de mi dedo mientras lo condujo adentro.

Estoy jugando con fuego y no me importa.

Esta chica me hace cosas, por la forma en que su cabello huele, por la forma en que se mueve ahora mismo mientras la acaricio por dentro. Nunca he querido tomar a una mujer como la deseo a ella.

Cuando el coche se detiene, sostengo su pequeño rostro entre mis manos, me muevo despacio hacia atrás, y bajo mi frente a la de ella, mi mirada flotando ante la de ella mientras admiro sus ojos vidriosos, llenos de lujuria. —Encontraré el momento adecuado para nosotros. Vamos a mantener la cabeza en el juego. Por ahora —hablo con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa temblorosa aparece en sus labios, luego sale del coche y entra en su edificio de apartamentos. Presiono el botón del micrófono.

—Espera hasta que esté a salvo dentro —le digo a Sam—. Y ni siquiera lo digas.

—No dije ni mierda —dice Sam.

Me río para mí mismo, mis ojos cayendo sobre su espalda retirándose. Mi sangre está hirviendo en mis venas mientras la veo desaparecer. Me meto el dedo en la boca, chupando su sabor dulce y ácido, y cierro los ojos. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro fijamente el techo del coche, exhalando pesadamente mientras bajo mi mano para acomodar mi erección doliente contra las costuras del pantalón.

Mantén la cabeza en el juego, dije. Aunque ella y yo sabemos, que no es un juego, lo que estamos jugando.

Cuando llego a mi apartamento, mi mejor amigo de la universidad, Emmet, está en la puerta, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y un cuello de tortuga, con su habitual suéter envuelto alrededor de su cuello.

—Bueno, hola, Romeo —ríe.

Fruncí el ceño ante el comentario, abrí la puerta y lo dejé entrar, arrojando mis llaves y mi cartera sobre la mesa de café.

—Temperamental. Supongo que es la morena hija del senador —dice Emmet.

Me doy la vuelta para encararlo, y Emmet parece sorprendido por lo rápido que fue capaz de atraparme cuando por lo general... Nunca tomo el cebo.

—Todo está en las noticias. Tú le compraste zapatos. Qué cortés —explica Emmet, riéndose con la última palabra.

—Qué...

Yendo a través de mi sala de estar, enciendo la televisión y localizo el titular.

Ed Cullen de compras con misteriosa morena...

—Jesús. —Tiro el mando a un lado, golpeo mi mano en una almohada, luego tomo una cerveza y lanzo una a Emmet mientras me dejo caer en el sofá—. Esta chica me tiene perdiendo la cabeza. —Llevo mi mano sobre mi cara, mis molares apretados lo suficiente como para romper la mandíbula de un hombre menor.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Ella está en mi campaña. La hija del senador Swan.

Él suspira. —Ed, mierda, hombre, tienes que tener cuidado.

—Demonios, lo sé. ¿Crees que no? —Rasco mi mano a través de mi mandíbula, tratando de aflojarla, luego tomo un trago de mi cerveza, tiro la cabeza en el sofá y exhalo—. Estoy tan envuelto en esta chica. Con la tensión de la elección, y el hecho de que la veo todos los días, me estoy volviendo loco. —Sacudo la cabeza.

Era imprudente y no importaba. Nada importaba sino alimentar esta sed salvaje. Deshacerme de esa puta sensación de tener mis manos atadas. Saciar el hambre de tocarla, sabiendo que ella lo deseaba, lo anhelaba tanto como yo.

No sólo quiero a esta chica, me gusta estar con ella.

Creciendo como lo hice, me siento como si mil y una expectativas se apiñaran sobre mí, una tras otra. Te pueden aislar cuando la gente te pone en un pedestal.

Lleva todo de ti, tener que ser el hombre más grande todo el tiempo, para siempre merecer el nombre de Cullen.

Todo el mundo siempre ha querido que yo fuera algo más. Para guardar y seguir el legado de mi padre y el apellido.

Aun cuando se siente como si fuera mi único deseo hacer eso, con ella, se siente como si quiere que yo no sea nada más de lo que soy, y nada menos. Los pocos momentos juntos que hemos tenido, pude soltarme con ella. Ser real con ella. Ella es la única mujer con la que he sido realmente confiado, no saldrá de mi cama y llevará nuestra historia a la prensa. La única chica con la que estoy, sin desconfianza, ninguna otra agenda, no de mí, y no de ella.

Pero también sé que puedo tener una dosis de polvo de duendecillo con el público. Han estado perdonándome, con todas mis transgresiones, rumores o reales. Pero no puedo decir que sean tan misericordiosos con ella si esto sale.

—Sí. Tengo que ser más cuidadoso. —Miro a Emmet, una tonelada de frustración pesando sobre mí.

Los familiares golpes de Sam resuenan en la habitación y abre la puerta. Sé lo que va a decir. Probablemente la prensa está afuera. Y quieren una declaración.

—¿Están todos afuera? —Él sabe muy bien quiénes son.

—Sí.

Me pongo de pie. —Vamos, Emmet... vamos a darles una diversión para mantenerlos alejados de su puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar tener que dar una declaración por cada vez que tomas una mierda, hombre? —Gruñe Emmet.

—Te acostumbras.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

RUMORES  
 **Isabella**

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo está hablando del asunto.  
Anoche, en las noticias de las once, la primera cosa que apareció fue Edward y yo. —Imágenes de una cámara de seguridad mostraron a Edward Cullen y una misteriosa morena que se piensa es una ayudante de campaña, y que fueron secretamente a comprar zapatos…

Odio verlo, lo odio con cada fibra de mí ser, pero los momentos que compartimos… la persistente sensación de sus manos sobre mí en la Cuenca Tisal… casi hacen que valga la pena los escandalosos rumores de la compra de las jodidas zapatillas.

Bajo las escaleras para revisar mi buzón, solo para encontrar a dos periodistas en la puerta de mi edificio. Sé que a Ed deben seguirlos mucho más, pero para mí, dos reporteros son demasiados.

—Señorita Swan…

—No hay comentarios, gracias. —Me esfuerzo por abrir la puerta una vez más.

—¿Usted y Ed Cullen están en una relación?

Entro en el edificio y veo mi máquina de mensajes parpadeando locamente con cincuenta y dos mensajes. La desconecto.  
Recibo un correo de mis padres. ESCÁNDALO, se lee en la línea del asunto. No lo abro.  
Emily me escribe.  
Le regreso el mensaje: Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¡No estoy románticamente involucrada con Ed Cullen !  
Enviado. No estoy involucrada, me digo a mi misma.  
Las mujeres votantes se están volviendo locas, sin embargo, y para esa noche, Ed está en las noticias.

—No es cierto que estoy en una relación amorosa con la señorita Swan. Hicimos una caminata alrededor de la cuenca para revisar mi próximo calendario de campaña, así que mantengamos el foco en eso.

Apago la televisión con una pesada sensación en el estómago. Mientras ceno pollo a la parrilla y ensalada, pienso en la situación, después cambio mi hora de correr. Esa noche, me meto en una carrera y corro como si estuviera entrenando para una maratón, mientras que me dirijo a la casa de mis padres para despedirme antes de la gira de campaña.

Me esperan en la sala de estar, y sé que estaban discutiendo sobre las noticias. Las sombrías miradas en sus caras lo dicen todo. Mi papá sólo me abraza y me dice a su manera que me cuide, después sube las escaleras.

Mi mamá me da un vaso de limonada y me mira preocupada mientras nos sentamos en sofás opuestos en el salón. —Vimos las noticias.

Gimo. —No tú también, Má.

Ella asiente. —Definitivamente lo hago, Isabella. Durante décadas, tu padre y yo hemos evitado cualquier tipo de escándalo. El escándalo es un asesino en las carreras políticas.

—Mamá, lo sé, fue completamente inocente.

—Sólo recuerda que eres una dama, Isabella. Las damas siempre son primeras en la vida de un hombre, las otras mujeres son segundas. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo. No te preocupes, no causaría ningún tipo de escándalo para nosotros.

—No es que Ed no sea… Dios, él es un soplo de aire fresco para este país y está corriendo de forma independiente. Isabella, estos eventos pueden destruirlo… no quieres alimentar ese fuego. Ahora le pertenece a América. Siempre lo ha hecho.

—Lo sé, mamá, lo sé —digo.

—No te enamores de él.

Agacho la cabeza, riendo sin alegría. —¿Por qué dices eso?

Sus ojos brillan con simpatía y comprensión. —Porque cualquier mujer lo haría. Pero tú no eres cualquier mujer. Eres hija de tu padre y mi hija.

La aplaco durante la siguiente media hora, y sé que debería preocuparme; me preocupa. Pero nada puede detenerme de golpear mi cama y revivir mil veces los besos de Edward Cullen, candidato o no.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

VIAJANDO

 **Isabella**

Viajamos en un bimotor para la campaña. Nuestra primera parada es Dallas, y soy la única mujer que vuela entre un grupo de cuatro hombres y un perro. El director de campaña junior de Ed , Riley, su intimidante abuelo Patrick, Carlisle, Jake , y su caliente propietario, Ed Besador celestial Cullen .

Estoy nerviosa por las noticias. Esos besos que compartimos eran tan peligrosos. No tenía idea de que pudiera ser tan imprudente e impulsiva hasta esa noche.

Ed me sonríe tristemente cuando me saluda —y juro que cada mariposa existente en mi estómago huye porque se ve genuinamente feliz de verme. Como si lamentara casi ser atrapado, pero no se arrepiente de los besos ni un poco.  
 _  
Dios. Sus besos._

Trato de no recordar la llamarada de calor que causaron dentro de mí, mientras saludo a los hombres de subida al avión. Carlisle, a juzgar por la tensión en sus hombros cuando me mira, parece bastante descontento con las noticias y mi persona.

Y la primera pista que consigo que implica que ni siquiera debería estar viajando con Ed viene de su abuelo. Me ve y pregunta—: ¿Quién es ella?

—Mi programador. Es la hija del senador Swan y un viejo amigo de la familia. —Ed nos presenta—. Isabella, Patrick Cullen, mi abuelo.

—Sé quién es, ¿por qué está aquí? —Pregunta su abuelo, volviéndose y abordando el avión.

 _Guau._

 _El hombre me odia._

Ed me dispara una mirada de ignóralo y pone su mano protectoramente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras él me impulsa por los escalones del avión. Un escalofrío se dispara por mi espina dorsal y aunque el tacto dura sólo un segundo, la sensación de su toque dura mucho más tiempo. Ed instala su gran cuerpo en la silla frente a la cabina. Me siento detrás del suyo.

Nunca antes había estado más agradecida de que Ed trajera a Jake. Él lo deja salir de su cajó después del despegue y Jake inmediatamente viene a olerme y me lame las manos. Él mantiene sus ojos en Ed mientras enchufo mis auriculares para dar a los hombres algo de privacidad mientras hablan.

Sin embargo, los oigo hablar de varios temas —la estabilización de la economía, Ed corriendo como un Independiente.

—Eres un graduado de Harvard, como tu padre... Has vivido en el extranjero; sabes lo que hay ahí fuera —apunta apasionadamente su abuelo—. Tu padre era demasiado joven la primera vez que quería postularse y le dijeron que esperara y lo hizo. Tomas el pastel de todo, Edward, realmente lo haces.

—La gente es leal a él, Patrick —Carlisle aplaca—. Nadie criticó a Anthony después de su muerte. No hubo fugas no autorizadas de información sobre su presidencia. La gente es insanamente leal a los Cullen.

—Pero son leales a sus fiestas, también —Patrick contesta con una mirada significativa en la dirección de Carlisle.

—¿Qué querías que fuera, un senador? —Pregunta Ed con una voz de acero que silencia a todo el mundo.

Incluso su abuelo finalmente parece callarse.

Soy consciente de que su abuelo constantemente echa un vistazo en mi dirección durante el vuelo. Ni siquiera trata de bajar la voz cuando dice—: Mantén las manos fuera de ella. Ahora perteneces al país.

El silencio muerto cae.

Las orejas de Jake se animan como si notara algo. Y aunque el aire es denso por la tensión, Ed se inclina hacia atrás en una postura de descanso mientras mira a su abuelo. —Sí, abuelo. Te agradezco que estés aquí y tu preocupación... Pero sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Saltando del asiento a mi lado, Jake se acerca al pasillo y se sienta a los pies de Ed, empujando el muslo de Ed con la nariz.

Él mantiene su mirada intimidante en su abuelo mientras distraídamente acaricia una mano encima de la cabeza de Jake y me mira. Tiene las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta los codos y es tan musculoso que las venas sobresalen en sus brazos.

Recuerdo nuestra conversación y las palabras de mi madre, no completamente diferentes a las de su abuelo, y rápidamente rompí con las miradas, demasiado absorbida por el oscuro y patentado destello de sus ojos, y me ocupé de nuevo una vez más, repasando todos los nombres de los locales asistentes que nos reuniremos y saludaremos en la sede de Dallas hoy.

Nos registramos en el hotel y nos dirigimos a nuestra oficina local, y para la próxima semana, la maratón de los medios de comunicación y las multitudes comienza por todo los estados del sur.

Donde quiera que aterricemos, siempre hay un comité receptor de personas que agitan pancartas y cantan.

CULLEN PARA EL PAÍS.

¡NACIDO PARA ESTO!

Estoy tan estúpidamente maravillada, orgullosa de él y de cómo está impactando en la gente.

Su fácil carisma simplemente gana sobre la gente instantáneamente. Durante años protegió su privacidad, mientras que mostraba el rastrillo de niño guapo y culto, con dinero ilimitado y apetitos incontenibles. Se ve como el chico malo de la política, al mismo tiempo que se ve como el hombre en que deseas confiar a ti mismo y a tus hijos.

Ya tiene respeto internacional. Su padre tiene toda una biblioteca a su nombre, como lo hacen muchos ex Presidentes, y una historia de preservar reliquias, y ahora parece que los medios han estado esperando décadas para tenderse de nuevo ante el poderoso legado de los Cullen .

Sabe cómo saludar a los reporteros; Incluso conoce los nombres de la mayoría. Las bombillas parpadean cuando aterrizamos en Miami y salimos del jet hacia un SUV plateado.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Miro a Ed, que está vestido con vaqueros y una camisa blanca abotonada, emitiendo más calor que el sol de la Florida.

Me lanza una mirada interrogativa. —¿Qué? —pregunta con una sonrisa, el viento jugando con su cabello. Maldito viento. Mis dedos están celosos.

—Saber exactamente cómo tratarlos —agrego.

Él se encoge de hombros, como si llevarse bien con la prensa es simplemente una segunda naturaleza para él.

—Lo que pasa con la prensa es —dice—, que necesitas mantenerlos alimentados para que no entren a hurtadillas en tu casa y hagan un picnic a tu cargo. Mantenerlos saciados con la cantidad justa de información por lo que no tienen hambre suficiente para tratar de revolver a través de todo el contenido de tu basurero.

Sonrío. —Eres astuto.

—Cauteloso —fácilmente contradice.

—Calculador.

Sigue sonriendo, en silencio, luego mira mis labios por un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para que mi estómago se acelere con el deseo —y él tranquilamente admite. —No hay competencia.

Me río y trato de sacudir su efecto sobre mí mientras subimos al SUV. Estoy nerviosa.

Con el vientre cerrado, las mariposas flotando nerviosas. No por viajar. ¿Pero sabes de los aleteos que están allí incluso cuando tu mente está en otra parte? Los tengo. Los he tenido durante la semana pasada. No puedo deshacerme de ellos.

Mi respiración sigue atascándose cuando la mirada de Ed y la mía se encuentran. Sigo sintiendo mi sexo apretarse cuando él mira mi boca, o me pide algo y parece arrastrar deliberadamente su dedo sobre mi pulgar cuando se lo doy.

Ahora estamos en el auto.

Estoy atrapada entre él y su abuelo, y sin embargo el coche es todo sobre Edward. El olor de Edward, el espacio que ocupa el cuerpo de Edward.

Este es el primer chico con el que he fantaseado, y la versión joven de él era sólo una idea del hombre que es ahora.

El viaje entero a nuestro hotel, estoy consiente de un zumbido bajo, sordo en el hoyo de mi estómago y las cosas que sus manos están haciendo mientras que él juguetea con su teléfono y toma una llamada de alguien llamado Emmet, que por lo que se, es uno de sus amigos de Harvard y que parece que estará uniéndosenos más tarde.

Silenciosamente miro el paisaje por la ventana, y luego opto por revisar el itinerario de la semana. Cuando Ed termina su llamada, se inclina sobre mi hombro. Su mandíbula está cerca de una pulgada de tocar mi hombro.

¿Y es extraño que mi hombro se sienta caliente simplemente por esa proximidad?

El estómago aprieta más fuerte que antes, levanto el horario para que Ed pueda mirarlo.

Sus hermosos labios se curvan, y sacude la cabeza, esa adorable sonrisa todavía en sus labios. —No me lo muestres. Se me dificulta leer letras pequeñas.

¿Recuerdas? —Rechaza él, pero entonces toma sus gafas de lectura, los desliza, agarra mi copia —arrastrando su pulgar sobre mi mano. Robando un roce que solo alienta mi rubor.

Mis pulmones se sienten como rocas; Realmente no puedo decir que estoy respirando bien.

¡Pero no quiero desmayarme aquí, delante de él y de su abuelo!

Estudio los planos duros de su rostro mientras lee, que se suavizan cuando su cabello cae sobre su frente. Cierra la agenda y se quita las gafas. —Voy a estar ocupado —dice.

—Sé que te gusta ocuparte. Y en este punto, no tienes otra opción.

Frunce el ceño como si se ofendiera incluso por lo que impliqué. —No quiero uno. —Entonces un brillo de admiración se asienta en sus ojos. Bajó su voz para que sólo yo pueda oírlo—. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Isabella. Eres una de las personas más trabajadoras que he conocido. Puedo decirte que realmente crees en lo que estás haciendo.

Su voz tan cerca dispara un millón y una chispas a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Mantengo mi mirada en la suya.

Mantengo la voz baja también. —Yo nací aquí. Y voy a morir aquí. Y quiero que mis hijos vivan aquí. Y mis nietos. Y quiero que sea tan maravilloso como lo fue para mí, aún más maravilloso de lo que es ahora.

Me mira atentamente a los ojos y, por un segundo, aparece una sonrisa. — Bueno, no pienso en niños o nietos todavía, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que el tuyo sea tan maravilloso como quisieras que sea.

No esperaba eso.

Escuchar a Ed —joven, viril, la fantasía de toda mujer— decir eso, me confunde.

—¿Por qué? Hay un silencio.

—¿Por qué no planeas tener hijos? —Pregunto, esta vez siendo más específica. Mi voz todavía baja.

Suena un poco aturdido y tal vez un poco lamentable, pero eso es porque creo que Ed sería un gran padre.

Ed Cullen sería el papá más caliente del continente. Del mundo.

Una sonrisa tira de una de sus comisuras, y la diversión ilumina sus ojos, respondiendo a mi descaro. —No me gusta hacer las cosas a medias.

Mientras registro lo que dice, miro hacia abajo en mi regazo. Por el rabillo del ojo, soy consciente de que el abuelo de Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Y luego me golpea. Su plan de ser Presidente tendrá precedencia sobre todo lo demás, incluso sus planes personales.

Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

Duele saber esto, pero más allá de eso. . .

Simplemente no pensé que fuera posible admirarlo más de lo que ya lo hice.

—¡Isabella! —Alice dice a mi lado mientras nos mezclamos con la multitud, su cámara siempre lista para que ella pueda disparar la siguiente toma. Estamos en una recaudación de fondos compuesto principalmente por hombres de negocios y mujeres, y la sala está llena a capacidad, casi un millar de personas aquí en el evento exclusivo, todo por el deseo de conocer a su candidato.

—Ustedes dos se ven preciosas esta noche —dice Embry mientras se une a nosotros para mezclarse.

Estamos en Miami, y debido a que el evento cayó el fin de semana, Embry nos sorprendió uniéndonos inesperadamente.

—¿No te puedes perder la diversión? —Pregunta Alice.

Hay un silencio entre ellos y las risitas de Alice, y todo el tiempo, sigo robando miradas encubiertas a Ed. Un segundo, sus ojos sobresalen de la multitud y en mi dirección como si tuviera un sentido extra. Me aparto y me río con Embry.

—Uh, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo siento… —Sacudo la cabeza y sonrío.

Mientras Alice va a tomar una buena foto de Ed , Embry y yo comparamos historias de vida, la mía un poco protegida, supongo, y me entero de que se casó con su amor de la infancia y se divorció a los treinta años.

—Suena duro —le digo.

—Lo es. El amor del adulto es diferente, más... sacrificado de lo que pensábamos. Nos abrió los ojos. Nos separamos. Pero suficiente drama. Quiero saber de ti.

—Embry.

Él se gira hacia uno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, un hombre de mediana edad que está a cargo de la publicidad en la web. —Cuando vuelva —Embry termina. Él guiña un ojo y se va justo cuando Alice regresa.

—Él es agradable y le gustas, — dice ella.

—Él es bueno y no le gusto.

Lo veo salir y busco una pequeña chispa y nop, no hay chispa. Alice comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación, tomando fotos de otras figuras importantes presentes. Miro hacia donde estaba Ed y siento una patada de decepción de que ya no esté allí.

—Estaba sediento.

Me inclino cuando oigo su voz detrás de mí, y él me muestra un vaso de vino. Arrugo la frente. —Estaba buscando a Embry —miento.

—Hmm. —Sus ojos brillan, y él toma un sorbo. Nos encontramos uno al lado del otro, su hombro tocando el mío.

Miro a Carlisle a través de la habitación, cuya expresión es más que extática

—obviamente la recaudación de fondos va bien, y la participación fue mayor de lo que todos anticipamos. —Parece que tienes una habilidad innata para atraer multitudes —felicito.

Ed mira alrededor del salón de baile, y luego de nuevo a mí. Con esa cara mercurial que haría sudar a cualquier otro Presidente durante las negociaciones.

—No estás bebiendo nada —dice finalmente.

—Soy demasiado perezosa para ir al bar y prefiero que los camareros cuiden a los invitados, pero Embry me ofreció.

—Embry está con Carlisle. —Él agita su mano a uno de los camareros, que inmediatamente se adelanta—. A la señorita le gustaría... ¿Qué te gustaría, Isabella?

—Cualquier vino blanco está bien. —Las mariposas se precipitan por mis brazos cuando él toma una copa de la bandeja y me la entrega.

Él me mira, me mira beber, cuando se le acerca un grupo de recién llegados, de mala gana me esquivo y empiezo a mezclarme con la multitud de nuevo.

—Isabella, ah, sí.

Me sorprendo con el llamado y veo a un joven, alto y robusto. Su rostro es vagamente familiar, pero no puedo localizarlo. —¿Te conozco?

Él asiente en dirección a nuestro candidato—. Soy amigo de Cullen.

—Ahhh.

—Días de universidad —explica.

—¡Ahh! —le señalo atrevidamente—. Apuesto a que sabes no pocas cosas de él.

—Miro a Ed de reojo, pero está en un grupo tan grande que no le veo.

Él levanta sus dedos e invisiblemente cierra sus labios—. Definitivamente no hablaré.

—Oh, vamos. —Ahora me doy cuenta de porqué me parecía familiar. Disfrazado en tejanos y un jersey elegante, me doy cuenta de que Emmet es el mejor amigo de Ed. Tiene el cabello corto, una complexión prístina y suave, ojos cálidos y labios llenos, y unos dientes que destellan blanco con su sonrisa.

Sonríe y me señala para que me siente en una de las mesas cercanas, uniéndose a mí. —Solíamos tratar de perder al Servicio Secreto —iban con nosotros a cualquier lugar que él fuera. Molestaba a Ed. Él trataba de perderlos siempre. Y mírale ahora.

Después hablamos del padre de Ed y de la época dorada, y de lo sucedido tras su muerte.

Nos callamos cuando vimos a Ed acercarse.

—Emmet me estaba contando algunas historias… —le digo.

Él mira a su amigo dubitativo como si de repente ya no confiara en él.

—Dijo que harías cualquier cosa por escapar de tus vigilantes. Que aprendiste a volar en la Marina. Un helicóptero fue tu regalo de los dieciocho por parte de tu padre, y que tu primer perro en la Casa Blanca se llamaba Lucky, pero tu madre le llamaba Loki porque él amaba romper los parterres de tulipanes.

—¿Te contó eso? —Baja una ceja un poco más que la otra y le da una mirada de no lo hiciste, y Emmet se ríe.

—No pude resistirme.

Él le da una palmada en la espalda y mientras Emmet se levanta para cederle su asiento junto a mí juro que le dice—: No te culpo.

Las mariposas aparecen en mi estómago, veloz y violenta. No son sólo las palabras sino el tono tierno lo que me sorprende. Alejo mis ojos y miro el vaso en mi mano, de repente muy preocupada con cuánto liquido hay ahí y la situación exacta del vino.

Ed simplemente le dice algo a Emmet que no puedo escuchar, su mano descansando en la espalda de la silla que Emmet acaba de dejar.

Me siento al límite, teniendo dificultades con todas mis emociones.

—Si estas son las multitudes que atraes como candidato, no querré saber qué tipo de poder tendrás como Presidente —digo mirando alrededor.

Ed me mira directamente. Sus ojos afilados y verdes entrecerrándose un poco. —¿Qué más te dijo Emmet? —Pregunta sospechosamente.

Me encojo misteriosamente, y sus labios se tuercen ante mi tozudez cuando Carlisle viene y le pide a Ed que dé el discurso.

Mientras se levanta y cruza la habitación, la multitud empieza aplaudir, y después tengo un momento de esta es quién tú eres. De dejar mi enamoramiento y centrarme en el increíble hombre al que estamos apoyando para que nos represente. Esto es lo que estás haciendo.

No puedo dejar de sonreír.

La sala explota mientras va hacia el pequeño podio. Quiero el calor de la luz que Ed Cullen representa.

Edward espera que todo el mundo se calme y entonces todo el mundo espera en silencio, todos los ojos sobre él.

—Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por venir esta noche. Es agradable ver tantas caras familiares y tantas nuevas también. —Asiente hacia todo el mundo—. Estoy seguro de que se habrán dado cuenta de la falta de eslóganes en las decoraciones de esta noche… me gustaría dar las gracias a mi equipo por sus esfuerzos —la verdad de la cuestión es que ya nadie presta atención a los eslóganes.

—¡Tienen que saber lo que traes a la mesa! —La voz de un hombre mayor grita.

—Me traigo a mí mismo. Silencio.

Pone sus manos en el podio y se inclina adelante. —Durante años el público ha venido creyendo que cada promesa hecha por cada candidato es una mentira. Nadie cree en ellas ya. La política ha sido totalmente teñida por la propaganda. Quiero que sea claro que estamos haciendo una campaña con un eslogan muy simple, y no una campaña de difamaciones. Sirvo a mi país. Cuando me preguntan cómo planeo servir, mi equipo —me mira directamente— y yo hemos llegado a esto.

—Asiente detrás de él donde Carlisle ha encendido un vídeo—. Lo llamamos la campaña del alfabeto. Estamos arreglando, volviendo a trabajar, y mejorando todo de la A a la Z en este país. Es un plan ambicioso y uno en el que trabajaré sin descanso por conseguir. Hay tantas cosas buenas sobre este país, y tantas cosas que pueden ser mejor que buenas. Queremos volver atrás a los tiempos —queremos incluso superar los tiempos— donde éramos fenomenales. —Artes. Burocracia. Cultura. Deuda. Educación. Políticas de Relaciones Internacionales…

Hay risitas nerviosas de emoción por la habitación.

Me quedo allí parada, impresionada como el resto de la habitación, sintiendo una conexión con él.

Un tipo de conexión que no he sentido nunca en mi vida. Realmente quiero que gane y verdaderamente estoy perdida por él.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

UN TOQUE

 **Isabella**

La multitud esta agitada.

Durante el último mes, hemos tenido más de 500.000 personas en cada estado.

Extraño. Pero de alguna manera me siento como si conociera a estas personas. A veces es la mirada en sus ojos. Como si Edward fuera su única esperanza en el mundo.

Habla con ellos sobre todo, no sólo del presente, sino cómo moldear el futuro dentro de nuestro presente. Cómo las decisiones que tomamos afectan ahora a los que no han vivido aún.

Nuestros mejores compromisos son con los niños. ¿Pero sabes qué?

¡No pueden votar!

Y aun así, son mis favoritos.

Hay algo acerca de Ed cuando está con los niños que me emociona en muchos niveles.

Hoy estamos en un hospital de niños, he estado repartiendo golosinas a los chicos, cuando Ed se acerca y me dice que es hora de irse.

Es entonces cuando uno de ellos grita—: ¡Bésala, Ed, bésala!

Carlisle murmura al instante en dirección a Edward. —Sí.Bésala, Y es probable que la oposición quiera colgarte más tarde.

—Es un chico —Ed le dice a Carlisle, riendo.

Éste le dispara una mirada divertida, entonces nuestros ojos se reúnen, algo travieso acecha su mirada mientras levanta mi mano y pasa sus cálidos y aterciopelados labios por mis nudillos.

Hay una chispa en su mirada, recordándome que ambos sabemos un secreto que nadie más que él y yo sabemos.

Se acabó demasiado pronto; y se me cae la mano como si él me quemara y trato de centrarme en los niños encantados, todo risas debido a lo que hizo Ed.

El toque se queda conmigo. Se queda conmigo mientras nos dirigimos hacia el coche, donde los reporteros experimentados habían estado deambulando para mirar a través de las ventanas del hospital.

—¡Ed, hazlo de nuevo, nos lo perdimos! —Le grita la prensa.

—Bueno. —Sonríe mientras me ayuda en el coche y cierra la puerta. Nos marchamos. Estoy en silencio, la mano que me besó es una especie de bola que protectoramente puse sobre mi regazo. Estoy al tanto de nuestros hombros a pulgadas de distancia. Nuestros muslos tocándose, su aroma en mis pulmones.

Y su beso se mantiene. Su toque se mantiene. Él permanece.

Cambio y pongo un poco de distancia entre nosotros pretendiendo mirar por la ventana. Mis pensamientos hacen una carrera con los latidos de mi corazón. Lo siento mirando mi perfil, su sensación como un peso tangible en mí. Él sabe cómo te sientes, Isabella.

Sabrá que una parte de mí solamente está pensando en: bésame. Bésame cuando estemos solos. Bésame porque quieres, como lo hiciste en D.C.

Lucho contra la sensación toda la noche en mi habitación de hotel, diciéndome que es mejor que no nos hayamos buscado después de esa noche en el Tidal Basin. Es arriesgado, y el futuro del país importa más de una semana o un mes de deliciosa actividad sexual.

Ed estaba complaciendo al niño en el hospital, me recuerdo a mí misma. Pero no importa cuánto lo analice, las palpitaciones no se detendrán; quiero esto que crece por él y crece dentro de mí sin ningún lugar para ir.

Me dirijo a la cama temprano, con imágenes de verlo trabajar esa mañana en el gimnasio del hotel batallando en mi cabeza.

Le encanta hacer ejercicio. Ha estado dándole a esta campaña todo lo que tiene. Me pregunto si es tan arduo en amar como lo hace con el resto de las cosas que hace. Me lo imagino en el cargo más alto en la tierra, su cama calentada por alguien capaz de aliviar las tensiones que el Presidente debe soportar. Siento una punzada de celos, a continuación, presiono mis labios, disgustada conmigo misma y empujando los pensamientos de mi mente. Opto por recoger algunos de mis archivos de trabajo porque ya sé que no seré capaz de conciliar el sueño todavía.

Agarro mis plumas y empiezo a hacer notas cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

REUNIÓN

 **Isabella**

Es media noche.

Entonces, ¿por qué hay un golpe en la puerta? Edward.

El nombre florece en mi mente y de repente, en lo profundo de mi estómago y en mi cavidad torácica, la esperanza está pateando, saltando y gritando mientras tiro una bata sobre mí, ato la faja y me apresuro a abrir la puerta.

Se Ed. Se Ed.

Sam está en el otro lado. —Quiere verte. —Escanea mi habitación por encima de mi hombro—. Sola.

Oh. Dios. Diez.

Han pasado diez días desde que dijo que me quería.

Me preguntaba cuándo llegaría el día. Incluso había empezado a creer que tal vez no ocurriera nunca.

Pero ahora Sam está en mi puerta. Diciendo que él quiere verme.

Ni siquiera sé qué esperar de esta reunión. Podría muy bien no querer otra cosa que una lluvia de ideas o cambiar el cronograma ... o tal vez decirme que lo nuestro es una mala idea, ahora que ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar.

Tendría razón. Mucha razón.

Así que trato de calmar mi temerario deseo de Ed divino besador Cullen y me preparo un cuaderno de mano, listo para grabar cualquier idea o cambio y aparentar que ésta en una reunión profesional. Aunque Sam dijo que quería verme a solas, me niego a detener mis esperanzas... O hacer que se ahoguen.

Tengo problemas para tragar cuando asentí con la cabeza y dije—: Nos encontraremos en el banco del ascensor en dos minutos.

Cierro la puerta y luego me inclino sobre ella, tratando de respirar hondo. Mierda.

Ed va a ser mi final.

Tal vez el final de mi carrera, también.

Y probablemente debería tomar eso en seria consideración antes de hacer algo imprudente.

Yo no puedo negarme.

Me pongo en acción y me apresuro a mi pequeño armario. Me cambio con una falda y una blusa, recojo mis cosas, tomo la llave de la habitación, y cierro mi puerta, siguiendo a Sam a los ascensores, luego bajando a la salida de atrás directo al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel.

La puerta del coche se abre cuando me acerco.

—Isabella —una voz deliciosamente malvada murmura desde las sombras del asiento trasero.

—Edward.

Trago el bulto de la emoción y el deseo que se reúne en mi garganta. Estoy mojada ya. Mis pezones presionan la tela de mi sujetador y blusa. Me hace lugar y me deslizo dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Está vestido de negro. Huele caro.

Y se ve más caliente que el pecado.

Él también se mueve rápido como el pecado cuando me alcanza para tomar mi barbilla entre su pulgar y dedos y me obliga a mirar en sus hermosos ojos verdes. —Espero no haber interrumpido tu sueño.

Su voz es ronca, y también la mía.

—En realidad, no lo hiciste. Pero no tenías que enviar a Sam a llamar a mi puerta para hacer eso.

Él sonríe y me mira, deslizando su otra mano sobre el asiento hasta que cubre la mía. Contengo mi aliento. Me aprieta los dedos, forzándome a encontrar su mirada.

Sam conduce por las calles oscuras mientras él levanta mi mano con la suya, la gira y deja caer un beso en el interior de mi palma.

Contengo mi aliento, la punta cálida y sedosa de su lengua sale. Circundando la piel sensible en el centro de mi palma.

Gemí, acercándome a su cuerpo. Anhelando su calor.

Edward me agarra por las caderas y me atrae hacia él. Acomoda el pelo de mi frente. —Le pedí a Sam que me ayudara a asegurar algo de privacidad para nosotros. —Estudia mis rasgos.

—Me alegro —admito, con fuerza. Miro su rostro sombreado. _Dios, ¿está pasando esto?_

 _¿De verdad?_

Le acaricio ligeramente con los dedos sobre su piel tensa. Amando la sensación de la sombra de la barba debajo de las yemas de mis dedos. La forma en que su mandíbula se aprieta mientras me deja tocarlo, sus ojos deleitados por el roce y la cercanía de mi rostro.

—Si no dejas de mirarme así, no llegaremos a los ascensores —advierte.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando?

—De la misma manera que me miraste cuando te besé los nudillos en el hospital.

—¡Oh no! ¿Te miré de cierta manera? ¡Eso no puede ser demasiado bueno!

La gente podría ver.

Sus labios se tensan en las esquinas. —Están acostumbradas a las chicas que coquetean conmigo. Son mis propias reacciones las que necesito vigilar. —Él sonríe, luego se inclina y me besa ligeramente los labios.

Me lame los labios, probándolos. —Eres muy bueno controlando tus reacciones.

—No estaría tan seguro. Mi abuelo está sobre mí.

—Me odia, ¿verdad?

—Odia la idea de algo que se interponga entre mí y lo que él quiere para mí.

Exhalo.

—Hoy te veías genial con los niños. En el hospital —dice. Su voz es baja y agradecida.

—¿Yo? Son a ti a quien aman.

Él se ríe entre dientes, moviendo lentamente la cabeza. —Si eso es verdad, entonces los has ganado igual; De lo contrario, ¿por qué me pedirían que besara a una chica si no es alguien con quien quieren verme? —Él sonríe y se inclina hacia atrás, observándome—. Ves, los niños no se ven afectados por las normas y reglas. Sólo ven lo que es y saben exactamente cómo les gustaría que fuera.

—Me hizo gracia que entregaste un beso a los niños, pero no a los periodistas ruidosos.

—Lo tiraron como cebo, no les estoy dando eso. Por lo menos, no de buena gana. —Me mira entonces, y la comprensión de los riesgos reduce el silencio entre nosotros.

Sam estaciona en un hotel más pequeño, a pocas cuadras del nuestro. Es más discreto, no exactamente una estrella, pero tampoco cinco. Un lugar donde Ed no se espera que se quede.

—Estoy justo detrás tuyo. Apaga tu teléfono —insiste Ed.

Estoy tan nerviosa que estoy masticando mi labio inferior mientras tomo la llave de la habitación que Ed me da antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

—No juegues demasiado con ese labio. Quiero hacerlo yo después.

Me detengo.

Suelto mi labio.

Veo sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa lenta, satisfecho. Y sonrío de vuelta.

Entonces apago rápidamente mi teléfono, exhalo, metiendo la llave en mi bolsillo lateral, y me dirijo a los ascensores.

Esto es tan imprudente. Tan imprudente, pero la perspectiva es demasiado emocionante.

Una mujer con suéter rojo sube al ascensor conmigo. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar alocado en mi pecho.

Mantengo la cabeza baja, ocupada mirando fijamente mis Mary Janes. Mi pulso palpita con adrenalina, anticipación y miedo. En el pasillo, deslizo la llave en la ranura y entro en la habitación.

Amplias, sencillas, modernas y elegantes.

Me apresuro a ir al baño, sacudo mi cabello suelto, pellizco mis mejillas, y luego aplico un toque de perfume tras mis orejas.

Espero unos minutos, hasta... La puerta se abre.

Su forma alta llena la entrada. Todavía vestido de negro, a excepción de una gorra en la cabeza.

El único chico que he querido.

Él entra y cierra la puerta con un codo.

Yo exhalo—: ¿Alguien te vio? —Le pregunto. Se quita la gorra que dice Nueva York. —No.

—Estaba segura de mantener la cabeza baja, yo…

Grande, ágil y precioso, cruza la habitación, toma mi mano, la levanta a su boca, y deja un beso sobre la parte posterior de mis dedos.

Miro paralizada, cuando él comienza a chupar las puntas, tan exquisitamente con su boca caliente. Su mirada es como un misil apuntando directamente hacia el punto caliente entre mis piernas, mientras lame. Observándome con sus ojos verdes mientras mordisquea y chupa cuidadosamente cada uno de mis dedos. Gimo suavemente.

Me suelta la mano, sus cálidos dedos se curvan alrededor de mi cadera.

Siento su nariz en la parte superior de mi cabeza, contra mi cuero cabelludo.

Pasa una mano en mi cabello, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza a mi espalda.

Bajo mi camisa, su brazo ahora deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de nosotros para alinearnos.

Estoy tan deshecha, un estremecimiento me devana. Haciéndome apretar contra su cuerpo.

Sé que no debería querer estas cosas.

No será el tipo de hombre que me besará dándome las buenas noches. Podría tener tanto que incluso sería comprensible si olvidara mi

cumpleaños. Él no es el tipo con el que puedes tener una vida feliz y normal; Él es el tipo de chico por el que las mujeres se lanzan, él es el tipo que quiere más de lo que puedes dar y él siempre lo conseguirá.

Sé todo esto, pero no puedo parar de acercarme y sentir su latido a través del algodón de su camisa.

Llevamos meses trabajando sin descanso. Se siente malditamente correcto en este momento.

Y se siente demasiado bien sus ojos sobre mi mientras sus manos lentamente rozan mi cabello y dice—: ¿Has pensado en esto?

Asiento con la cabeza.

Él agarra la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me sostiene y me besa.

Los siguientes minutos, estoy temblando bajo sus besos y caricias. Su mano se desliza desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta mis pies, donde me quita los zapatos. Me siento protegida, querida...

Lo que estamos haciendo es arriesgado, pero ¿cómo puede estar mal cuando se siente tan bien?

Ed retrocede y me cubre la cara, y ahora él se ve tan caliente que yo podría estar mirando al sol. Me mira como si yo lo encandilara también, y la sonrisa en sus labios se suaviza un poco cuando sus ojos comienzan a palpitar como una cosa viva y que respira. Ambos estamos elevados de adrenalina, la prohibición está a punto de caer, finalmente cederemos a la atracción entre nosotros.

Me agarra de las caderas y me levanta en el aire, sólo unos centímetros, para que mis labios estén exactamente donde él quiere.

Y él los toma. Duro.

Sus labios fuerzan los míos a separarse, su lengua se hunde, su cabeza está inclinada para tener un mejor y rápido acceso.

El anhelo que ha estado construyendo dentro de mí burbujea y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Se siente como si cada día desde que me uní a su campaña, he estado esperando por esto. Sentir las manos de Edward a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su duro pecho. Envolviéndome en su fuerte abrazo.

Toda mi resistencia desaparece cuando su lengua golpea la mía, y yo chupo, lamo y froto en un remolino de calor, pasión e imprudencia. Aprieto mis

brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él hace un sonido bajo desde el fondo de su pecho, como si aprobara mi salvaje beso.

Él está respirando rápido, pero yo estoy respirando más rápido. Me pone sobre mis pies, y su mano cubre mi mejilla y sus dedos acarician lo largo de mis sienes. —He estado tratando de hacer lo correcto. Condenadamente no puedo más — dice.

—No.

Giro mis labios para mordisquear el talón de su palma. Él libera un sonido que nunca había oído antes, como un gruñido que contiene una palabra dentro de ella: Isabella.

Sus labios se estrellan contra los míos.

Nos besamos locamente por unos treinta segundos, luego nos liberamos para estudiarnos.

Lo miro a la cara, y él me mira, todavía es el muchacho que anhelaba cuando era más joven, pero ahora es mucho más caliente y más inalcanzable.

Nada importa, eso no importa.

Todo lo que sé es que lo quiero. Mi cuerpo está tan encendido que podría astillarse en cualquier momento. Tomo su mano y la pongo en mi camisa y la arrastro más y más abajo, debajo de la tela de mi blusa, luego hacia arriba, presionándola en mi pecho, sobre mi sujetador.

Ed me recompensa con una sonrisa lenta, lánguida y sensual mientras me cubre completamente en un abrazo caliente.

Se inclina y me besa lentamente esta vez, acariciando mi pezón con su pulgar. Dejo que su mano permanezca en mi pecho, emocionada cuando abre un botón con su mano libre y se mueve sigilosamente debajo de mi camisa. Ahora mis dos pezones son acariciados.

Tentados. Amasados.

Tragando un gemido, agarro sus hombros y empuño la tela de su camisa en mis manos, arqueándome contra él.

—Quiero desnudarte y pasar mi lengua sobre cada centímetro de ti —dice él en un tono áspero.

Su cuerpo vibra de deseo, y puedo ver que le gusta cómo me estoy frotando contra él como un gato.

Desabrocha mi blusa y expone mi sujetador de encaje.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa que necesito ver todo de ti. —Él me toma con sus ojos, y nuestras bocas se fusionan de nuevo.

Me besa con deleite, como si planease disfrutarme toda la noche. ¡Sí!

Las cosas se están poniendo caliente cuando hay ruidos en el hall del hotel.

Ed aparta sus labios.

Él levanta la cabeza y se vuelve para mirar la puerta, y yo espero, conteniendo la respiración. Las ventanas de su nariz se ensanchan cuando los ruidos se desvanecen.

Las dudas intentan entrar, pero no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra esto, contra él. Me mira de reojo, su pecho está palpitando, sus labios se inclinan un poco. Me mira y se lame los labios. —Isabella, Isabella . No tienes idea las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, nena.

 _¡Muéstrame! ¡Hazlo!_

Durante unos largos segundos, mira hacia abajo, hacia mi sujetador de encaje y lentamente baja la cabeza y captura un pezón. Lo succiona con la lengua. Ya está duro, pero cuando chupa el fino tejido, se endurece más.

Su gruñido me excita.

Gimo y froto mis manos sobre su espalda cuando él afloja sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos, bajo el cinturón de mi falda. Sus dedos se deslizan en mis bragas, rozando mis pliegues.

—Dame esto, hermosa —gruñe cuando encuentra mi parte esencial, mis pliegues, y burla su dedo a lo largo de mi humedad—. Dios, dame todo.

—Por favor. —Inclino mis caderas mientras empuja su dedo dentro de mí.

Me aprieto a su alrededor, todo mi cuerpo se endurece cuando un pequeño lloriqueo burbujea en mi garganta.

—Eso es correcto, nena, ¿te gusta cuando hago esto? —Pregunta él, mientras inserta un segundo dedo.

Él está aflojando mi sujetador hacia abajo y rodeando la punta de su lengua a través de mi pezón descubierto, murmurando—: Dios, eres tan hermosa

—cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

Ed aleja sus labios y maldice. Extrae su dedo y lo lame para dejarlo limpio.

Eso tiene que ser lo más sexy que haya visto, que Dios me ayude.

Sonriendo, se dirige hacia la puerta. Mira a través de la mirilla y luego espera a que yo enderece mis ropas antes de abrirla.

Sam entra rápidamente y cierra la puerta. —Alguien debe de haberte reconocido y hablado con la prensa. Tenemos que irnos, Ed. —Está frunciendo el ceño y parece estar evitando mirarme.

—Jesús —gruñe Ed.

Pasa los dedos a través de su pelo, obviamente molesto. Entonces Ed me mira, disculpándose. A continuación, le echa un vistazo a Sam. —Danos un minuto.

Sam sale y no puedo moverme lo suficientemente rápido. Puedo decir que Ed puede ver que estoy mortificada cuando cruza la habitación mientras me revuelvo para enderezar mi ropa, calzarme y coger mi cuaderno.

Agarra mi cara y me mira de cerca, nuestros ojos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. —Oye, mantén la calma, nena. Somos adultos. No estamos lastimando a nadie. Esto es nuestro.

—Lo sé; solamente no quiero estropearlo todo. Es sólo que, desde esa noche…

Sacudo la cabeza. Podría simplemente golpearme a mí misma por ser tan débil a su alrededor, por tener tan poco autocontrol cuando se trata de él.

—No he podido olvidarte, no hubo años suficientes. Te he visto por todas partes. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía aceptar el trabajo. Cuando Carlisle vino a ofrecerme el trabajo, pensé que si seguía sintiendo la chispa que sentía al pensar en ti, me mantendría alejada. Debería estar lejos…

—Háblame de la chispa —dice, sus ojos están brillantes ahora.

Yo aprieto mis labios, frunciendo el ceño, de repente enojada con él por mirarme con esos ojos risueños. —No es una chispa.

—¿No?

Apreté los dientes, disparándole fuego con la mirada. —Es. . . Chispas, en plural. —Sacudo la cabeza—. Es una antorcha. La antorcha olímpica.

—Ahhhh —dice.

Juro que este hombre puede reírse en silencio con sus ojos.

¡No sé cómo lo hace!

Empujo un poco su pecho duro y mantengo el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué no puedes disgustarme como me disgustan tus oponentes?

—Porque quieres acostarte conmigo.

Me río a mí pesar, y luego me vuelvo hacia la ventana.

Él camina detrás de mí, inhala mi cabello lentamente. Mi corazón palpita en mi pecho porque él está rozando su nariz levemente en mi cuero cabelludo. Su voz está cerca de mi oído. —Acuéstate conmigo cuando lleguemos a D.C. este fin de semana.

—Ed … —empiezo.

¡Sí!

No. No. NO.

Me desgarro mientras lo enfrento lentamente. Él es el hombre más sexy según la revista People, a pesar de trabajar todos estos años para ser tomado en serio. Follar con una joven interna no es la imagen que él ha trabajado para alcanzar.

—Hemos empezado algo aquí. No voy a dejarlo ir —dice, cortándome. _Guau. Es muy terco._

Exhalo.

Me agarra la barbilla y me sonríe. Repite—: Acuéstate conmigo en D.C.

Me voy unos centímetros para atrás, lejos de su toque. —Sólo me doy cuenta de que no sé si puedo hacer esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no estoy segura de que yo no quiera más. Mi admisión es seria para mí. Y para él.

—Más —repite.

Él suelta su agarre. Luego se pasa una mano sobre su cabello mientras un músculo inquieto comienza a trabajar en la parte posterior de su mandíbula.

—Mi mayor temor es que mis hijos experimenten cosas en la vida y no lo sabré. Que seré el último en desearles un feliz cumpleaños. Que mi esposa estará sola cada noche porque estoy demasiado ocupado para incluso darle un beso antes de dormir. No podría hacerte eso, Isabella. Vi a mi madre sufrir mucho al lado de mi padre cuando asumió el cargo.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos y me mira fijamente.

—Te quiero, Isabella. Créeme cuando digo que te quiero. Quiero un nosotros.

Esto. Pero si gano…

Las sombras caen a través de sus ojos y la realidad inunda mi corazón en las palabras tácitas que cuelgan pesadamente en el aire, ganar no viene con más.

Es un sacrificio que está dispuesto a hacer para convertirse en el líder de este país, y uno por el que lo admiro.

—Vas a ganar —le digo.

Estoy luchando para mantener el dolor en mi voz.

Ed sólo me mira, mis labios, mi cara, levantando mi barbilla con sus dedos mientras sus labios se curvan. —Toda esta convicción —canturrea, frotando la almohadilla de su pulgar sobre mis labios.

Mi corazón se desploma sobre sí mismo. No puedo evitar mirar sus labios amplios y sensuales. No puedo obtener más, pero no puedo negarme otro beso.

Me inclino sobre mis pies; deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Alrededor de este terco, confiado, amable, sexy, exuberante y rebelde hombre.

Y mis labios se encuentran con los suyos.

Nos besamos acaloradamente, y hay un ligero toque en la puerta. Los momentos robados se han ido, y cuando él abandona mi barbilla, sonríe, y sale por la puerta y la realidad comienza a hundirme.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto. - Advertencia: Capítulo con lemmon.

* * *

FLIRTEANDO CON EL PELIGRO

 **Isabella**

Exhalo y tiro de la cremallera de mi sudadera negra hasta el cuello. Me pongo una gorra de béisbol, guiando mi cola de caballo a través del pequeño agujero en la parte posterior, y me pongo las gafas a pesar de que el sol ya se está poniendo.

Estoy en mi piso de D.C. y es sábado por la tarde.

Desde nuestra reunión en esa habitación de hotel, y casi ser atrapada, no puedo sacudir esta abrumadora sensación de temor. Mi estómago se retuerce y se convierte en nudos, pensando en lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Sé que esto es arriesgado, más allá de arriesgado, yendo a su casa en su noche libre, pero necesito hablar con él. En privado.

Si no hago esto, vamos a seguir haciendo un millón de cosas arriesgadas justo hasta día de las elecciones.

Tengo que parar esto antes de entrar en la zona profunda… hasta el punto de no retorno. Una parte de mí teme que ya estamos allí, y una parte de mi alma me dice que ningún intento por parte de cualquiera de nosotros puede parar la avalancha de emociones que están surgiendo, presentes en cada mirada, en cada toque, sonrisa, y beso.

Necesito que sepa que no podemos continuar con esta cosa peligrosa que hemos empezado, porque nunca me perdonaría si le costase la presidencia. Las elecciones presidenciales y, especialmente las campañas presidenciales, son cosas muy delicadas.

Un movimiento en falso, un comentario equivocado, un desliz puede significar el fin del juego. Y para Ed, un candidato independiente que tiene que luchar contra dos partidos grandes con historia, lealtad, juego sucio y mucho dinero por su lado… no puede permitirse un desliz.

Les pido a mis padres si puedo tomar prestado su coche por la noche y digo que voy a tomar unas copas con mis amigos.

Sin embargo, voy a la casa de Edward Cullen. No quería tomar un taxi porque no quería que nadie más supiera sobre mi pequeño viaje.

Cuando aparco en su casa, siento que mi estómago da vueltas y se ata en un millón de nudos. Me obligo a abrir la puerta de mi coche y a subir las escaleras para tocar su timbre.

Después de un par de respiraciones temblorosas, y un par de pensamientos retadores, Ed Cullen abre la puerta. Descalzo, despeinado, vaqueros negros y una camiseta azul oscura.

Inhala ásperamente cuando me ve, y pasa sus ojos por mi cuerpo antes de preguntarme con voz ronca—. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Isabella?

Sonrío, pero sé que no llega a mis ojos.

—¿Puedo entrar?

No responde, simplemente me mira con curiosidad y da un paso a un lado para dejar que pase junto a él. Se mueve lo suficiente como para dejar que pase, pero no lo suficiente para que pueda hacerlo sin tocarlo.

Mi hombro roza su pecho, y su aroma me envuelve.

Me lleva a su sala de estar, donde veo que el televisor está encendido con el volumen bajo. Su escritorio es un lío de papeles y carpetas.

Se sienta delante de mí y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos no dejan de observarme. Se sienta en silencio, mirándome penetrantemente. Cada fibra de mi ser me dice que vaya gateando hasta su regazo y deje que su calor me calme de cualquier duda o miedo en mi cabeza, pero no puedo moverme.

—No puedo hacer esto, Ed. Lo que ocurrió en tu habitación de hotel es…

Me encuentro con su mirada, con sus ojos como brasas, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza.

Trago y continúo. —Casi nos atrapan. No puedo ser la razón de que pierdas esta presidencia.

—No vas a ser la razón de que pierda. En todo caso, serias la razón de que gane.

Niego—. Sabes que estamos jugando con fuego. Esto es la Oficina Oval. La Casa Blanca. No puedo dejar que lo tires todo por la borda por mí.

—No voy a tirar nada, Isabella. —Me mira directamente—. ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? —Pregunta.

—¿Por qué crees? ¡Toda la nación tiene sus ojos en ti, Ed! La última cosa que necesita es un escándalo.

—No habrá un escándalo. No lo voy a permitir. Es necesario que confíes en mí. —Se inclina hacia delante, sus ojos escaneándome, su voz firme, dura y muy seria—. Nunca dejaría que nada te sucediera. E incluso si algo se filtrara en las noticias, te protegería. No eres ni remotamente algo escandaloso.

—Si algo sucediera, sabes que tendrías que dejarme. Sería la única manera de salvar tu imagen con el pueblo y mantener tu campaña en marcha. —Mi corazón se rompe ante mis palabras, porque por mucho que duele, es la verdad. Tendría que echarme la culpa, controlar la narrativa de tal manera que me hiciera parecer una niña hambrienta de poder buscando dormir con quien fuera para llegar a la Casa Blanca, y hacer que Ed pareciera la víctima. Eso es política.

Se pone de pie y empieza a pasearse, y deja escapar una risa sarcástica. — ¿Realmente crees que te haría eso?

Me quedo en silencio, incapaz de hablar.

—Jesús, yo preferiría perder la presidencia que hacerte eso —gruñe, en voz tan baja que no estoy segura de haberle escuchado.

—¡Eso es exactamente por lo que tenemos que parar! —Declaro. Él pone una mano en su pelo con un movimiento de exasperación.

—No quiero parar —dice, mirándome con tal convicción y deseo en sus ojos, que casi me asusta.

—Yo Tampoco —susurro— pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—Joder, Isabella ... ¡Simplemente déjame tenerte! ¡Déjame tener esto! —Sus ojos me detienen en mi asiento, su frustración primitiva y sin restricciones quema— ¡Puede que sea el próximo Presidente de los Estados Unidos! Que me aspen si no tengo lo que quiero —gruñe— y te quiero. No sólo te quiero, te necesito. No importa lo que estoy haciendo, estoy pensando en ti. No importa con quién estoy, preferiría estar contigo…

Se pone de pie allí, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada una de sus respiraciones, apretando los puños a sus costados, el músculo de su mandíbula temblando.

Me siento allí en estado de shock ante su arrebato… ante sus palabras.

Mi corazón está prácticamente estallando en el pecho por la adoración que siento por este hombre y me dejo llevar. Me dejo llevar por él. Porque quiero.

Me levanto de mi asiento y sus pupilas se dilatan mientras camino hacia él; con los puños apretados todavía a los costados. Lo veo luchando contra el impulso de llegar a mí.

Camino hasta él, nuestros pechos casi se tocan. Ed inclina su cabeza para mirarme, ya que es más alto que yo, y la agitación en sus ojos me prende fuego.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me engancho contra su cuerpo, y comienzo a darle un beso con todo lo que tengo.

No me importa nada más. No me importa que no haya un futuro para nosotros si gana. No nos negaré este momento. Dice que me necesita. Y yo le necesito a él.

Lo beso y en mis besos, doy rienda suelta a todo el deseo, la pasión, toda la necesidad contra la que he estado tratando desesperadamente de luchar; y él hace lo mismo.

Inmediatamente sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura y siento que me levanta. Instintivamente, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos agarran mi culo, sosteniéndome contra él, y él continúa devolviendo mis besos con la misma intensidad.

Me besa con todo. Todos los recuerdos de todo lo existente en el universo que no sea este hombre, este momento, desaparecen por completo.

Gruñe contra mis labios y le siento empezar a caminar mientras me besa.

Rompe el beso por un momento para llevarme escaleras arriba, pero no puedo mantener la boca lejos de él —su mandíbula… por su cuello… mordisqueando y chupando su deliciosa piel.

Abre la puerta, y creo que acaba de romper las bisagras, pero no importa. La habitación está a oscuras excepto por una lámpara junto a la cama.

Me deja en su cómoda, la primera superficie que encuentra, y se pone entre mis piernas, la boca de nuevo sobre la mía —dejándome sin aliento.

Su beso me droga, sus labios son cálidos y suaves pero firmes. Su lengua es demasiado caliente y cada vez que la mete en mi boca, siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Se siente íntimo e increíble. Suspiro contra él, pero mi suspiro se transforma rápidamente en un gemido mientras su mano se desplaza hacia abajo y abre la cremallera de mi sudadera. La empuja hasta la mitad de mis hombros, las correas de mi top es lo siguiente. Ni siquiera me quita el sostén, simplemente tira hacia abajo una de las copas y toma mi pezón en su boca. Suspiro y envuelvo mis piernas más apretadamente a su alrededor, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás debido a cómo se siente de exquisito.

—Ed …

Chupa más duro, haciendo girar su lengua contra la aureola rosada, me pone más y más húmeda cada segundo.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día —gruñe mientras tira hacia abajo mi otra copa y toma mi otro seno en su boca.

Justo cuando me acostumbro a la calidez de su boca sobre mí, tira hacia atrás, ganándose un gemido mío en señal de protesta.

Me mira y alza la mano para acunar mi cara, y me da un beso lento y tierno antes de bajar su mano entre nosotros y desabrochar mis vaqueros.

Siento que mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera según me doy cuenta de lo que quiere hacer.

Rápidamente salto de la cómoda y me quito mis vaqueros, mi sudadera, y mi camiseta, dejando sólo las bragas y el sujetador.

Ed se quita su camiseta a la misma velocidad, revelando centímetros de músculos duros en su pecho.

Me observa, de pie sólo con mi sujetador y mis bragas, sus ojos llenos de admiración y lujuria.

Le miro, en silencio rogándole que me lleve a su cama ya. Y lo hace.

Me coge y me acuesta en la cama, siguiéndome de cerca. Se pone encima de mí, besándome hasta dejarme sin sentido, sus manos viajando por mi torso y agarrando mi culo.

Chupa mi cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo.

Paso mis uñas por su espalda y gimo, meciendo mis caderas contra su dureza.

—Por favor —le pido.

Se ríe contra mi cuello, y luego levanta la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos cuando coloca su mano sobre mi ropa interior.

—¿Qué deseas? Mi preciosa, hermosa y atractiva Isabella. —Y continúa besándome el cuello y frotando sus dedos contra mis bragas empapadas.

Antes de que pueda responder, pone mis bragas a un lado y desliza un dedo dentro de mí, y jadeo en respuesta.

Mi respiración es rápida y dura, y estoy fuera de control por el deseo, mientras levanto su cabeza para que me bese de nuevo.

No necesita que se lo pida. Sus labios se sujetan contra los míos sin disculpa o restricción, entonces desliza su lengua por mi cuello, besando y mordisqueando mi piel.

Estoy llena, absolutamente llena de él, en este momento. Ed arrastra sus dedos a lo largo de mi estómago.

Acaricio sus pectorales y beso su pezón también. Un gemido de pura hambre y aprobación retumba en su pecho. Saco su camisa por su cabeza, y el pelo acaba revuelto y atractivo.

Se inclina sobre mí otra vez.

Edward desabrocha mi sujetador y expone mis pechos. Me toca.

Mis pezones se endurecen bajo su suave toque y contengo la respiración. Espero, mi cuerpo tenso, con ganas. Acaricia con la yema de su pulgar por encima de la punta de mi pecho, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda.

—Tan receptiva —dice mientras se inclina y besa el interior de mi muslo. Me retuerzo un poco, y su risa me acaricia la piel—. Tan dulce. —Mueve sus labios sobre mi sexo. Oh Dios. Sube su mano por mi cadera, a mis pechos. Mis músculos se contraen profundamente y dejo salir un gemido.

Coge mis bragas y las arroja al suelo. Su pulgar rodea mi centro y pasa por encima de mi húmedad, sobre mis pliegues, y luego me penetra. Aprieto los músculos, incluso los de mi vientre—. Ohhh.

Su cálida lengua se mueve lánguidamente sobre mi piel, y mi cuerpo debajo de ella está en llamas.

Se desliza sobre mi vientre y más bajo, a mi sexo otra vez. Está tan hambriento. Yo estoy tan hambrienta.

Quiero tocarlo. Extiendo mi mano y paso mis dedos sobre su pecho, sus músculos visibles por las luces de la ciudad que pasan a través de la ventana.

Besa el interior de mi otro muslo. Me retuerzo y empujo mis caderas hacia arriba en una súplica silenciosa.

Su lengua se sumerge en mi, degustándome.

Estoy a punto de llegar. Se siente tan bien. Estoy tan caliente para él que ni siquiera es gracioso.

—No puedo creer lo bien que sabes. Cuán preciosa eres.

Sus ojos se ven tiernos y salvajes mientras besa mi sexo durante otro minuto, observando mi reacción, y es una combinación embriagadora.

Le tiro hacia arriba y le beso. Me lo devuelve con sabor a mí. Nuestras lenguas se mueven, nuestras manos se buscan, las suyas explorando, las mías tocándole.

Agarra mis caderas y se inclina para lamer con su lengua mi pezón. Suspiro y empujo hacia arriba mi pecho, y su risa de nuevo acaricia mi piel.

—No te rías de mí —esto es serio —me quejo.

—Es muy grave.

Besa mis labios íntimos con una lengua lánguida y mojada. Me resisto, pero él me contiene con una mano sobre mi cadera. Pone su pulgar sobre mi vertice y comienza a acariciar en círculos mientras su lengua se sumerge lánguidamente dentro de mí.

Mi aliento va a un ritmo rápido y agitado mientras Ed se desplaza hacia atrás y se quita sus pantalones vaqueros con potentes sacudidas y rápidas manos —veo todo de él, su piel y sus músculos de oro, y trago saliva en silencio.

Está bien delineado, de constitución atlética y de proporciones perfectas, y quiero cada centímetro de este hombre. Se pone un condón. Es tan grande y grueso, lamo mis labios, gritando en silencio ante la espera.

—Esto es lo que quieres, Isabella.

Y luego se sumerge dentro de mí.

Es tan enorme y se mueve rápido, tomándome por sorpresa con la deliciosa sensación de estiramiento en mi interior.

Me vengo.

—¡Oh Dios!

Mi liberación gana intensidad, como una cuerda girando y apretando, estirándome desde las puntas de mis pies a las puntas de mis dedos.

Me quejo un segundo, y al siguiente, estoy experimentando el más intenso e impresionante orgasmo que me sacude el cuerpo y rompe el alma. Causado por el amor de mi vida. Estoy resistiéndome debajo de él, el placer casi agónico, agarrándome a sus hombros como para salvar mi vida.

Me agarra por las caderas y se mueve dentro de mí, más rápido, más profundo, y grita mientras se libera.

Me sostiene contra él mientras se viene, muy duro, su miembro se sacude varias veces dentro, llevándome a otro orgasmo.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, sigue meciendo sus caderas mientras me quita el pelo de la cara, prolongando el placer, mirándome hasta que las convulsiones en mi cuerpo se vuelven temblores y después pequeños estremecimientos. A continuación gira sobre su espalda y me lleva con él, sacando un tozudo mechón de pelo húmedo de mi cara de nuevo.

Estoy jadeando contra su cuello. Estoy sudando; ambos lo estamos.

Cierro los ojos, no muy segura de lo que acaba de pasar y no muy segura de que no quiero desesperadamente que vuelva a suceder —incluso aunque no debería.

Mi cuerpo vibra por la forma en que me tomó. Mis pezones se sienten sensibles.

Paso mi dedo por su pecho.

Me acurruco contra su costado. Mi boca probablemente esté roja. Me encanta que su boca esté roja por mis besos también, su pelo está despeinado, e incluso en este estado, se ve como si pudiera tomar el mundo.

Y entonces me acuerdo que en breves, lo hará.

Echo un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche, queriendo que el tiempo se pare. Deseando que pudiéramos quedarnos en este momento. Que nuestras vidas fueran diferentes. Él siendo sólo un chico. Yo sólo una chica. Los dos aquí, sin expectativas de otras personas, excepto nosotros. Sin campaña. Sin escrutinio de los medios. Sin culpa por saber que nuestras acciones no sólo nos afectan a nosotros, sino a los que nos rodean —el equipo. Mis padres. Su madre… el país.

—Tu madre no está encantada con que te presentes, ¿verdad? —Pregunto, pasando mi dedo por su pecho mientras la punta de sus dedos acarician mi espalda.

Ed me mira a la cara, desconcertado y divertido de que haya escogido preguntarle algo sobre la campaña más que sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ha evitado cada evento y no habla de ello.

Pasa una mano por su cara, y luego pone su brazo detrás de él mientras desliza la otra por debajo de su almohada. —Se preocupa.

Aprieta el otro brazo alrededor de mí y me acurruco más cerca, anhelando su calor.

Ed está mirando al techo, reflexivo. Sé que son cercanos, él y su madre. Y realmente lo siento por su madre. Su marido fue asesinado brutalmente. Ed es todo lo que tiene; por supuesto que está preocupada. Pero puedo ver que Ed no sería un hombre de dar marcha atrás por nada. —¿Ed? ¿Cuándo me contaste acerca de tu mayor temor? —Hago una pausa por un momento—. El mío es decepcionar a mis padres. Fallar en lo que fuera que quisieran que fuera, alguien grande, responsable, respetable. Mírame ahora —me quejo.

Me mira a la cara, pensativo. Sólo un poco preocupado—. Estamos bastante a la par, ¿verdad? —Él pasa su dedo por mi nariz—. El playboy de América y la novia de América.

Le sonrío, todavía sin aliento—. Pueden haber pensado que eras sólo una cara bonita, pero te toman en serio ahora.

—Yo los tomo en serio. Y te tomo en serio. —Acaricia mi cara con su mano, su mirada muy cálida y entrañable—. No quiero que te hagan daño. Esto ni siquiera debería estar pasando. No debería tener mis manos sobre ti. —Hace un camino por mi cuerpo con esas manos, las manos más deliciosas. A continuación, agacha su cabeza y añade—. Definitivamente no debería hacer esto. —Acuna mi sexo en su mano y roza un beso por mi mejilla.

Agarro su mandíbula y lo acerco a mi boca, susurrando—. Sí, deberías.

Se mueve encima de mí, todo sigilo y músculos—. Pero no puedo detenerme. No puedo tener suficiente de ti, preciosa. Simplemente no puede obtener suficiente.

Está tan duro que inmediatamente se pone un nuevo condón.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mientras entra lentamente en mí, como si fuera algo frágil. O como si supiera que estoy un poco dolorida.

Se mueve dentro de mí lentamente. Gimo y disfruto, arañando su espalda con mis uñas. Me muevo por debajo de él. Sé que es una locura, que es peligroso y terrible para los dos. Y sé que también es emocionante, inevitable, y que no es nada que pueda contemplar negarme.

No puedo negarme a él. Si quiero dejar de estar enamorada de él, incluso después de once años, él será el único antídoto.

Uniendo mis manos detrás de su grueso cuello, levanto mi cabeza y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos. Estoy hambrienta, gimiendo mientras Edward coge mi cara para sostenerme y besarme intensamente.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

CAMBIOS

 **Isabella**

Cuando llego a la sede de la campaña el lunes por la mañana. No estoy enteramente segura si debería sentir temor, ansiedad, incertidumbre, miedo, excitación, alegría, o simplemente felicidad.

Todo lo que sé es que todavía lo siento entre mis piernas.

Visiones del sábado revolotean en mi mente durante todo el día y sirven como fugaces bellos recordatorios de una noche que nunca olvidaré.

Hay un cambio visible, pero invisible para cualquier persona que no seamos Edward y yo. Cada vez que nos miramos hay una comprensión silenciosa de que ahora compartimos algo especial.

Cada vez que escucho el sonido de su voz digiriéndose a su equipo o tomando decisiones relacionadas con la campaña, lo recuerdo susurrando cosas sucias en mi oído, gimiendo mi nombre, gruñendo en su liberación. Varias veces.

Las cosas han cambiado. He estado con él de las formas más íntimas que un hombre puede estar con una mujer, y se siente absolutamente increíble. Cuando le miro, me da vértigo y mi corazón comienza a latir más y más rápido. Si alguien me hablara en este momento, no escucharía a quien fuera por encima del sonido de mi corazón, volviéndose loco por este hombre.

Hay un cambio en él también.

Es como si su masculinidad se hubiera multiplicado por mil. Su sonrisa tiene más maldad. Su caminar ahora es más un andar confiado, y Dios, su voz… Podría estar hablando sobre los impuestos del estado y por el tono de su voz, pensarías que está describiendo posiciones sexuales.

Las miradas me están matando. A veces vienen con una sonrisa atractiva y privada. A veces sin sonrisa en absoluto, su expresión casi como un gesto reflexivo. A veces con una mirada de sorpresa, como si se sorprendiera a sí mismo mirándome.

Trato de que no me pillen mirándole también, pero siempre esta ese segundo cuando le estoy mirando, y al siguiente momento de alguna manera lo siente y se gira y rápidamente aparto la mirada. Es sólo un segundo, pero es suficiente. Me hace tratar más duro de no mirar y es más difícil ser totalmente profesional. Porque sé, cuando me mira, que también está pensando en esa noche.

Este jueves, estamos en uno de los campus universitarios más grandes de Colorado, Edward está hablando a una multitud extasiada de decenas de miles. Estaba muy emocionado por esta visita.

—Nuestro futuro está en nuestros estudiantes universitarios y en nuestros hijos. Diablos, no puedo hacer suficiente hincapié en lo importante que es inspirar para que se involucren activamente, para que contribuyan. —Me dijo esto durante el vuelo, y me hizo estar doblemente decidida a asegurarme de que todo fuera sin problemas durante el discurso.

Incluso el tiempo parece haberse ceñido al plan, y el tiempo es la peor pesadilla de todo planificador. El cielo está despejado, y la multitud es más grande de lo que esperábamos.

El poderoso discurso de Ed no deja dudas sobre su capacidad de liderazgo.

Mientras Edward se coloca detrás del podio, hay una voz entre la multitud. —

¡Vamos, Cullen!

Otro grito entre la multitud. —¿Dónde has estado, Cullen?

—Lo siento por hacerlos esperar —dice, sus labios formando una de sus sonrisas más asesinas.

Mi estómago se estremece por la emoción.

La multitud continúa interrumpiendo, gritando. —¡Ed ¡Eres nuestro candidato, Ed!

A veces Edward se ríe, o les saluda, como si fueran viejos amigos. Pero cuando se pone serio, también lo hacen las personas. Sus manos en el podio, se mantiene erguido y confiado cuando habla de que somos los mejores, de cómo para ser grandes necesitas trabajar más que el resto.

Cómo las mismas viejas puertas no se abrirán a nuevas oportunidades

La facilidad de estar en la cima nos ha tentado a dejar caer la pelota y relajarnos en nuestra propia gloria… una gloria que tenemos que iluminar, como una nación, juntos. —Nadie te va a traer lo que buscas. Nadie va a dejar tus sueños cumplidos en tu puerta. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Y lo más importante, ¿qué estás haciendo para conseguirlo?

—¡Cullen, Cullen, Cullen! —Grita el pueblo.

Una oleada de felicidad corre por mi cuerpo mientras el coro ondula a través de las gradas.

¡Dios! Lo aman, lo adoran y veneran, y por la manera en que sonríe y se ríe de los cumplidos que le dan, los adora también a ellos.

Ningún otro candidato en la historia de los . ha ganado la presidencia a esta edad, pero las multitudes están llegando a verle. Su riqueza y el nombre le ganaron unos cuantos seguidores, pero es su carisma, el tener los pies en la tierra, lo fácil que es relacionarse con él lo que te hace sentir como si entendiera tus problemas, como si él supiera lo que necesitas, incluso si tú no.

Y no sólo eso, en comparación con sus competidores, es el favorito entre los republicanos y el Presidente Demócrata, fósiles, ambos. Se ve tan joven y fuerte, rodeado por un equipo con ideas nuevas y frescas. Las probabilidades están en su contra, pero los puntos están a su favor. América quiere un cambio. América quiere crecer. América quiere ser joven y poderosa de nuevo.

—¿Cómo crees que fue? —Me pregunta Ed mientras nos dirigimos al hotel.

Niego y trato de verme decepcionada, pero cuando esa sonrisa aparece, no puedo seguir más con la broma.

—Aplaudieron de pie —digo, levantando las cejas—. Las personas conectaron contigo. ¡Fue una locura!

Sonríe y mira por la ventana del coche, acariciándose la barbilla, pensativo, su sonrisa sigue ahí mientras admite en voz baja. —Fue una locura.

Me apresuro a bañarme y llegar a tiempo para una cena de personal. Estoy yendo abajo para encontrarme con Carlisle y otros miembros del equipo en uno de los restaurantes del hotel. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, solamente Ed está en el interior.

Mi corazón salta, y compartimos una sonrisa mientras entro.

Huele tan bien, como a colonia y jabón, y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío como que me embriaga.

—¿Qué llevas puesto ahí debajo?

—Nunca lo sabrás —le digo irónicamente.

—Mmm. Más como que lo sabré para la medianoche. —Levanta una ceja, advirtiéndome, y como besando mis labios con su mirada.

La sola idea de estar en una habitación a solas con Ed esta noche no hace nada para calmar mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

Nos bajamos del ascensor, caminando uno al lado del otro con una buena distancia entre nosotros. Saca mi silla cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, pero Ed es cortés habitualmente, así que afortunadamente nadie parece prestarle una atención extra a ello.

Excepto que pasa su pulgar por mi nuca mientras me siento, es un toque sutil. Completamente robado.

Y necesito de todo mi esfuerzo para evitar que todo mi cuerpo tiemble en respuesta.

Estamos en la cena mientras el equipo discute y discute y discute, y no puedo calmar el zumbido dentro de mí. Está mirándome a través de la mesa. Le veo tomar un sorbo de agua antes de ponerse sus gafas para leer los resultados de las encuestas que trajo Riley.

De repente estoy sedienta y tomo un sorbo rápido también, tratando de leer la carpeta delante de mí. Cuando nos vamos y nos ponemos en grupos aleatorios para subir en el ascensor, Ed entra en el mismo que yo.

Está de pie a mi izquierda todo el trayecto hacia arriba. Su cercanía me afecta tanto que casi no puedo esperar a alejarme.

Mi corazón está golpeando locamente en mi pecho.

Mi hombro quema donde toca el suyo que está duro. Soy consciente de cuán alto es a mi lado, al menos me saca una cabeza.

Soy consciente de cada respiración, más lenta que la mía.

Llegamos a mi piso, y mientras salgo, me giro a decir adiós al grupo. Miro a Ed por último.

Me mira penetrantemente debajo de sus cejas fruncidas, viéndose un poco pensativo y muy hambriento, como si no acabáramos de cenar.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y espero a que me envíe un mensaje diciéndome que no hay nadie. Diez minutos más tarde, mi teléfono asegurado para la campaña suena.

Diez minutos más, unas cálidas manos están deslizándose por debajo de mi falda para revelar mi ropa interior. Quitándomela. Revelando cada pliegue húmedo debajo.

Estoy en su habitación, y lo siguiente que sé es que los labios de Edward están en mí.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela contemporánea, cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto. - Advertencia: Capítulo con lemmon.

* * *

TOALLA

 **Isabella**

Estamos en DC de nuevo.

Edward terminó nuestra última gira temprano y pidió un nuevo calendario acelerado, en el que he trabajado toda la noche.

Dijo que se reuniría conmigo en su suite en The Jefferson, la cual usaría esta noche cuando dos de los miembros de su escolta nos informaron de que su casa estaba demasiado llena de paparazzi.

A última hora de la mañana, llamo a la puerta de su suite. Me acicalo el pelo y luego me reprendo a mí misma. ¡Deja de acicalarte, Isabella!

Espero encontrar a Carlisle aquí, pero cuando Sam abre la puerta y me deja entrar, sólo encuentro silencio.

Paso más allá de la sala de estar con la copia del calendario impresa en la mano.

Me congelo cuando Ed entra en mi línea de visión, su gran cuerpo apareciendo por las puertas dobles abiertas de la habitación.

No lleva nada excepto una toalla blanca del hotel alrededor de sus caderas, su piel dorada y suave.

Dios ayúdame.

La toalla está colgando peligrosamente baja y puedo ver la V en sus caderas. Tiene las piernas largas con muslos y pantorrillas musculosas, un poco de vello dorado. También va descalzo.

Su cabello está mojado por la ducha y peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su fuerte frente y sus rasgos perfectos de la mejor manera. A pesar de que se ve increíble con ropa, increíble no puede siquiera comenzar a captar la perfección atlética de su forma y músculos. Cada músculo está definido y trabajado duro.

Y esos increíbles brazos… el bíceps juntándose mientras levanta la pequeña toalla que tiene en su puño y la pasa por su pelo para secarlo.

Lanza la toalla a un lado y pasa sus dedos por su pelo mientras vuelve su atención hacia mí. —¿Lo tienes ya hecho?

Oh.

Sí. ESO.

—Isabella. —Sus ojos verdes empiezan a parpadear, y todo mi cuerpo enrojece cuando me doy cuenta que me ha visto con la boca abierta, su pelo se ve descuidado e incluso más sexy mientras se pone esas gafas en su nariz y lee.

He intentado cambiar los siguientes compromisos para que nuestro equipo de campo tenga tiempo para llegar en el autobús, pero no puedo evitar que volar siempre nos traiga antes —incluso si Ed odia gastar tiempo esperando.

—Esto nos hace retroceder un día —dice.

Gruñe molesto, y dentro de mí, siento un apretón profundo, instintivo y visceral de los músculos de mi vientre ante el sonido. No sólo mi estómago. Mi sexo se aprieta también. Incluso mi pecho parece constreñirse. Todo eso como reacción a ese sonido tan masculino y atractivo.

Recordándome demasiado al sexo. Entre Edward Cullen y yo.

—Lo siento, Ed, sólo… no puedo encontrar la manera de conseguir el resto del equipo a tiempo para encajar otro gran discurso. Tal vez algo pequeño...

—Oye. Está bien. —Cierra la carpeta de golpe y me mira. ¿Puede ver que casi no he dormido? Su mirada se suaviza—. Debería llevarte a alguna parte. Darte un desayuno y café. Una verdadera cita.

Me muerdo el labio.

Los ojos de Ed se oscurecen. Lo dejo de morder.

—No diría que no a un gran café con vainilla.

—Vamos a hacerlo.

Me siento enrojecer porque —suena demasiado a promesa peligrosa.

—¡No podemos! —Me río—. Ni siquiera puedo estar aquí por más de unos minutos por miedo de que nos miren mal.

Se sienta, y sus muslos son revelados debajo de la toalla. —Lo siento.

Realmente no puedo culparlos por estar obsesionados contigo —agrego.

Me mira.

Todo lo que puedo pensar son sus manos sobre mí. Mis manos arrastrándose debajo de la toalla. Mis dedos tocando su pecho. Y ese gran y duro bastón presidencial suyo.

Guau. ¿Acabo de pensar eso?

¿Qué me está pasando?

—Ven y bésame.

Ed parece leer mi mente.

Sorprendida por la orden, me río y me muerdo el labio inferior. —¿Qué?

—Dije, ven y bésame. Soy el que debe estar mordisqueando ese labio.

Doy un paso hacia adelante, los ojos de Edward oscureciéndose mientras me mira.

Hay un golpe en la puerta. Seguido por el sonido de una llave de habitación.

Rápidamente me retracto del paso que di adelante.

Carlisle y Riley se unen a nosotros.

Carlisle se sumerge directamente en el negocio después de un breve—: ¿Cómo está nuestro príncipe americano hoy? —Y un guiño en mi dirección. Ed se dirige al dormitorio, para cambiarse supongo.

—Debería irme.

Edward sale con su pantalón, abotonándose una camisa azul. —No. Te llevaré a casa.

—No, está bien. He quedado con una amiga en realidad para un croissant y ponernos al día —está a tres manzanas. Y su cumpleaños se acerca; prometí encontrarme con ella. Estaré en casa más tarde. Llámame si necesitas actualizar el cronograma.

Me apresuro a salir, a continuación, compruebo el tiempo y me dirijo a mi cafetería favorita cerca de Women Of The World. Espero allí por mi amiga Ángela. Llega diez minutos tarde, y todo ese tiempo, estoy como enojada conmigo por responder físicamente a Ed tanto como lo hago.

He intentado tanto estar centrada en el trabajo y mi carrera. ¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme del hombre para el que trabajo?

Exhalo cuando diviso a Ángela corriendo a través del restaurante, tratando de alejar al Príncipe de Estados Unidos de mi mente.

Terminamos tomando el café, después vamos de compras y luego a beber.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es trabajar para ese dios? —Me pregunta, bajando la voz mientras estamos sentados en la barra de una de nuestras cafeterías favoritas—. No. De Verdad. Dime —me muero por saberlo.

—Agotador —digo.

Por favor, Dios, no dejes que mi expresión muestre nada.

Que lo quiero.

Que, milagrosamente, me quiere. Que hemos dormido juntos.

Que todavía no quiero que termine y estoy bastante segura debido a la forma en cómo me miraba en su habitación del hotel, que él tampoco.

Mientras estoy allí sentada mintiendo a través de mi maldita boca, me doy cuenta por primera vez en mi vida, que estoy haciendo algo insostenible para mi misma.

Me doy cuenta de lo incómodo que es tener un secreto. Querer gritarle al mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, no querer nada más que protegerlo. Que el mundo nunca, nunca toque parte de este precioso secreto tuyo.

Para que nadie sepa nunca que tu debilidad tiene un nombre, y un latido, y una cara muy famosa.

—Mataría por un solo día en esa campaña, Isabella. Es decir, ¡Ed Swettcullen!

¿Es tan hermoso en persona como dice?

—Más aún —gimo, rodando los ojos.

Desvió la atención hacia su nuevo novio, y por suerte, ese es el final de mi conversación sobre el candidato Cullen.

Si sólo fuera así de fácil apartarle de mis pensamientos.

Para el momento en que llego a mi apartamento esa noche, he tenido demasiados cafés mezclados con alcohol. El agotamiento está pesando sobre mí y me duele la cabeza cuando salgo del ascensor en mi planta. Una figura está en mi puerta, una gran figura. Con una capucha azul.

Edward.

Para chuparse los dedos. Cullen.

—Necesitaba escapar. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí esta noche? —Una luz diabólica brilla en sus ojos, y sus labios se estiran en las esquinas cuando se da cuenta de la sorpresa en mi cara.

Por dentro, estoy balbuceando y tambaleándome.

¿Cómo hizo para evitar a la prensa?

Estoy bastante segura de que Sam debe haber mantenido el campo libre para que pasase inadvertido, pero… Oh, Dios mío, Ed está en la puerta de mi apartamento.

Mi madre moriría porque el estuvo en mi mierda de apartamento pequeño.

Abro la puerta con manos temblorosas, dejándole pasar, preocupándome porque podría tener razón. Está mirando alrededor con un ceño, y de repente mi preocupación se multiplica, y cojo su mano y trato de distraerle.

—Tengo una gran cama. Vamos —le susurro.

—No deberías vivir aquí sola —dice, frunciéndome el ceño.

Sonrío y le guío hacia mi habitación —balanceando mis caderas hasta que eso llama su atención.

Me sigue en silencio, sus ojos mirándome ahora, en vez de a mi apartamento.

Me quito mis zapatos y me acuesto en mi cama, preguntándome por qué no está en el hotel Jefferson con un cartel de no molestar en la puerta. Por qué está aquí. Le pillo mirando mi habitación y por mi ventana, una mirada protectora en sus ojos, pero cuando sus ojos retornan a mí y me ve aquí —estirada en mi cama, medio jadeando y esperando— su mirada cambia. Se convierte en parte tierna y parte caliente, y eso sólo me da una idea de por qué está aquí.

Además sabiendo que su equipo no le deja realmente descansar, sospecho que los momentos conmigo son sus únicas veces para descansar —las únicas veces donde realmente desconecta.

—¿Estaba tu casa llena de nuevo? —Pregunto.

—Sí, pero siempre lo está.

Habla casualmente.

Se quita sus zapatos, tira su gorra a un lado, y se estira en la cama a mi lado, ambos sobre nuestros costados encima de un codo, uno frente al otro. Sonríe y alarga su mano para pasar su índice por mi mejilla. —No podía estar lejos. Quería ver si llegabas bien a casa.

—O simplemente me querías ver —susurro.

—Sí.

De repente, se pone encima de mí, y estoy sobre mi espalda, con el gran cuerpo de Edward encima de mí. Pasa su mano por mi brazo, su pulgar acariciando mi piel, su peso la mejor sensación del mundo aparte de… el sexo con él.

—¿De verdad quieres pasar la noche aquí? —Pregunto, sin aliento, frotando mis dedos de los pies a lo largo de los lados de sus pies descalzos—. Estoy segura de que tu cama es mucho más cómoda. O la del hotel. Estoy balbuceando, ¿verdad? Yo sólo…

Asiente lentamente, mirándome. Sus ojos verdes brillando.

—Es sorprendente verte aquí —admito finalmente.

—¿Una buena sorpresa?

Me toma un tiempo admitirlo, pero lo hago. Asiento. —Una buena sorpresa.

—¿Has terminado? —pregunta, pasando su mano por debajo de mi pelo para levantar mi cabeza unos cuantos centímetros. Sus ojos se ponen increíblemente oscuros a medida que continúo asintiendo.

Trago, luego sonrío y levanto la cabeza un poco más. No tengo que levantarla demasiado. Edwar cierra la distancia entre sus labios y los míos, y me están besando por primera vez en mi propia cama. Por poco que sea.

—Debemos conseguirte un vecindario más seguro, y un apartamento mejor —dice él, mordisqueando mi mandíbula.

—No —digo, ladeando mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso.

—¿Por qué? —Se aleja.

—Porque no hay ningún nosotros. No soy tu mujer mantenida. Se tira hacia atrás y junta sus cejas.

—Trabajas para mí.

—Estoy debajo de ti en este momento, Edward.

Sonríe torcidamente, mueve la cabeza en reprimenda, a continuación, vuelve a mirarme mientras pasa una mano para poner mi pelo hacia atrás.

—Me gusta cómo eres de verdad, Isabella. La forma en que te defiendes, y la forma en que defiendes a los demás. Me gusta cuán honesta y trabajadora eres. Cuán dulce eres. —Captura mis labios entre los suyos, pasando su mano a lo largo de mi frente de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos. —¿Me puedes culpar por querer protegerte? Nunca pensé que conocería a una mujer como tú. Que empujara todos mis botones como tú. Te quiero contra cualquier superficie dura disponible y quiero protegerte de todo al mismo tiempo. Nunca te esperé. Y no te esperaba ahora.

Me toma unos pocos segundos encontrar mi voz. —¿En serio creías que nunca encontrarías a alguien que fuera ella misma contigo?

—La mayoría se preocupan demasiado por crear una fachada que creen que coincide con la mía.

—Yo no.

—Lo sé. Lo cuál te hace más extraña que nada para mí. Tan preciosa. —Su voz se espesa mientras expresa su apreciación.

Agarro su mandíbula y lo beso, y Ed agarra mis manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza, besándome, suavemente pero con una urgencia subyacente y fuerza. Y entonces me estoy desvistiendo y me lleva a la cama donde siempre he dormido sola, el único hombre que realmente he querido y el único que realmente no puedo tener. No si gana esto.

Pero tomo lo que puedo, gimiendo suavemente bajo su beso mientras sus manos se mueven vagando por encima de mí.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

LAS ÚLTIMAS PRIMARIAS

 **Isabella**

El siguiente fin de semana, Ed visita a su abuelo en Virginia.

Estoy aliviada por la distancia. Nos estamos hundiendo demasiado. Aunque una parte de mí quiere ir más profundo, lo suficientemente profundo como para ahogarme, sé que no es lo mejor para él, para mí, para cualquiera.

Edward es un semental en la cama. Pasamos toda la noche tocándonos, corriéndonos, y hablando. Ninguno de los dos durmió, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer dormir. No quiero que se vaya.

Soy adicta al tiempo que pasamos juntos. Sigo con ganas de más.

Pero en esta etapa de la campaña, estamos jugando con fuego. Nuestro romance secreto y escandaloso es una bomba nuclear, y cualquier desliz en mantenerlo oculto será la cerilla que lo encienda.

Mis padres me invitan a cenar una noche y me hacen preguntas sobre la campaña. Sé, por haber crecido con ellos, que, en política, la discreción es una necesidad. La última de las primarias es mañana, y papá dice que escuchó que Ed había sido cortejada por ambos partidos, pero los había rechazado.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo combatiendo contra décadas y décadas de cambios de poder entre los dos partidos, pero ¿va a ser suficiente, Isabella? ¿Cuál es el plan de Ed si atacan, encontraran algún escándalo en su pasado?

—Papá, no soy su sombra y no soy una lectora de mentes, tampoco —estoy ocupada organizando su horario y eso es todo.

—¿Nos invitaran a la recaudación de fondo para la alfabetización que se llevará a cabo cuando la campaña esté a punto de acabarse? —Pregunta mamá.

—Estás en la lista. Todo el mundo está en la lista, incluso todo Hollywood y Nashville; a Edward le gusta la música y ama, ama a los científicos y a los frikis de la tecnología. La campaña de momento ha tenido el apoyo de casi seis docenas de figuras públicas. Incluso Mayweather publicó en sus redes una imagen de montones y montones de dinero y una nota que decía Floyd Money Mayweather no hace cheques de doscientos dólares, sólo dinero en efectivo, y eso suma un par de ceros más.

Me doy cuenta de cuán fantástico suena todo, una vez que me escucho hablando de ello. ¿Cómo duerme Ed?

¿Cómo alguien puede llevar las expectativas de todo un país sobre sus hombros, y llevarlo bien?

—No estamos seguros de si podremos asistir a la gala —me advierte papá en voz baja—. ¿Te das cuenta de que mi aparición en tal evento sería un respaldo también?

Me encuentro con su mirada y asiento en silencio, con ganas de pedirle que, por favor, por favor apoye a Ed, pero le respeto demasiado como para pedirle lo que espera. Simplemente sé que tiene miedo de que, sin importar la gente, los partidos se aseguren de que el que acabe como Presidente no sea Ed Cullen.

Más tarde esa misma noche, me encuentro con mis amigos en el mismo bar donde celebramos mi cumpleaños hace meses. —Cullen ganará —dice Emily durante la cena—. Tiene mi voto. ¡Y sé que tiene el tuyo!

Me río, diciendo—: Por supuesto.

Frunce el ceño. —Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Tiene más que tu voto? Me río, pero, oh dios, no es para nada divertido.

¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? Había tenido miedo de que pasaría, y me admití que esta era principalmente la razón por la que dudaba en unirme a su campaña.

Pero… no puedes controlar de quién te enamoras.

Excepto que una parte de mí cree que se puede, que fue un error por mi parte caer de la forma en que he estado cayendo, que sé que no puede ir a ninguna parte. Pero aun así lo quiero. Y pienso en él. Y a pesar de que me he preguntado si he dejado que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, si quizás debería renunciar antes de que empeoren, me he quedado.

Deseando hacer la diferencia. Deseando… estar con él.

Miro a Emily, y ella tiene a un buen tipo; a ella es a la que llevan a casa por la noche, la que tiene un trabajo que ama y unos padres que no se preocupan por si es una maestra o si toca la guitarra (en realidad hace ambas cosas).

Tengo un trabajo temporal, un hombre al que nunca podré realmente tener públicamente de la mano, y si mi madre se da cuenta de que estoy peligrosamente atraída por Ed, va a decepcionarse. Ellos me querían en los brazos de un político prometedor, es cierto, pero no el candidato para la presidencia, el cual todas las mujeres del país creen que les pertenece a ellas.

Juré que nunca sería la chica de un político —o te engañan con otra mujer o con sus trabajos, o los verdaderamente malos engañan a los votantes que los ponen en sus tronos.

Pero no importa lo desagradable que me resulte todo, vivo en D.C. Vivo y respiro política. La política me ha dado de comer toda mi vida, me ha dado una carrera. La política es ahora mi trabajo.

La política está en todos los poros y células del hombre que consume mis sueños.

El hecho de que esté motivado y sea la persona menos corrupta del mundo político ahora mismo sólo añade a su atractivo, mi admiración y mi respeto. Mi deseo de permanecer a su lado hasta el final es demasiado grande, sin importar cuánto le duela a la chica dentro de mí que sólo quiere a un chico a quien amar y que él la ame también.

Esa noche me meto en mi cama en mi pequeño apartamento, dándome cuenta de lo sola que estoy en realidad cuando todo a mi alrededor está tranquilo. La campaña es agotadora. También es estimulante y enriquecedora.

Nos hemos reunido con cientos de miles de personas. Tienes la oportunidad de ver todas las variedades, todas las etnias que hoy conforman a los estadounidenses. Tienes la oportunidad de ver el valor, el sufrimiento, la esperanza, la cortesía, la grosería, la ira, la desesperación, todo lo que es América.

La tristeza es cuando no oyes a los que tienen dolor hasta que están llorando.

No escuchas a los que sufren, porque a veces son los más silenciosos.

Al día siguiente, todos estamos reunidos en el búnker preparándonos para ver los resultados de las primarias. Y le extraño.

Echo de menos su energía y la pasión que siento cuando estoy cerca de él. Echo de menos viajar con él, cuando me pide favores, como llevarle el café, y echo de menos las miradas concentradas que tiene cuando se pone sus gafas y lee los horarios que le llevo o los documentos que me pide que le imprima.

Esta noche, casi un centenar de miembros de nuestro equipo están aquí, viendo la televisión de pantalla plana en una de las salas de medios, mientras vemos las últimas primarias. Los dos hombres en cabeza de los partidos son el Presidente demócrata Dwyer, y el republicano Waylon Forge.

Presidente Dwyer. La única cosa buena que ha hecho por nuestro país todavía tiene que hacerla, que es salir de la oficina y dejar que alguien más competente y con mejores ideas entre.

Waylon Forge. Quiere aumentar el presupuesto militar mientras reduce el gasto en programas sociales. Parece muy favorable a la guerra.

Y claramente interesados en la audiencia que Forge parece atraer, los medios de comunicación han estado repitiendo sin parar lo que está escribiendo en su blog, lo que pone en Facebook y lo que dice por televisión —cuando Ed llega.

Se encuentra con mi mirada. Nuestros ojos parecen estar mirándose durante una eternidad.

Ed deja de mirar sólo cuando todo el mundo empieza a saludarle. Los saluda amigablemente y luego se sienta a mi derecha.

Las luces disminuyen —y después se apagan.

La televisión se enciende y todo el mundo calla, viendo y escuchando las especulaciones sobre quiénes serán los candidatos demócrata y republicanos.

Y estoy tratando de seguirlo, excepto que soy súper consciente de Ed sentado exactamente a cinco centímetros de mí. Soy consciente del calor de su cuerpo. Y me sorprende el camino crepitante de fuego en mis venas porque él está tan cerca. Su limpia fragancia masculina hace que mis pulmones duelan. No puedo sacarme la sobrecogedora urgencia de acercarme. Me inclinó un poco hacia atrás en su lugar. Respiro, y luego me doy cuenta de que se acaba de girar para mirarme.

Está mirándome a la cara como si la estuviera marcando en su memoria, y parece que le frustra porque se pasa una mano inquieta por su nuca.

Se pone de pie y va a buscarse café, y luego se para a unos pasos a mi derecha, mirando a la televisión, con el ceño muy fruncido.

Se ve tan bien.

Hemos estado en una niebla de campañas en salones de recepción, institutos y gimnasios de colegios, corriendo hacia el día de las elecciones. Las cosas se pondrán aún más intensas a partir de hoy, estoy segura de que vamos a pasar unos meses lejos de D.C.

Y de repente no sé si puedo hacer esto. Si puedo vivir con este pequeño dolor implacable mientras viajo con él, verle besar bebés y sostenerlos genuinamente de verdad porque quiere, no porque es buena prensa.

A medida que la noticia continúa, él aparece en la pantalla. Su cabeza con su mata de pelo cobrizo con reflejos. La titularidad que se refleja en su vestimenta informal sólo le hace destacar más. —El buen juicio, impulso y disciplina de Edward Cullen serán fuertes armas contra los candidatos republicanos y demócratas —está diciendo el locutor antes de ir de nuevo a mirar los resultados.

Así que aquí estamos, viendo los primeros resultados mientras presuntos nominados para los partidos opuestos son nombrados.

Ninguna sorpresa ahí —Dwyer y Forge. Aunque Riley todavía parece sorprendido.

—Que mierda. Uno es tan chapado a la antigua como un jodido sacerdote. Y no me hagas empezar con el otro. No hay suficientes corrales en el país para contener la mierda que saca —les grita Riley a los oponentes.

Todos parecemos mirar a Ed para saber su opinión.

Ed se pasa las manos por el cuello, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo. — Nuestro gobierno mantendrá a quien sea que gane. Esa es la belleza de nuestro sistema.

Riley resopla. —Mientras no se pongan cómodos con la idea de emitir una tonelada de órdenes ejecutivas.

Ed sonríe a eso, entonces se queda mirando la televisión, pensativo, obviamente sopesando las virtudes y defectos de sus oponentes.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la zona de la cocina fuera de la sala de proyección y tengo que pasar por al lado de Ed. Él no se mueve para dejarme pasar. Su mirada se oscurece mientras me acerco, y alarga la mano impulsivamente hacia mi cuello.

Suavemente se pone su dedo en mi pasador del águila que llevo en el escote. Acaricia el águila con la yema de su pulgar. Una vez. Eso es todo, sus ojos brillando con orgullo mientras lo hace.

Aguanto la respiración. Busca en mi expresión con curiosidad. Y su sonrisa decae. Todavía está sosteniendo mi pasador. Tengo miedo de que pueda ver que estoy casi jadeando —¡maldito cuerpo! Hay un huracán de mariposas en mi estómago y tengo miedo de que este chico —tan jodidamente perceptivo todo el tiempo— pueda verlo también.

Con nerviosismo voy hacia atrás, y el movimiento hace que deje caer su mano. Finalmente se mueve para dejarme pasar, y Embry de repente me sigue para conseguir un refresco.

—¿Pasa algo con ustedes dos? —Pregunta.

—No —le digo, molesta cuán entrometido es—. Nada.

—Bueno. ¡Uf! Estaba preocupado por un momento.

Aprieto los labios y saco una botella de agua de la nevera pequeña.

—Todo el mundo habla sobre todo aquí —todas esas llamadas de chicas diciendo que son Isabella y que quieren hablar con Edward.

—Tal vez sus nombres son Isabella. —Cierro la nevera y abro la botella.

—¿Tres docenas? De ninguna manera. —Niega y mueve sus cejas—. Sólo hay una Isabella en lo que a mí respecta… y por desgracia, también hay una sola Isabella en lo que se refiere a él. No puede dejar de mirarte. ¡Cómo puedo competir con él?

—Em… no pasa nada.

Sonríe tristemente, y apoya un codo en el pomo de la puerta.

—Bueno...entonces ¿Quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?

—¿Disculpa?

—Una cita. Te invito a unos tragos, cenar —Sonríe.

Dudo, luego me doy cuenta que Ed sigue estando unos pasos detrás de él.

Estaba hablando con Carlisle, pero ahora me está mirando.

Si estoy decidido a sacarlo de mi sistema y también anular cualquier rumor sobre nosotros, una cita es lo que necesito. Hay otros peces en el mar, no hay necesidad de ir a por el gran tiburón blanco. Pero todo lo que puedo decir es—: No tengo tiempo para salidas ahora, pero planeemos algo para después que ganemos. Unas copas estaría bien. — Embry sonrie y su rostro se vuelve una genuina alegría.

Luego en silencio salgo y vuelvo a la sala de proyección, bebiendo mi agua.

La multitud se dispersa pronto, y me encuentro luchando contra el impulso de quedarme y preguntarle a Ed sobre su fin de semana. Me dirijo a los ascensores con la multitud, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para ir a casa y vencer la tentación.

Edward frunce el ceño cuando le paso sin decirle nada. Se mueve bruscamente para detenerme, tomándome por el codo. —Oye.

Miro hacia arriba y alrededor, preocupada de que alguien nos haya visto.

Pero todos se han metido en los ascensores.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, y hay miles de mensajes en su mirada que no puedo descifrar pero que de alguna manera se sienten, en mi vientre, como una maraña de alambre eléctrico.

Labios, sus labios se elevan hacia arriba de una manera adorable que trato de no notar, Ed me indica que vaya hacia adelante. Cuidadosamente camino con él. Tiene tanto poder que no es sólo una persona, es una presencia.

Sonríe, un pequeño brillo travieso en sus ojos como si supiera… todo.

Me frunce el ceño y abre la puerta de su oficina. —Después de ti, señorita Swan.

Sonríe como un caballero, pero su mirada es la de un hombre de las cavernas

travieso mientras avanzo al interior y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Respiro buscando coraje, pero hay una cosa acerca de su oficina aquí en la sede. La mitad superior es de cristal, y cualquier persona que regrese al edificio nos podría ver.

Mi corazón late locamente mientras le oigo acercarse desde atrás. Desliza una mano alrededor de mi cintura y me tira hacia atrás contra su pecho. —Mmm. Tu pelo huele bien.

Exhalo.

—Siempre diferente —añade en el último momento.

—Siempre estamos cambiando de hotel; estoy a merced de lo que hay en mi habitación.

—Esto es real, sin embargo. Esto es tuyo. Como a fresias —murmura.

Se apodera de mis hombros. Sus manos curtidas, largos dedos que me dan un delicioso y pequeño apretón.

Intento suprimir mis reacciones mientras me gira en su agarre y levanto mis ojos a su cara, me mira en silencio, como si tratara de entenderme.

—Así que Embry —dice, sus ojos escaneándome.

—¿Qué?

Levanta sus cejas con intención.

—Ah, te refieres a Em.

—Embry Conelly. —Sus ojos mirando hacia la puerta, después a mí—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere contigo?

—Nada. No es más que un amigo.

—¿Estás segura?

Hay un pequeño zumbido extraño en mi cuerpo cuando veo los remolinos verdes y turbulentos de sus ojos.

¿Está Edward Cullen, el hombre que tiene el mundo a sus pies; celoso?

El ángulo de su mandíbula parece casi tan agudo como siempre. —Estoy segura. Nada está pasando todavía.

—¿Todavía?

—Quiere una cita, pero quiero concentrarme primero en la campaña. No le he dicho que no de plano porque estaba… especulando sobre nosotros.

—Ya veo.

Quiero saber lo que está pensando, pero no sostiene mi mirada y sólo me mira.

—Es demasiado viejo para ti —declara finalmente.

—Es un año más joven que tú —contrarresto.

—Y además está divorciado. Totalmente fuera de liga para ti.

Me encojo de hombros. —Tengo otras opciones. Mi amigo Mike ha estado tratando de hacer que las cosas entre nosotros vayan en serio durante años.

Sus ojos se abren. —¿No sé puede ganar esto contigo? —Se ríe y se pasa los dedos por su pelo, con el ceño fruncido en una mezcla de diversión y desconcierto.

Aunque Ed parece tranquilo, temo que haya algún tipo de tempestad que esté acechando en su mirada. Algo que se mantiene firmemente bajo control.

Me quedo callada mientras peleo contra un millar de cosas que quiero decir o hacer. Le he echado de menos. He echado de menos su cara y cómo huele y la forma en que la oficina zumba cuando está aquí. He echado de menos despertar con mi estómago enredado simplemente porque sé que le veré. Tampoco me gustan estos sentimientos, pero es difícil alejarlos cuando está simplemente… ahí. Más fuertes que nunca cuando está cerca.

—¿Por qué estás siquiera considerando salir con él?

—Porque —Echo un vistazo en la distancia, y luego susurro—, podría ayudar a disipar cualquier rumor entre nosotros. Y porque… estás bajo mi piel, Edward. Necesito sacarte.

Hay un silencio.

Me quedo quieta incluso cuando todos mis instintos me dicen que me aleje y no mire atrás.

—No salgas con él. —Espera un momento, después añade—. Con ninguno de ellos.

Me atrae hacia su pecho, negando desaprobadoramente.

Dudo, después me inclino hacia delante y pongo mi mejilla allí. Gira la cabeza hacia mi pelo e inhala. Luego acaricia mi nariz y pasa su pulgar por mis labios. Presiona gentilmente mi labio inferior para abrir mi boca y pasa su pulgar por mi lengua.

Mis ojos se cierran. Chupo su pulgar y luego cojo su mano y la giro para besar su palma. Su agarre se aprieta, y después baja su cara, su mandíbula, que tiene una ligera barba, me roza mientras presiona sus labios contra los míos.

Gemimos mientras nuestras lenguas se tocan, una y otra vez.

Cojo su camiseta en mi puño. Desliza su mano para acunar mi trasero y me acerca más mientras me abre con su boca y me besa de nuevo.

Gimo su nombre.

—Edward.

Aparta sus labios y me mira, respirando con dificultad. La realidad viene a mí lentamente. Estamos en la sede, con el vidrio que nos rodea. Estoy besando al Príncipe de América.

El Presidente Dwyer. Forge. Saltarían sobre todo esto. Ed parece saber lo que estoy pensando.

—El tipo para el que haces campaña, no sé cómo no ser él. Eso es lo que todo el mundo espera de mí. —Toca mi mejilla con sus dedos—. Pero contigo es diferente.

Exhalo cuando sus palabras entran en mí. Lo que quiere decir es que en la oscuridad de la noche, él no quiere ser Presidente, o Ed Cullen.

Quiere ser un hombre capaz de perder el control sin tener una historia al día siguiente en los medios de comunicación.

Quiero abrazarlo, y quiero decirle que me encanta la forma en que pierde el control, y que me encanta el hecho de que lleva todas las expectativas que el mundo ha puesto sobre él, sólo porque sabe llevar el apellido Cullen realmente bien.

En lugar de eso simplemente le pido que me lleve a casa, preguntándome si un hombre tan aislado como Ed alguna vez ha dejado bajar su guardia con alguien.

—Haz que no nos sigan. Quiero llevar a Isabella a casa —le dice Ed a Sam después de que entramos en el coche, y Sam hace unos pocos movimientos —metiéndose en algunos aparcamientos subterráneos para deshacerse de los perseguidores antes de aparcar delante de mi apartamento.

Ed me sigue dentro de mi edificio. Su cara está seria, y se ve pensativo.

—Si todavía está pensando sobre la cosa de Em, ahora sabes cómo me siento viendo a un millar de hermosas mujeres lanzándose sobre ti.

Se ríe, a continuación, pasa su mano por su cara. —Estoy celoso. Soy lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo. Estoy celoso de cualquier tipo que te pueda llevar en una cita, caminar por la calle contigo del brazo.

Mis ojos se abren ante la confesión.

¿Ed Cullen celoso de cualquier tipo normal?

Siento que no puedo comparar nada con la deliciosa corriente eléctrica que sus palabras envían a través de mí.

Me estoy derritiendo por mis muslos, hasta los dedos de los pies, mientras camino hacia mi apartamento.

Una de mis vecinas aparece.

—Isabella, yo… Ed se gira.

Mi vecina tartamudea—. Oh guau.

—Encantado de conocerte. —Edward sonríe con facilidad, y los ojos de mi vecina no pueden estar más grandes.

Ed me envía una mirada interrogativa, y rápidamente digo—. Candidato Cullen, mi vecina Tracy.

—¡Un placer, Ed! —Grita mi vecina.

Edward la saluda y luego le muestro el camino a mi apartamento—. La documentación está aquí, Un momento señor —digo mientras le hago entrar rápidamente al interior, asegurándome de que Tracy escucha y rogando porque eso la mantenga aplacada. Una vez que estamos dentro le digo enfáticamente—. Exactamente mi punto. Sobre las chicas o lanzándose a ti o cayendo al suelo por ti.

Está muy oscuro en mi apartamento, enciendo una lámpara y todavía se siente como que las sombras nos engullen. Entro en la cocina y saco una barra de pan sólo para tratar de mantener mis manos ocupadas —no yendo hacia su camisa, su mandíbula, su pelo—. Voy a hacerme algo de comer. A veces me mareo cuando no he tenido ningún alimento durante un tiempo… ¿Quieres un poco?

Se deja caer en un taburete y arrastra el otro con la punta de su pie para que poder poner su pie en el reposapiés e inclinarse adelante. —Mírate —dice.

—¿Qué?

—Toda una ama de casa —dice con admiración.

Preparo un sándwich, riéndome. No puedo pensar con Ed en mi cocina.

—Sé algunas recetas —me jacto—. Jessa me enseñaba cuando era joven. El día que tú y tu padre vinieron, estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que la comida del Presidente era degustada antes de que él pudiera comer. —Le miro—. Fue un punto culminante en mi vida. Se sintió como si hubiera sido seleccionada para algo especial, que es por lo que compré el pasador. Incluso me inspiró a unirme a Women Of The World por ello. Te mantuve muy presente en mi mente. —Me reí.

Él sólo me mira, y me doy cuenta de que parece un poco reflexivo.

—Por favor. No seas tan encantador. No trates de impresionarme. Probablemente votaré por ti de todos modos. —Me río, y él no se ríe. Se pone de pie mientras le doy un mordisco a mi sándwich, y mientras mastico, levanto el bocadillo ofreciéndoselo. Me observa acabar de masticar, y cuando dejo mi sándwich medio comido y paso una servilleta por mis labios, silenciosamente pone mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, inclinándose hacia adelante como si quisiera estar más cerca.

Ahora, nerviosa, digo—: De verdad, ya estoy enamorada de cada parte tuya.

Me congelo cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, y mis ojos se abren, y sus ojos se oscurecen y estrechan mientras levanta su mano y pasa su pulgar a través de mis labios —una mezcla de dureza y ternura, deseo y amor.

—Si está tan enamorada, ¿por qué le estás dando a Embry otro pensamiento?

—Dice en voz baja.

Estoy jadeando. —¿No has dejado eso? Eso es totalmente el síndrome del hijo único. ¿No te gusta compartir tus juguetes? —Le sermoneo.

Se ve como si me quisiera contra la pared, y quiero pasar mi lengua y mis dedos por todo su cuerpo.

—Puedo darle un segundo pensamiento a Embry —agrego—. Más que eso después de las elecciones. No puedes tenerlo todo, Ed.

—Pero yo lo quiero todo, y tu quieres que yo lo quiera, quieres que te quiera.

¿Es de lo que va todo esto? ¿Con Embry y ahora con este otro tipo?

—No.

—No salgas con Embry. No salgas con Quiénseasunombre. No es el adecuado para ti. —Niega y acaricia mis labios con sus nudillos ahora—. No le des estos labios a cualquiera. Son demasiado bonitos. Y demasiado raros. Y son míos.

Gruño y pongo mis manos en mi cara, odiando que todavía soy esa chica de once años enamorada, excepto que ahora mi amor está abrazándome. —Edward … — Levanto mi mirada—. Mi vecina te vio. Tienes que irte.

—¿Te preocupa que sueñe despierta conmigo? —Su arrogancia revolotea en sus palabras y sus labios.

—No —niego, ¡pero tal vez yo sí!

—Son los rumores, entonces —dice, su mirada oscureciéndose.

Asiento. —Pero voy a decir que te seduje. Que tenía malas intenciones para colarme en la Casa Blanca.

Una sonrisa juega con sus hermosos labios mientras una nueva textura suena en su voz, haciendo el sonido más áspero. —Isabella, no hay nada remotamente mal acerca de ti.

—Sí lo hay. Porque ni siquiera debería estar aquí, queriendo lo que quiero de ti, sabiendo cuál es el riesgo. Soy la maldad personificada. De hecho, nunca he caído tan bajo.

Toma un mechón de mi pelo, enredándolo alrededor de su índice. Frunce el ceño desconcertado, pero sus ojos no parecen más que fascinados.

—¿Por qué insistes en reclamar que tienes el corazón de piedra y malvado —es esta una fantasía secreta tuya? —Tira del pelo un poco hacia adelante, lo que hace que toda mi cabeza se adelante mientras añade—. Porque sucede que me gustas como eres. Aunque suene perverso, me gustaste desde que tenías trenzas.

Mi voz es seductora. —Simplemente me gustaría señalar que soy multifacética… —Tira de la hebra más cerca y mi cerebro empieza a dispersarse. — Hay muchas partes de mí que no conoces. Al igual que —libera el mechón y utiliza su dedo para trazar mi oreja— el hecho de que tengo el coraje… tengo el coraje para seducirte.

—¿En serio? —Ahí va, riéndose de mí con sus ojos de nuevo y haciendo que mi estómago de pequeños saltos salvajes.

Doy un paso atrás y tiro de la parte superior de mi camisa, mi corazón late más y más rápido mientras Ed continúa mirándome, su sonrisa empezando a desvanecerse.

—¿No me crees? —Le pregunto.

Sólo me mira, su mirada como de lobo e intensa.

Aprieto los dientes con determinación y lentamente deshago todos los botones, después abro mi camisa y empujo el material sobre un hombro.

El rastro de risa en sus ojos queda ensombrecido por el calor mientras su mirada cae sobre mi hombro desnudo.

De repente no hay nada más que silencio en la sala.

Nada más que silencio y sus ojos paseando por mi hombro, mi cuello, mis labios, luego mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

He perdido todo mi poder para respirar.

Siempre se eleva sobre mí cuando está cerca y en este momento se ve inmenso, masculino, oscuro y hay demasiada testosterona en el aire.

Edward nunca me ha parecido más atractivo que ahora, de pie luchando una batalla que no quiero que gane.

Lamo mis labios y reúno mi valor mientras me saco la camisa por el otro hombro y elevo mis brazos para cubrir mi parte superior. Miro su cara, asustada por su rechazo, asustada de mi propia imprudencia.

Probablemente debería parar ahora mismo.

No. Edward probablemente debería pararme ahora mismo.

Debería salir de su espacio personal, o más probablemente él debería salir del mío, y sin embargo, dejo caer la camisa, y Ed permanece delante de mí, sus ojos fijos en mi cara —oscura como el crepúsculo.

Más silencio.

Está tan concentrado, es tan apasionado; nunca he visto tanta pasión en los ojos de un hombre antes, cuando habla de los Estados Unidos de América. Me encanta, pero también me encanta la forma en que me mira con la misma pasión ahora. A mí. Solo a mí.

Puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera —y sin embargo elige estar solo. Ha elegido su país por ahora, y sé que debería respetar eso. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Isabella?!

Los segundos pasan y estoy delante de él solo con mi falda y en sujetador.

No puedo pensar en nada cuando levanta la mano para tocarme y lentamente arrastra los nudillos, por encima de mi ombligo, entre mis pechos, por mi cuello, y luego hacia abajo.

Una caricia, suave como una pluma, el borde de sus nudillos apenas rozando mi piel —su mirada contemplándome con esa gentileza, y una frustración atormentada que nunca había visto antes. Está grabada en cada línea de su cara hermosa y perfecta —en la línea de su mandíbula, en sus labios, como si los estuvieran apretando para no presionar contra los míos.

No tengo palabras para las cosas —la necesidad— que estoy sintiendo.

Nunca he querido nada como quiero —necesito— que Edward me bese en este momento.

Apenas puedo hablar. —¿Me crees ahora? —Trago—. ¿No vas a impedir… que me quite el resto?

Pasa sus nudillos por mi torso de nuevo, esta vez por mi garganta, donde extiende sus dedos debajo de la línea de mi mandíbula, con la mano abierta abarcando toda mi cara mientras la palma de su mano acuna mi barbilla.

—Calla. Voy a mirarte por mucho, mucho tiempo. —Sus ojos calientes hacen que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas.

Trago, aturdida de deseo bajo su mirada.

Me da un beso en la mejilla, su aliento cálido. —Voy a hacer que estas mejillas enrojezcan con las formas en que voy a dejar que mis dedos jueguen contigo —dice, a continuación, deja su nariz allí e inhala contra mi piel.

Acaricia mis costados, con la nariz rozando mi oreja ahora.

—Eres tan extraordinaria, tan apasionada… Tienes más amor por tu país de lo que he visto en nadie. Y me vuelve loco cuando todo ese fuego se llena de vida para mí. No me importa ver ese fuego quemar ahora.

Mi voz está llena de lujuria y deseo. —Nuestro país es maravilloso —digo, solamente respondiendo al primer comentario. Y eres maravilloso en la cama, pienso para mí, pero no alimentaré más su ego. El mundo hace eso en exceso ya.

—¿Sabes lo que sería maravilloso? —dice, elevando sus dedos pensativamente hacia un lado.

Acuna mi culo en sus manos.

—¿Qué sería exquisito? —Continúa.

Aprieta mis nalgas y con un tirón, me clava contra su pecho.

—Tú.

Sumerge su cabeza.

Y Ed me está besando. Duro. Casi como si me estuviera castigando por lo de Embry, por ponerle a prueba, por algo que ni siquiera sé lo que es.

Las embestidas de su lengua, ese primer impulso húmedo y duro y, oh, tan bueno. Su agarre se aprieta en mi cuello, posesivo. Profundiza el beso, si eso es posible. —He pensado en esta boca todo el fin de semana. Y en estos hermosos pechos…

Enrosca una mano alrededor de mi pecho y la otra en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Su mano es cálida y suave en mi nuca, mientras acaricia mi pecho. El tacto es tan necesario que todo lo que puedo hacer es absorber la sensación de su gran mano provocando a mi pezón, rompiéndome. Mientras la otra está cogiéndome por la nuca como si ella sola sostuviera mi espalda, evitando que mi cuerpo caiga, mis células bloqueadas.

Me mira y pellizca duro mi pezón y tira de mí más cerca, y aguanto la respiración —una respiración que está llena de su esencia.

Sus labios se curvan un poco, y el calor inunda mi cuerpo.

Inhalo bruscamente cuando levanta su mano y la dirige hasta mis curvas, mirándome a los ojos mientras traza el contorno. Carne y sangre.

Pero me mira como si pensara que estoy hecha de otra cosa.

Sus dedos rodean mi cintura y luego retira mi ropa interior mientras empieza a besarme suavemente de nuevo.

Abro la boca y respiro. —Edward.

Me inhala y, a continuación, empieza a besar mis labios de nuevo. Caliente.

Firme. Urgente.

Gimo y envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—Ed —no pensé. Tienes que irte —gimo, empujando mi lengua en su boca, tomando puñados de su pelo sedoso—. Sé que esto es… no podemos… ¿vas a detenerte o voy a tener que detenerte? Por favor, no me hagas detenerte. No sé si podría… —me quejo.

No sólo me preocupa que mi vecina nos escuche, que un escándalo sucediera, sino también porque no sé cuánto más de él puedo tomar antes de llegar al punto de no retorno.

O tal vez ya he llegado a ese punto.

Nunca habrá —nunca— un hombre que me excite como este.

Es todo lo que respiro, todo lo que veo, todo lo que quiero mientras me levanta sobre el mostrador de la cocina, y me quedo sin aliento por la sorpresa, pero me cojo de sus hombros para apoyarme.

Mete su mano por debajo de mi falda para tirar hacia abajo de mi ropa interior. Sus ojos me miran y sostengo su mirada penetrante mientras toma mi boca con su beso y empieza a acariciar mis pliegues entre sus dedos.

No sé cómo sentirme, cómo reaccionar —mi mundo se está fragmentando, pieza por pieza; no hay realidad, nada más que mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando, y su boca caliente, y sus dedos expertos, dándome lo que necesito.

—Ed.

Me mantiene en la encimera de la cocina y me tiemblan las rodillas cuando abre mis muslos para hacer más espacio para sus dedos.

La necesidad quema brillante mientras desliza dos dentro de mí. Acunando mi pecho en su mano, acariciándolo. Libera su boca de la mía para vagar por mi cuello, para chupar un pezón. Me rompo entre sus brazos, bajo su toque y su beso.

Sólo después de venirme, con él diciendo, shh, te tengo contra mis labios, parezco volver a la tierra.

Me levanto sobre mis piernas temblorosas, y coge mis caderas y descansa su frente contra la mía. Sus ojos se iluminan con calor y una maldad diabólica, me fundo un poco más —si eso es posible.

Mi voz sale entrecortada—. Guau. —Levanto mi mano y la pongo sobre su mandíbula, acariciándole con una ternura que no estoy seguro de que alguna vez le haya demostrado—. Nunca se siente suficiente. Sigo anhelando más de ti.

Gira su cabeza, poniendo un suave beso dentro de mi palma. Su voz más gruesa y con más textura que nunca, dice—: No hemos acabado todavía.

Con cautela besa la parte interior de mi muñeca mientras pone mi mano detrás de su nuca.

Mientras me hace enrojecer, agacha su cabeza y me da un beso de buenas noches. El beso es lento y lánguido, con un hambre subyacente en cada empuje de su lengua. Estoy temblando, débil por mi orgasmo, mientras susurra—. Te veré mañana, hermosa —y me da un beso en los labios, lentamente, casi como si me diera las gracias, y se va, diciéndome antes de salir—. Traba la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, me sonrojó mientras me visto para el trabajo, anticipando el momento en que lo veré.

Cuando el ritmo agitado de nuestra campaña se pone al día conmigo y Edward se pasa toda la mañana corriendo, casi creo que me lo he inventado, que no pasó, todas las cosas que dijo, las maneras en que nos hundimos más, pero mi boca siente el último beso de sus labios sobre los míos.

Y cuando Ed finalmente entra en la sede y me mira, la mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes me sigue recordando que definitivamente ha pasado, y que él quiere que pase de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:** antes que nada, disculpa por la ausencia. He estado con problemas de salud. Internada y con algunas dificultades incluso para mantener una postura para leer o estar con la compu. Así que recién ahora me estoy poniendo al día con todo. Espero entiendan y gracias por estar ahí.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

 **NUNCA TENGO SUFICIENTE.**

 **Edward**  
Al parecer no puedo tener suficiente de ella. He estado mordiéndola, marcándola, besándola, chupándola…

Estamos en la ducha y la tengo casi desnuda con una camisola y ropa interior blanca. Muevo la llave de la ducha y apunto hacia Isabella , después veo el agua deslizándose por sus curvas.

Tomo las puntas rosadas y duras de sus pezones. El algodón se aferra a su cuerpo húmedo. Mis ojos se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta el encaje de sus bragas y su vértice visible a través de la tela húmeda. Mis ojos se levantan, lentamente hacia su cara, y su lengua sale, sus ojos se abren. Allí hay más que preocupación. Hay anhelo, y un poco de imprudencia.

—¿Ed?

Mi garganta se siente espesa mientras la alcanzo para rozar su mejilla con mi pulgar, arrastrándolo hacia su mandíbula mientras me inclino hacia su oído.

—¿Sí? —Digo, mirándola a los ojos, después a su dulce boca.

La boca que de nuevo quiero en la mía. Aquí, no hay razón para que no la tome, que no devore su suavidad hasta que este jadeando. Me agacho y deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola, después rozo su boca húmeda contra mis labios.

Le estoy haciendo daño. No puedo usarla de esta manera. Pero tampoco puedo detenerme.

Mi alarma me despierta. Maldición. Solo fué un sueño, pero mi cuerpo lo siente real.

Saco un brazo y apago el reloj, después quito las mantas y voy hacia la ducha. Diez minutos bajo el agua fría y aún no me puedo enfriar, estoy contando las horas hasta que pueda volver a estar a solas con ella.

—Quiero ver a Isabella esta noche. Necesito verla. ¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda de nuevo? **—** Sam me mira mientras tomamos café en mi suite en The Jefferson, esperando que el resto de mi equipo ponga sus traseros aquí.

Sam me mira en silencio, después pasa una mano sobre su cabeza calva.

—¿Qué haces? Pensé que habías sacado esa mierda de tu sistema en la universidad, hombre.

Niego con la cabeza. —No es lo que piensas, es diferente con ella. — Encuentro su mirada—. Quiero que la trates diferente. Quiero que la protejas como si fuera yo. Si esta mierda sale, no quiero saber lo que le harían Riley o Carlisle.

—No saldrá. No bajo mi cuidado —afirma Sam. Aprieto mi mandíbula y miro mi café, y la veo. Sólo a ella.

—No puedo dejarla. No puedo renunciar a ella. —Me río irónicamente— Probablemente pienses que es una obsesión… pero es más que eso. Ella es más que eso. Ella me apoya. Me contiene. Me impulsa. Esta mujer no sólo me hace querer ser un mejor hombre, me hace querer ser el mejor maldito Presidente que haya vivido.

Ella es lo que nunca supe que quería y he descubierto que necesito.

Sé muy bien que tendré que renunciar a ella muy pronto, pero aún no puedo hacerlo.

Sam asiente. —Yo te cubro.

NUEVO CAPITULO

INTENSO

 **Isabella**

Antes de irnos de D.C., Edward nos reservó una suite en un pequeño hotel de cinco estrellas, donde estaba uno de los mejores restaurantes de D.C. Se sentía como una muy secreta y muy maravillosa cita con el hombre por el que el país desfallece y por el que estoy cayendo lentamente y en secreto, y ahora cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, parece que ambos estamos recordando esa tarde y la noche de sexo caliente que compartimos.

Desafortunadamente, la última por un largo, largo tiempo.

Durante las últimas dos semanas, hemos estado haciendo campaña intensamente. La carrera se siente tan real ahora. Estamos en la suite en el Wynn Hotel de Las Vegas. El trabajo ha sido tan consumidor, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de más momentos privados salvo uno, todos los demás han sido segundos robados que casi siempre ocurren con una habitación llena de gente.

Un beso aquí.

Un roce de sus dedos allí.

Riley, un hombre con aún menos sentido del humor que Carlisle, hoy parece haber inaugurado su primera sonrisa en todos estos meses desde que lo conozco, mientras escanea los resultados de las encuestas más recientes. —Las encuestas te están dando la ventaja.

—No hay tiempo para sentarse y cantar victoria todavía —dice Ed, su Starbucks en la mano.

Yo he terminado mi café. Mi quinto café.

Cuando el café no puede hacer el truco de mantenerte despierto, es realmente hora de cambiar a Red Bull.

Apenas estoy despierta ahora mismo.

Estoy sentada en el sofá, y mi cabeza se apoya en mi mano mientras trato de mantener los ojos abiertos. No me quiero perder ni una sola palabra de los presentadores en la televisión, y al mismo tiempo, escuchar la conversación de los hombres arremolinándose a mí alrededor me calma para dormir. Desde que empezamos, han sido tantos meses de extensos viajes y noches como esta.

Lluvia de ideas, planificación, pensamiento, y, para mí, deseo. Deseándolo a él... tanto.

Pensé que, con el tiempo, sería más fácil. Su proximidad. Y en su lugar es más difícil. Todavía tenemos unos meses más de campaña. Es extraño cómo anhelo que se acabe para poder superarlo a él, y al mismo tiempo, estoy tan viva, siento que estoy participando en algo histórico, algo que definirá nuestro futuro colectivo. No quiero que termine.

—Isabella, ve a dormir un poco —dice Ed.

Trato de despertarme cuando escucho la orden cerca. _Dios. ¿Estaba durmiendo en el sofá?_

Abrí mis ojos y Ed está inclinado sobre mí, su sombra cubriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos son un remolino de bosque y oro, y me pregunto si ven a través de mí. Su mano es una marca propia, que penetra en mi piel. Como el toque de un alambre vivo, su agarre en mi hombro dispara chispas a través de mi cuerpo. Cómo puedo sentarme aquí y permanecer quieta mientras todo esto sucede dentro de mí, es un misterio.

—Dormiré cuando esto acabe —digo, sonriendo de mala gana. Una breve sonrisa toca sus labios.

Es su sonrisa divertida, la que hace que sus ojos sean más claros.

Me siento derecha, contenta de que los directores de campaña estén ocupados tomando notas. Ed me entrega una taza de café, y sé que es suya porque fui yo quien los trajo y marcó cada uno con un rotulador. El suyo tiene la palabra Ed inscrita en mi propia letra.

Levanto su taza, y todavía está caliente. Se sienta a mi lado y me golpea juguetonamente la cabeza con los folios que tiene en su mano, atrayendo algunas miradas que se unen a mi risa y mi cansancio se desvanece un poco.

Es difícil no sentir las cosas que siento por este hombre cuando hemos viajado juntos durante meses. Cuando lo he visto sosteniendo bebes, bailando con ancianas; cuando lo he visto remover a las multitudes en un rugido; y especialmente, cuando lo he visto con su pelo deshecho y un par de gafas de lectura mientras leía los periódicos de la mañana, midiendo tácticamente los efectos de la campaña que estamos haciendo contra los republicanos y los demócratas.

Jake salta en el sofá entre nosotros, parte de su cabeza está sobre Ed y su cuerpo está completamente sobre mí.

Es increíble lo mucho que he llegado a amar a su perro, teniendo en cuenta que la forma en la que nos conocimos fue menos que estelar. Ahora anhelo su calidez peluda, el lamer de su tibia y húmeda lengua en mis mejillas. Mientras sorbo mi café, Ed se acerca para acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que yo.

El pulgar de Ed traza la parte de atrás de una de las orejas de su perro, acariciando lento y largo, mientras acaricio el otro, ambos mirando a Jake mientras lo acariciamos.

Robo una mirada a su perfil y él parece pensativo, un músculo trabajando en la parte posterior de su mandíbula.

Estoy recordando nuestra última vez a solas, un encuentro de quince minutos en el que me siguió hasta el baño de mujeres, nos encerró y me besó como un loco mientras metió sus dedos en mis bragas. Se lamió los dedos después, y pasé todo el día suspirando cada vez que encontraba mi mirada y llevaba la punta de su dedo a sus labios y luego sacaba su lengua para lamerla.

¿Su sonrisa sucia después de que lo lamiera? Su sonrisa era la más sexy de todas.

Estoy pensando en todo esto, cuando su pulgar se mueve desde la parte posterior de la oreja de su perro para cepillarse sobre la mía.

Levanto mis ojos y me sonríe, una sonrisa que siento en todas partes, y sonrío de regreso, acariciando a Jake con más vigor, electrificada cada vez que Ed pasa intencionalmente su mano sobre la mía mientras hace lo mismo.

—Eres un buen perro, ¿no? Muy deportivo con tu collar anti pulgas —le digo a Jake, y miro a Ed.

La sonrisa en su rostro es divertida. Tierna. Empiezo a ruborizarme, y su sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse, su mirada se vuelve un poco más oscura y muy íntima.

Por supuesto que sabe su efecto en mí. Sabe su efecto en cada mujer, y aunque sé que no le gusta que hablen de su atractivo porque desvirtúa las cuestiones que quiere discutir, no parece molestarle ni un poco tener este efecto sobre mí.

Lo peor de todo, no es sólo su belleza. Es su mente, su pasión, su dedicación, y la forma en la que me hace sentir viva, ambiciosa, optimista, vital.

Me agacho y me concentro de acomodar las hojas dispersas en la mesa baja.

Pronto, el equipo comienza a desplazarse. Sigo metiendo las cosas en mi maletín, poco dispuesta a irme hasta que oigo al último jefe del equipo salir por la puerta y Ed habla con Sam, que está justo afuera, montando guardia.

—Sam, ¿vendrías un momento?

Estoy a punto de irme mientras Ed conduce a Sam dentro.

—Quédate.

Me vuelvo hacia él, y Ed cubre mi cara mientras me mira a los ojos. — Han pasado dos semanas. Necesito verte. Necesito tocarte.

—Estamos agotados. Él sonríe, asintiendo.

Sam cierra la puerta detrás de él, y Ed levanta su cabeza. —Sam, ¿crees que puedes sacarnos de aquí? Me gustaría llevar a Isabella a algún lugar privado. No a un hotel.

—Estoy en ello. ¿Alguna idea de dónde?

—El lugar de papá.

Sam levanta sus cejas, luego asiente y se va.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, el personal puede entrar en cualquier momento —me dice Ed.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Mi padre tenía un refugio secreto y nunca lo vendimos. —Se dirige para agarrar la llave de su habitación y sus teléfonos, y quince minutos después, cada uno sale por una salida del hotel diferente.

Resulta que el lugar secreto de escapada del Presidente Cullen es en Laguna Beach. Subimos a bordo de un avión que vuela desde Las Vegas a Los Ángeles, y el piloto es un viejo amigo de Ed que juró guardar el secreto. Volamos solos en la cabina mientras que Sam está con el piloto. El resto de los detalles de Ed era decir que no necesitaba cobertura para la noche, ya que él se quedaría allí. El piloto parece feliz de ver a Edward conmigo. Sonríe mientras nos saluda y dice adiós con una expresión de ¡tú puedes, hombre!.

Una vez que aterrizamos, hay un BMW SUV negro esperando en el hangar, y él me lleva a la puerta del pasajero, luego sube al volante, diciéndole a Sam— : Toma la noche libre. Nos encontraremos allí temprano por la mañana.

—Está bien.

Sam sacude la mano extendida de Ed, luego mira dentro y me sonríe. — Cuida muy bien de él, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —digo riendo.

Sam sonríe y cierra la puerta una vez que Ed se coloca detrás del volante.

Nos dirigimos a treinta y cinco millas por la playa, disfrutando del paisaje, Ed extiende la mano para tomar mi mano y llevarla a su boca para que pueda frotar sus labios en la palma de mi mano. —Casi vale la pena haber esperado para tenerte sola de nuevo.

—Casi me siento extraña de que estemos completamente solos.

Se ríe, luego aprieta mis manos y continúa conduciendo con esta suave y satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios, frecuentemente levantando mi mano para besar la parte de atrás o lamer las puntas de mis dedos.

Entra en el garaje de una hermosa casa moderna situada directamente en la playa. —Creía que los Cullen tenían una casa en Carmel, no en Laguna.

—La tenemos. Este es el lugar secreto de mi papá. Solía venir aquí para alejarse de todo, escucharse a sí mismo pensar. Ahora es mío. —Guiña mientras abre la puerta del coche para saltar. Me conduce dentro a través de la puerta del garaje y con una orden, —Luces —se encienden las luces inmediatamente en la sala de estar y la cocina.

Mientras lo sigo adentro, estoy impresionada por lo poco presidencial que es el hogar. Tan normal. Moderna y sencilla, también es muy hogareña, con estanterías llenas de libros a un lado, fotos familiares salpicando los estantes, y en lugar de obras de arte, mapas de todo el mundo decoran las paredes.

Su padre amaba al mundo, como lo hace él.

—Vengo aquí a veces. Me recuerda mucho a él. Vengo aquí para estar cerca, y para escaparme y pensar.

Conmovida por sus palabras, lo sigo, pasando lo que parece ser la biblioteca y deambulando por la sala de estar, admirando la vista sin aliento.

—Esto es como otro monumento en el que piensas.

Sonríe, luego se dirige a la cocina contigua y abre algunos gabinetes. — Nada fresco aquí, pero te gustaría algunos... ¿frijoles enlatados? ¿Correo no deseado?

—Dios, ¿qué es esto? —Me río, entonces lo veo sacar una botella de vino.

—El vino está bien. Aunque no tengo hambre.

—¿Estás cansada? —Vierte dos copas, las pone a un lado, y abre sus brazos. Camino dentro de ellos y presiono mi mejilla contra su pecho. Exhalo, soltándolo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —Le pregunto.

—A veces, no lo sé. —Estoy encantada por la honestidad en su voz, pero también suena confiado, como si realmente lo supiera, como si no tuviera ninguna duda de poder hacerlo todos los días. Nos instala en uno de los sofás, su brazo todavía a mí alrededor.

—A veces pienso que voy a colapsar.

Se cambia para ponernos cómodos, y más cerca, corriendo una mano por mi cabello.

—Siéntete libre de colapsar aquí. Estás a salvo, te tengo.

—Puedo oír el océano. Y puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón. —Y puedo oírte respirar. Me encuentro inhalando también, inhalando el cálido y caro olor de él—. Deberías acostarte. Tienes un día muy ocupado mañana —advierto.

—Si te lo tomaras más fácil con mi horario, incluso podría saber lo que significa dormir en una cama real.

Me río.

Se mueve hacia adelante. —No quiero dormir. No quiero perder un segundo de esto.

—Tendrás más momentos como este si sigues organizando hábilmente nuestras escapadas.

—He pasado tanto tiempo planeando nuestras escapadas, es vergonzoso. — Sonríe.

—Para ser honesto, eres la única mujer en la que he pensado tanto.

—Guau, el Sr. Candidato Presidencial. Has conseguido hacerme sonar como una tarea.

—La tarea no eres tú. No es tenerte como quiero. No es tenerlos a todos. Se inclina hacia atrás, corriendo su mano distraídamente por mi brazo—. Tantas personas caen accidentalmente en lo que se convertirían en sus logros más reconocidos. Steve Jobs, su amistad con Wozniak. Incluso Escobar no se despertó una mañana decidiendo que sería el narcotraficante más famoso; él era un contrabandista, la droga fue traída básicamente a él.

—¿Y tú?

—No me postularía si mi papá estuviera vivo. Yo quería algo en la línea de lo normal. No es que los medios de comunicación alguna vez lo hicieran posible; han querido que me postule desde… siempre.

Se extiende para sorber su vino, luego lo deja a un lado y se vuelve hacia mí. Me recuesto y soy consciente de los nervios excitados que pasan a través de mí mientras él levanta su mano para tocarme.

—Pero no podemos vivir en un país donde nuestros Presidentes son asesinados y nunca encontramos al responsable. Somos más grandes que eso, más inteligentes que eso. Hemos olvidado lo que significa ser un americano, la Constitución no dice: Yo, todo para mí, dice nosotros, el pueblo. Todo el mundo está por su cuenta ahora, y eso no es lo que somos. —Lo dice con la certeza de alguien que nunca se conforma con menos que lo mejor.

Extiende la mano hacia mí y mi barriguita da volteretas. —Así que no es sólo es sobre mí. —Él besa mi mejilla de una manera que es casi fraternal—. Recuérdame eso si alguna vez no puedo mantener mis manos fuera de ti en frente del equipo, — susurra antes de besar la parte posterior de mi oreja, sus ojos brillantes—. Por cierto, hueles divino.

Sonrío y encuentro su mirada.

Exhalando y levantando mi cara más cerca, deslizo mi mano sobre su pecho y presiono mis labios contra los suyos.

Ed gime suavemente, su cuerpo endureciéndose bajo las yemas de mis dedos, su agarre reafirmándose a mí alrededor mientras chupa mi lengua, su hambre palpable, desatada. La sombra de su barba a lo largo de su mandíbula cosquillea mi piel.

—Quiero tus pequeños ruidos sin sentidos esta noche —murmura en voz baja en mi boca, encontrando mi mirada mientras desliza su mano debajo de mi top—. Te quiero empapándome entero. —Él sumerge su lengua dentro y toma mi pecho, chasqueando mi pezón—. Quiero que te vengas deshecha por mí, tan jodidamente deshecha que pensarás que te estás rompiendo.

—Sí —respiro, moviendo mis brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras me muevo debajo de él y lo tiro sobre mí en el sofá.

—No estás demasiado cansada para venirte, ¿verdad? —Acaricia sus dedos sobre mi sexo.

Yo gimoteo.

—No te preocupes, nena, te daré lo que necesitas. Te tengo. Sólo relájate, déjame dártelo —dice suavemente, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de mi cara, mi cuello.

Gimo suavemente y deslizo mis manos por sus duros brazos.

—Eres preciosa. Dios, eres preciosa. Sólo quiero estar en ti. Quiero mirarte, así. Retorciéndote y ruidosa. Eres tan dulce, nena, nadie sabe que hay una bomba sexual debajo de esos pequeños trajes de negocios. Solo yo.

—Sí, tú, Ed —estoy de acuerdo, moviéndome debajo de él mientras desabrocha sus pantalones y se los baja apenas, y luego se recuesta y me llena, y estoy perdida en esto, en él.

Pasamos las cosas al dormitorio una hora más tarde, abrazándonos desnudos en la cama. —Me gusta estar aquí —le digo.

—Eres el primer buen recuerdo que este lugar ha tenido por un tiempo. — Cepilla mi cabello hacia atrás y me sonríe—. Me alegro de haberte traído aquí. — Me besa, el beso más dulce que he tenido en mi vida, y no importa lo agotada que estoy, no puedo dormir. Como él, no quiero perder un momento de esto, ni siquiera un segundo.

Esto ya no es un enamoramiento infantil. Lo amo. Amo al Edward Cullen con todo mi ser. Lo respiro, respiro por él.

Respiro para ayudarlo a ganar, aunque eso signifique que nunca volveré a sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí de esta manera de nuevo.

Me despierto con una voz ronca. —Isabella , nos vamos. Me muevo. —¿Qué hora es?

—Cinco. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. —Me acaricia la cabeza y me alcanza una taza de café recién hecho—. En caso de que lo necesites. ¿Has tenido una buena noche de sueño? ¿O deberíamos llamarlo una siesta, fue tan breve?

Sonrío y asiento, y no espero que él bese mi boca porque tenemos prisa. Pero lo hace, sus ojos verdes brillantes mientras retrocede tranquilamente y golpea el lado de mi trasero. —Está bien, levántate y sorpréndenos, hermosa.

Me vuelvo a caer en la cama, apretando mis ojos cerrados, y mato una sonrisa antes de que me empuje fuera de la cama.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

LLUEVA O TRUENE

 **Isabella**

Parece que soy estupenda en la organización del equipo de campaña, así como en diagramar todos los compromisos personales de Edward, pero parece que soy realmente mala en las cosas en las que la gente más normal es buena.

No puedo dormir. Apenas puedo comer.

Estoy drogada de él, de las miradas, los toques robados, la lujuria secreta, observándolo mitin tras mitin, hablando con firmeza y desde el corazón a las multitudes que gritan su nombre.

Han pasado ocho días desde que estuvimos en la casa de su papá en la playa, y todavía estoy afectada por la intimidad que compartimos.

Estoy enamorada de él; no hay duda al respecto. No es sólo sexo, no es sólo un enamoramiento. Todo quedó claro durante nuestro tiempo juntos. Estar con él en su espacio secreto fue especial, tan especial como la noche en que Ed vino a cenar con su padre. Me siento culpable por ceder a mis deseos, potencialmente poniendo su candidatura en peligro cuando sé que este hombre sería tan bueno para el país. Pero anhelo más tiempo con él.

Tratando de poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros, le dije a Carlisle que viajaría en el autobús con el equipo de campaña a Nueva York, pero él simplemente envió a Sam a mi habitación de hotel para decirme a qué hora me esperaba en el aeropuerto.

Subí al avión junto con Riley, Carlisle, un famoso estratega político llamado Lane Idris, Ed y Jake. Estaba agradecida que el abuelo de Ed estuviera ocupado dirigiendo su negocio de bienes raíces de Virginia y no estaría volando con nosotros.

Escucho a los hombres hablar de política y veo a Edward observando, pensando en sus sugerencias. Cuando la charla se dirige a otros temas, é se vuelve hacia mí y mira el libro en mi regazo.

El libro que estoy leyendo es Democracy in America de Alexis de Tocqueville.

Me encanta porque no trata de cómo la democracia es perfecta, sino más bien de lo imperfecta que es. Como todo en la vida, la democracia necesita ser equilibrada.

Es extraño estar pensando en el equilibrio cuando nunca me he sentido tan desequilibrada en mi vida personal. Pasamos el corto vuelo discutiendo política y democracia.

Aprendo que el libro favorito de él es The Righteous Mind, que analiza por qué los conservadores, liberales y libertarios tienen diferentes opiniones sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, la mayoría basadas en sus instintos viscerales. Él lo llama un abridor de ojos en todas nuestras maldiciones y virtudes, y dice que un candidato debe reunir a la gente. No separarla.

Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, hago un buen trabajo actuando tranquila y serena, hasta que me dice que va a comer algo con Riley y me pide que vaya.

—Claro —digo, con la mayor calma posible.

Pero cuando nos detenemos en la oficina de campaña local primero, hago un desvío al baño y saco mi kit de maquillaje, asegurándome de que me vea decente. Sólo porque nunca realmente había salido socialmente con él, y parece que esto es lo más parecido a una cita que podríamos tener alguna vez.

Ed le pide a su chofer que nos deje en Nolita, para que podamos caminar un poco antes de llegar al restaurante en Chinatown. Nos persiguen dos guardias de seguridad mientras Riley, Ed y yo nos dirigimos por Mott Street hasta Peking Duck House, un restaurante que recuerda con cariño de cuando venía con sus padres en ocasiones especiales.

Hay algo tan vibrante en las calles de Nueva York. Y Ed encaja perfectamente.

Llamó mucho la atención en las otras ciudades que visitamos, pero Nueva York está acostumbrada a las celebridades. En medio del ajetreo y el bullicio, todo el mundo está haciendo lo suyo, y Ed Cullen no es el candidato a la Presidencia Cullen. Hoy es sólo un chico guapo vestido casualmente con jeans y una camiseta con cuello en V, caminando junto a una chica que está teniendo problemas para mantener su compostura. Es agradable poder caminar a su lado sin atraer la atención de cualquiera que pase por allí.

—Esto es increíble —digo, sonriendo mientras observo todo lo que nos rodea.

Riley está fumando a mi izquierda; Ed tiene sus manos en sus bolsillos, una mirada de disfrute en su rostro mientras estudia mi perfil.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunta.

Gimo y agarro mi estómago. —Extremamente. ¿Tú?

—Definitivamente tengo el ojo puesto en algo sabroso —dice con un brillo malicioso en su ojo. Y se inclina para susurrar—. Como siempre, te ves increíble.

Siento que mis mejillas se calientan ante la ronquera en su tono. Miro hacia abajo, a mi camisola de encaje negro de corte bajo, falda algo corta con volantes negro y sandalias negras de tacón alto.

Me sonríe, divertido por el rubor que sube por mis mejillas mientras eleva su brazo sobre mi cabeza y coge la puerta que Riley acaba de abrir. Al pasar, capto el delicioso aroma de su colonia Bond No. 9.

Mientras Riley camina hacia nuestra mesa, Ed suavemente roza sus dedos sobre mi espalda expuesta, justo debajo de la caída de mi cabello. El gesto es simple, con un poco de propiedad, y tan inesperado que una cinta intensa de calor se dispara por mi espina dorsal.

No puedo creer lo excitada que estoy en el momento en que tomo asiento. Me humedezco más cada vez que Ed mueve su mano debajo de la mesa a lo largo de mi muslo, sus dedos acariciando el interior de mis piernas bajo del dobladillo de mi falda.

Ocasionalmente quita su mano, pero nunca por mucho tiempo.

Puedo verlo escaneando el restaurante, confirmando que su toque es privado, sólo para nosotros.

Tenemos el almuerzo más delicioso mientras disfruto escuchando a Ed y Riley hablar de sus intereses fuera de la política. Riley es un ávido golfista. Ed creció jugando béisbol y todavía sigue de cerca a los Mets, su equipo favorito.

Riley se va temprano para fumar antes de dirigirse al mitin en Washington Square Park. Ed paga la cuenta mientras Sam y los otros tres guardias de seguridad nos esperan afuera.

Veo gotas de lluvia empezar a gotear a lo largo de las ventanas mientras esperamos a que le devuelvan su tarjeta de crédito. Para cuando estamos afuera, está lloviendo a cántaros. Ed le dice a Sam y a los otros guardias que mantengan distancia de de nosotros. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran cuando anticipo el tiempo solos.

Sonrío a los guardias mientras caminamos unos metros adelante, y saco un paraguas de mi bolso. Ed lo mantiene por encima de nuestras cabezas mientras me doblo contra su lado y empezamos a caminar por la calle.

La lluvia está cayendo tan fuerte que el paraguas proporciona poca protección. Empiezo a reír y señalo hacia un puesto de fruta cubierta y desierta. — Deberíamos ponernos bajo ese toldo. Ed envía a los guardias a traer el auto mientras nos refugiamos con Sam del fuerte aguacero.

—Buen truco. —Me lanza una sonrisa socarrona y Sam adelanta unos paso dandonos una mirada de complicidad, como si creyera que lo estuve tratando de guiar a un lado intencionalmente.

Abro mi boca para dejar las cosas claras, pero antes de que pueda, Ed me empuja firmemente hacia él y presiona suavemente sus labios contra los míos. Su mano se desliza alrededor de mi cintura, hasta mi culo, agarrándome fuertemente.

Baja el paraguas un poco, protegiéndonos de miradas indiscretas. Él aprieta su agarre, su boca devorando ávidamente la mía.

El momento es eléctrico, alucinante, su boca tan húmeda como las gotas de lluvia en mi cabello, dulce, mentolada y hambrienta. Su camisa mojada, pegada contra su pecho esculpido.

Su lengua se mueve sobre la mía. Inhalo profundamente el olor de su colonia.

Delicioso. Embriagador.

Entonces, como movida de un hermoso sueño, repentinamente recupero mis sentidos.

—¿Estás loco? —Susurro y me libero, mi voz apenas audible a través de la fuerte lluvia.

Él sonríe abiertamente, los ojos bailando. —Sí. Por ti.

Me río, y él sonríe, pero su sonrisa no dura mucho.

Me empuja contra él y apoya su frente sobre la mía, sus ojos buscando mis rasgos. —¿Dime cómo puedo satisfacer a este país cuando me siento tan insatisfecho? Dime. —Me aprieta, pidiendo silenciosamente una respuesta.

Sé lo que quiere decir.

Quiere decir que él me tiene, pero no abiertamente, y yo lo tengo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Lo que tenemos satisface nuestros antojos físicos, pero nos quedamos queriendo más.

Ed cautelosamente levanta mi barbilla mientras baja su rostro hacia el mío. Primero acaricia mi nariz y traza su pulgar a través de mis labios. Presiona suavemente sobre mi labio inferior para abrir mi boca. Mis ojos se cierran lentamente y mi mente se queda en blanco mientras presiona con ternura sus labios contra mi mejilla. Yo inhalo profundamente, y él también lo hace.

—¿Cómo no te molesta? ¿La prensa sigue todos tus movimientos? Esta es la primera vez que hemos estado afuera sin ser seguidos —digo sin aliento.

—Crecí con docenas de cámaras rodeándome; nunca estuvieron lejos. Me he vuelto ciego a los ojos extra, y la mayoría de los días no me molesta ser visto. —Mira a mis labios, luego vuelve su mirada a la mía, y suavemente agrega—: Pero a veces están tan cerca que siento que no tengo espacio para respirar. —Me sonríe y levanta el paraguas—. Vamos, tenemos un mitin al que asistir.

—Washington Square Park. Aún no puedo creer que hayamos obtenido el permiso, aunque probablemente sea porque tu familia posee una buena porción de Nueva York.

Él sonríe. —Tal vez sea porque soy encantador.

—Oh, no apostaría tanto —miento.

La lluvia apenas se detuvo a tiempo para el mitin, pero eso no disuadió a la multitud. Por el contrario. Ellos llenaron el parque, e incluso las calles circundantes estaban abarrotadas.

Él mata en el mitin del Washington Square Park.

Después de despertar a la multitud a grito de —¡CULLEN ! ¡CULLEN !

¡CULLEN ! —Volvemos al hotel en varios coches. Viajo con él y Carlisle. La ciudad está viva, estallando con ruidos ligeros y nocturnos mientras nos acercamos a nuestro hotel.

Estoy en silencio y asombrada. Estoy en Nueva York con el hombre más caliente que he visto alguna vez, montada en la parte trasera de un coche de lujo, el corazón palpitando de excitación y un pequeño hormigueo caliente entre mis muslos debido a su cercanía, y porque tiene su mano descansando justo donde puede rozar su pulgar sobre mi muslo, y descansar en su asiento como si esa mano perteneciera allí.

Supongo que debería quitármelo, pero me gusta demasiado la forma en que se siente, para hacer eso.

Me excita, cierto. Pero también me relaja. Estoy tomando en Village, Midtown, y luego, la Quinta Avenida a lo largo del lado este de Central Park.

—Estamos recibiendo una buena cobertura mediática —anuncia Carlisle.

—Bien —dice Ed.

Sonrío, tan orgullosa de él hoy.

Llueve o truene, el equipo de Cullen hace campaña.

Esa noche, espero a que me envíe un mensaje a través del teléfono seguro de campaña que la costa está despejada, y cuando me dice que viene, abro el cerrojo de mi puerta y tiro de él hacia mi dormitorio.

Todavía estoy deliciosamente adolorida por la cogida que me dio anoche, cogidas, en realidad, hubo tres: uno lento y suave, uno rápido y primitivo, y uno muy húmedo y apasionado en la ducha.

Cuando llego a la oficina regional de Nueva York a la mañana siguiente, Carlisle y Riley nos convocan a todos juntos, como suelen hacer. Estamos informados en una sala de ocho por ocho, llena de gente. Ed se para en la esquina, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados mientras deja que sus managers hablen.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos a través de la multitud. Es sólo una mirada. Eso es todo lo que nos damos el uno al otro. Pero es suficiente para hacer que mi estómago se vuelva loco.

—Vamos a correr por lo que ha estado pasando —comienza Carlisle. Deslizo mis ojos de vuelta hacia Carlisle y me concentro en el resumen.

La mierda se está poniendo real y vamos a necesitar llevar las armas grandes a cada evento, y ser conscientes de que nuestra competencia será consciente de cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Presidente Dwyer, sesenta y cinco, conservador, un pacificador, un tanto débil. Waylon Forge, cincuenta y nueve, radical, un amante de la guerra.

Carlisle nos dispara una mirada seria a todos y luego me mira un tanto descaradamente. —Solo para ser claros, estamos trabajando con el mejor candidato independiente que los . haya visto alguna vez. Ningún candidato de tercera opción ha ganado jamás. Esto no tendrá precedentes. Ed Cullen nació para esto; todos lo sabemos. No siempre prevalece el favorito en la política. Es necesario que los estados importantes apuesten por él. Es el que disputó más apoyo en su campaña. Así que depende de nosotros hacer que sus partidarios se multipliquen como el maldito Jesús hizo con el pan. ¿Vale?

Todos asienten.

Mi garganta se cierra y la culpa comienza a arrastrarse por mi garganta.

Asiento vigorosamente. Carlisle asiente, apaciguado.

—Vamos a llevar a nuestro candidato a la Casa Blanca donde él pertenece. — Él da un último asentimiento, y todos nos dispersamos. Me dirijo a la puerta de la oficina de Ed con su itinerario en la mano.

—Buenos días, Isabella —dice mientras entra y me hace una señal hacia dentro.

—Buenos días.

En el momento en que cerré la puerta, Ed me levanta hasta el escritorio, y jadeo por la sorpresa, pero me aferro a sus hombros para sostenerme. La posibilidad de ser atrapada me hace escanear su oficina, entonces me doy cuenta de que no estamos en la sede central, que este despacho no tiene ventanas. Las paredes significan privacidad para nosotros, y me suelto en sus anhelante por él como parece estarlo él por mi. Siento su dureza refregarse contra mi estómago y no puedo creer lo mojada y lista que estoy al instante.

Alcanza debajo de mi vestido para bajar mis bragas. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y los sostienen en su mirada tempestuosa y agitada, mientras toma mi boca con la suya y comienza a frotar mis pliegues con sus dedos. Jadeo, y ahoga mi jadeo bajo sus labios, mis brazos apretando alrededor de su cuello, su boca caliente y sus dedos expertos dándome lo que necesito.

—Ed. Alguien puede…

Me calla con su boca, su lengua, su jadeo desesperado. Me sostiene en el escritorio y mis rodillas son débiles mientras abre mis muslos para hacer sitio para él. La necesidad quema ardientemente y brilla mientras comienza a entrar en mí.

Se detiene. —Dios, no tengo un condón.

Agarro su mandíbula. —Estoy protegida, con la píldora. Estoy sana.

—Estoy sano también. Yo nunca... —Se desvanece mientras me mira, toma mi pecho en su mano, me acaricia, me besa, luego tira su boca libre para recorrer mi cuello, para chupar un pezón a través de la tela de mi vestido. Estoy insensata, arqueándome.

Ed me ayuda a ponerme de pie, luego me da la vuelta y levanta mi falda sobre mi culo, dejando mis piernas separadas.

Me trago un gemido cuando lo siento conducirse dentro. Se inclina sobre mí, mordiendo mi nuca. —Dios, eres el cielo —dice, las manos en mis caderas mientras se impulsa en mí por detrás. Realmente gimo esta vez; extiende su mano y cubre mi boca. Lamo su palma, y empuja dentro de mí de nuevo. Se mueve con fiereza.

Gruñó en su palma de nuevo. Me golpea tan duro como necesita. Tan duro como yo anhelo. Ahoga mi grito de liberación con su palma y entierra su propio gruñido en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

No hablamos de ello cuando hemos terminado. Sólo me río nerviosamente, y él sonríe y acaricia mi espalda, enderezándose hasta que se ve tan perfecto como siempre.

—Isabella. —dice antes de que me vaya.

—¿Sí?

—Si gano, te quiero en la Casa Blanca. Trabajaras allí. —Cae detrás de su silla—. Estoy en mi mejor juego cuando estás cerca, vamos a decirlo de esa manera. Y juro que no tiene nada sexual mi propuesta.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? ¿Emocionalmente?

—Te estoy preguntando.

—Me estás preguntando con esa mirada exigente que significa que estás exigiendo.

—Entonces estoy exigiendo-barra-preguntándote. Frunzo el ceño.

Me mira fijamente, moviéndose para apoyar sus codos en el escritorio. — Si soy elegido, voy a hacer todo lo que le prometí a esa gente de allá afuera. Necesito el mejor equipo posible; un Presidente sólo puede lograr lo que su sistema de apoyo permite. Te quiero en la Casa Blanca.

—Nunca he tenido ambiciones de trabajar en la Casa Blanca —digo—. No es un lugar en el que quiera tener una carrera. Es más, como el tipo de lugar que me pareció emocionante visitar y me gustaba adorar desde lejos.

Y no creo que pudiera soportar lo difícil que sería verte todos los días y recordar...

Sus ojos parecen frustrados. Tengo un poco de miedo de que vaya a insistir, no quiero que lo haga. Es demasiado tentador para mí. Estar con él es demasiado adictivo. Quiero ser madura y realista sobre esto. Sobre nosotros.

Así que antes de que Ed insista, salgo y vuelvo a trabajar, trayendo mi atención a nuestro objetivo final: darle a nuestro país la oportunidad de unirse al líder fuerte y carismático que hemos estado esperando.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

MÁS

 **Isabella**

Ahora estamos en San Francisco.

Era mediodía y todos nos reunimos en nuestras improvisadas oficinas de campañas locales, cuando Carlisle deja caer un periódico en el escritorio de Ed . En la parte inferior de la primera página hay dos fotos de Edward sonriendo hacia mí y ayudándome a salir del coche hacia nuestro hotel.

El subtítulo debajo de ambas es: ¿El amor está en el aire para Edward Cullen?

No lee el artículo. En lugar de eso, saca su teléfono, poniéndolo en altavoz y marcando rápidamente mientras lee el resto de las noticias. Una voz masculina contesta, indicando su nombre y el periódico que publicó esa foto. Ed lo saluda e inmediatamente llega el punto.

—¿Quién tomó esas fotos?

—No fui yo, Ed, te lo juro por Dios.

Ed se pasa la mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y suspira, frunciendo el ceño al teléfono.

—Estamos llevando una campaña aquí, no una temporada de The Bachelor.

Vamos a poner el ojo en lo importante, ¿bien?

—Claro, Ed. Y oye, gracias por el libro que me enviaste la pasada navidad.

Mi esposa lo tiene en la repisa de la chimenea.

—Me alegro, Tom. Y gracias por la cobertura.

Cuelga y me mira; después a Carlisle. Luego reanuda la lectura de la noticia, bebiendo tranquilamente su café mientras yo lucho para parecer imperceptible.

Después tenemos una reunión con dos docenas de miembros de nuestra campaña.

Durante dos horas y media, el equipo está garabateando con plumas del logotipo de la campaña de Ed. Al finalizar se ponen todos de pie mientras él se levanta para salir y comienza a darles las manos, agradeciéndoles su trabajo. Me sorprende que muchos de los miembros masculinos del equipo se acercan para despedirse también.

Va a mi lado al salir de la sala de conferencias.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos dos cuadras hasta nuestro hotel. Normalmente hay otros miembros del equipo detrás, pero hoy parece que vamos hacia el hotel por nuestra cuenta. El latido de mi corazón se acelera.

Se supone que se duchará y tomará un almuerzo rápido antes de que acompañe a Carlisle para encontrarse con el senador Lewis, quien tiene una gran cantidad de delegados y apoyo de este estado. Espero tomar una ducha o quizás una siesta; La noche anterior pesa un poco sobre mí. Me sorprende que no parezca pesar en Ed. Se ve mejor que nunca, aunque la verdad siempre está activo, zumbando con calma, energía constante.

El silencio llena el elevador mientras vamos a nuestro piso. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y me mira.

El hecho que estábamos recientemente besándonos acaloradamente en público, en la ciudad de New York, de repente es lo único que puedo pensar.

Me pregunta si me gustaría subir a la terraza superior del edificio durante diez minutos.

Asiento. Es casi la puesta del sol cuando salimos. La gran terraza tiene hermosas vistas de la ciudad, especialmente el horizonte, de color naranja con el resplandor del sol que se desvanece.

Nos quedamos allí y contemplamos el paisaje por un momento.

Estamos callados por un tiempo, el tipo de silencio que no necesitas decir nada, donde basta con estar en ese lugar, en ese momento.

—Estamos en la recta final. —Sonríe con tristeza, después mira de manera significativa el elevador detrás de nosotros y niega con la cabeza—. Esta pequeña escapada es agradable pero no lo suficiente privada para satisfacerme. Quiero seguir viéndote tanto como pueda. A solas, Isabella.

Mis mejillas se calientan ante sus palabras. Me sostengo el cabello mientras vuela con el viento.

—Estoy bastante segura que a medida que nos acerquemos a la elección nuestros momentos se convertirán cada vez más fugaces —admito, dando una sonrisa aún más triste.

—No permitiré eso. —Hunde las manos en sus bolsillos—. Quiero pasar todo mi tiempo libre contigo, y quiero que pases el tuyo conmigo.

De repente me siento tímida. —Necesitas dormir —susurro, lanzándole una mirada de reprimenda.

Sonriendo levemente, se inclina para rozar su pulgar junto al mío. —Tengo noticias para ti, señorita Swan. Mis horas libres son mías para hacer lo que quiera. Y tengo la intención de meterte en cada una de ellas.

Oh Dios, mi sexo sólo se apretó más.

Es tan sexy cuando habla así.

Estoy ruborizada, insegura acerca de como seguir este juego, especialmente cuando se está acercando cada día más la votación, cuando el ojo de la cámara seguirá acercándose cada vez más a él, mientras continúa siendo noticia y acumulando votantes.

—Me gustaría eso. Pero no sé si es una buena idea, seguir tomando riesgos….

Esto terminara pronto. —Le doy una mirada tímida—. ¿No es así?

Deja caer su mano, su mandíbula se aprieta. —Vi a mi madre tomar un asiento trasero del país. No puedo permitir que hagas eso también —dice.

—Quizá no me importe tomar el asiento trasero del Presidente… —De repente me alejo, no me doy cuenta de lo que sale de mi boca.

—Eso no sucederá. Nunca. —Sus ojos brillan y me sorprende la determinación de acero en sus palabras y el tono de voz.

Rápidamente trato de explicar. —Mira, las necesidades de una mujer no deben venir antes de un país entero. No esperaba…

—No es necesario ser alguien secundario de cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera un país. No te estoy haciendo eso, ni siquiera me lo pidas. No a mí, no a nadie. —Me mira, después se pasa la mano por el cabello—. Dios. Todavía tienes mucho por delante, tienes mucho que ofrecer, no mereces cuatro años… u ocho… —Cierra sus ojos verdes, como si odiara recordar.

—No sería un infierno si lo pasara contigo —susurro.

Nos interrumpen cuando uno de los miembros del equipo aparece en la terraza. Retrocedemos, poniendo distancia uno del otro cuando oímos el elevador y después Riley se acerca, instantáneamente avanzando para hablar de negocios con Ed.

La sonrisa intima de mi candidato se desvanece, y abre un botón de la manga de su camisa y hace un doblez hacia arriba mientras escucha.

Paso algo de tiempo escuchando, a pesar que en mi cabeza solo tengo presente los cinco minutos que estuvimos solos, y después me excuso rápidamente.

Noto la frustración de acero en su mirada mientras me voy, la forma en que su mandíbula se aprieta como si se estuviera privando de decir algo.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

NOTICIAS

 **Isabella**

Apenas dormí. Seguí deseando ir con él. Remobí la herida, recordando cómo Ed se fastidió sólo pensando en colocarme, en la misma situación que soportó su madre. Seguí pensando en él, queriendo pasar más tiempo conmigo, y me mantuve revisando mi calendario, cruzando otra X en otro día que no voy a recuperar nunca.

También recibí una llamada de mi madre, y si yo ya no tenía suficiente en mi mente, esa llamada telefónica también me hizo moverme y dar vueltas toda la noche.

Ella está preocupada de que los rumores estén perjudicando esta campaña más que hacerle bien.

—La mitad de la prensa está especulando acerca de ustedes dos —advirtió—. ¿Estás segura de que tú no quieres considerar dejar esto mientras están adelante y Ed es el favorito del país y volver a Women Of The World? —Preguntó.

—Estoy segura —le dije. Pero anoche, mientras el sueño me eludía, el núcleo de la duda que ella plantó estaba pesando como una tonelada de ladrillos en mi estómago.

Esta mañana estoy corriendo para prepararme. La televisión está en las noticias locales, y estoy apenas escuchando... cuando oigo pronunciar mi propio nombre.

Me congelé en el baño, donde estaba corrigiendo mi maquillaje.

Incrédula, salgo a la habitación y miro mi cara en la pantalla del televisor, una foto de mí de un anuario de la escuela secundaria, otro de mí de pie discretamente detrás de Ed en uno de los acontecimientos más tristes.

Un gran círculo rojo está alrededor de Edward y yo en esa foto. La siguiente muestra una imagen de mis redes sociales que el personal de la campaña en realidad me había pedido que dejara; estoy en bikini, con Emily, Sam y Mike. ¿Accedió la prensa a él a través de los sitios de mis amigos?

Es una conmoción ver mi imagen en la televisión. Mis fotos personales.

Cierto, las redes sociales son públicas. ¿Pero en televisión?

Puse el lápiz labial a un lado en la mesita de noche, mis ojos se ensanchan mientras escucho.

¿Ahora están especulando sobre mí?

—¿Crees que habrá un romance…?

—Tal vez, Carl. Sus colegas de Georgetown la describen como una mujer dulce, una chica trabajadora que siempre hizo lo correcto.

—El Presidente Anthony, o como lo llamaban, "Tony"; Cullen y el Senador Swan, tenían una amistad que data de sus años en el ejército, así que tal vez realmente es sólo una amistad entre Ed Cullen y Isabella Swan. El tiempo lo dirá.

Recuerdo la última noche que pasé en los brazos de Ed . La habitación del hotel se convierte en pequeña, claustrofóbica. Estoy tambaleando como un borracho, y el grano de miedo que mi madre planto, parece crecer en mil y una extremidades.

Realmente, hay otras noticias que contar.

Deslizo los canales. En otra estación, están hablando de Waylon, sobre que los candidatos republicanos perdieron su carrera a la presidencia.

Otro tiene una historia sobre el Presidente Dwyer y su última orden ejecutiva.

Vuelvo a otro canal que está mostrando a Edward hablando durante uno de sus compromisos. —Nuestro país está al borde de la transformación. —Y la multitud embebida en él, es barrida en el momento.

Frunzo el ceño, camino al armario del hotel para buscar a través de la ropa que embalé, saco mi traje más poderoso que dice que estoy aquí por negocios, y eso es todo lo que mi presencia significa.

Estoy agradecida de que el resto del día se centre en lo que importa. La campaña.

Aún más agradecida al ver que Edward había decidido cortar las alas de los especuladores, hacia fuera.

El comentario de Ed sobre nuestra supuesta relación en la televisión esa misma noche—: La señorita Swan es una vieja amiga de mi familia, y más importante, ella es perfecta en su trabajo. Gracias. —Y con un guiño y una sonrisa, él los deja a todos susurrando y riendo disimuladamente.

Alimentándoles con migajas… ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo será suficiente para saciar sus apetitos?

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

DEBATE

 **Isabella**

Voy al primer debate con Riley y Alice, y llego al evento justo a tiempo para ver a Edward salir del coche frente a nosotros, las cámaras lo rodean como abejas a la miel. Sé que ese acercamiento físico es importante en los debates y en las conversaciones. Ed no tiene problema con eso. Camina directo, con la chaqueta en la mano, con un tren de nosotros detrás.

—¿Qué hiciste esta mañana para prepararte?

—¿Cuál es tu plan, cómo vas a ganar el debate esta noche?

—No hay ninguna preparación. Nací para esto. —Sus labios se curvan maliciosamente y después asiente formalmente ante el reportero.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de debate, preparándonos, viendo el escenario y tomando su posición a la derecha en el centro, donde el Presidente Dwyer estará.

Hay emoción en el aire, la energía es tan intensa que se puede sentir la anticipación. Ed parece tranquilo, pero tiene su máscara de juego.

Sé que este no es un momento para cambiar planes o repensar estrategias; es un momento para sentirse seguro, tranquilo y firme.

Carlisle también se ve relajado. Sabe que Ed lo hace bien en este tipo de escenario. Él tiene una fuerza innata para conectarse con las audiencias y votantes, incluso con los periodistas.

Antes de que empiece el debate, Alice está tomando fotos como si fuera su última cámara.

Lo veo allí parado, compuesto y poderoso, cada palabra es medida y directa. Sé que está improvisando todo; Sus discursos son muy conversacionales, con

frecuencia haciendo sonreír a la gente, incluso cuando no está tratando de ser gracioso. Es simplemente natural y encantador cuando conoce a la gente, tratándolos como iguales, algo que muchos políticos pretenden hacer, pero en realidad no lo saben hacer. Edward no tiene un solo hueso político en su cuerpo.

Y tal vez eso sea lo que termine haciendo que perdamos esta carrera. Él no quiere hacer las cosas que Carlisle nos asegura que funcionaron para la campaña de su padre, como el apoyo para intercambio de posiciones futuras en el gobierno. Ed no se venderá. Quiere que la gente trabaje en posiciones altas debido a su mérito, no porque él necesite un respaldo.

Es el único candidato que financia por completo su propia campaña. Todo el dinero de recaudación de fondos ha ido a apoyar algunas de las causas importantes que apoya; Me sorprendió cuando recibí una llamada de mi mamá, agradeciéndole su donación a Women Of The World.

El calor ha subido. Hay gotas de sudor en mi frente mientras los candidatos toman sus posiciones.

Ed está hablando sobre los derechos de las mujeres, y me mira brevemente antes de que el tema vaya hacia los derechos de todos. No puedo creer lo emocionada que estoy viéndolo hablar sobre su visión, sus planes. Me estimula en todos los sentidos: mental, emocional y físicamente. Habla de lo que espero para que sea el futuro de mi país.

Waylon sigue y sigue, culpando a los demócratas por nuestros problemas, echándole la culpa a todos, pero no ofreciendo soluciones. Habla duro, pero su lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario; tiene sus hombros en sus oídos y habla en un tono suplicante.

El moderador sigue regresando a Edward.

Él tiene un lenguaje corporal más confiado y asertivo, su voz es firme. La postura de alfa es atractiva, y Ed es un candidato agradable, su voz es más estable y contundente. La gente quiere a alguien que tome el cargo, quien luche por las cosas que ellos creen. También a alguien que pueda mantener la calma, alguien autentico cuando hable, no como si memorizara un discurso.

Él mira con respeto a los otros candidatos, escuchando lo que discuten sin rodar los ojos, ni burlarse, como lo hace Waylon.

Waylon escucha con desprecio lo que Edward y el Presidente Dwyer dicen, mostrando abiertamente su odio. Ed no interrumpe a sus oponentes; está en silencio, con los ojos fijos mientras escucha, hay un aire ya presidencial sobre él. Me encanta como sigue empujando atrás los comentarios sexistas de Waylon.

—Cómo puede estar Edward Cullen aquí —se burla el Presidente Dwyer —, ser el comandante en jefe cuando nunca sirvió en el ejército durante un día, ¿mientras yo serví por cuatro años?

—¿Ed? —Pregunta el moderador—. ¿Quiere responder al Presidente Dwyer?

Ed le sonríe al Presidente como si no le hubieran insultado, después miro al público y les habla directamente—. Cualquiera que me conoce sabe que esa es una de mis mayores frustraciones. Quería alistarme en la Marina, y era el deseo de mi padre después que terminara con mi grado en la escuela de leyes. El verano después que me gradué, a mi padre le dispararon, y decidí quedarme aquí para apoyar a mi madre, quien tenía mucho que enfrentar.

Hay un silencio total.

—Si usted cuestiona mi capacidad para hacer una llamada dura cuando se necesita o mandar a nuestros militantes correctamente, debo recordarle, que es usted quién ha tenido la amplia oportunidad de tomar represalias contra los ataques terroristas y han rechazado…

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Estados Unidos vaya a la guerra?

—La guerra, no. No creo que una raza entera esté pagando por la falta de unos pocos. Pero creo que tenemos más músculos que manejar de lo que hemos usado hasta ahora.

Hablan sobre la inmigración, impuestos y después, claro, se trata sobre la cuestión de la falta de una primera dama para Cullen.

—¡Estás rompiendo con la tradición! Los dignatarios de la Casa Blanca necesitan una anfitriona —dijo el Presidente Dwyer.

—¿Quién seré yo para negarlos? —Ed sonríe, y la audiencia se ríe. Una vez que la risa disminuye, Ed se levanta y se inclina hacia el micrófono—. A lo largo de nuestras presidencias, ha habido una serie de mujeres formidables que han servido como nuestras primeras damas sin estar casada con el Presidente. Harriet Lane actuó como Primera Dama durante la presidencia de su tío, James Buchanan, y ha habido por lo menos doce que han servido de una manera similar. En esa capacidad, tengo mujeres increíbles en mi equipo, damas con clase, pasión y más que humildad que mucho de nosotros juntos.

Mira a la cámara central.

—También tengo una madre viva, que no sólo sirvió como Primera Dama antes, sino que hoy en día sigue siendo una de las personas más queridas por el pueblo.

Hay aplausos.

—¿Así que tendrías a una Primera Dama no tradicional? ¿En una época tan moderna? —Pregunta Dwyer.

Le echa un vistazo a Dwyer—. Primero me críticas por no tener una, ¿ahora me críticas porque creo que hay ventajas de tener una? La Primera Dama debe ser más que una linda anfitriona en el brazo del Presidente. Prefiero rodearme de gente capaz de merecer esa parte.

La gente se calla mientras absorben eso, pero la tensión es alta.

Carlisle está frunciendo el ceño hacia mí como si no hubiera estado esperando esta parte del debate.

Él rápidamente se recupera cuando ve la reacción en la habitación.

Pronto los candidatos entregan sus declaraciones de cierre, con la declaración de Ed en el pasado.

—Los debates se refieren a divisiones, puntos de vista diferentes, pero hay algunas verdades que no se pueden negar. La verdad universal de los ciclos: primavera, verano, invierno, otoño; La verdad universal de la gravedad; Y una verdad universal que hemos descubierto desde el primer momento en que nuestros ancestros aparecieron en la tierra hace seis millones de años, el hombre se adapta.

—El hombre ha utilizado el cerebro para superar a los depredadores que son más fuertes, más rápidos, más numerosos. El hombre ha aprendido a domesticar algunos de esos depredadores: los lobos se convirtieron en nuestros amigos, los animales fueron criados para comida. El hombre aprendió a cultivar, alimentar a millones de personas; El hombre inventó el refugio, ropa, armas, escritura, comercio, arquitectura que desafió sus capacidades físicas, y ahora, hay una red de infraestructura que nos conecta a todos. Planes, traducción, internet. Estamos más entrelazados de lo que hemos estado jamás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos divididos?

—Vivimos en un mundo donde todavía hay racismo y pobreza. Vivimos en un país donde todavía hay oportunidades desiguales para todos nosotros… un mundo donde millones de nuestros hijos continúan sin educación. Voy por la oportunidad de que cada estadounidense encuentre el cumplimiento de su vida, haciendo una diferencia para los demás y para ellos mismos.

No puedo recuperar mi oxígeno. Las declaraciones de Waylon y el Presidente Dwyer ahora se ven cortas. Enfocado simplemente pequeñas piezas de lo que Ed acaba de recordarnos, la realidad de un mundo entero, viviendo y respirando.

Estamos en la suite de Ed en el hotel Dayton. La buena noticia es que no sólo es el primer debate, aunque Carlisle está encantado. La cobertura mediática que influye en los votantes pare realmente a favor de Ed.

—Estoy demasiado viejo para toda esta emoción —dice Carlisle, suspirando exhausto, pero feliz.

Le traigo un café caliente—. A tu edad, la mayoría de los hombres se postulan para Presidente —sonrío y tomo una oportunidad para mirar a Ed , notando que él sintió la broma.

La prensa ha especulado incesantemente sobre si es demasiado joven para ser Presidente. Y sin embargo, esta noche era el único hombre en el escenario.

Carlisle se ríe de mi pinchazo a la edad de Ed —. En realidad ya he puesto a uno en el asiento y estaré feliz si lo hago con este. —Le da un pulgar a Ed mientras él va hacia la ventana.

—Él te sedujo —le digo.

—Él te sedujo a ti —contesta Carlisle. Sonrío.

—Es el único —dice con convicción firme—. Si no puedo llevarlo a la casa blanca…

—Volverá a intentarlo.

—Chica, tengo problemas de corazón. Uno más es todo lo que puedo tomar

—Se acaricia el estómago como si su peso fuera el problema cardiaco, que podría ser correcto.

Me dirijo hacia Ed y me paro junto a él, y miramos por la ventana un momento.

No sé si alguna vez nos acerquemos lo suficiente para que su aliento se mezcle con el mío. Así que me paro tan cerca como puedo, sin quemarme.


	20. Chapter 20

Perdón la demora chicas. Realmente mi salud me está haciendo una mala jugada. Gracias por estar ahí aún.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

NOTICIAS

MRS. CULLEN

Isabella

Estamos haciendo una parada en Washington D.C. una vez más. Carlisle y Riley se reúnen con un par de delegados esta noche, y me pidieron acompañar a Ed a una cena con su madre y su abuelo.

—Ese viejo cretino podría al menos, contener la lengua con los extraño de su entorno —dice Carlisle.

—¿Odias al Sr. Cullen? —Le pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la reunión de sondeo de revisión.

—Admiro la mierda fuera de él. Sólo lo quiero lejos de la espalda de Ed; tenemos lo suficiente en nuestras manos. ¿Te das cuenta que al conseguir la ventaja en las encuestas, en esta etapa estamos logrando algo que nunca se ha hecho?

—¿Sabe Ed que me quieres allí?

—Por supuesto que sí. Él es quien lo sugirió.

—Oh.

Mi corazón hace una especie de voltereta, porque estoy de repente bastante segura que Ed ha orquestado todo esto a su ventaja. Carlisle asiente en denegación y me apuro para terminar de asegurarme que tengo las copias de los resultados de la votación para cada gerente y director de la campaña que está asistiendo a la reunión de esta mañana.

Obtengo una patada de emoción ante la idea de conocer a una mujer que ha sido adorada por los medios de comunicación desde hace años.

—Podría ser menos aprensiva para reunirme con una reina que con tu madre —le digo a Ed esa noche mientras me lleva a su casa.

Es la primera vez que he visto de cerca a la madre de Ed en persona, y estoy impresionada por su belleza y clase. La primera y única Esmeralda Cullen . Ella es tan pulida y elegante como lo es Ed. Mi propia madre siempre la ha admirado —todo el mundo lo hace. Ella y Ed son la encarnación de la fuerza en la adversidad.

—Isabella, es un placer conocerte al fin. —Su voz es suave y caliente cuando toma mi mano—. Puedo ver por qué todo el mundo está tan prendado de ti.

Me río pero siento puntos de calor en mis mejillas cuando miro a Ed. La decoración en su casa es moderna y elegante también. Pisos de madera. Alfombras de color topo con una pizca de hilos mate dorado en delicados patrones desplazados. Papel tapiz de color beige y bellas obras de artes. En realidad no lo había notado la primera vez que estuve aquí — intentando poner fin a lo que fuera que habíamos empezado.

Bueno, mira cómo nos fue.

Un resquicio de frío me corre por la espalda cuando escucho al abuelo de Ed —. Ed. —Él golpea la espalda de su nieto y me ignora.

Ed me toma del brazo y me lleva un paso hacia delante, su voz es severa y baja—. Isabella, abuelo. La has visto unas cuantas veces en la campaña electoral.

—Ahh, sí, Isabella Swan ¿No? —dice secamente.

—Señor. —Regresé su movimiento de cabeza con uno mío.

—Le estoy dando un paseo —Ed le dice a su madre.

—¿La primera vez aquí?

—No lo creo —dice su abuelo.

Ed no le hace caso y me conduce por un pasillo con paneles de madera frente a una ventana con una vista a D.C.

A su derecha, hay una gran habitación con una vista de la Casa Blanca.

—Guau. —Tengo problemas para encontrar mi voz, mis ojos están muy abiertos mientras tomo la majestad de la casa presidencial, iluminado por la noche—. Debe ser difícil creer que viviste allí una vez.

Lo siento encogerse a mi lado, en voz baja dice—: En realidad, es más difícil creer que es mi punto de vista ahora. Y a veces aún es difícil pensar que nunca volveré a ver a mi padre allí.

No puedo dejar de preguntar—: ¿Alguna vez quieres saber por qué sucedió eso?

—Me pregunto todos los días. Ven a la habitación.

Me conduce a la habitación, la vista desde la terraza es arrolladora y sin fin.

—Todo esto representa la libertad y la esperanza —digo, señalando a D.C— . ¿Cómo puedes todavía creer en la justicia después de eso?

—Tú lo acabas de hacer. —Él abre la puerta de cristal—. Se puede oler en el aire.

—¿Alguna vez has tratado de averiguar?

—He tratado. Por qué… por qué y sigo preguntándomelo. Pienso en ello constantemente. Sueño con la escena, una y otra vez, pero no quiero vivir en ese lugar. —Señala a sus pies—. Quiero vivir en el ahora. —Señala la ventana—. Y ahí es donde vamos. Ahí es donde tengo la cabeza por un momento.

Lo puedo decir por la expresión que está sacando sus memorias—. Esos primeros meses, se consumió con él. Los investigadores misteriosamente desaparecieron o fueron reemplazados por un nuevo equipo. Mi madre no podía dormir sin ayuda médica. Su mayor temor es perderme también. Su esperanza era que me dedicara a ser abogado.

—¿Y la tuya?

—¿Mi esperanza? —Se pregunta, aparentemente sorprendido incluso antes que tenga que preguntar—. Nuestras esperanzas cambian, ¿no? A medida que nuestros caminos se desarrollan. Ahora es hacer lo que él quería que haga —algo por el país.

Oigo voces en la sala de estar—. ¿Por qué no le agrado a tu abuelo?

—Él no le gusta a nadie que se interponga en su camino.

—No estoy en su camino. Trato de alejarme de él tanto como me sea posible.

—Me río. Los labios de Ed se contraen con sarcasmo.

—Eres más amenaza para mi candidatura, que cualquiera de los candidatos reales.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? —Me señalo a mí misma. —No soy nadie, no tengo aspiraciones políticas.

Él golpea ligeramente con la punta del dedo el puente de mi nariz, por lo que parece estoy machacando.

—Eres una distractora.

—¡Una décima parte de lo que eres, a lo sumo! —Clamo. Él se ríe.

Volvemos a la sala de estar y tomo una copa con el abuelo y la madre de Ed. Me he dado cuenta que la conversación se cuela; Creo que el hecho de que Cullen abuelo y las agendas de Esme son tan opuestas en este momento, es una de las razones por las que la tensión se siente tan espesa en el aire. Casi no puedo extraer una buena respiración.

Incluso Jake —que ha estado descansando junto a la chimenea en el salón— parece estar un poco más alerta, con la cabeza inclinada como si estuviera tratando de seguir la conversación.

Ed parece estar acostumbrado a ello, sin embargo, y una vez que el abuelo se va; me relajo un poco. Me excuso para ir al baño, dejo a Edward a solas un momento con su madre.

Los oigo hablar cuando vuelvo—. Veo la forma en que la ves y me pregunto por qué correr, ¿por qué no asentarse? —Su madre le preguntaba.

Ed suspira y se pone a mirar por la ventana—. Si no corro, la muerte de papá habrá sido para nada.

—No, nunca podría ser para nada —dice su madre apasionadamente, en dirección a él.

—Podría ser para nada si no cambiamos y todo permanece igual —responde Ed con un suspiro.

Él la abraza a su lado, la besa en la frente, y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

Hay un tierno, poderoso vínculo entre madre e hijo. Ella se ve más vieja y más frágil cuando está junto a él; su fuerza es llamativa en comparación con su fragilidad. En una entrevista, la madre de Ed confesó que el día del tiroteo, pensó que los había perdido a los dos. ¡Cuán devastador para ella! Cuánto miedo siente ahora, que el tirador no ha sido capturado.

El asesinato del Presidente Cullen padre, pasó a ser un misterio sin resolver, como tantos asesinatos políticos antes de ese.

Después de tanto dolor, sin embargo, la madre de Ed todavía es tan refinada. Hay una fuerza bajo la seda.

Su ropa se mueve ligeramente mientras vuelve a tomar asiento en el sillón de la sala. A continuación, hay una confusión en su voz mientras mira la espalda de Ed —. Tuviste una vida dura allí, dando a tu padre para el mejoramiento de un pais. Casi ninguna privacidad, sin la normalidad incluso cuando traté dártela. ¿Por qué quieres volver?

—¿No quieres volver? —Le pregunta a ella, pareciendo confundido mientras se vuelve y toma asiento a su lado—. ¿Atender tus canteros de tulipán? Las galas eran tu vida. Fuiste la mejor primera dama que este país haya visto. ¿No quieres llenar esa fuente con patos de nuevo? ¿Volver a casa, al Marine One por el Jardín Sur de la Casa Blanca, todo iluminado por la noche?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ligeramente acarició las esquinas para mantenerlos secos.

—Quiero ver los barcos que mi padre tenía en las paredes de la oficina ovalada, colgados allí de nuevo. Quiero estar en el otro lado de la mesa de él, realizar las llamadas que nunca logró hacer.

—¡Ed! —Dice.

—Fue tu casa durante siete años. —Espera un momento—. La Casa Blanca no es sólo la Casa Blanca, madre; Ahora lo veo. La Casa Blanca es el mundo.

—Ayúdame a cambiarlo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Todas las viudas o pretendientes de los Presidentes han tenido un pariente actuando como primera dama. Te he oído en el debate. Pero Ed, no puedo actuar como primera dama nunca más. —Se pone de pie, luego pone su mano sobre la parte superior de la cabeza, al igual que ella probablemente hizo cuando él era un niño—. Por favor, reconsidera esto. La Casa Blanca es solamente la Casa Blanca. Aquí fuera, puedes tener una vida.

Ella me mira cuando doy un paso dentro de la habitación en silencio, sin saber si debía permanecer en silencio o hacerles saber que estoy aquí—. Sé que quieres uno —ella le dice, sin dejar de mirarme. Besando su frente y agarrando su bolso de diseñador. Ella me sonríe radiantemente, como a una reina que consigue sus cojinetes—. Ha sido muy agradable conocerte, Isabella.

Ed pasa las manos por su cara mientras ella se va, y por un largo momento, me siento en la sala de Ed, dejándolo con sus pensamientos.

—Isabella, ¿puedes reorganizar las cosas y darme unos días de descanso?

Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar.

Empiezo a petición suya, sin esperarlo y abro mi portafolio con celeridad. —Por supuesto. Por supuesto, Ed.

Él mira su reloj. —Probablemente te llevaremos a casa. Los medios de comunicación estarán contando exactamente cuántos minutos te mantuviste en mi casa después de que mi madre se fue.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente.

—Espera. No tan rápido. —Toma mi mano y me tira hacia abajo de nuevo, así que tomo asiento junto a él.

Mi corazón comienza a golpear violentamente en mi pecho. —Desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de la inauguración de la campaña, nada más ha valido la pena. Desde el momento en que empezamos a hablar, sabía que te quería. —Me tira más cerca—. Quiero un beso en este momento.

Con esfuerzo, levanto a Jake por las patas y lame los labios de Ed, y Ed se ríe y se limpia la mandíbula y la boca, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de Jake mientras me lanza una mirada. —Corrección, quiero tu beso en este momento.

Yo sé mejor, pero no puedo resistir burlarme de él, así que me inclino y beso la mandíbula, sintiendo el calor de la cabeza de Jake entre nuestros abdómenes ya que se instala en el regazo de Ed .

—No me beses como besarias a tu padre. Bésame como te gustaría besar a tu amante. Así... —Tiene mi cara en una mano y presiona su boca a la mía. Él abre mis labios con los suyos.

Un beso lento.

Del tipo que hace que enrosque los dedos del pie y agudiza todos los sentidos.

Respondo, sosteniendo la mandíbula en mis manos, sintiendo sus músculos flexionarse bajo mis palmas mientras mueve su boca sobre la mía, sintiendo la sombra de la barba en su piel.

Él dice—: Hmm —y profundiza el beso cuando lo beso suavemente de vuelta.

Mi boca se siente húmeda e hinchada y se estremece cuando ambos se liberan—. Ven aquí —gruñe—. Jake, largo. —Ordena.

Jake se dirige a su lugar junto a la chimenea y de alguna manera termino arriba de Ed , y nos besamos de nuevo, más profundo, más intenso, el aliento comenzando a forzarse.

Él se detuvo, o lo hice yo, me pregunté aturdida unos segundos más tarde. Sus manos están en mis caderas y él me está mirando con los ojos verdes oscuros de deseo.

—Creo que es drásticamente inconveniente pensar en ti en los momentos más inoportunos. ¿Cómo he de gobernar un país cuando no puedo controlar mis pensamientos por ti?

—Cada momento que piensas en mí, no puede ser inoportuno. Tiene que haber algunos buenos.

—Es cierto. —Frunce el ceño mientras piensa en ello—. En la ducha, y sin duda en mi cama.

Aprieto los ojos cerrados—. No pongas esa idea en mi cabeza. —Se ríe—. Como si no estuviera. Estoy ruborizada.

Me encanta cuando sus labios se ablandan con humor y una sonrisa se extiende hacia arriba iluminando sus ojos. Pero luego su mandíbula cuadrada se tensa visiblemente. Se inclina hacia delante y mueve su boca sobre la mía, que me devora. Su boca se ralentiza, se vuelve más suave y aún más firme. Se retira, dejando mi boca ardiendo.

Me siento desnuda, vulnerable, y yo no quiero que lo vea. Así que cierro los ojos y lo beso suavemente. Sus labios dejan los míos para mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja, y luego mientras intento recuperar el aliento, su lengua llega a rozar la mía, jugando, probando, acariciando.

Él pone sus dedos en mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. —No me importaría despertar mirando tu cara cada mañana. —Puedo ver por la arruga de sus ojos que él está sonriendo. Sonriendo mientras me mira, pero luego su sonrisa se desvanece, y sé lo que está pensando. Él no puede tener una esposa ahora. No alguien a largo plazo. No, en la Casa Blanca. Quiero decirle que estoy dispuesta a probar, que estaría dispuesta a colocarme detrás de él, apoyarlo, no pedir más de lo que podía dar. En cambio me temo que estaría mintiendo, que realmente no tengo idea en lo que me estaría metiendo, que podría resentirlo y el dolor por su falta de tiempo y su atención, su amor y comodidad, cosas que un hombre normal podría dar a la mujer que ama y se que no podré competir con un país.

Y así le digo. —Tienes tanto en tus manos que no hay lugar para mí en esa cama.

Somos una pareja perfecta, en la situación más imperfecta.

Él no será el hombre que estará allí para un beso de buenas noches.

No como el Presidente.

Si pudiera desear una cosa, me gustaría que me dijera que me ama. Y que nunca me dejará. Pero eso sería castrar sus aspiraciones y las de todos los que esperamos un cambio.

Él no pudo oír la pasión con que habló con su madre acerca de regresar a la Casa Blanca, lo veo muy claro: él tiene una misión, una vocación y nada lo detendrá.

¿Has amado a alguien tanto que duele como el demonio?

No lo sabía hasta ahora.

Me deslizo de su regazo y nos sentamos en silencio.

Nos conocimos hace once años, casi doce años ahora. En los años intermedios, se siente como si nunca me dejó o yo me fui. Y me pregunto si él ha pensado en mi durante todo ese tiempo. Por un momento, al menos.

No hay necesidad de hablar. Mi conocimiento de él es más profundo ahora que cuando empezamos a hacer campaña. Y él me conoce. Él sabe que tengo miedo a las alturas y sin embargo puedo estar al nivel de seguirlo a lugares altos. Él sabe que tengo una debilidad por los niños y los animales y soy tan protectora sobre mi vida privada como era cuando su padre era Presidente y fue empujado al centro de atención.

Él sabe que tal vez lleve esta situación sólo porque quiero estar cerca de él y porque tiene razón: amo a mi país y quiero hacer lo que pueda para que sea un lugar mejor, si no fuera por mí, por los niños y los animales que tanto amo.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

DESAPARECIDO

Isabella

He reorganizado su agenda para que pueda tomar tres días de descanso. Es conocido que los Cullen tienen una enorme mansión en Carmel y lo imaginan allí, reagrupando, tomando el sol, tal vez reunido con sus amigos, aclarando la cabeza de todo, cuando llega un texto la madrugada del lunes.

Ed : Necesito tomar un día más de descanso. Vas a tener que maniobrar un poco más las cosas.

Contesto: Cuenta con ello.

Suspiro y puse el teléfono a un lado, preocupada. Después del debate,

Waylon y Dwyer han estado atacando sin descanso a Ed ...

Nos estamos acercando al día de la votación, y ha perdido dos puntos en el último sondeo —cortesía de una campaña implacable contra él entre las dos partes. El Presidente Dwyer lo acusa de ser un mujeriego sin valores de familia, sin esposa.

Waylon lo acusa de ser un playboy, enumerando docenas y docenas de mujeres que ha tenido asuntos con él, afirmando que su fobia al compromiso es una medida de su incapacidad para seguir con un cosa. Si él no puede comprometerse con una mujer, ¿cómo se puede esperar que se comprometa con todo un país?

Es curioso, viniendo de un hombre que ha tenido cuatro esposas.

Y en esa lista de las mujeres, por supuesto, él me menciona: Isabella Swan. Lo ridículo que considera la posibilidad de un candidato de veintitantos años de edad, aspirando a la Casa Blanca.

Me pregunto si Ed ha visto todo, y lo que piensa. Me lo imagino diciendo: La gente va a pensar lo que quiera pensar, y dejará las cosas así. Pero no puedo sentir lo mismo. Siento un estremecimiento de humillación cuando pienso en dos cosas.

Como mis padres estarán expuestos si Ed y yo seguimos jugando con fuego.

Y de perder ante dos hombres que no merecen el asiento que creo que mi candidato merece.

Mis pensamientos están compitiendo peligrosamente mientras abro mi equipo y escucho las noticias.

Fotos de Ed y yo corriendo...

De Ed comprándome zapatos...

De Ed mirándome intensamente durante los actos de campaña. . .

Sigo esperando, temiendo que alguien tendrá una imagen de nosotros besándonos en Nueva York.

Pero no sale. Sigo viendo, pero todavía no aparece.

No puedo con la culpa y la preocupación de que así será, que todo va a estropearse en un segundo.

Cerré la pestaña de noticias, mi garganta estaba apretada mientras abro un nuevo archivo de computadora. Mis dedos tiemblan, pero en mi corazón, por debajo del dolor, sé que esto es lo que tengo que hacer.

Voy al despacho de Carlisle esa noche. Tomo asiento y deslizo el papel encima de la mesa. La carta le está haciendo frente, pero él no lo lee; sus ojos están fijos en mí. —Mi renuncia —digo en voz baja.

Lo lee, su expresión es opaca, luego baja el papel y le da la vuelta para mirarme. —¿Estás segura de esto? Él pone una pluma en el lado, de modo que pueda hacerlo oficial y firmarlo.

Fijo la mirada en ella y mi garganta empieza a cerrarse al re leer mi carta de renuncia. Ed tenía mucho en qué pensar. Y yo también.

—No podría perdonarme si pierde las elecciones debido a mí —le digo a Carlisle—. Conozco a Ed. Lo conozco desde que era un adolescente ayudando con la campaña de su propio padre.

Aprieta los labios. —No va a aceptar tu renuncia —añade.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Es necesario hacer que entre en razón. Carlisle, estamos tan cerca de ganar; no estamos hablando de la diferencia que podría ser para una persona, sino para millones de personas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, maldición. —Suspira, atascando sus manos en los bolsillos, y me mira—. Pero él quiere lo que quiere. Él te quiere en la campaña. Todos lo hacemos. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Nos presentaremos con lo que venga; no serás la cabeza de turco. Ed no lo permitirá, me lo ha dicho él mismo.

Trago. —No estoy preocupada por mí, estoy preocupada por él.

—Ese es mi trabajo, chica. —Se pone de pie y me da una palmada en el hombro—. No pienso sólo porque Ed es un buen tipo, que no está dispuesto a bajar y jugar sucio con ellos si es necesario.

—Eso no es lo que él representa; eso no es lo que él cree.

Carlisle se inclina hacia atrás y me mira de forma restrictiva. —Te juzgué mal, Isabella. —Me sonríe y asiente de nuevo cuando finalmente acepta mi carta de renuncia.

—Gracias. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti. He aprendido mucho en estos últimos meses. —Dudo en la puerta, pero luego regreso a darle un abrazo—. Gracias por darme una oportunidad, a pesar de la inexperiencia y todo.

—Bueno, sólo estás sin experiencia una vez, y ahora ya no estás. —Me sonríe con más simpatía de la que he visto hasta ahora cuando él toma mi carta de su escritorio y la desliza sobre la parte superior de una pila en el cajón de la derecha.

—Nos ocuparemos de forma discreta —dice—. Rosalie puede ser programadora. Diremos que decidió seguir trabajando y hacer una diferencia en Women Of The World.

—Gracias, y no se preocupe por mí hablando con los medios de comunicación

—digo, mientras me dirijo a la puerta, de repente abrumada por el dolor. Empacaré mis cosas sólo después de que todos se vayan del edificio para que no haya preguntas de mí que no puedo responder y desapareceré un tiempo. Talvez me marche a la casa de mis padres o unas vacaciones postergadas a Europa.

No puedo creer que esté renunciando a él. No puedo creer que no seré capaz de mantenerme y ver a través de todo esto. ¿Todo lo que quería hacer ahora se ha reducido al hecho de que es mejor renunciar? Estoy decepcionada de que dejé que mis propias emociones egoístas se interpongan en el camino. Pero no puedo lamentar el tiempo que pasé con él.

Me dirijo a la mesa de Ed y retiro el pasador que siempre llevo. El pin conmemorativo de mi Presidente favorito, uno que estoy a la espera de reemplazar por el de su hijo. Lo puse sobre la mesa y espero que sepa lo que significa...

Bueno, eso significa que me voy porque me importa.

Esa noche, hago lo que mi madre ha estado clamando para que haga. Empaco una bolsa y me dirijo a dormir en la casa de mis padres. Cuando ella entra en mi habitación, hay un largo silencio entre nosotras.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Pregunta en voz baja.

Niego con la cabeza. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla. Rápidamente la limpio. Me encojo de hombros y miro por la ventana, deteniendo las otras lágrimas.

Ella silenciosamente se acerca y me abraza en sus cálidos brazos—. Estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer. La política no es para los débiles de corazón —ella me tranquiliza. Sé que ella sabe que me enamoré de él. Ella lo vio venir y me advirtió desde el principio.

—Lo sé. —Asiento con la cabeza—. Sé, que es por eso que nunca realmente quería sumergirme hasta...

Bien, hasta él.

—Hiciste lo correcto. —Ella me aprieta el hombro. —Así muchas carreras alrededor de la política han sido arruinadas por el escándalo y...

—Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor. ¿Qué debo hacer? Es solo que... No quiero estar enamorada de él para siempre. No quiero ponerle fecha a mi corazón.

—Nada, Isabella. Sigue adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Si desapareces, darás más que hablar. El lunes, regresas de nuevo a Women Of The World. Sonríe, piensa en los demás, te olvidarás de esto, te olvidarás de él. ¿Ustedes dos...?

No puedo hablar en voz alta, cuán impotente me siento en estos momentos cuando todo lo que quería era estar en los brazos de Edward y nada más.

Durante una de nuestras cómodas conversaciones durante todos estos meses de campaña, Ed me dijo una vez que una mentira te marca para siempre con el público. No se puede mentir, nunca. Torcer las verdades, tal vez, jugar con las palabras... pero una mentira, nunca más.

Me fui de modo que no tendría que mentir sobre mí.

Cuando mi madre se va, tomo un baño muy largo en mi antiguo cuarto de niña, luego me meto en mis pijamas más cálidos y entro en la cama. La misma cama donde por primera vez fantaseé con Edward Cullen.

Estoy tan confundida, me siento aplastada, como si el peso del mundo estuviera en mis hombros—. Aquí, gatito —llamo.

Doodles es una bola de pelo blanca acurrucado en el alféizar de la ventana.

Ella no se mueve de su lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a darme el tratamiento del silencio, porque estuve fuera durante tanto tiempo? Oh, vamos, Doodles, necesito un abrazo en este momento.

No hay respuesta.

Abrazo a mi almohada, y, finalmente, siento mi gato unirse a mí en la cama en medio de la noche, cuando sigo despierta, mirando por la ventana. Mi madre pensó que era mejor esperar una semana antes de volver a trabajar, en caso de que cualquier periodista venga a llamar a la puerta de la oficina. Ella me quiere proteger de eso, y yo quiero proteger a Ed de eso, así que estoy de acuerdo.

Esa noche, vamos a cenar, mi padre, mi madre y yo.

—Creo que deberías quedarte con nosotros por un rato. Por lo menos hasta que todo se calme.

—No hay polvo que asentar. Tienes razón madre. Debo encarar las cosas con normalidad—Niego con la cabeza firmemente a mi madre— Volveré a mi departamento mañana.

En el momento en que llegamos al postre, vuelvo comprobar mi reloj otra vez.

—¿Hay algún lugar que tengas que estar, Isabella? —Pregunta mi padre.

Suena terriblemente exasperado.

—No yo. Edward —contesto con aire ausente, mientras me dirijo a la televisión en la sala de estar—. Estará hablando esta noche sobre sus proyectos de reforma. Estoy segura de que será televisado.

Tomo el control remoto de la parte superior del televisor y ojeo a través de los canales. Carlisle aparece en pantalla, allí de pie en lugar de Ed.

—Disculpas amigos y seguidores, esta noche Ed necesita cancelar. Estoy aquí para responder a cualquier pregunta que puedan tener...

¿Canceló?

Estoy impactada.

Nunca cancela. Incluso cuando él tenía un dolor de cabeza, acababa las Advils que había puesto sobre la mesa.

Tiro el control remoto y veo cómo Carlisle comienza a responder a las preguntas. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal? Quiero llamar a Carlisle, pero está claramente ocupado. Si llamo Riley, ¿me diría? ¿Qué hay de Embry o Alice —sabría cualquiera de ellos?

Agarro mi teléfono y rápidamente ojeo mis contactos, mi mano tiembla.

—Ven a tomar el té con nosotros, Isabella —mi madre llama.

El timbre suena y mi madre se vuelve. —Jessa, querida, ¿puedes ver quién está en la puerta?

Jessa se precipita desde la cocina hasta la puerta principal, pasando por el comedor y la sala de estar como ella lo hace, entonces regresa a donde nos sentamos—. Es el señor Ed, señorita. —La taza de té de mi madre traquetea, mi padre levanta la cabeza, y creo que no estoy respirando.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí, muéstrate —mi madre insta.

Estoy en el medio de la sala de estar, mientras mis padres se sientan congelados en opuestos extremos de la mesa de comedor, cuando Ed aparece. Creo que no estoy respirando cuando lo veo. No esperaba verlo en persona por bastante tiempo. Y de repente solo duele. Me duelen los ojos. Me duele el pecho. Todo me duele.

Siento como si algo está apretando alrededor de mi corazón, y necesito de todo mi esfuerzo consciente para no dejar que mis padres se dieran cuenta. Ed lleva un suéter negro y pantalón negro, con el pelo mojado por la lluvia en el exterior, y nunca se vio tan caliente. Tan atractivo. Tan en control.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, y después de una breve mirada chispeante, la desliza sobre mis padres—. Senador Swan —dice.

La silla de mi padre rechina mientras se pone de pie. —Un placer tenerte en nuestra casa, Ed.

Saluda a mi madre, y ella lo abraza con cariño. —Llegas justo a tiempo para el té o el café —dice ella—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Gracias. Un café estará bien. En realidad estoy aquí por Isabella. —Sus ojos están encapuchados misteriosamente, hasta el punto en que no puedo leer lo que está pensando.

—Eso es lo que hemos supuesto —dice mi padre con un movimiento de cabeza—. Gracias, Ed, por la oportunidad que le diste, haciendo campaña para tí; nunca le hemos visto comprometerse con tanta pasión.

—Es por ella que vine —dice Ed. Sus ojos se deslizan en mi dirección y me bebe como si la sola visión de mí proporcionara una inyección de vitaminas a su alma.

Me sonrojo cuando los pasos de mis padres se arrastran por las escaleras. Me dejo caer en el sofá, y E toma asiento frente a mí.

La casa de mis padres parece más pequeña con él dentro. Tan pequeña como se sentía cuando su padre y el Servicio Secreto estaban aquí, excepto que ahora es sólo él.

Edward.

Doodles está balanceando su cola, mirándonos. —¿Cuál es su nombre? — Extiende su mano, la palma hacia arriba, y Doodles va a él, como si nada.

—Doodles.

Levanta sus cejas y sonríe, la ahueca y la fija en su regazo.

Me siento casi devastada por la necesidad de ir a sustituir a Doodles en su regazo y besarlo, pero el ruido procedente de la habitación de arriba me recuerda que nos encontramos en la casa de mis padres.

Y de pronto extraño a Jake tanto como extraño a Ed y su toque. Echo de menos tocarlo cuando no puedo tocar a Ed, curvando la mano en el pelo de la cabeza y sintiendo su gran peso de perro en mi regazo, tan confiada, que no hay nada que jamás podría hacer incorrecto a sus ojos.

Al parecer, comparte eso con su amo.

Oh, Dios. Ed. ¿Por qué me está mirando de esa manera?

¿Por qué está aquí? —No deberías estar aquí —digo sin aliento. Sabe que no debería estar aquí.

—Pero lo estoy. —Pone a Doodles a sus pies y se inclina hacia delante, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

Tengo que luchar por mantener la compostura directamente a él y diciendo…

¿Decir qué?

—¿Cómo va el desarrollo del pensamiento? —Pregunto en voz baja.

No quiero que mis padres nos escuchen. No quiero que nadie nos oiga. Parece que mis tiempos con Ed siempre son robados, y muy pocas veces lo tengo solo de esta manera.

Atesoro nuestro tiempo a solas.

—Fui a ver a mi padre. —Hay un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos—. Siempre hago una visita al cementerio nacional de Arlington cuando necesito tocar tierra. — Él está acariciando mi gato con su gran mano, pero sus ojos no me dejan, ni por un segundo mientras habla—. Luego fui a nuestra casa en Carmel. Sólo para estar solo por un tiempo.

—Las cosas están tan agitadas, lo sé —le digo.

Cuando habla, su voz es cálida. —Se suponía que debía concentrarme en la campaña y no dejaba de pensar en ti. —Su sonrisa es tan íntima como un beso—. Puedes imaginar mi decepción cuando regresé a Washington D.C. para encontrar que te habías ido. ¿Por qué me dejaste?

—Es lo mejor; lo sabes.

La sonrisa de repente gana una chispa de erotismo. —En realidad, no lo sé.

—Waylon y Dwyer están tras lo que puedan conseguir de ti.

—Y confía en mí cuando digo que no voy a dejar que seas tu. Exhalo, luego me abrazo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Pregunta.

Trato de mantener mi nivel de voz. —Me pareció que era lo mejor.

—Nunca. Esa es la última cosa que quería cuando esto empezó. —Sus ojos se mantienen sosteniendo los míos, un músculo trabaja en la parte posterior de la mandíbula—. No quiero que te vayas. En todo caso, te quiero más cerca de mí.

Me sonrojo más duro y trato de empujar cualquier conversación acerca de la conexión entre nosotros a un lado. —Las encuestas, Ed ...

—Dos puntos perdidos son dos puntos que puedo recuperar. Estamos ganando de nuevo. Así amontones mi horario, incluso si no duermo.

Me río, pero él no lo hace. Se inclina hacia delante, sus muslos estiran la tela de los pantalones vaqueros y los hombros del algodón del jersey. —Vuelve a la campaña.

—Isabella —escucho decir a Jessa, para contribuir con una bandeja de café de la cocina—, tu madre quería que trajera esto. —Ella envía una mirada radiante en dirección a Ed, arrobolada como si fuera de diecinueve en lugar de sesenta y tres años.

—Gracias, Jessa.

—Gracias —dice Ed cálidamente, tomando una taza y dando un sorbo. Ella parece sonrojarse aún más mientras se dirige de nuevo a la cocina.

—Mi madre estará preocupada por un escándalo. Tienes que irte, Ed.

Me levanto y tiro de su mano, por lo que le obligó a soltar la taza, la deja a un lado y captura mis dedos mientras llega a su altura máxima—. ¿Puedo contar contigo para continuar en la campaña?

Su cercanía me envuelve de repente. Cada átomo de mi cuerpo está despierto y animado con el calor de su cercanía, la sensación de sus ojos en la cara, expectante, caliente como el sol y tan brillante.

—Siempre —doy un graznido.

Su mano y la mía están entrelazadas y quema.

Me sonríe, una sonrisa deslumbrante, y aprieta los dedos, mirando hacia abajo con la expresión más adorable en su rostro. —Gracias.

Él me libera y acaricia mi gato una última vez antes de que camine hacia la puerta y camino con él.

—Gracias por venir. Llevaré mis cosas de nuevo mañana —le digo.

—Mañana es la Gala… —comienza y lo cortó.

—Estaré allí también —le aseguro, empujándolo hacia la puerta antes de que pueda besarme. Incluso un beso en la mejilla me devastaría, y tengo miedo de ceder al impulso de hacer algo más.

Él sonríe, divertido cuando me observa cerrar la puerta.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo, odiando saber lo mismo que supe entonces: que nunca puede realmente ser mío. Pero lo cito de nuevo, no he dejado de desearlo.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo son creación de la Sra. S. Meyer y la historia es adaptación de una novela de época cuya autora y biografía se publicarán al final. La producción de este fics es una mera actividad recreativa, sin fines de lucro. Creada para el blog de Doris Cullen - Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto.

Capitulo con lemmon

* * *

GALA  
 _Isabella_  
La Gala de esta noche parece ser la más grande y la más activa de todas las galas que hemos celebrado. Estamos en el gran salón de baile de The Jefferson Hotel.  
La Casa Blanca está tan cerca, que prácticamente se puede sentir su poder y agitación creciente rodearte. Miré sus columnas blancas cuando llegué, y no por primera vez me preguntaba lo que la vida de Ed sería allí. Si había alguna normalidad en absoluto.  
El salón de baile está brillando esta noche, todo el mundo que es alguien está asistiendo, desde los grandes industriales a destacados artistas, músicos, médicos y maestros, y sin embargo mi atención se centra en la detección de una sola persona. El único.  
Estoy con un vestido blanco y mis ojos beben las decoraciones de lujo que me rodean en la búsqueda de la única cosa que más quiero ver.  
La figura del hombre que tiene mi corazón latiendo así.  
—¡Isabella! —Alice se lanza y me abraza. —Una visión en blanco —¡lo apruebo! —Dice ella felizmente, luego se inclina hacia atrás y levanta su cámara. Clic.  
—¡Alice, vamos! —Gimo y ella me remolca entre la multitud, donde digo hola a mis compañeros de equipo. Ni siquiera insinúan notar o saber que me había ido, y estoy segura de que es debido a la mano experta de Carlisle en el control de daños.  
Sigo en busca de Edward a través de la habitación con un golpeteo en mi corazón y un nudo de anticipación en mi estómago. Me siento nerviosa hasta que mis ojos se enganchan en la figura alta e imponente de un hombre y se quedan allí, absorbiendo todo lo que es Ed Cullen .  
Vestido con un traje de tono negro y corbata negra, sus manos de largos dedos bronceados, se mantienen estrechando los de las personas que caminan a saludarlo. Los contornos de los hombros se tensan contra la chaqueta del traje. Se pone de pie entre la multitud, con malicia y guapo, con la cara animada mientras habla con ellos acerca de algo de lo que está claramente apasionado.  
Nuestro país, lo sé. . .  
Y entonces sus ojos se levantan y me alcanzan a través de un mar de cabezas. Los toques de humor alrededor de la boca y en los ojos desaparecen, a medida que nuestras miradas se cruzan.  
La intensidad de su mirada me golpea como un puñetazo. Su mirada es tan impresionante; envía un temblor a través de mí. Entre más intento ocultar lo que siento por él, más difícil se me hace. Echo un vistazo a la distancia, a cualquier lugar, realmente.  
Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se posan en una pareja que se metió en el salón de baile. Mis padres. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.  
Mi madre me ve y saluda ondeando su mano como una reina en mi dirección.  
Los ojos de mi padre en algo o alguien más.  
Estoy tan sorprendida que mi padre estuviera de acuerdo en asistir que me lleva un par de parpadeos para asegurarme de que está realmente aquí. Al ser un senador demócrata, es un gran testimonio de apoyo a Ed. Es un gesto enorme.  
A medida que me acerco a su encuentro, veo a Ed hacer lo mismo. Su caminar es toda confianza y vitalidad.  
—El senador Swan —dice, mientras saluda a mi padre. Su apretón de manos es firme y rápido, lleno de gracia y virilidad.  
Dios, su voz. ¿Cómo se puede incluso extrañar la voz de alguien?  
Un calor llenó mi estómago cuando veo el respeto genuino en los ojos de los dos hombres, al saludarse.  
Pensé que tal vez el estar mi padre aquí significaba que me estaba apoyando cómo aventurarme en el mundo de la política, donde mis padres siempre habían querido verme. Pero a medida que los veo, sé que mi padre no está sólo por mí, él quiere que Ed gane y quiero llorar de la emoción.  
Darme cuenta de que mi padre finalmente apoya a Ed —conoce a Ed, su campaña, su contacto con el pueblo, ha ganado más de lo que su propio padre hizo todos estos años— hace mi admiración y amor por ambos hombres, crezca.  
Me muero de ganas de hablar con él, pero es imposible siendo el centro de atención. El centro de todo. Paso a saludar a mis padres también, y siento sus ojos en mí.  
Por alguna razón, él cambia su postura de pie cerca de mí cuando es recibido por el alcalde de D.C. y su esposa, e instintivamente me quedo donde estoy y dejo que me introduzca también.  
La conversación se arremolina alrededor de nosotros, y todo este tiempo, sólo soy consciente del bajo latido sordo dentro de mí. Ed se encuentra casualmente a mi lado, una tensión eléctrica casi imperceptible que emanaba de su cuerpo y me anclaba a su lado.  
Él aprovecha el momento en que está libre de la atención de los demás hacia mí.  
—Eso es un vestido.  
La habitación se ve borrosa alrededor, mientras me pierdo en sus ojos verdes  
Quiero con todo el corazón ponerme de puntillas y besarlo, hacer lo que hace una chica a un chico que ama, decirle que lo echaba de menos, que lo quiero, que pienso en él. Quiero poner su mano sobre mi cuerpo. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Sólo su mano sobre mi cuerpo, incluso si es sólo un ligero toque.  
Él extiende la mano para presionar sus dedos en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guía lejos de alguien que quiere pasar. El movimiento nos pone a la vista de un grupo de hombres que conversaban, y uno de ellos grita alegremente—: ¡Ed !  
—Y se acerca inmediatamente.  
—Ahh, sí, el congresista Sanders. —Él saluda al hombre que se acerca con un movimiento firme de la mano. Empiezan a conversar y en medio de intercambios, me mira durante tres segundos. Me encuentro con su mirada y soy consciente de los nervios excitados que pasan por mí.  
Me acerco de puntillas y digo—: Quiero mi pasador de vuelta —antes de irse más allá para saludar a otra persona. Cuando miro a él minutos más tarde, él está sonriendo a algo que alguien dice y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Su sonrisa se tambalea por un minuto mientras el calor secuestra sus ojos, pero se las arregla para mantenerlos en su lugar incluso cuando me mira. La mirada en sus ojos me dice exactamente lo que quiere hacerme, cómo me quiere. Cada pieza de mi parte femenina en mí lo siente. Lo sabe.  
Ed me va a tomar esta noche. Puedo sentirlo.

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

REUNIÓN SECRETA  
 **Isabella**

Sam me conduce a una casa en Washington, D.C.  
Se hace a un lado en frente de una hermosa casa de piedra rojiza de dos pisos, y porque el imperio de los Cullen ¿consiste en una gran corporación de bienes raíces de mil millones de dólares, supongo que pertenece a Edward. Camino por las escaleras cuando Sam abre la puerta y me deja entrar.  
—Está arriba —dice Sam.  
Sigo las escaleras y me dirijo hacia el rayo de luz que sale de una puerta abierta.  
Al otro lado de la puerta, Ed mira por la ventana. Pantalones negros cubren sus largas piernas, coronadas por un cinturón negro brillante y una camisa blanca con los botones superiores desabrochados, y lleva una copa de vino en la mano. Se vuelve cuando me siente —¿cómo no podría?— y lentamente establece el vaso a un lado con un tintineo.  
Cerró la puerta detrás de mí, y estoy perdida en el remolino de jade de sus ojos. Es como si estuviera en un subespacio. Ningún pensamiento o razón, sólo necesitando. . . el calor, el deseo y a él.  
Las sombras bailan a través de la habitación, jugando con la luz de las velas.  
Ed aprieta la mandíbula mientras me mira. Sus ojos brillan como el fuego en la noche y comienza a caminar hacia mí con tal propósito único que hago lo mismo.  
—Mañana, esto nunca sucedió —digo con urgencia.  
Me coge por el culo y me levanta, mis piernas se envuelven a su alrededor mientras nuestros labios chocan entre sí.  
Una parte de mí quiere que Ed me dijera que podría funcionar; que a pesar de que soy una chica normal y él es un hombre en circunstancias extraordinarias, podríamos solucionarlo. Pero él no es un hombre que llegas a mantener. Así que, al mismo tiempo, quiero su seguridad. Sé que es imposible. Sé que esto es todo lo que tenemos, los pocos momentos que tendré a solas con él cuando sea solo Ed. El hombre del que me he enamorado.  
—No conseguirás dejarme —dice, el verde de sus ojos se intensificó—. No conseguirás alejarte de mí. La próxima vez que lo hagas, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mirar hacia atrás para encontrarme pisando tus talones.  
Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, abriendo mis labios con los suyos, y nuestras lenguas chocaron.  
—No se puede tener todo, Ed —respiro en su boca. Lo estoy besando violentamente ahora, sin restricciones, mordiéndole los labios un poco cuando empuño su pelo.  
Los párpados de sus ojos están pesados mientras se libera y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa. Él parece caliente como el sol, con los labios rojos por mí.  
Mi corazón se tambalea mientras abre su camisa. Veo una extensión de bronceado, la piel suave y los músculos. Se libera de su camisa, desnudando sus hombros y flexionando sus bíceps con el movimiento.  
Estoy buscando a tientas cómo desabrochar rápidamente mi vestido. Lo deslizo por mis hombros y lo dejo caer por mis piernas.  
Él se quita el cinturón y lo envía lejos con estrépito, y antes de que pueda quitarse los pantalones, estoy de vuelta sobre él y nos besamos.  
Nos besamos sin moderación, salvajemente. Nuestras manos y boca por todas partes. Él jadea entre los salvajes y feroces envistes.  
—Ni siquiera puedo encontrar las palabras para describir lo perfecta que eres y la falta que me haces. —Él sostiene mi cara y me da un beso, y sostengo su mandíbula y le devuelvo el beso, luego lo empujo lejos y me dirijo hacia la cama.  
Me sigue.  
—He echado de menos esos ojos. Incluso he echado de menos la forma en que arrugas la nariz hacia mí.  
Arrugo mi nariz.  
Sus ojos se ríen silenciosamente, y me río en voz alta, pero repasamos. He echado de menos sus ojos también.  
Mis pantorrillas golpearon la cama y él me alcanza, su mano se encrespa alrededor de mi cintura mientras agarro sus hombros para apoyarme.  
Su pecho se sacude al respirar, como si mi contacto lo quemara. Él está sonriendo mientras tira de mí a ras con él. Mi torso toca el suyo y el fuego se dispara por mis venas.  
Un temblor me corre por las terminaciones nerviosas mientras sus dedos se extienden en la espalda. Plasmado contra su pecho, mis pezones se han vuelto duros como rubíes.  
Quiero que tome mi sujetador y los descubra para él. Quiero que los tome en su boca y los saboree.  
Lo deseo mucho, ardo por él, en mis venas, mi corazón y entre las piernas.  
Desliza sus dedos en mi cabello y ejerce sólo la cantidad correcta de presión para tirar de la cabeza un poco más cerca, incluso mientras inclina su cabeza hacia la mía. Un musculo en la parte posterior de la mandíbula truena mientras presiona sus labios en mi mejilla, arrastrando hacia abajo la mandíbula, el cuello. Su aliento es caliente en mi piel mientras susurra—: perfecta.  
Antes de saberlo, bajó mi ropa interior y tiró de mi sujetador. Temblando cuando el aire rozó mi piel, me inclino hacia atrás en la cama, desnuda. Dejo que él me mire mientras observo.  
Su cuerpo podría estar en un póster central, y sin embargo es real. Está aquí, y es todo para mí. Una última vez. . .  
Está sobre mí el instante siguiente, con hambre. Muy hambriento.  
Succiona mi pezón y traza mis piernas con su mano, acariciando la parte interior de los muslos mientras se dirige hacia arriba.  
Nunca he querido devorar a otro ser humano de la forma que quiero devorarlo. Le beso la mandíbula y balanceo mis caderas para persuadirlo a tocarme. Responde, en primer lugar acariciando con su dedo a lo largo de los pliegues de mi sexo. Puedo oír un sonido húmedo, resbaladizo cuando su dedo índice se desliza hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Luego desliza la punta dentro de mí.  
—Dios. . . Ed .  
—Dilo otra vez. Dilo otra vez así —dice, besando su camino a mi otro pecho y tomando el pezón. Succionando. Lamiendo. Tomando. Gustando.  
Mi voz se quiebra.  
—Edward.  
Él agarra mi pelo y me mantiene en su lugar mientras arrastra su boca hacia abajo, sus hombros se flexionan, la luz de las velas haciendo el amor con su pecho musculoso cuando él comienza a besarme entre mis piernas. Pasa la lengua a lo largo de mis pliegues y jadeo, su lengua se sumerge dentro de mí.  
Me muevo con urgencia debajo de él mientras trabaja mi cuerpo en frenesí, y me lleva al frenesí.  
Las yemas de los pulgares trazando círculos en las puntas de los senos, acariciando mis pezones.  
Jadeo desde el fondo de mi garganta otra vez. Maldice bajo, se aleja y tira el resto de la ropa rápido sin apartar los ojos de mí.  
Cielo santo es tan grueso y largo, tan grande. . .  
Se arrastra sobre mí y estoy jadeante, sosteniendo nuestra mirada.  
Los dedos se enrollan en mi cadera, sosteniéndome aún. Y luego con un lento pero poderoso movimiento de sus caderas, empuja dentro de mí.  
Estuve a punto de llegar cuando se condujo hasta el fondo, cada pulgada de si acaricia cada pulgada de mi interior. Jadeo, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo cuando mi sexo se aferra a cada centímetro de él.  
No estamos hablando. Dejando sin decir el hecho de que estamos robando, robando de plano este momento, y los dos queremos saborearlo con cada uno de nuestros sentidos. La vista, sonidos, tacto, gusto, olor.  
Me muevo con él cuando remite con determinación. Estoy retorciéndome y girando, besando y tocándolo tanto como sea posible, incluso mientras Ed me besa y me toca. Exquisitamente hace lo que cualquier amante, un hombre de sangre roja haría con una chica.  
Mi mirada sostiene la suya, aferrada a sus ojos, expandiéndose cuando lo llevo dentro de mí —largo, duro, pulsando con vida. Él no va a apartar los ojos de mí. Su mirada es profunda y masculina, y me mira como si yo fuera una cierta Mona Lisa viviente, una estatua de la Libertad que respira. No hay suficiente aire en el mundo para llenar mis pulmones en este momento. Él está respirando tan duro.  
Balancea las caderas y sigue entrando, observándome. Mi cuerpo se contrae con dolor, necesidad, y cada vez que lo siento bombear —tan duro, tan grande, tan cerca, mi humedad aumenta, absorbiendo todo. Los suaves movimientos de succión de su boca en mis pezones, lanzan flecha hacia abajo, en mi sexo, que sigue apretando a su alrededor.  
Paso los dedos por su pecho y dejo vagar mi propia boca, lamiendo, degustando, saboreando. Esta caliente, sudoroso, y salado. Él gime y empuja hacia el interior, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el arco de mi cuello, y me dice que siga haciendo esos sonidos, que lo están volviendo loco.  
Yo soy la que está perdiendo la cabeza ahora. Me encanta la forma en que gime, me mira, se siente, sabe, a medida que avanzamos sin control.  
Se conduce dentro de mi otra vez, profundo y duro, sujetando mis caderas con las manos, nuestras caderas meciéndose, nuestro cuerpo se arquea, y nuestras bocas fundidas alrededor uno del otro.  
—¿Estás conmigo? Isabella , ¿estás conmigo?  
Le contesto con un susurro, sólo digo sí cuando mi cuerpo se agita en el orgasmo.  
Presiona un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja, tensando su cuerpo cuando llega también.  
Estamos respirando con dificultad a medida que giramos nuestros cuerpos, uno frente al otro. Él se apoya en un brazo. Yo no tengo la energía para hacer eso. Sin embargo, en nuestros ojos, los dos nos estamos comunicando.  
—E. . .  
—Oye. —Toma mi barbilla, sobrio ahora—. No pienses en ello. Estamos siendo cuidadosos.  
Cierro los ojos.  
Rodando la espalda, exhala y se queda mirando al techo.  
—Cuando comenzó toda esta campaña, no tenía ni idea. —Me mira—. Ni idea acerca de ti, I.  
—¿I? ¿Quieres que te llame E?  
—No, pero espero con interés el gran difícil momento, el día que me llames señor Presidente. . . —Él rueda de nuevo a su lado y toca entre mis piernas y yo realmente no puedo quejarme nunca más.  
—Dios, Ed…  
—Soy un hombre. Soy de carne y hueso. Y te deseo. ¿Has sido enviada aquí para torturarme? ¿Enviada por Dwyer o Waylon para arruinarme?  
—Eres tú quien estás en mi cabeza para torturarme. Haciendo que viaje contigo, siempre tan cerca de ti. ¿Qué crees que me hace? Hace que mi trabajo sea difícil.  
—Pero no se trata sólo de mí, Isabella . —Él mira a la ventana—. Esto… desde el momento en que decidí, esto es lo que quiero hacer por encima de todo. No se trata sólo de mí. —Él ahueca mi cara, algo tortura silencioso en sus ojos, incluso mientras mueve su dedo dentro de mí.  
—Lo sé. —Trago, y mis mejillas arden bajo su cálida palma cuando mis caderas se balancean involuntariamente—. Así que retira tu mano. Cuanto más me quede aquí, más peligroso se vuelve.  
Mueve la otra mano a la parte posterior de mi cuello, susurrando mientras frota su pulgar sobre mi clítoris—: Lo haré, después de que me beses y te haga acabar otra vez. Esta noche se trata de ti.  
Cierro los ojos, levanto la cabeza. Su aliento baña mis labios.  
—Me haces querer ser la mejor versión de mí mismo.  
Se lame los labios.  
Beso su boca. Lo beso, luego le doy la vuelta y me arrastro por su torso. Desciendo. Más abajo. Besando la trayectoria, bajando por la línea del vello cobrizo y sedoso que se desplaza por el pecho, la piel suave por encima de su ombligo, y luego hacia abajo a la lona gruesa de cabello que conduce a su pene. Lo tomo en mis manos. Completo. Grueso. La corona está hinchada al máximo y gotea de deseo por mí.  
Ed me está mirando, con una mirada depredadora en sus ojos verdes mientras ahueca la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me remolca más cerca, cerca de su sexo, hasta que agarro la base con mis manos y lo llevo al paraíso.


End file.
